L'autre Papa
by Puh-Schell
Summary: Ein kleiner Unterschied in Harry's Leben, und alles geht andere Wege. Die Welt verändert sich, und eine alte Legende die eigentlich eine Prophezeiung ist, fängt an sich zu erfüllen. Was wird geschehen? UPDATE CHAPTER 19 SLASH
1. Kapitel 1

Ähem... Nun ja....  
Oh je. Ich habe schon drei Geschichten am laufen und mit der hier... Nun ja, ich werde diese Geschichte SEHR unregelmäßig updaten, da ich ja noch drei andere habe... Nur so als Warnung, es wird wahrscheinlich länger dauern, bis das zweite Kapitel kommt. Außerdem werden es wahrscheinlich sehr lange Kapitel.  
Wie auch immer, eigentlich habe ich eine Challenge aufgestellt, deren Hauptteil daraus bestand, dass Severus Snape und James Potter Harrys Eltern sind. Diese Idee kam mir, nachdem ich ein paar englische Geschichten gelesen hatte, wo Lilly und Severus Harrys Eltern waren. Ich weiß nicht, ob jemand dieser Challenge antwortet, aber irgendwie ging mir diese Idee nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und da habe ich sie zu einer Geschichte ausgebaut.

Hier das Summary:  
Dumbledore stolpert über eine Möglichkeit, besondere Punkte in der Vergangenheit, ähnlich wie bei einem Fernseher, abspielen zu können. Als er, zusammen mit verschiedenen anderen Leuten, den Todestag von Harrys (vermeintlichen) Eltern abspielen lässt, werden ungeahnte Dinge offenbart.

Und jetzt die Story, REVIEWS SIND MEHR ALS ERWÜNSCHT!!!

[.....] bezeichnet Übersetzungen

Hogwarts. Harrys Lieblingsort überhaupt. Vor einer Woche hatte sein fünftes Jahr angefangen und er hatte endlich seine Freunde wieder gesehen.  
Seit einer Woche hieß es wieder, sich mit Hausaufgaben, lästigen Slytherins und verschiedenen Lehrern herum zu schlagen.

Die erste erfreuliche Nachricht war die, das Remus Lupin wieder DADA unterrichtete. Der Werwolf war auf Bitten von Dumbledore zurück gekommen und auch die Schüler freuten sich, ihn wieder zu haben. Nun ja, die Slytherins ausgenommen.

Die zweite erfreuliche Nachricht war, das Charlie Weasley in Hagrids Abwesenheit – Hagrid war noch wegen den Riesen unterwegs – Pflege von magischen Geschöpfen übernahm. Natürlich freute sich auch Ron riesig darüber – und Draco Malfoy kochte förmlich vor Wut.

Als dritte gute Nachricht kam, dass Professor Trelawney nur noch die Hälfte der Schüler in Divination unterrichten würde. Die andere Hälfte, Harrys Klasse mit eingenommen, würde ab morgen, Montag, bei dem neuen Lehrer haben. Er hieß Bhaal und sollte ein richtiger Seher sein, zumindest den Gerüchten nach. Allerdings hatte er eine weite Anreise und noch ‚etwas zu erledigen' deswegen würde er erst ab dem zweiten Montag unterrichten können.  
Harry war das egal, solange jemand da war, der nicht alle zwei Minuten seinen Tod voraussagte.

Die vierte gute Nachricht war, dass auch für Zaubertränke ein neuer Lehrer kam. Er würde mit Snape zusammen unterrichten und hieß Duriel Bourguise und kam aus Frankreich. Über ihn wusste niemand etwas, deswegen gingen noch mehr Gerüchte um. Auch er würde erst ab morgen da sein.

Da Voldemort jetzt wieder aktiv war – auch wenn Fudge beharrlich das Gegenteil behauptete – so wurden trotzdem Verteidigungsmaßnahmen getroffen.  
Nicht nur ein paar Auroren, auch ein paar spezielle Freunde von Dumbledore waren eingetroffen.  
Zu ihnen gehörte ein rothaariger, großer Mann. Er sah noch recht jung aus, hatte auch rote Augen und war kein Weasley, wie Draco zuerst angenommen hatte. Als er nämlich Ron mal wieder aufzog und etwas über diesen Melkor, wie er hieß, sagte, wurde er von eben diesem in ein rosafarbenes Häschen verwandelt.

Ron, Hermine, Harry und die restlichen Gryffindors hatten wunderbar gelacht.

Alles in allem war es eine wunderbare erste Woche für Harry gewesen.  
Er hoffte nur noch, das die neuen Lehrer genauso gut waren wie Melkor.

Severus Snape stand über seinen Kessel gebeugt und probierte eine Verbesserung des Stummtranks aus – vielleicht würde Neville nicht mehr so nervend sein, wenn er stumm war.  
Leider wurden seine Experimente durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.  
~Verdammt noch mal! Wer ist das? Oh nein, wahrscheinlich dieser Franzose, den Dumbledore für MEIN Fach mit engagiert hat. Hoffentlich weiß er wenigstens, was ein Kessel ist.~  
Murrend begab Severus sich zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Eigentlich wollte er den Störenfried barsch anblaffen, aber als er sah, wer dort stand, wurden seine Augen groß und ihm klappte sogar der Mund auf.  
Vor ihm stand ein junger Mann, vielleicht 30. Er war in eine weite, schwarze Robe gekleidet, die mit Silber verziert war. Auch wenn die Robe seinen Körper größtenteils versteckte, konnte man immer noch erkennen, das er darunter kräftig und flexibel war.  
Seine Haare waren wirr, sahen ein kleines bisschen schmutzig aus und die kräftige, schwarze Farbe verschmolz praktisch mit dem Hintergrund. Seine tiefschwarzen Augen passten perfekt in sein blässliches, wohl geformtes Geicht.

Ein Kichern war zu hören. „Darf ich jetzt rein oder nicht?" Die Stimme war spöttisch und gleichzeitig wohlklingend, und hörte sich stark wie Severus selbst an.

Er fing sich wieder, zog seinen Besucher herein und schloss die Tür.

Kaum war die Tür zu lachte sein Besucher lauthals los. Severus knurrte nur ‚Du...!!!' und musste dann selbst anfangen zu grinsen.  
"Dumbledore hat dir nicht gesagt wer kommt, oder?" brachte sein Gast endlich heraus, als er sich beruhigt hatte.  
"Nein, und ich wette das war deine Idee." Severus schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf.  
"Bist du etwa nicht froh, deinen lieben Cousin wieder zu sehen?" Die Stimme war perfekt unschuldig und traurig, aber Severus kannte ihn zu gut.  
"Duriel Bourguise! Tu est un menteur, idiot et horrible! J'éspère que tu sais ca!" Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf melodramatisch.  
[Duriel Bourguise! Du bist ein Schwindler, Idiot und unmöglich! Ich hoffe du weißt das!]  
"Ah.. je suis comme les autre dans ma famille." [Ah... ich bin wie die anderen in meiner Familie.] Duriel lachte wieder. „Aber ehrlich, du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen. Dir stand sogar der Mund auf!"  
Severus seufzte. „Na, wenigstens habe ich einen Kollegen der weiß was ein Kessel ist und wie man Tränke braut."  
"Typisch mein Cousin! Denkt nur an seine komischen Giftmischerein!"  
"Also, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere warst du immer derjenige, der das Gift gemacht hat!"  
"Touché cousin. Alors, que-est que tu fait avec cette chaudière là?"  
[Wohl war Cousin. Also, was machst du mit dem Kessel da?]

Remus saß gerade in Dumbledores Büro und sprach mit dem Schulleiter über den Zauberspruch, der es ihnen ermöglichen würde, die Ereignisse am Todestag von Harrys Eltern noch einmal zu sehen, als die Tür aufging.  
Herein kam ein ca. 35 Jahre alter Mann. Er war recht groß, bestimmt zwei Meter, und hatte blonde Haare mit grünen Strähnen. Seine Augen waren ein Gemisch aus Gold und Grün. Er trug eine recht schlichte, abgetragene grün-gelbe Robe.  
Dumbeldores Augen leuchteten auf als er eintrat. „Ah! Remus, darf ich vorstellen: Bhaal, mein ältester Sohn. Er wird unser zweiter Lehrer für Divination. Bhaal, das hier ist Remus Lupin, unser DADA Lehrer."  
Als Dumbledore erwähnte, dies sei sein Sohn, zog Remus eine Augenbraue hoch. „Erfreut sie kennen zu lernen." Bhaal lächelte. „Das Sie bitte nicht. Ich finde diese förmlichen Anreden ätzend."  
Remus lächelte zurück und nickte. „Gut. Ich bin Remus."  
Bhaal setzte sich neben Remus. „Hallo dad. Tut mir leid dass ich so spät erst komme. Aber ich musste verhindern das die anderen beiden sich umbringen."  
Dumbledore lachte kurz auf. „Ja, ich weiß wie sie sein können. Aber wahrscheinlich werden sie während des Jahres auch nach Hogwarts kommen." Als er Remus verwirrtes Gesicht sah, fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe noch zwei weitere Söhne, Diablo und der jüngste, Mephisto. Die beiden streiten sich ständig."

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wie alt sind sie denn?"  
Bhaal schnaufte. „29 und 33. Aber das bemerkt man nicht, glaub mir."  
Dumbledore lachte und Remus konnte nicht anders als mit zu lachen.

Schließlich sprach Dumbledore wieder. „De Zauber, den ich meine, ist sehr kompliziert. Es ist ein seherischer Zauber, mit dem man bestimmte Ereignisse aus der Vergangenheit auf eine Wand hin abbilden kann. Damit wurden mysteriöse Mordfälle früher aufgeklärt. Ich würde den Zauber gerne auf den Todestag von James und Lily anwenden, um zu sehen was genau passiert ist. Das könnte unter anderem auch Sirius frei sprechen, wenn Fudge mit anwesend ist."

Remus war sofort von der Idee begeistert. „Das ist wunderbar! Ich glaube zwar, wie sie gestorben sind ist klar...;" hier wurde seine Stimme traurig, „aber wenn Sirius frei käme..."

Dumbledore seufzte leise. „Remus, ich werde dir etwas erklären. Der Zauber ist sehr kompliziert und man braucht einen seherisch Begabten um ihn auszuführen. Deswegen habe ich auch Bhaal hergebeten. Er wird den Zauber ausführen. Die zweite Sache ist, dass ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, was damals passiert ist."

Remus war zwar verwirrt, fragte aber nichts, da er sowieso nur ein weiteres Rätsel zur Antwort kriegen würde.  
"Nun," meinte Bhaal, „ich habe morgen meine ersten Stunden und gehe lieber um ein paar letzte Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Außerdem finde ich, dass der Unterricht im Turm schlecht ist. Kann ich auch woanders unterrichten?"  
"Natürlich mein Junge! Hier ist genug Platz im Schloss!"  
Remus und Bhaal gingen, während Dumbledore eine Eule zu Fudge schickte.

„Hey Ron! Raus aus den Federn!" schrie Harry. Er war schon fertig angezogen und wartete nur noch auf seinen besten Freund.  
"Komme ja!" murmelte dieser nur verschlafen.

Fünf Minuten später saßen Ron, Hermine und Harry beim Frühstück in der großen Halle.  
"Hey, seht mal Wir haben gleich Divination, beidem neuen Lehrer und zwar... im Kerker?" Ron starrte auf die Stundenpläne.  
"Nun ja, dann brauchen wir uns nach der Doppelstunde nicht so sehr zur Doppelstunde Zaubertränke beeilen." meinte Hermine sachlich.

„Ich sag's euch – wenn der Lehrer dort unten unterrichtet verheißt das nichts gutes." Ron schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.  
"Hoffentlich hast du damit nicht recht." Harry wollte sich seine Hoffnungen nicht vermiesen lassen.

Die fünfte Klasse der Slytherins und Gryffindors hatte sich in ihrem neuen Divination Klassenraum eingefunden. Der Raum war nur leicht beleuchtet durch ein paar an den Wänden angebrachte Kerzen und Fackeln. Die Tische waren in einer Art Halbkreis angeordnet, mit Mittelgang. Die Slytherins saßen rechts, die Gryffindors links. Harry und seine Freunde saßen unbedingt in der ersten Reihe, auf Drängen von Hermine her.

Schließlich ging die Tür auf und herein kam ein, noch recht jung aussehender, Mann in einer grün-gelben Robe. Er hatte blond-grünes Harr und gold-grüne Augen.  
"Tut mir leid das ich etwas zu spät bin, aber ich wurde aufgehalten." Sprach er und stellte sich vor das Pult und schaute die Klasse an.

„Mein Name ist Bhaal Dumbledore," hier gab es einige aufgerissene Augen und kleine Lufthohler, „und ich werde Divination unterrichten. Ich mag es nicht, förmlich angeredet zu werden, deswegen könnt ihr das ‚Herr', ‚Professor' und ‚Mr. Dumbledore' weglassen und mich einfach mit Bhaal und ‚du' anreden." Erneut ein paar Keucher und noch weiter aufgerissene Augen, vor allem von Hermine, die solche Lehrer nicht gewöhnt war.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht was ihr vorher im Unterricht gemacht habt, deswegen will ich es wissen. Zeigt einfach auf und erzählt mir alles, woran ihr euch vom Unterricht erinnert. Dann weiß ich, was ich machen muss."  
Wieder sahen die Schüler ihn komisch an. Die anderen Lehrer hatten nie so etwas gemacht. Schließlich fuhr Nevilles Finger in die Höhe.  
"Ja, eh... Neville, richtig?" Neville nickte und antwortete. „Wir hatten Horoskope und Sternenkonstellationen und Weissagungen durch Kugeln und...eh..." „War das alles?" Neville nickte.  
Bhaal seufzte. „Bei welchem Lehrer hattet ihr unterricht, dass ihr nicht einmal die Grundeinteilung durchgenommen habt?"  
"Als wenn Trelawney eine Lehrerin wäre..:" murmelte Ron, allerdings hörte ihn Bhaal.  
"Wie bitte? Trelawney? Sybill Trelawney? Wenn ihr bei der Unterricht hattet, ist es kein Wunder dass ihr nichts wisst."

Einige der Schüler kicherten bei dieser Bemerkung und Hermine sah noch etwas geschockter aus, hatte ein Lehrer etwa so etwas gesagt?  
Bhaal seufzte noch einmal. „Nun, dann werde ich wohl ganz von vorne anfangen müssen. Ich werde euch erst mal die Grundeinteilung der seherisch begabten Leute beibringen. Ich will, dass ihr mitschreibt. Die Einteilung ist sehr wichtig und gehört zum Grundwissen. Ich will, dass ihr sie Auswendig lernt und könnt wenn ich euch danach frage."

Die Klasse stöhnte und Hermine atmete leicht auf, etwas auswendig zu lernen war mehr der Unterricht, den sie kannte.

Bhaal grinste. „Aber, aber. So schwer ist dass nicht. Alle Leute, die seherische Fähigkeiten haben, sind in drei große Übergruppen eingeteilt. Ich werde euch diese drei erklären, wie sie heißen und was ihre Besonderheiten sind und das war es schon. Ist doch nicht zu viel, oder?"

Einige der Schüler seufzten erleichtert, die anderen warteten darauf, das Bhaal fortfuhr. Der Unterricht bei ihm schien interessanter als bei Trelawney zu werden.

„Gut, dann fang ich mal an. Es gibt verschiedene seherische Fähigkeiten, unterschiedlich stark und von unterschiedlicher Natur. Es gibt einmal die Gruppe der Visionäre, dass sind die schwächsten. Sie haben zu unbestimmten Zeitpunkten Visionen von den verschiedensten Dingen. Diese Dinge stehen so gut wie nie in einem Zusammenhang zu einander und können sehr trivial sein. Ein Visionär verkündet seine Visionen immer laut und vergisst sie in den meisten Fällen danach wieder. Normalerweise schreibt ein Visionär seine Visionen auch auf, um sich daran erinnern zu können. Zu dieser Gruppe gehören auch die ‚Eintagsfliegen', die nur ein oder zweimal in ihrem ganzen Leben eine Vision haben und danach nie wieder. Wenn ihr eine Eintagsfliege sehen wollt, schaut euch Prof. Trelawney an:"

Hier gab es einige kleine Kicherlaute von der Klasse.

„Die zweite Gruppe sind die Propheten. Ein Prophet sieht nur sehr wichtige Dinge, die weit in der Zukunft liegen. Zum Beispiel den Beginn eines weit in der Ferne liegenden Krieges. Propheten erinnern sich an ihre Prophezeiungen und schreiben sie meistens auch auf. Propheten sind sehr selten und sie sehen wirklich ausschließlich wichtige Dinge in ferner Zukunft. Deswegen glaubt man ihnen auch meist nicht sofort."

Das eifrige Gekritzel von Federn war zu hören.

„Die letzte Gruppe sind die Seher oder die wahren Seher. Ein Seher ist in der Lage, Visionen von Dingen in der Zukunft oder in der Vergangenheit zu erhalten, um Informationen zu bekommen. Ein Seher erinnert sich an seine Visionen und bekommt sie meistens im Schlaf. Mit etwas Training kann ein Seher aber auch im wachen Zustand gezielt nach Informationen in der Vergangenheit oder Zukunft suchen, das heißt aber nicht dass er sie auch kriegt. Es ist purer Zufall, ob der Seher wirklich das sieht, was er will, oder etwas anderes, oder vielleicht gar nichts. Und große Glaskugeln haben überhaupt nichts damit zu tun."

Wieder etwas Gekicher in der Klasse.

„Ich bin ein solcher Seher, wie ich stolz behaupten darf. So, da wir das jetzt haben, werde ich einen kleinen Test machen. Entweder jemand hat Begabung, oder  jemand hat keine. Ich kann euch alles erklären, aber wenn ihr kein Talent habt, dann werdet ihr nichts sehen können, und wenn ihr es tausendmal versucht. Ich werde eine Art Schauwand hier herein zaubern. Ihr werdet sie euch ansehen und auf ein extra Stück Papier schreiben, was ihr seht. Wenn ihr nichts seht, schreibt ihr das ihr nichts seht. Wenn ihr etwas seht, dann schreibt auf was. Es gibt kein richtig oder falsch. Ich will nur wissen wer theoretisch etwas machen könnte und wer nicht und die Note wird auch nicht davon beeinflusst:"

Er wartete, bis alle Schüler etwas zum Schreiben hatten und nahm dann seinen Zauberstab. Er zeigte auf die Wand hinter sich und murmelte etwas. Die Wand wurde grau-weiß und flimmerte, was Harry an einen Fernseher ohne Empfang erinnerte. Dann trat Bhaal zur Seite und erlaubte den Schülern, auf die Wand zu sehen.

Nach einiger Zeit konnte Harry etwas erkennen. Er sah, wie sich ein großer Wolf auf der Leinwand bewegte. Der Wolf schien an seine Beute heran zu schleichen und sprang schließlich. Als er wieder auf dem ‚Boden' aufkam, verwandelten sich seine Konturen in die einer großen Schlange, die bedrohlich zischelte. Aus der Schlange wurde wiederum ein Wolf und danach eine Version von Harry selbst, mit einem Phönix auf der Schulter.

Verwirrt schrieb Harry alles auf, was er sah und schielte danach auf Rons und Hermines Zettel.  
Ron hatte etwas von einem Adler erzählt, der sich in einen Raben verwandelte und danach in Ron selber und Harry bemerkte wie ähnlich das zu seiner Version war.  
Hermine hatte erstaunlicherweise nicht ‚nichts' auf ihr Blatt geschrieben, sonder dass sie einen Tiger sah, der zu einer Katze und danach zu ihr selbst wurde. Auch das war ziemlich das Gleiche wie das, was Harry geschrieben hatte.

Schließlich zauberte Bhaal die Wand wieder normal und sammelte die Zettel ein.  
"Das war's erst mal, es gibt keine Hausaufgaben."

Mit diesem letzten Satz hatte er sich endgültig einen Platz auf der Beliebtheitsskala der Gryffindors errungen.

„Das war super!" Ron grinste. „Der ist wirklich gut, dieser Bhaal. Das war mal etwas besseres als Trelawney."  
Hermine sah leicht verwirrt aus. „Ja, Divination ist jetzt interessanter, aber das er nicht mit Professor angeredet werden will."  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist doch egal. Er ist mit Dumbledore verwandt und scheint ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Und er ist definitiv besser als Trelawney."

Zwei Minuten später saßen sie im Zaubertränkeraum und erwarteten die Ankunft ihrer Lehrer. Nachdem Bhaal sich als so gut erwiesen hatte, hofften die Gryffindors darauf, das Duriel Bourguise auch nicht so schlecht war. Die Slytherins hofften in der Zwischenzeit das gleiche – nur das ‚gut' bei ihnen etwas anderes war.

Nach ein paar Minuten betrat schließlich ihr neuer Lehrer den Raum. Er hatte schwarzes Haar, schwarze Augen und trug eine etwas weitere, schwarze Robe.

Er ging zum Pult – sein Gang war gebieterisch und unscheinbar zu gleich – und drehte sich um.

„Als erstes muss ich Professor Snape entschuldigen – er wurde vorhin zu Professor Dumbledore gerufen und kann heute nicht den Unterricht leiten." Seine Stimme war irgendwie einfach und nicht zu bemerken, trotzdem strahlte sie eine gewisse Macht aus. Zumindest fand Harry das. Außerdem wirkte dieser Lehrer... sympathisch auf ihn. Er wusste auch nicht, wieso.

„Mein Name ist Duriel Bourguise-Snape," an dieser Stelle stöhnten die Gryffindors und die Slytherins grinsten, „aber ich würde es vorziehen wenn ihr mich nur Bourguise nennt. Meine Familie hieß eigentlich Bourguise und wurde im Rahmen der Namensumbenennung in England auf Snape umgetauft. Ich komme aus Frankreich, mein Akzent kommt also teilweise durch. Aber jetzt zum Unterricht..."

Sowohl die Gryffindors als auch die Slytherins waren überrascht gewesen, zu hören das Snape eigentlich aus Frankreich kam. Viele verwirrte Gesichter pflasterten die Klasse.

„Ich weiß noch nicht genau was mein Cousin unterrichten wollte, aber ich kenne das Buch für eure jetzige Klasse und weiß was drin vorkommt. Unter anderem werdet ihr in diesem Schuljahr etwas über Gifttränke und Probleme mit giftigen Zutaten für Tränke lernen. Ich denke mal, das ist ein guter Anfang, bevor die ersten etwas falsch machen und im Krankenflügel landen."

„Zum Beispiel Longbottom." meinte Draco und ein paar der Slytherins kicherten gehässig.

Duriel warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Harry sah kurz ein kleines Aufblitzen seiner Augen und wusste irgendwie, dass er etwas vor hatte.

„An dieser Stelle darf ich übrigens sagen, dass ich zwar kein Meister der Zaubertränke wie mein Cousin bin, aber dafür bekannt, die besten Gifte und Gegengifte diesseits des Äquators zu machen. Falls also jemand mal einen kleinen Unfall hat, werde ich das Gegengift wahrscheinlich da haben. Es kann immer wieder etwas schief gehen und ich selbst habe schon öfter als mir lieb war einen Trank vermurkst und Gift geschluckt. Das ist kein Grund ängstlich zu werden und noch weniger, seine Angst dadurch zu verschleiern, dass man Witze über andere macht." Dabei warf er Draco einen kurzen Blick zu, der trotzdem von den meisten in der Klasse bemerkt wurde. Draco sank sauer etwas in seinem Stuhl zurück und Nevilles nervöser Blick verschwand etwas. Harry musste grinsen.

„Im Buch gibt es auf den Seiten 200 – 250 eine Liste mit den wichtigsten, giftigen Zutaten und wie sie zueinander reagieren. Falls ihr auf die Idee kommt, sie auswendig zu lernen, lasst es ein. Die Liste stimmte eh nur zur Hälfte und die andere Hälfte hat auch noch Fehler. Also, ich will das ihr die erste Seite lest. Auf dieser Seite sind fünf Kräuter aufgeführt und wie sie angeblich giftig wirken. Lest es euch durch und überlegt, welches dieser Kräuter giftig ist und welches nicht. Wenn ich wieder komme, will ich eine Erklärung hören, warum giftig und warum nicht giftig."  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Duriel um ein paar Zutaten zu holen.

Ron, Hermine und Harry beugten sich über Harrys Buch, da er in der Mitte saß.

_Wolfskraut – Giftig, weil..._

„Das können wir streichen, wenn es giftig wäre, wäre Professor Lupin schon tot." meinte Harry und die anderen nickten.

_Die Feenträne – Giftig, da..._

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch nicht giftig. Als ich letztes Jahr im Krankenflügel lag, hat Madam Pomfrey etwas über einen Heiltrank mit Feenträne gesagt."

_Mondkraut – Besonders giftig, vor allem..._

„Das stimmt nicht." Meinte Hermine. „Mondkraut wird auch zur Herstellung von Unsichtbarkeitstränken benutzt. Kann also nicht giftig sein."

_Archonida – Wächst auf durch Spinnengift getränktem Boden..._

Ron grinste. „Da hat Charlie doch letzte Woche drüber gesprochen. Das stimmt nicht."

Blutfarn – Seltenes Farngewächs. Giftig wegen der roten, durch den Farn pumpenden Flüssigkeit. Verursacht Atemnot und Lähmung der Arme und Beine, der Tod tritt drei Stunden nach Einnahme ein. Einzige Verwendung: der Salutet Mortus Trank.  
"Kenn ich nicht:" meinte Ron. Hermine zuckte auch nur mit den Achseln. „Na ja, dann werden wir eben sagen müssen, es ist giftig. Wenn wir es nicht anders wissen." Hermine und Ron stimmten zu. 

Kaum ein paar Sekunden später kam Duriel wieder in den Raum. Er trug einen Kasten mit verschiedenen Kräutern. Auf dem Pult holte er fünf Kräuter heraus:  
Einmal ein silbriges, grasähnliches Kraut, einmal das Wolfskraut, ein längliches, in allen Farben schimmerndes Kraut, ein kurzes, weißes Kraut und einmal ein rötliches Farn.

„So. Ich werde jetzt jemanden drannehmen. Dieser jemand kommt nach vorne, zeigt einmal auf jedes Kraut, sagt wie es heißt und ob es giftig ist oder nicht."

Die Schüler sahen auf ihn, als er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Schließlich landete er auf Harry. Er nickte ihm einmal zu, als Bedeutung nach vorne zu kommen.  
Als Harry bei Draco vorbei ging, zog dieser ein Grinsen und meinte: „Viel Spaß. Vielleicht darfst du ja kosten um heraus zu finden, welches giftig ist."

Unglückseliger weise hatte Duriel das gehört. „Draco, komm auch mal nach vorne."

Dracos Mund klappte kurz auf, aber er fügte sich und kam nach vorne.

Duriel grinste innerlich. Das war eine wunderbare Wendung der Dinge. Er konnte schon den Vater des Jungen nicht leiden und der Kleine schien genauso verwöhnt zu sein.  
"Da der werte Draco hier ja angeboten hat, Kostproben durch zu führen, bin ich dafür das er auch diese Ehre bekommt."

Einig der Gryffindors kicherten und Draco sah den Lehrer geschockt an. „Was? Aber das geht doch nicht!"

„Da du deinen Mund ja zum Sprechen öffnen kannst, wirst du ihn auch zum Essen aufbekommen. So, ich werde jetzt mal erklären wie das funktioniert."

Duriel stellte sich hinter das Pult und deutete Harry und Draco an, sich so hin zu stellen, dass der Rest der Klasse hersehen konnte.  
"Harry wird auf eines der Kräuter zeigen und seinen Namen sagen und dann erklären ob es giftig ist oder nicht und warum. Wenn es unklar ist, ob giftig oder nicht, darf Draco probieren. Verstanden?"

Die Klasse hatte verstanden, und den Gryffindors gefiel die Idee gut.

„Dann los. Harry, such dir eins aus."  
Harry hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass die neuen Lehrer alle die Vornamen benutzten und deutete auf das Wolfskraut.  
"Das ist Wolfskraut. Es kann nicht giftig sein, weil es zur Herstellung eines Trankes für Werwölfe benutzt wird und die Werwölfe nicht daran sterben."  
Duriel zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das stimmt und macht zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor." Die Slytherins keuchten Hatte gerade Severus Snapes Cousin Gryffindor Punkte gegeben?  
Duriel lächelte. „Dieser Trank ist von meinem Cousin entwickelt worden und vorher glaubte man, das Wolfskraut sei giftig. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das jemand weiß. Gut, da das klar ist, braucht Draco nicht zu probieren. Nächstes."  
Harry deutete auf das bunt schimmernde. „Das ist die Feenträne. Sie ist nicht giftig sondern wird in Heiltränken verwendet."  
"Wieder zehn Punkte. Das man die Feenträne dazu verwendet ist nicht sonderlich bekannt. Draco brauch nicht zu probieren, das ist klar. Weiter."

Harry deutete auf das Grasähnliche. „Das ist Mondkraut. Es ist ebenfalls nicht giftig und wird in Unsichtbarkeitstränken verwendet."  
Duriel zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das stimmt auch und gibt wieder zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor. Dieser spezieller Zaubertrank ist sehr schwer zu machen und sehr unbekannt. Draco braucht nicht zu probieren. Noch zwei übrig."  
Irgendwie sah Draco ganz dankbar für Harrys Wissen aus. Schließlich stand im Buch, dass das alles giftige Kräuter seien...  
Harry deutete auf das weiße Kraut. „Archonida. Es ist nicht giftig, sondern betäubt lediglich für eine gewisse Zeitspanne. Die Leute sterben, weil sie nichts mehr essen oder trinken können wenn sie bewusstlos sind."  
"Gut, fünf Punkte, das war ja einfach. Draco kann das probieren sein lassen."

„Das da ist Blutfarn und..." Duriel zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch – etwas, das doch sehr an Severus Snape erinnerte. „Äh... Ich weiß nicht. Ich kenne das Kraut nicht. Giftig?" fragte Harry unsicher.  
"Tja, giftig oder nicht? Fragen wir doch Draco. Draco, ist Blutfarn giftig oder nicht?"  
Draco sah ihn hilflos an.  
Duriel seufzte. „Ich würde dich jetzt ja gerne probieren lassen, aber dieses Kraut ist giftig, sehr giftig sogar und das Gegengift ist noch seltener als das Kraut an sich. Und da ich ja keine Schüler töten darf, darfst du dich wieder setzen. Du auch, Harry."

Ein leicht blasser Draco setzte sich wieder hin. Harry fühlte sich besser als bei Snape im Unterricht, soviel war klar.

Duriel sah die Klasse an. „Wie ihr gerade gehört habt ist diese Liste absolut bête [dumm]. Das heißt, wir können auf sie verzichten. Das erste Thema im Unterricht ist das Blutfarn hier. Ich will, dass ihr alle Informationen über Blutfarn sammelt, die ihr kriegen könnt. Schreibt sie in Stichpunkten oder ganzen Sätzen oder wie auch immer auf. Hauptsache ihr könnt mir in der nächsten Stunde etwas sagen. Und bis die Stunde zu Ende ist, werdet ihr alle euch bekannten, giftigen Kräuter aufschreiben. Die Zettel gebt ihr bei mir ab."

„Der Unterricht war absolut super!" Ron tschirpte diesen Satz förmlich.  
"Dieser neue Lehrer ist irgendwie gut, auch wenn er mit Snape verwandt ist."  
Hermine musste beipflichten und Harry war in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Professor Bourguise war anders ja, aber warum war er jetzt hier? Hatte Dumbledore in aus einem bestimmten Grund geholt? Sie hatten schon einen Zaubertränke Professor, und wahrscheinlich hatte Snape seinen Cousin nicht selber herbestellt – die beiden waren zu unterschiedlich, als das Harry das glauben konnte.

Unterdessen traf Minister Fudge auf Hogwarts ein und machte sich auf zu Dumbledores Büro.

„Ah! Guten tag Minister Fudge! Wir erwarten sie schon."  
Fudge sah sich um. Hinter Dumbledore stand ein komischer Mann mit gold-grünen Augen und blond-grünen Haaren. Vor dem Tisch saß dieser zwielichtige Werwolf vom letzten Jahr und vor seinen Füßen lag ein großer, schwarzer Hund.  
"Guten Tag Schulleiter. Leider habe ich mich etwas verspätet. Warum wollten sie mich sprechen?"

„Nun, vor kurzem habe ich einen alten Zauber entdeckt, mit dem man bestimmte Ereignisse aus der Vergangenheit auf einer seherischen Wand abspielen kann. Ich wollte diesen Zauber benutzen, um die Todesnacht von James und Lily Potter zu rekonstruieren"  
"Warum denn? Wir wissen was damals passiert ist und..."  
"Darum geht es, Minister. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was damals passiert ist. Mein ältester Sohn Bhaal," Dumbledore deutete auf den Mann der hinter ihm stand, „Ist ein Seher und hatte vor kurzem eine Vision. Er sah James Potter, allerdings rief er um Hilfe und war gefangen. Da James meines Wissens nie gefangen war, will ich wissen, was damals passiert ist."  
Fudge guckte verwirrt. „Äh... nun... Warum muss ich hier sein? Sie könnten ihre Entdeckung auch einfach nachher bekannt geben..."  
Dumbledore lächelte. „Mir war es lieber, wenn sie persönlich dabei sind. Es ist immer besser, alles aus erster Hand zu erfahren."  
"Äh.. Nun gut. Wann wird der Zauber gesprochen?"  
Bhaal sprach, zum ersten Mal in Fudges Anwesenheit. „Jetzt sofort. Nehmen sie sich einen Stuhl und setze sie sich."

Bhaal wartete, bis alle so saßen, dass sie auf die freie rechte Wand gucken konnten. Dann breitete er seine Handflächen aus und begann zu murmeln. Schließlich leuchteten seine Augen und Hände und aus seinen Händen schoss ein Strahl auf die Wand.  
Die Wand wurde weiß und langsam begann sich ein Film auf zu bauen, wie an einem Muggelfernseher....

„Lily!" James stand am Herd und rief nach seiner Frau.  
Keine zwei Minuten später kam diese runter. „James Potter! Der kleine Harry schläft gerade und du fängst an hier rum zu schreien! Also wirklich!" Sie stemmte eine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte und sah ihn streng an.  
"Warum nur habe ich eine McGonagell Junior geheiratet?" fragte James übertrieben und seufzte. Lily rollte mit den Augen.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet. Den Raum betraten Voldemort und Peter Pettigrew. Lily schrie.  
James sah wer durch die Tür gekommen war. „Lily, geh nach oben und verschwinde mit Harry, hörst du!"  
"Nein! Ich kann dich doch nicht alleine lassen!"  
"Lily geh! Beeil dich!"

Voldemort grinste und deutet mit seinem Zauberstab auf Lily. „Avada Kedavra!"  
Lily fiel tot zur Erde.  
"Nein!" James rauschte an ihre Seite.  
Voldemort lächelte kalt. „Sie ist tot. So ein Glück wie du hat sie nicht."  
"Wie konntest du so etwas machen? Peter! Ich hätte auf Lily hören sollen und doch Sirius für den Zauberspruch nehmen sollen!"  
Voldemort grinste. „Tja, der liebe Peter hier war schon seit längerem mein Spion. Es ist euer Pech das ihr ihn und nicht diesen Black genommen habt!"

„Stopp!" schrie Fudge.  
Sofort unterbrach Bhaal den Zauber. Das Bild stand still.  
Fudge drehte sich zu Dumbledore. „Black war gar nicht schuldig!"  
"Jetzt wo sie es auch wissen, kann er ja für unschuldig erklärt werden."  
"Auch? Sie wussten es schon vorher?"  
Dumbledore nickte. Fudge sank nur ins einem Stuhl zurück und starrte auf das Bild vor ihm. „Na dann, weiter. Mal sehen was noch kommt." meinte er:"

„Wie konntest du das nur machen Peter?" James starrte seinen langjährigen Freund an.  
Peter zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß was du bist."  
James keuchte. Er schwenkte seinen Blick langsam zu Voldemort. „Du weißt es auch?" hauchte er.  
Voldemort schnaubte. „Ja. Wer hätte das gedacht. Ausgerechnet Claudia Potter muss ein Kind von mir kriegen. Ich habe es eben erst erfahren."

Im ‚Publikum' war erschrockenes Lufthohlen zu hören.  
Voldemort wandte sich zu Pettigrew. „Geh nach oben zum Jungen und kümmere dich um ihn."  
Pettigrew lief die Treppe hoch:  
"Was hast du vor, *Vater*?"  
Voldemort schnaubte wieder. „Was wohl? Denkst du, ich werde ich töten? Nein. Der Junge wird sterben, schließlich ist diese Halbmuggel seine Mutter. Du wirst sicher in meinem Schloss bleiben. Du bist mein Sohn."  
"Du wirst Harry nicht töten!"  
James zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch. Ein helles Licht flog von seinem Stab aus die Treppen hoch. Voldemort nahm seinerseits seinen Stab und deutete auf James. Mit ein paar Wörtern lag James starr am Boden. „Du wirst gleich in meinem Schloss auftauchen. Ich werde nach kommen. Für die Welt wird es so aussehen, als wenn du tot wärst." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Voldemort nach oben.  
James versuchte, den Zauber zu brechen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. „Du Dummkopf...," flüsterte er. „Du blöder Idiot! Harry ist nicht Lilys Sohn! Lily hat mich nur aus Freundschaft geheiratet, weil sie wusste was passiert war als..." Bevor James seinen Satz beenden konnte, verschwand er. Kurz darauf hörte man einen Schrei aus der oberen Etage kommen.

Das ‚Publikum' keuchte noch mehr nach James Bekenntnis.  
Kurz danach rannte ein geschockter Pettigrew die Treppe herunter und verschwand durch die Tür.

Etwas später sprintete Sirius durch die Tür und sah Lilys Leiche und blickte danach an den Punkt, wo James bis vor ein paar Minuten noch lag. „Nein!" schrie er und rannte die Treppe hoch. Bald darauf kam er mit einem kleinen Bündel in seinen Armen wieder herunter.  
"Hallo?" hörte man Hagrids gewaltige Stimme von draußen. Sirius sah noch einmal auf Lilys toten Körper und den Punkt und verschwand dann, mit Harry in den Armen, durch die Tür.

Bhaal brach den Zauber ab. Alle Augen sahen geschockt auf die inzwischen wieder normale Wand.  
Dumbledore hmmte. „Also, James lebt wahrscheinlich noch und Lily ist nicht Harrys Mutter.."  
Remus fletschte die Zähne. „Jamie lebt noch... und der Sohn des dunklen Lords ist er auch. Warum hat er es uns nie gesagt? Wir hätten ihn verstanden."  
Dumbledore warf dem Werwolf einen tröstenden Blick zu. „Nun Remus, es ist nichts alltägliches, Voldemort zum Vater zu haben."

Fudge zischte. Vier Augenpaare sahen ihn fragend an. „Harry Potter ist eine Bedrohung!"  
"Wie bitte?" Dumbledore konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte.  
"Dieser Junge ist Voldemorts Enkel. Er ist eine Bedrohung."  
Aus dem schwarzen Hund wurde in sekundenschnelle Sirius Black, in Muggelkleidung, mit schulterlangem Haar und Zauberstab. „Mein Neffe ist keine Bedrohung!" Er packte Fudge beim Kragen. „Sirius Black!" quiekte dieser. „Siri!" reif Remus und löste den Griff seines Freundes. „Immer mit der Ruhe! Fudge mag zwar komische Ansichten haben, aber das ist auch alles!"

Sirius schnaubte Fudge noch einmal an und setzte sich danach neben Remus auf den Boden.  
"Sirius Black war die ganze Zeit hier?" keuchte Fudge.  
Dumbledore beschwichtigte ihn. „Ja, aber er ist unschuldig, wie sie selber wissen, und Harry ist sicherlich keine Bedrohung, sondern eher unsere einzige Hoffnung. Claudia Potter war der Nachfahr von Merlin und Gryffindor und Voldemort ist Slytherins Nachfahr. Allein dadurch ist Harry unnatürlich stark. Da wir nicht wissen, wer seine Mutter ist, kann er sogar noch stärker sein."

Fudge wurde ruhig, sowie Sirius und Remus. „Stopp! Harry und James sind die Nachfahren von Slytherin, Gryffindor und Merlin?" fragte Remus.  
Dumbledore nickte nur knapp. „Und wer weiß, wessen Blut seine Mutter hat."

Von der Tür hörte man ein bitteres Lachen. „Dafür müsste er eine Mutter haben."

Die Anwesenden wirbelten herum. Am Türrahmen lehnte Duriel. Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Darf ich vorstellen: Duriel Bourguise unser zweiter Zaubertranklehrer. Und dann darf ich fragen, was mit der Bemerkung gerade gemeint war?"  
Duriel verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. Dabei waren diesmal zwei kleine, scharfe Zähne zu sehen. Fudge sog scharf Luft ein.  
"Bevor du hier anfängst rum zu brüllen, las mich etwas erklären, oui [ja]?"  
Fudge war davon überrascht und nickte.  
Duriel holte Luft und begann zu erzählen.  
"Meine Famille kommt aus Frankreich, aus der Umgegend von Paris. Mein Großvater war ein bekannter französischer Vampir. Damals hatten wir noch einen anderen Namen. Als die habitants [Einwohner] von Paris herausfanden, dass er ein Vampir war, wurde er gejagt. Damals war unser Papa gerade auf der Welt. Großvater stellte sich den habitants und wurde getötet, aber Großmutter konnte fliehen. Sie nahm ihren Mädchennamen wieder an und bezog ihr Familienschloss auf dem Lande vor Paris.  
Papa wurde langsamer erwachsen, weil er ein Halbvampir war. Großmutter starb, als er geistig und körperlich 18 war. Da war meine Tante, Großvaters und Großmutters erstes Kind, schon 25. Meine Tante ging nach England, lernte hier jemanden kennen und blieb. Im Laufe einer englischen Reform wurde ihr Name Bourguise in Snape umgewandelt. Severus Snape ist mein Cousin."  
Sirius und Remus sahen ihn mit großen Augen an, auch Dumbledore staunte nicht schlecht.  
"Ich selbst wurde später als Severus geboren. Sowohl Severus, als auch moi [ich], sind in der Lage, andere Leute wie Vampire zu beißen und Blut zu saugen, mais [aber] das ist nicht nötig. Severus schrieb mir beaucoup lettres [viele Briefe] über die Jahre. Als er in Hogwarts sechstem Jahr war, erzählte er mir, dass er einen festen Freund hatte. Das war der lettre in dem er mir erzählte das er schwul war."  
Sirius grinste. „War klar das Snape schwul ist."  
Duriel blickte ihn kurz an. „Silence! [Ruhe]" Als er jetzt weiter sprach war sein französischer Akzent stark heraus zu hören. „Als er den Namen erwähnte dachte ich mir bis heute nichts dabei. Aber nachdem ich das – zufällig, wie ich betonen darf – gehört habe, ist es mir klar. Severus war schon immer gut im Brauen von Tränken, und nicht nur von Giften, wie es bei mir der Fall ist. Er erwähnte zwar in einem seiner lettre das er Informationen über einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank brauchte aber ich dachte mir nicht viel dabei. Er hat alles gebraut, was er gelesen hat."  
Dumbledore hmmte. „Worauf läuft das hinaus?"  
"Der Name von Severus ami [Freund] war James Potter, ca je sais surement [da bin ich mir sicher]. Après j'ai vu ca [Nachdem ich das gesehen habe], ist mir klar wer die ‚maman' ist."

Die Münder der anderen Anwesenden standen offen – Dumbledore mit einberechnet.  
Sirius klappte seinen Mund mehrmals auf und zu. „Snape ist Harrys Vater und soll James Geliebter gewesen sein?" brachte er schließlich heraus.

„Quand vous me ne croions pas [Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt], fragt ihn selbst und macht einen Vaterschaftstest. Comme ca, vous allons savoir pour sure. [So werdet ihr es mit Sicherheit wissen]"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Remus seufzte. „Je suis de ton avis, Duriel. [Ich bin deiner Meinung, Duriel]"

„Nicht du auch noch auf Französisch!" heulte Sirius.  
Remus sah ihn leicht verwirrt an. „Ich hatte gar nicht mitgekriegt das es Französisch war."

Bhaal seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Erst mal sollte man mit Severus reden, und dann mit Harry. Und wenn wir das Ergebnis des Tests haben sollten wir heraus bekommen was mit James los ist. Duriel kann uns sicherlich dabei helfen."

Der besagte lächelte, wieder mit seinen Fangzähnen. „Mais bien sure! Je suis d'accord avec ca. Comme je sais, Harry est mon neveu! [Aber sicherlich! Damit bin ich einverstanden. Soweit ich weiß, ist Harry Neffe]"  
Dumbledore lächelte. „Also gut. Aber eine Bitte: entweder Remus übersetzt oder es wird kein Französisch mehr gesprochen."

Da! Mit Übersetzung und hoffentlich ohne Fehler.  
Au revoir, Général Puh-Schell


	2. Kapitel 2

„Ausgerechnet Snape!" grummelte Sirius. Um genau zu seien waren das die zwei Worte, die er seit zehn Minuten ständig wiederholte.

Fudge war inzwischen wieder abgereist, um Sirius für frei zu erklären. Bis dahin sollte er in Remus Quartieren bleiben. Dumbledore hielt es für besser, Harry durch Sirius über seine Herkunft zu erzählen, er war der Meinung, wenn dieser es tat würde er es besser verkraften.

„Ausgerechnet Snape, Snape von allen Leuten!"  
"Soll ich das persönlich nehmen?" Im Türrahmen lehnte Duriel. Sirius warf ihm einen fiesen Blick zu. „Wunderbar, der nächste Snape."  
Duriel schüttelte den Kopf und machte die Tür hinter sich zu. Dann setzte er sich auf den Stuhl vor Remus Schreibtisch.

„Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die ich dir erklären muss."  
Sirius schnaufte. „Natürlich. Was kommt jetzt? Seit ihr vegetarische Vampire und saugt Zitronen?"  
Duriel sah ihn mittelmäßig amüsiert an. „Nein, sind wir nicht und gerade darin liegt das Problem."

Bevor Sirius etwas antworten konnte, fuhr er fort: „Ich bin fest überzeugt, dass Harry Severus Kind ist. Und das heißt, er ist auch ein Halbvampir. Anders als bei Menschen ist Vampirblut nicht so leicht aus der Familie zu verbannen. Es ist beständiger als Menschenblut und daher können viele Generationen einer Familie noch große Mengen Vampirblut haben. Und darin liegt das Problem."  
Beim weiteren Sprechen verstärkte sich Duriels Akzent.  
„Als Halbvampir muss man zwar nicht Blut trinken, noch ist das Sonnenlicht gefährlich, aber man hat die nötige ;Ausstattung' dazu. Da wären die Fangzähne und die Krallen an den Händen. Sie lassen sich ausfahren, so ähnlich wie bei Katzen."  
Sirius hatte sich einigermaßen beruhigt und in Ruhe zu gehört. Schließlich ging es hier um seinen Patensohn/Neffen! „Schön und gut, aber das hilft ihm doch eher. Was ist denn jetzt so schlimm?"  
Duriel seufzte. „Halbvampire haben einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt wo ihr Vampirblut erwacht könnte man sagen. Harry ist Halbvampir in dritter Génération. Das heiß, er wird bald Probleme wie Schlafprobleme in der Nacht, Müdigkeit so gegen Mittag und überempfindliche Sinne haben. Er wird wahrscheinlich zwischen seinem 15 und 16 Lebensjahr zum vollen Halbvampir werden."  
Sirius glaubte, jetzt das Problem zu verstehen. „Ich hab's. Du willst, das wir ihm helfen da durch zu kommen, richtig?"  
Duriel lächelte traurig. „Ce n'est pas le seul problème. [Das ist nicht das einzigste Problem] Er wird anfangen, le sang zu riechen."  
„Sang? Was haben Sänger damit zu tun?"  
„SANG! LE SANG! Das ist französisch und heißt bei euch... alors,... Blut! C'est ca! [Das ist es] Blut. Er wird anfangen das Blut von den Leuten zu riechen"  
Sirius Ausdruck verfinsterte sich wieder. „Was heißt das?" Seine Stimme war flach, düster und auf beängstigende Weise ruhig.  
„Er wird Blut riechen. Es gibt verscheiden Blutarten und da er ein Halbvampir ist, wird es bestimmte Blutarten geben, die ihn hungrig machen."  
„Soll das heißen, er wird Bluthunger kriegen?"  
„Oui. Aber das lässt sich in den Griff kriegen. Es ist nur eine Frage des Trainings."

Sirius erstach Duriel gerade mit Blicken. „Das lässt sich in den Griff kriegen! Training! Er ist hier auf der Schule mit mehreren hundert Schülern! Training!"  
Duriel seufzte. „Es wird schon gehen. Crois-moi –le.[Glaub es mir]"

Sirus verstand zwar den letzten Satz nicht, aber er wusste sowieso, was dieser Snape sagen würde. „Ich glaube keinem Snape. Aber wir sollten vielleicht Dumbledore davon in Kenntnis setzten und du könntet ja mit deinem Cousin reden. Ich würde zu gerne seine Reaktion sehen."

„Dumbledore weiß schon bescheid. Er wird gerade, beim Mittagessen, die anderen Lehrer einweihen. Und was Severus angeht... er müsste unten im Kerker sein. Ich gehe lieber und spreche mit ihm."

Sirius sah wie Duriel den Raum verlies und lies sich danach grummelnd auf den eben noch besetzten Stuhl fallen. Das Gespräch mit Harry würde nicht einfach werden. Und James Rettungsaktion noch fiel weniger. Aber wenn er darüber nachdachte, würde er lieber James vor einem Basilisken retten wollen als mit Harry zu sprechen.

Albus Dumbledore hatte alle Lehrer in sein Büro gerufen – mit Ausnahme von Severus, dieser würde die ganzen Nachrichten von Duriel erfahren.  
Dumbledore seufzte, was einige beunruhigte Blicke von Minerva hervorbrachte.  
"Nun, es hat sich vor kurzer Zeit etwas... bedeutendes ereignet."  
Bhaal, der am Ende des Büros stand grinste mental. Wenn man jemanden brauchte, der einen Sachverhalt mysteriös und aufregend darstellen sollte, brauchte man nur seinen Vater nehmen.  
Man merkte Bhaal und seinen Brüder nicht an, das sie Dumbledores Söhne waren. Nun ja, Bhaal vielleicht am ehesten. Diablo war leicht aufzuregen, pessimistisch und sehr argwöhnisch, außerdem der einzigste Dumbledore der je in Slytherin gewesen war. Mephisto hingegen nahm alles optimistisch auf, lachte gerne und hatte ein außergewöhnliches Talent, Leute zu finden denen man vertrauen konnte. Er war in Gryffindor gewesen. Die beiden stritten sich wahrscheinlich öfter als Salazar und Godric selbst, aber wenn sie etwas wichtiges tun mussten waren sie zusammen unschlagbar.  
Bhaal war ebenfalls in Gryffindor gewesen und kannte Minerva McGonagell gut. Wenn es jemanden gab, der seinen Vater dazu bringen konnte, mit der Geheimniskrämerei aufzuhören, war sie es.

„Albus, was ist denn jetzt so wichtiges passiert?" Erster Versuch, zählte Bhaal.  
"Heute morgen war Bhaal so freundlich einen komplizierten Seherzauber für mich zu sprechen." Ein Raunen und ein paar Blicke zu ihm – unter anderem ein eifersüchtiger von Sybill.  
"Der Zauber erlaubte uns, die Todesnacht der Potters noch einmal zu sehen."  
Noch mehr Raunen. Dumbledore wartete etwas, dann sprach er weiter. „Wie wir, Remus, Bhaal, ich, Fudge und der inzwischen freie Sirius Black," hier gab es einige Seufzer der Erleichterung, unter anderem auch von Flitwick und McGonagell, „Sehen konnten, wurde James Potter damals nicht getötet, sondern gefangengenommen und versteckt."

Ein Murmeln von ‚Was?', ‚Wie?' und ‚Wo steckt er?' ging durch den Raum. Mit einem Handzeichen gebot Dumbledore ruhe.  
"Außerdem haben wir – von James selbst – gehört, dass Lily nicht Harrys Mutter ist."  
Noch mehr aufgerissene Augen und Gemurmel.  
"Albus, wer ist denn seine Mutter?"

„Er hat keine Mutter."

Stille. Absolute, tiefe Stille. Diablo würde sie genossen haben, stellte Bhaal fest.

„Wie bitte?" Minerva traute ihren Ohren nicht.  
Dumbledore seufzte noch einmal. „Er hat keine Mutter, sondern zwei Väter."

Minervas Mund ging einmal auf und wieder zu. Das Gleiche wiederholte sich noch ungefähr dreimal bevor sie wieder ein Wort heraus brachte. „Wer? Sirius oder Remus?"  
Aus dem Hintergrund kam ein Schnauben von Remus. „Nun ja, auch wenn es nahe liegt, wenn Harry mein Sohn wäre, wäre er auch ein Werwolf. Es ist erblich."

Minerva biss sich auf die Zunge, das sie daran nicht gedacht hatte! Und dabei wurde Remus doch immer so depressiv wenn man ihn auf seine... Krankheit ansprach.  
Immer noch diese Stille.  
Dumbledore sprach schließlich wieder. „Nein, weder Sirius noch Remus. Es ist Severus."

Offene Münder, aufgerissene Augen und noch mehr Stille.  
Diesmal konnte Bhaal sich nicht zurückhalten. Er grinste. Er grinste die anderen Lehrer an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das glaub ich nicht." Minerva sah Dumbledore an, als wenn er ihr gerade erklärt hätte, einen Dementoren als Lehrer ein zustellen. „James und Severus Snape?"

Dumbledore hmmte. „Im Moment sieht es so aus, aber wir müssen eh noch einen Vaterschaftstest machen. Aber wir haben zwei Probleme. Erstens lebt James wahrscheinlich noch und wir müssen heraus finden wo er ist und ihn retten. Zweitens ist Severus ein Halbvampir und Harry daher auch."

Bhaal hatte zwar gedacht, die Stille von vorhin sei nicht mehr zu schlagen gewesen, aber er hatte sich geirrt.

Diese Stille war nicht mehr ruhig, sie war dröhnend. Geradezu schmerzhaft.

Sein Vater zwinkerte ihm einmal zu. Das war sein Zeichen. Jetzt sollte er runter in die große Halle und Harry zu Sirius bringen, während die anderen Lehrer über Harrys Vampirproblem reden würden. Immer noch leicht grinsend machte er sich auf den Weg. Bevor er den Raum verlies sah er noch, wie Remus ihm ein ‚Viel Glück für Sirius' zu flüsterte. Er nickte dem Werwolf zu und verschwand durch die Tür.

Duriel war auf dem Weg zu Severus Räumen im Kerker. Er dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, wie er es ihm beibringen sollte. Er kannte weder die Geschichte, wie Harry entstanden war, noch warum James Potter Lily Evans geheiratet hatte und warum sein Cousin James und Harry angeblich so hasste.

Was auch immer passiert war, konnte nicht gutes gewesen sein.

Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Noch vorsichtiger sah er sich um, wo Severus steckte. Nach ein paar kleinen Schritten und einem tiefen Luftholen hatte er den Geruch seines Cousins in dessen privatem Labor geortet. Nachdenklich und langsam machte er sich auf den Weg genau da hin.

Severus hörte ihn schon auf der Treppe die ins Tranklabor führte. „Duriel? Was hast du den ganzen Morgen bei Dumbledore gemacht?"  
"Was hast du heut morgen bei ihm gemacht?" Etwas besseres fiel ihm nicht ein. Wie sollte er seinem Cousin den die Neuigkeiten beibringen?  
"Ich habe über meine Tätigkeit als Spion gesprochen. Ich bezweifle das du das Gleiche gemacht hast. Also, was war los?"

Es war schon erstaunlich, wie alle Leute immer dachten, Severus sei zu keinem vernünftigem Gespräch imstande. Zumindest dachte Duriel das. Zugegeben, er konnte manchmal etwas ausrastend werden und er vertraute nicht jedem, aber sonst konnte er sich auch ganz normal unterhalten. Nun ja, konnte.

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit Dumbledore über unsere... Herkunft reden."  
Severus drehte sich von seinem Kessel weg und sah ihn an. „Was hat er gesagt?"  
Duriel seufzte. Jetzt kam der schwerere Teil. „Gar nichts, weil als ich herein kam hatte Dumbledores Sohn gerade einen Zauber ausgesprochen, der die Vergangenheit zeigt. Dumbledore und drei andere Leute sahen sich den Todestag der Potters an."

Während Duriel erzählte, war Severus sehr ruhig geworden. Nicht dass er vorher etwas gesagt hätte, aber er war körperlich ruhig geworden und sein Blut selbst hatte sich beruhigt – Duriel konnte es spüren.

Vorsichtig setzte er seine Erklärung fort. „Lily Potter ist von Voldemort getötet worden, aber James nicht."

Er sah seinen Cousin an und wartete. Und wartete. Als nichts kam, fuhr er fort. „Er wurde von Voldemort irgendwohin gebracht, in ein Schloss. Dort ist er wahrscheinlich jetzt noch."

Wieder eine Pause und wieder keine Reaktion. Das hatte Duriel nicht erwartet. Angst, vielleicht. Ärger, wahrscheinlich. Neugier, definitiv. Aber Stille?

„Bevor er verschwand, hat er noch etwas gesagt. Harry Potter ist nicht Lily Evans Sohn."

Schlagartig ist die Stille gebrochen. Severus starrte ihn an. Sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. „Oh nein..." Er hielt seinen Kopf mit einer wackelnden Hand fest und flüsterte etwas vor sich hin.

„Severus?"

„Duriel... er ist mein Sohn, richtig? Oh nein... die ganze Zeit schon habe ich darüber nachgedacht. Deswegen habe ich den Jungen so gehasst..."

„Sev? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?[Was ist passiert?]"

„James... Ich habe damals einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank gemacht. Wir waren gerade aus Hogwarts raus. Ich war in Hogwarts ein Todesser geworden, das weißt du, um heraus zu finden was mit den verschwundenen Halbvampiren passiert war... Der Trank war fertig und ich wartete auf James. Er kam nicht und ich bin sauer in mein Zimmer gegangen... Aber dann kam er doch... in mein Zimmer... es war eine wunderbare Nacht."

Duriel grinste. Das konnte er sich vorstellen.

„Am nächsten Morgen... du kennst noch das Blutritual mit dem man alles unsichtbar machen kann? Ich hatte es vorher immer auf meinen Arm benutzt... wegen dem Zeichen... Aber diesmal hatte ich es vergessen, weil ich dachte James kommt nicht mehr... aber es ist ihm erst am nächsten Morgen aufgefallen. Wir hatten einen fürchterlichen Streit. Ich habe bis heute seinen Grund nicht verstanden. Er hat sich nicht aufgeregt, weil ich ein Todesser war, zumindest hat er das gesagt... er sagte, er habe einen anderen Grund... er wollte wissen, warum ich beigetreten war... Ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Nicht, das ich ein Halbvampir war. Er ist wütend gegangen."

Duriel hörte aufmerksam zu. Er glaubte zu wissen, was James Potter belastet hatte. Er schien ja gewusst zu haben, wer sein Vater war. Aber Duriel sagte erst mal nichts und ließ Severus ausreden.

„Danach bin ich auf diese Mission gegangen, für tot erklärt worden und zwei Jahre später wieder aufgetaucht. Und da hatte James diesen Sohn...Ich war noch trauriger als vorher. Und ich habe den Jungen gehasst. Er war der Beweis dafür, dass James nicht mehr meiner war... Aber da gab es eins was an mir genagt hat... deswegen habe ich ihn noch mehr gehasst... Es war eigentlich alles so klar gewesen, aber ich wollte es nicht glauben...  
Der Trank. Der Fruchtbarkeitstrank. Ich hatte ihn auf den Tisch gestellt weil ich mit James darüber reden wollte. Am Morgen danach war er weg..."

Jetzt erst verstand Duriel, was passiert war. James Potter musste den Trank einfach so genommen haben. Er war schwanger geworden, Severus für tot erklärt und James hatte Lily geheiratet...aber da gab es noch etwas.

„Sev? Ich glaube, ich weiß warum James sich mit dir gestritten hat."  
Ein leicht verträntes Auge blickte ihn an. Duriel schluckte.  
"Bei dem Zauber... als Voldemort mit James sprach, nannte er ihn seinen Sohn... verstehst du? Voldemort ist James Vater. Deswegen war er so sauer."

Severus war geschockt. „Sein.. Vater? Deswegen hat er ihn nicht getötet... aber warum würde er sein eigenes Enkelkind töten?"  
"Er dachte, Lily wäre seine Mutter und dass der Junge irgendwie nicht reinblütig ist."

Das war der letzte Rest für Severus. „Ich gehe schlafen."

Duriel sah ihm hinterher, als er die Treppe hoch ging. Das ging einfacher als erwartet. Er hoffte nur, der Junge würde es auch so gut aufnehmen. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Duriels Lippen. Wie der Vater so der Sohn...

Die Abwesenheit ALLER Lehrer beim Mittagessen war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Auch wenn jetzt niemand da war, der aufpasste, so wurde doch nur leise miteinander geredet, als wenn etwas schreckliches bevorstünde.

Auch das goldene Trio wunderte sich.

„Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wo alle Lehrer sind?" Ron suchte die Halle immer wieder mit seinen Augen ab.  
Hermine dachte nach. „Vielleicht besprechen sie etwas?"  
"Und was?"  
"Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht die Lehrpläne?"  
„Lehrpläne? Das bezweifle ich Hermine. Vielleicht ist etwas passiert?"  
"Hogwarts ist sicher, hier kann gar nichts passieren. Oder Harry?"

Zwei Blicke hefteten sich auf Harry Potter, aber dieser war abgelenkt. Er war müde. Komischer Weise um diese Uhrzeit. Und gestern nacht konnte er so schlecht einschlafen...

„Harry!" Ron wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Harrys Gesicht rum.  
"Ron! Lass das! Mir geht's gut, nur etwas müde..."  
"Müde?" Hermine sah ihn irritiert an. Ron hingegen hatte am Abend zuvor mitgekriegt wie schlecht sein Freund hatte einschlafen können.  
"Harry? Ist etwas passiert?"  
"Was? Nein, nur... müde. Ich bin nur müde."

Ron und Hermine sahen sich zwar kurz gegenseitig an, beließen es aber dabei.

Die große Halle entleerte sich langsam wieder und auch Ron, Hermine und Harry machten sich auf den Weg. Doch als sie die Halle verließen und in einen Gang einbogen, kam ihnen Bhaal entgegen.  
"Ah, genau diejenigen die ich suche." meinte er und kam auf sie zu.  
Die drei sahen sich kurz an, was wollte der Professor?  
"Entschuldigung, aber Harry muss kurz mit mir kommen."  
"Wieso?" fragten drei Münder auf einmal.

Bhaal lächelte. „Nichts schlimmes, keine Sorge. Minister Fudge war heut morgen hier, um Sirius Black für frei zu erklären."  
Ein dreifacher Freudenschrei war zu hören. Bhaal lachte. „Na, na, nicht so laut. Es ist noch nicht offiziell. Aber es gibt da jemanden, der erst mal in Ruhe mit Harry sprechen möchte."

Harry verstand das sofort. Er verabschiedete sich kurz von seinen Freunden, die auch ohne Widerstände gingen, und ging mit Bhaal mit.

„Wo ist Sirius?"  
Bhaal lächelte. „In Remus Räumen. Da vorne um die Ecke."

Harry platzte fast vor Aufregung. Sirius würde frei sein, frei! Seine Müdigkeit war vergessen, stattdessen platzte er jetzt fast vor Energie.

Endlich erreichten sie Remus Räume und Bhaal sagte das Passwort für die Tür. „A werewolf's shadow."

Harry stutzte. „Der Schatten eines Werwolfs?" Bhaal zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Frag Remus wieso er das genommen hat."

Kaum war die Tür auf, sprang Harry mit einem Freudenschrei auch schon seinen Onkel an. „Sirius!"

Bhaal sah die Szene mit Vergnügen. Sirius schüttelte Harry ab und seufzte. Der Junge sah ihn irritiert an. Sirius sah zu Bhaal, auf Unterstützung hoffend. „Viel Glück von Remus und mir." Bevor der jetzt leicht saure Sirius etwas sagen konnte, hatte Bhaal die Tür geschlossen und war weg.

„Sirius?" Harry verstand nicht, was das sollte.

Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wunderbar! Er durfte mal wieder die schlimmste Aufgabe übernehmen!

„Harry... Siehst du, der Grund warum ich frei bin ist ein alter Zauber, mit dem man in die Vergangenheit sehen kann."

Sirius wartete auf eine Bemerkung, aber Harry sah ihn nur aufmerksam an.

„Dumbledore hat den Zauber benutzt, um sich den Todestag deiner El- von Lily an zusehen."

Harry war verwirrt. Warum hatte Sirius sich da gerade berichtigt? „Was ist passiert?"

Sirius biss die Zähne kurz zusammen bevor er fortfuhr. „Dein Vater... ist damals nicht getötet worden."

Harry stand da, in Schock. Sein Vater war nicht tot? Aber wo war er dann? Und warum...?

„Voldemort hat ihn irgendwo versteckt."

Ärger durchflutete Harry. Wenn Voldemort nicht gewesen wäre...

„Harry? Da ist noch etwas..."

Wütende Augen blickten Sirius an. Sein Atm stoppte bei diesen Augen. Sie waren nicht mehr normal grün.... Sie glühten. Mit Wut.

„Lily ist nicht deine Mutter."

Sirius hatte noch mehr Wut erwartet. Aber stattdessen schien Harry eher wieder normal zu werden.

„Sie ist nicht meine Mutter." Harry wiederholte das, als wenn er eine Tatsache feststellte. „Wer ist es dann?"

Irgendwie lief das besser als Sirius erwartet hatte. „Harry... du hast keine Mutter, sondern zwei Väter."

Zwei Väter... Zwei Väter... diese Worte flogen in Harrys Kopf herum. Zusammen mit ein paar Fragen. Wie war das möglich? Nun, es sind Zauberer, wahrscheinlich war vieles möglich... Warum hatte Lily dann seinen Vater geheiratet? Vielleicht um ihn zu beschützen, vielleicht mochten Zauberer keine Homosexuellen? Und wer war sein zweiter Vater?

„Sirius?... Bist du mein zweiter Vater?"

Sirius öffnete und schloss seinen Mund mehrmals. Er hatte eine Reaktion erwartet, aber nicht diese. „...Nein, Harry. Und bevor du fragst, Remus ist es auch nicht. Aber ich finde es schön das du daran denkst." Sirius versuchte ein Lächeln.

Harry verdaute die Nachricht. Nicht Sirius, nicht Remus, nicht Lily. Kannte er ihn überhaupt? Oder war er schon tot? Er konnte damit leben, nicht Lily Evans Sohn zu sein. Die gute Seite war ja, dass er dann nicht mehr mit den Dursleys verwandt war. Außerdem hatte ihm sowieso niemand etwas über seine Mutter erzählt.

„Wer dann?"

Jetzt kam der schwere Teil... Sirius holte tief Luft.

„Siehst du Harry... es ist Snape."

Snape. Severus Snape. Irgendwie ging Harrys Geist blank. Er verschwand von der Außenwelt. Es existierte nur noch dieser eine Satz in seinem Kopf: „Severus Snape ist dein Vater". Mehr gab es nicht. Es schockte ihn. Es verunsicherte ihn. Aber es macht ihn nicht wütend. Eher neugierig. Neugierig darauf, warum Snape ihn so hasste. Waren seine Eltern im Streit auseinander gegangen? Hasste Snape ihn deswegen? Es war nicht komisch von Severus Snape als Vater zu denken. Eigentlich war es nur komisch, von Snape als menschliches Wesen zu denken...

Sirius hatte sich einige Zeit lang seinen Neffen angesehen. Keine Reaktion war doch eine gute Reaktion oder? Da würde auch die zweite ‚Bombe' platzen lassen können.

„Harry? Da ist noch etwas." Keine Reaktion.

„Voldemort ist James Vater. Dein Großvater."

Schock. Purer Schock. Harrys Gedanke kamen zu einem abrupten Ende. Voldemort war sein Großvater. Er war mit Voldemort verwandt.

„Nein." Mit einem leeren Ausdruck in den Augen trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Nein!" Noch ein Schritt.

Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe. „Harry, ich weiß dass das nicht schön ist, aber-"

„NEIN!" Harry schrie es mit aller Kraft. Er rannte zur Tür, riss sie auf und rannte. Rannte immer weiter, die stimme seines Onkels ignorierend, die Blicke der entgegenkommenden Schüler ignorierend. Er rannte immer weiter. Raus aus Hogwarts, weg vom Schloss. Weg von allem, das ihn daran erinnerte, wer er war.

Und in den verbotenen Wald hinein.

Die Lehrer waren wieder bei der Arbeit, über Harrys Kondition aufgeklärt. Dumbledore saß mit Bhaal in seinem Büro und unterhielt sich über die Stundenpläne in Divination, als Remus, gefolgt von einem großen, schwarzen Hund in den Raum. Sofort verwandelte sich der Hund in Sirius.

Dumbledore blickte die beiden an. „Was ist los?"

Sirius keuchte. „Harry. Ich hab mit ihm geredet. Erst lief alles gut. Er hat sogar die Nachricht mit Snape gut aufgenommen. Aber als ich Voldemort erwähnte...er ist weggelaufen."  
Dumbeldores Augen wurden groß. „Weg? Wohin?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung." Dumbledore machte wieder eins seiner aussagenden ‚Hms'. „Ich glaube, er braucht etwas Zeit für sich. Wir sollten uns nicht all zu sehr aufregen. Trotzdem sollten wir wissen, wo er ist. Remus, frag mal die anderen Lehrer. Vielleicht hat einer ihn gesehen." Remus nickte und Sirius verwandelte sich wieder in den Hund – er wollte dabei sein wenn über seinen Neffen geredet wurde.

Bhaal sah den beiden nach. „Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei..." murmelte er. „Bhaal? Hast du was gesagt?" „Was? Nein, dad. Ich habe nur nachgedacht. Ich muss jetzt auch los, die Aufgaben der Fünftklässler nachsehen."

Wenn Dumbledore ein Wort seines Sohnes verstanden hatte, so zeigte er es nicht. Und Bhaal hatte andere Ideen als die Aufgaben an zu sehen oder seinen Vater zu beobachten.

~Wer ist kinderfreundlich, vertrauenswürdig, optimistisch und eine hat freundliche Natur? Mephisto, er ist genau derjenige der Harry jetzt helfen kann...~

Harry rannte und rannte. Immer weiter. ~Nicht stoppen... nicht denken... nicht stoppen... nicht denken...~ Immer weiter in den Wald. An Bäumen vorbei, über Wurzeln und Bäche. Seine wilde Hetze brachte ihn immer tiefer in den Wald.

„Minerva? Du weißt wirklich nichts?" Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Remus nichts. Aber vielleicht wissen ein paar der Schüler mehr."

Remus biss sich auf die Zunge. Jetzt hatte er alle Lehrer durch, Severus hatte zwar geschlafen, aber Duriel war nervös geworden. Sirius sorgte sich sowieso zu Tode, obwohl die Nachricht, dass Severus Harry als Sohn angenommen hatte ihn milder stimmte. Wo sollten sie suchen?

„Professor?" Zwei menschliche und ein Paar Hundeaugen drehten sich um. Ron und Hermine standen vor ihnen.

„Ja, Hermine?"

„Wo ist Harry?"  
Remus seufzte. „Er ist... weggerannt."  
Ron starrte den Lehrer an. „Dann stimmt es! Aber warum?" Fragend blickte er Hermine an.  
"Stopp! Was stimmt?" fragte Remus verwirrt.  
"Ein paar Erstklässler haben Harry in den verbotenen Wald laufen sehen."  
"In den Wald?" keuchte Minerva. Hermine nickte und sah die beiden verwirrt an. „Wieso sollte er so etwas tun?"  
Remus biss sich wieder auf die Zunge. „Das sollte er euch besser selbst erzählen. Aber jetzt müssen wir ihn wieder finden. Minerva, kannst du zu Albus gehen? Ich gehe inzwischen zu Duriel und Severus." Die Lehrerin nickte und verschwand in Richtung Dumbledores Büro.  
"Was hat dieser Schleimkopf Snape damit zu tun?" Ron blickte hasserfüllt und argwöhnisch. „RON!" Er erntete einen scharfen Blick von Hermine.  
"wie gesagt, dass sollte er euch besser selbst erklären. Wir kümmern uns darum, das Harry gesucht wird, alles klar? Kein Grund sich zu beunruhigen."

Ron und Hermine nickten zwar abwesend, aber natürlich würden sie es nicht so einfach ruhen lassen.

Und da waren sie nicht die einzigen. Hinter einer der Statuen standen zwei Rotschöpfe, die alles andere vorhatten, als einen ‚normalen' Nachmittag zu verleben.

„Ron? Hermine?" Die beiden Angesprochenen sprangen fast vor Schreck als die Zwillinge plötzlich vor ihnen auftauchten.  
"Ihr habt uns fast zu Tode erschreckt!" schalt Ron seine Brüder.

Fred und George sahen überhaupt nicht nach Scherzen aus. Das beunruhigte Hermine.  
"Wir wollen euch helfen" „Harry zu finden." brachten die Beiden heraus. Ron und Hermine sahen sich an. Mit den beiden hatten sie eine gute Chance, ihn auch zu finden.

Bhaal stand in seinem Wohnraum in Hogwarts. Man konnte nicht einfach o nach Hogwarts kommen oder verschwinden, aber er konnte noch seine Telepathie benutzen – eine seit langem bei den Dumbledores vererbte Fähigkeit.

#Mephisto?#    #Mephisto wo steckst du?#     #Mephisto, verdammt antworte!#    #Bhaal? Was ist denn?#    #Wir brauchen deine Hilfe hier, Mephisto. Ein Junge ist in den Wald gerannt, weil er etwas... schlimmes über seine Familie erfahren hat. Könntest du ihn suchen?#    #Suchen und zurückbringen nehme ich an? Keine Sorge, aber wer ist der Schüler?#     #Harry Potter.#    #...Ich frage gar nicht erst, was passiert ist. Ich gehe direkt in den Wald, ich komme gar nicht erst nach Hogwarts.#    #Gut, wo steckst du?#     #Muggel New York in America, ich hoffe er hatte keine Angst vor Leuten im Jeansoutfit?#   Das Grinsen war geradezu zu hören.    #Mephisto, mach deine Scherze bei dem Jungen, aber beeil dich!#    #Schon weg!#

Die Tatsache, dass der Link zwischen ihnen abgebrochen wurde, bestätigte das. Bhaal seufzte, hoffentlich hatte er das richtige getan.

Hermine, Ron und die Zwillinge waren durch einen Geheimgang, den die Zwillinge kannten, in einem Abhörposten an Dumbledores Büro gelandet. Mann konnte zwar nicht sehen, was vor sich ging, aber man konnte die Leute darin hören.

„Albus, der Junge ist weg, in den Wald. Ein paar Erstklässler der Gryffindors haben ihn rausrennen gesehen."  
"Das ist nicht gut, Minerva. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass er so schlecht reagieren würde."  
Ein Schnauben aus dem Hintergrund. Der französische Akzent verriet, wer es war.„Als wenn es normal sein würde, Voldemorts Enkel zu sein."

Ron hielt den Atem an, genauso Hermine. Fred und George wechselten nur einen kurzen Blick miteinander. Es sah fast so aus, als wenn sie sich unterhalten würden, aber das ging doch nicht so, oder?

„Wenigstens hat er nicht so schlecht auf die Nachricht reagiert, das sein Vater schwul war und er zwei Väter hat."

Wieder starrten Hermine und Ron sich gegenseitig an, Fred und George auch kurz.

„Mir würde beides schwer fallen. Snape als mein zweiter Vater..." Der Stimme her Sirius.

Jetzt hatten Ron und Hermine genug. Sie verließen den Hörposten. Kurze Zeit später kamen auch Fred und George raus.  
Ron schluckte. „Snape ist Harrys zweiter Vater? Ich wusste ja, das es einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank gibt, aber das Snape..." Er schluckte wieder. Hermine sah auch geschockt aus. „Kein Wunder, dass er weggelaufen ist. Wahrscheinlich ist Voldemort Snapes Vater. Harry muss das sehr schwer genommen haben."

Die Zwillinge sahen sich wieder kurz an und danach Ron und Hermine. „Wir sollten in den Wald gehen und ihn suchen. Nachts kann es da ungemütlich werden." erklärte einer von ihnen, sie waren nicht auseinander zu halten.  
Ron und Hermine nickten. Oh ja, sie würden ihn suchen müssen, bevor er etwas schlimmes tat. Sie kannten Harry, wahrscheinlich besser als die Lehrer. Er **würde** sich etwas antun, wenn er es nicht mehr verkraften konnte. Und er nahm immer alles auf sich...

„Los geht's. Fred, George, ihr geht vor, ihr kennt euch besser aus. Hermine, du wirst im Wald genau aufpassen und uns warnen wenn etwas gefährliches vorbei kommt. Da weißt du nämlich besser bescheid." Und so plante Ron Weasley, der kleine Stratege, den Einsatz.

Mephisto erschien nach mehreren kleinen Zwischenstopps in Hogsmeade. Er trug schwarze Jeans, ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit einer übergezogenen, ärmellosen und schwarzen Jeansjacke und eine schwarze Sonnenbrille. Vor den drei Besen sah man ihn kurz komisch an, aber das aschblonde Haar mit den roten Strähnen gab ihn sofort als Dumbledores dritten Sohn zu erkennen, zumindest für die älteren Anwohner.

Pfeifend machte er sich auf den Weg Richtung Hogwarts und verbotener Wald, um nach dem kleinen Harry Potter zu suchen.

„Hier hinten gibt es einen kleinen Pfad, da können wir erst mal drauf bleiben. Wie weit er reinführt, wissen wir aber nicht." Die Zwillinge deuteten auf einen kleinen Pfad am Anfang des Waldes.

Eigentlich wollte Ron gerade das Kommando zum Losmarschieren geben, als eine warme, freundliche Stimme hinter ihnen ertönte. „Und wer seid ihr, wenn man fragen darf?"

Als die vier herum wirbelten, sahen sie einen in schwarze Muggelkleidung gekleideten Mann mit Sonnenbrille und roten Strähnen in seinem aschblonden Harr.  
Hermine ergriff das Wort. „Wir suchen unseren Freund, und wer sind sie?" Sie beäugte den Gesellen misstrauisch.  
Ein Lächeln blitzte die vier an. „Der Freund, den ihr sucht, ist wahrscheinlich Harry Potter, richtig? Ich bin Mephisto Dumbledore, mein großer Bruder Bhaal hat mich gebeten, den kleinen Harry zu suchen."  
Fred und George hatten ein Glitzern in den Augen. „Mephisto? Wir wussten zwar nicht, das sie ein Dumbledore sind, aber ihre Bücher sind großartig!" schwärmten die beiden. „Sie sind nach den Rumtreibern unser größtes Vorbild."

Mephisto lachte bei dem Anblick der zwei. „Schön das zu wissen. Ich glaube zwar kaum, dass mein Vater wollte das ihr in den Wald geht, aber da ihr es sowieso tun werdet, können wir genauso gut zusammen gehen." Mephisto nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und hatte ein kleines Glimmern in den rot-blauen Augen, dass doch sehr an seinen Vater erinnerte.  
Ron und Hermine verstanden zwar nichts, nickten aber trotzdem mit den Köpfen. Mephisto grinste. „Na dann auf in den Wald!"

Harry lief immer noch, aber nicht mehr schnell. Wie er es bis jetzt durchgehalten hatte, war ihm sowieso ein Rätsel. Und wie der Wald so groß sein konnte, begriff er noch viel weniger. Seine Beine hatten angefangen zu schmerzen, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Er war jetzt so erschöpft, dass er wieder dachte. Und das fand er nicht gut.

Schließlich ließ er sich von seiner Erschöpfung schlagen und sank auf den nächstbesten freien Platz auf dem Waldboden.

Seine Beine pochten, sein Atem ging flach und schnell, sein Puls hämmerte wie ein Specht, er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und die Gedanken kamen zurück.

~Voldemort ist mein Großvater... der Vater meines Vaters... der Vater von James Potter... Ich bin mit Voldemort verwandt...Ich bin mit diesem, diesem..– Mein Vater lebt.~

Dieser Gedanke unterbrach alle restlichen. Sein Vater, James Potter – oder Riddle, wie Harry verbittert dazu dachte – war noch am Leben. Er lebte noch, wahrscheinlich. Dieser Gedanke löste etwas neues in Harry aus. Freude. Sein Vater war nicht böse gewesen – unter keinen Umständen. Er war von Voldemort – Harrys Großvater, wie es ihm wieder durch den Kopf schoss – gefangengenommen worden. Er war nicht böse gewesen –stopp, er **war** nicht böse. Denn er lebte noch.

Langsam beruhigte sich Harrys Atmung wieder. Einige Zeit lang, lag er nur da, die kühle Waldluft einatmend. Erst jetzt fiel ihm genau auf wo er war. Im verbotenen Wald. In dem angeblich so gefährlichen Wald. Harry fühlte sich nicht bedroht. Er mochte die Waldluft eher...

Er seufzte leicht und öffnete die Augen.

Und erstarrte.

Er lag in einem **Torbogen**. Einem alten, verfallenem **Torbogen**.

Harry hob seinen Kopf und sah sich weiter um.

Links und rechts vom verfallenen, pflanzenbewachsenem Torbogen verlief eine alte, verfallene und bewachsene **Mauer**.

Harry hatte das komische Gefühl, in einem **Hofeingang** zu liegen.

Langsam stand er auf, seine Beine beschwerten sich jetzt lautstark über die vorherige Tortur. Langsam drehte er sich um.

Und er stand tatsächlich in den Eingang, zu einem alten, verfallenen und bewachsenem Steingemäuer.

Er staunte über den alten Bau, als sein Blick weiter nach rechts wanderte und er das Emblem am Torbogen erblickte.

In einem großen Kreis waren ein Basilisk dessen Augen aus einem wunderschönem roten Rubin gefertigt worden waren, ein Phönix – seine flammenden Schwingen glänzten trotz des Alters der Konstruktion immer noch wunderbar, ein Einhorn aber kein normales – es war ein schwarzes Einhorn mit einer schneeweißen Mähne und einem glänzenden Perlmutthorn, und ein viertes Wesen – ein Löwenkörper, ein schwarzer Skorpionschwanz und ausgebreitete, glitzernde, rote Flügel – ein Manticor.

Tada! Das nächste Kapitel! Eigentlich wollte ich Verwirrung zuerst posten, aber FF.net hat irgendwie Probleme...

Außerdem bin ich kein wirklicher Diablo 2 Fan, aber ich wollte bessere Namen als diese alltäglichen Franks und Kevins haben. ^___^

Und das ist mein letztes, nur von mir beta gelesenes Kapitel, mein Beta-Reader ist ab übermorgen wieder erreichbar, aber ich konnte einfach nicht warten, das Kapitel zu posten – hoffentlich klappt das mit Verwirrung auch bald.

Ich weiß, Snape ist irgendwie OOC in dem Kapitel, aber ich wollte ihn so haben.

A bientôt, Général Puh-Schell


	3. Kapitel 3

.... DANKE FÜR ALLE REVIEWS!!!!

Vor allem für das von Sam...^__^

Hier der nächste Teil dieser Fanfiction:

Harry starrte auf das Emblem. Ein Manticor, ein Basilisk, ein Phönix und ein schwarzes Einhorn. Es sah dem Hogwartsemblem ähnlich, aber es waren andere Wesen...  
Obwohl der Basilisk und der Manticor doch schon Ähnlichkeiten mit Slytherin und Gryffindor hatten...

Er wandte seinen Blick von dem Torbogen ab und sah sich genauer um.  
Die Mauer verlief um ein erstaunlich großes und erstaunlich verfallenes Herrenhaus herum, soweit er sehen konnte. Sie musste früher einmal weiß gewesen sein, aber jetzt regierte das Grün der Pflanzen und brauner Schmutz die Fassade. Es gab einen Innenhof, nicht besonders groß, aber unter der richtigen Pflege und mit einem akzeptablen Herrenhaus als Hintergrund würde er sicherlich schön aussehen.

Langsam, teils weil er sich umsah und teils weil ihm seine Beine noch wehtaten, ging Harry über einen alten, bemoosten Weg zur Tür des Hauses.

Die Tür war aus Holz, das schon moderte und schwach aussah. Sie wurde eigentlich nur noch von den großen Eisenscharnieren zusammen gehalten. Vorsichtig versuchte Harry, sie einen Spalt zu öffnen.

Sie öffnete sich mehr als einen Spalt und fiel mit einem lauten ‚Plumps' entgültig aus der Fassung – in den Raum hinein.

Viel mehr in das, was von dem Raum übrig war. Das Dach war zur Hälfte heruntergekommen – es musste eine große Halle gewesen sein. Die Trümmer lagen auf dem Boden, teilweise meterhoch. Als Harry seinen Blick schweifen lies, bemerkte er das es am anderen Ende einen nicht verschütteten Treppeneingang gab – nach unten.

Neugierig machte er sich auf den Weg zu der Treppe. Das Vorankommen war nicht einfach, wegen der Steinhaufen und der Ungewissheit, ob das verbliebende halbe Dach just diesen Augenblick nehmen würde um herunter zu kommen.

Entgegen seiner Befürchtungen kam Harry sicher am Treppeneingang an. Die Treppe war an der – glücklicherweise noch stehenden – Wand und schraubte sich an ihr entlang im Kreis in den Boden.

Unsicher stand Harry da. Sollte er jetzt wirklich dorthinunter steigen?

Sirius biss seine Zähne aufeinander. Dumbledores wunderbare Idee war gewesen, Duriel, Severus, Remus und Sirius in eine Suchgruppe zu stecken. Schön und gut. Aber sie dann ohne ein weiteres Wort einfach in den Wald zu schicken – der Wald war riesig! Wie bitteschön sollten die vier den da etwas finden, wenn man keine ungefähre Eingrenzung hatte?

Obwohl Harry ja auch wohl kaum einen bestimmten Platz hier kannte... oder? Sirius hätte angenommen nein.

 Aber wie die Lehrer vorhin von ein paar Hufflepuff Zweitklässlern erfahren hatten, waren die Weasley Zwillinge und Ron, zusammen mit Hermine direkt in den Wald gegangen nachdem sie von Harrys Verschwinden hörten. Das warf eine Frage auf:

Kannten die vier oder Harry den Wald? Wussten sie, wo sie suchen sollten? Keiner wusste, was das goldene Gryffindortrio alles in seiner Freizeit machte. Vielleicht gehörten Waldausflüge ja zur Tagesordnung? Obwohl, Sirius glaubte das nicht. Die drei waren nicht der Typ dafür. Hermine zu regelfreundlich, Ron zu ängstlich und Harry... o.k., bei Harry hatte Sirius eine leichte Vorahnung. Regelliebend konnte man ihn nicht nennen und ängstlich auch nicht.

Aber wer hörte schon dem großen schwarzen Hund zu, der brav hinter dem Werwolf hertrottete? Natürlich keiner. Und die werten Blutsauger erstrecht nicht. Also hatte Sirius es aufgegeben und war nur um Streit zu vermeiden, für den ganzen Suchakt in seiner Hundeform geblieben.  
Wenigstens konnte er auf diese Art Snape ins Bein beißen wenn er ihm dumm kam.

Aber eben dieser Snape schien doch etwas besorgt um seinen Sohn zu sein.  
"Wohin?" Keine Spur von dem normalen Spott oder Hohn der sonst immer seine Stimme regierte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wirklich. Wenn ich in seiner Nähe wäre, könnte ich ihn vielleicht riechen, aber dazu müssten wir erst mal in seine Nähe kommen." Remus. Der Werwolf lief neben den beiden Vampiren, gefolgt vom Hund, durch den Wald.

Duriel nickte. „Wenn er in unserer Nähe wäre, könnten wir ihn auch riechen. Vampire haben die gleichen auf Blut ausgerichteten Sinne wie Werwölfe."

„Wirklich? Das wusste ich nicht, obwohl, ich habe ja auch vorher nicht mit einem Halbvampir reden können."

Nach wenigen Minuten waren die beiden in ein tiefes Gespräch über Blutdurst, Lebensprobleme und Diskriminierung durch das Ministerium vertieft. Severus warf den beiden mehrere scharfe Blicke zu, aber die wurden nicht bemerkt.

Sirius seufzte innerlich. Remus fielen zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten die unmöglichsten Sachen ein.

Die Vier liefen in irgendeiner Richtung durch den Wald, die anderen Suchteams würden an anderen Punkten starten und ebenfalls auf ihren eigenen Wegen suchen. Der Wald war riesig. Er war schon vor langer Zeit unortbar gemacht worden und es gab niemanden der genau wusste wie groß er war oder was sich in ihm befand.

Plötzlich stoppte Sirius. Er senkte seine Schnauze auf den Boden und schnüffelte.

~Ein Vorteil der Hundenase: Man kann Geruchsspuren riechen.~

Er bellte. Seine drei Begleiter drehten sich um. Er hielt seine Nase wieder auf den Boden und fing an, der Spur nach zu laufen.

„Heißt das, er hat etwas gefunden?" fragte Duriel den Werwolf.  
"Ich nehme an ja."  
"Er könnte ja auch wie jeder andere sich eben zurückverwandeln und bescheid sagen, ab-"

Severus verstummte, als Sirius sich umdrehte und bedrohlich die Zähne fletschte. „Padfoot, lass das! Wir haben jetzt wichtigeres zu tun!"

Sirius schnaubte. Das musste er gerade sagen! Trotzdem senkte er seine Schnauze wieder und lief auf Harrys Spur durch den Wald.

Anderswo liefen fünf weitere Personen durch den Wald: Fred & George, Ron, Hermine und Mephisto. Diese fünf hatten das gleiche Richtungsproblem wie die anderen, allerdings hatten sie keinen Hund mit Spürnase dabei.  
Dafür aber Mephisto.

„Ich habe eine Idee." Die fünf stoppten.

„Es gibt einen Spruch, der uns helfen könnte, aber er funktioniert nicht unbedingt. Hört mir also gut zu, ja?" Die vier fraglichen Teenager nickten.

"Also gut. Der Spruch ist alt, aber nicht sehr kompliziert. Wenn er richtig funktioniert erscheint ein kleiner weißer Pfeil der uns zu Harry führen wird.  
Der Zauber ist aber nicht mit jeder Person auszusprechen. Derjenige, der ihn benutzt, muss die gesuchte Person kennen, an sie denken und sie unbedingt und um jeden Preis zurückhaben wollen. Deswegen werde ich den Zauber jetzt einmal vorführen, o.k.?"

Nachdem die vier bejaht hatten, nahm Mephisto seinen Zauberstab, hielt ihn vor sich in Brusthöhe und schloss die Augen. Er schien einen Namen zu wispern und sagte dann schließlich den Spruch.

„Video amico et vado"  
[Lateinisch für: Ich sehe den Freund und schreite]

Ein kleiner, weißer Pfeil erschien vor Mephisto und zeigte in die Richtung aus der die kleine Gruppe gekommen war, nach Hogwarts. Mit einem Swusch seines Stabs war er wieder weg.

„Seht ihr? Aber diesen Spruch kann ich nicht auf Harry Potter anwenden, da ich ihn nicht kenne. Das muss einer von euch machen."  
Die Zwillinge blickten Hermine an. „Los Hermine, du bist am besten dafür geeignet."  
Hermine hielt ihren Zauberstab vor sich und konzentrierte sich. „Video amico et vado!"

Nichts passierte. Kein Pfeil, keine Richtung. Hermine sah verwirrt aus. „Habe ich ihn falsch aufgesagt?"  
Mephisto schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Der Spruch hat nichts mit der Aussprache zu tun. Nur mit dem Herzen. Vielleicht hast du dich zu sehr angestrengt und nicht mehr genug an Harry gedacht."  
Hermine sammelte sich noch einmal und versuchte es wieder. „Video amico et vado!"  
Diesmal erschien ein kleiner, blasser Pfeil. Aber so schnell er auch da war, war er wieder weg.  
Mephisto schüttelte den Kopf. „Versuch du es einmal." meinte er und deutet auf Ron.  
"Ich? Ich war nie gut in so etwas..." „Quatsch, du musst nur an deinen Freund denken."  
Ron nickte, holte seinen Stab heraus und deutete vor sich. Dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Harry.

„Video amico et vado!"

Sofort erschien vor ihm ein heller, weißer Pfeil der weiter in den Wald deutete.  
"WOW!" war alles was Ron herausbrachte. Der Pfeil war genauso klar wie Mephistos gewesen war.

„Na dann, lasst uns laufen!"

Während sie liefen, schwebte der Pfeil vor Ron her und zeigte die Richtung.

Harry kletterte vorsichtig die Treppe herunter. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er als Lichtquelle benutzt. Die Wände waren schwarze und die Treppe war eng. Er hoffte, bald unten an zu kommen. Das ständige im Kreis heruntersteigen machte ihn nervös. Die Treppe schien überhaupt kein Ende zu nehmen.

Und dann die Wände. Schwarz und aus Stein, sie wirkten bedrohlich.

~Warum musste ich bloß hier herunter steigen?~

Aber auch wenn es ihm unheimlich vorkam, er wollte wissen wohin diese Treppe führte.  
Es kam ihm fast so vor, als würde ihn etwas rufen.

Immer noch ging es tiefer. Und kein Ende war in Sicht. ~Was zum...?~  
Doch, es war ein Ende in Sicht.

Am Fuße der Treppe lag etwas langes, glitschiges, grünes...

Harry entlies einen Schrei. Am Fuße der Treppe lag ein **Basilisk**.

„Bist du ganz sicher das es hier entlang geht?" fragte Remus wohl zum hundertsten Mal in den letzten fünf Minuten.  
Genervt bellte Sirius einmal.

„Was ist so schlimm, wenn es hier entlang geht?" Duriel sah den Werwolf fragend an. Remus seufzte. „Natürlich kann ich mir nicht sicher sein, aber in dieser Richtung scheint es immer tiefer in den Wald zu gehen. Und mitten im Wald ist es garantiert nicht sicher für ein Kind."

Sirius dachte, dass Harry gar nicht so kindlich war wie alle ihn immer sahen. Aber anstatt den drein das zu sagen behielt er seine Schnauze lieber auf dem Boden und schnupperte weiter. Er konnte es sich jetzt nicht leisten, Harrys Spur zu verlieren.

„Das gefällt" „uns nicht." ließen die Zwillinge sich vernehmen.

Mephisto schaute während des Laufens nach hinten. „Wieso?"

„Hier geht es tiefer" „ in den Wald. Das könnte" „gefährlich werden."

„Das ist nicht gut." meinte Mephisto und blickte wieder nach vorne.  
Ron und Hermine tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus. „Meinst du, er ist wirklich so tief in den Wald gerannt, Ron?" „Ich hab keine Ahnung, Hermine, aber laut dem Pfeil ja." „Vielleicht sollten wir schneller gehen." Der letzte Satz war an alle gerichtet.  
Mephisto nickte. „Ja, das wäre allerdings gut wenn es schneller gehen würde. Ich weiß zwar über den Wald nicht sehr viel, aber ich weiß das es in ihm gefährlich werden kann."

Die fünf beschleunigten ihre Schritte durch das Unterholz des Waldes.

Harrys Atem stockte. Keine drei Schritte vor ihm lag ein Basilisk! Ein ziemlich großer Basilisk...

Er schluckte einmal. Hatte er vorhin nicht geglaubt, er würde gerufen? Vielleicht hatte er ja den Basilisken gehört...

Er sammelte all seinen Mut und machte ein paar Schritte auf den Basilisken zu. Dieser zeigte keine Regung. Er ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und stand jetzt direkt bei ihm. Und der Basilisk rührte sich nicht.

Warum rührte er sich nicht? Vielleicht sollte Harry mal...

„Hallo?" zischte er in Parsel. Keine Antwort.  
Er kniete sich hin und berührte die riesige Schlange einmal in der Seite wieder keine Regung.  
Vorsichtig stieg Harry über ihn hinweg und sah ihn sich genauer an.

Und er sah sofort, warum die Schlange sich nicht rührte. Ihre Unterseite war praktisch von oben bis unten aufgeschlitzt. Der Tod musste schon länger zurück liegen, die Blutlache auf dem Boden war eingetrocknet und kaum noch zu sehen.  
Langsam hob  Harry seinen lichtspendenden Zauberstab etwas höher, um sich die Augen des Basilisken ansehen zu können. Normalerweise waren Basiliskenaugen tödlich, aber dieser Basilisk war selber tot.

Beim Anblick der Augen stockte Harry der Atem. Nicht, weil sie beängstigend waren, sondern weil sie so... **schön** waren.

Beide Augen waren Faustgroß. Sie steckten in den toten Augenhöhlen der Schlange, sahen aber nicht im geringsten wie Augen aus.

Die ehemalige Pupille war als tiefschwarzer Punkt in der Mitte zu erkennen. Um die Pupille herum war die Iris, sie war in einem tiefen Rot-Ton und würde in richtigem Sonnenlicht sicher wunderbar aussehen, wenn nicht sogar blutrot. Der Rest des Auges war in einem sanften Silber und glänzte leicht.  
Je länger Harry auf die Augen starrte, desto schöner fand er sie. Nach einigen Minuten war ihm klar, dass er diese Augen haben musste.

Er sah sich um. Der Schlitz am Bauch musste doch mit irgendetwas gemacht wurden sein?

Nachdem er sich ein paar Male umgeblickt hatte, fand er was er suchte: ein kleiner Dolch mit einer schwarzen Klinge die seltsam glänzte und einen mit Rubinen verzierten Griff.  
Es klebte noch etwas von dem Basiliskenblut an der Klinge, aber das störte Harry wenig. Er schnitt mit dem Dolch vorsichtig um die Augen des Basilisken herum. Behutsam führte er die Klinge um diese atemberaubenden Augen herum, darauf bedacht sie nicht zu zerstören.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte er es auch endlich geschafft, die Augen lagen frei. Noch vorsichtiger sah er nach, wie er die Augen ganz heraus trennen konnte, aber zu seiner Überraschung waren sie sonst nicht mehr mit dem Schlangenkörper verbunden.

Langsam nahm er die beiden Augen in seine Hände. Es klebte zwar noch etwas Blut an ihnen, aber das konnte man ja später wegwischen.  
Lächelnd packte er die beiden Augen in seine Robentasche, der Dolch kam dazu.

Danach bemerkte er etwas anderes, ein Stück weiter weg auf dem Boden. Er drehte sich zu diesem Objekt hin und weg von dem toten Basilisken.

So bekam er auch nicht mehr mit, wie ein Zucken durch den Schlangenkörper ging und das Blut langsam wieder frischer und flüssiger wurde. Die Augenhöhlen der Schlange fingen an zu bluten, und der Körper krümmte sich noch etwas. Das Maul ging leicht auf, die Giftzähne kamen zum Vorschein.

Dann war Ruhe.

Und Harry hatte nichts davon bemerkt, weil eine kleine schwarze Schachtel mit Kette seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Die Schachtel war nicht besonders groß, vielleicht 20x20 cm. Am Griff war eine robuste Eisenkette befestigt.  
Eben diese nahm Harry in die Hand. Sie war zu seinem erstaunen nicht schwer, aber vielleicht war da ja Magie am Werk. Die Schachtel selbst wog auch fast nichts als er sie in die Hand nahm.

Sie war schwarz, und mit dem gleichen, schwarz-glänzenden Metall verziert aus dem auch die Klinge war. Daher nahm er an, dass die Schachtel sehr robust war, schließlich war der Dolch ja auch scharf und stark gewesen.

Er besah sich den Öffnungsmechanismus genauer an. Es war ein kleines Loch, aber zu groß für einen Schlüssel.  
"Alohomora!" meinte er und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Schloss. Aber nichts passierte.  
"Alohomora!" Wieder nichts.

Frustriert sah er sich das Loch genauer an.  
Es war definitiv zu groß für einen Schlüssel, außerdem sah es komisch oval aus, als wenn der Gegenstand der hinein passte nach vorne hin spitzer wurde...  
Ein plötzlicher Geistesblitz durchzischte Harry. Er holte den Dolch wieder aus seiner Tasche, und hielt dessen Spitze vor das Loch.

Es passte. Vorsichtig schob er die Spitze etwas hinein. Nach ungefähr 1 cm machte es ‚klick' und der Schachteldeckel sprang auf.

Das Innere war mit schwarzem Samt ausgelegt und mehrere Schmuckstücke lagen in der Schachtel.

Es gab einige kleine Ringe, simpel aus Gold mit einem Edelstein darauf, andere waren komplizierter hergestellt und mit mehreren Edelsteinen.

Harry keuchte als er diesen Schatz sah. Das musste doch ein Vermögen wert sein!

Sofort kam ihm in den Sinn, die Sachen zu verkaufen und den Weasleys das Geld zu geben...nein, das würde Rons Familie nie annehmen. Vielleicht könnte er ihnen ja etwas davon schenken und sie würden es selbst verkaufen?

Er legte seine Gedanken um den Weasleys zu helfen erst mal zur Seite und sah sich den Schmuck genauer an.

Es gab ein paar Sachen, die ihm besonders ins Auge fielen:

Einmal ein Armband mit zwei Strängen:  
Beide Stränge bestanden abwechselnd aus Rubinen und Saphiren, die von Gold zusammen gehalten wurden Jeder Strang hatte einen besonders großen Rubin und daneben einen besonders großen Saphir, wobei die Reihenfolge versetzt war, so dass immer ein Rubin neben einem Saphir lag. Harry fand das Armband einfach wunderschön und lies es mehrere Male durch seine Finger gleiten, bevor er es wieder in die Schachtel legte.

Als zweites fiel ihm ein weiteres Armband auf:  
Auch dieses bestand aus zwei Strängen, aber die Stränge bestanden aus Onyxen und Smaragden die von Silber zusammengehalten wurden. Die Edlesteine waren, wie bei dem anderen Armband, versetzt so dass immer ein Onyx neben einem Smaragd lag. Und, ebenfalls wie bei dem Oberen, gab es einen besonders großen Onyx und einen besonders großen Smaragd.

Als drittes fiel ihm ein Ringpaar auf, das augenscheinlich zusammengehörte:  
Der eine Ring bestand aus eckigen Amethysten die sich mit runden Saphiren abwechselten, der andere aus eckigen Diamanten die sich mit runden Rubinen abwechselten. Diese Ringe gehörten einfach zusammen, Harry wusste das. Deswegen legte er sie auch nebeneinander wieder in die Schachtel.

Als viertes stach ihm ein weiteres Ringpaar ins Auge:  
Einmal ein Ring aus runden Smaragden mit einem großen Diamanten, der andere war aus runden Onyxen mit einem weiteren großen Diamant gemacht. Auch diese legte er wieder zusammen in die Schachtel.

Als letztes bemerkte er ein Amulett.  
Es hatte eine lange Kette aus dem gleichen, schwarzen, glänzendem Zeug aus dem auch der Dolch gemacht war. Dieses... Metall war abwechselnd um Smaragde und Rubine geflochten und wand sich außerdem durch den Anhänger.  
Dieser Anhänger war eine Scheibe mit vielleicht 5 cm Durchmesser, auch aus diesem schwarzem Metall. In der Mitte war ein Kreis aus Rubinen, Smaragden, Onyxen und Diamanten, anscheinend ohne Muster miteinander verbunden.  
Außerdem waren auf der Scheibe kleine Runen eingraviert... Harry konnte sie nicht entziffern.

Er staunte auf das Amulett. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schmuckstücken legte er es nicht zurück in die Schachtel.

Er legte seien Zauberstab zur Seite, hob das Amulett über seinen Kopf und legte es sich an. Es gab zwar keinen Verschluss am Amulett, aber die Kette passte bequem über seinen Kopf.

Es hang ungefähr in Brusthöhe. Harry sah es sich einige Zeit an, unentschlossen ob er es da lassen sollte. Schließlich steckte er es unter seine Robe.

Danach klappte er den Schachteldeckel zu und zog den Dolch wieder aus dem Schloss heraus.  
Den Dolch steckte er wieder in seine Tasche, die Schachtel legte er sich an der Kette auch über den Kopf. Sie war wirklich sehr leicht, nicht schwerer als das Amulett.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab wieder und stand auf.

Ohne das er es bemerkt hatte, hatte das Amulett, sobald es unter seiner Robe war, angefangen zu glühen. Die Runen waren deutlicher geworden und hatten schließlich angefangen zu glühen.

Gerade als er wieder über den Basilisken wieder hinweg steigen wollte, glühte die letzte Rune auf.

Harry durchzog ein Kribbeln von oben bis unten, dann fiel er auf Boden.

Die Welt um ihn herum wurde schwarz.

„RUHE!"  
Poppy sah alle anwesenden im Krankenflügel böse an, was – zusammen mit ihrer Stimme – auch die gewünschte Ruhe verschaffte.

„Also, dem Jungen fehlt nichts, mit der Ausnahme das ein mir nicht bekanntes, magisches Amulett um seinen Hals hängt und sich diese Schachtel und der Dolch nicht aus seiner Nähe entfernen lassen. Da ich im Moment nichts tun kann, bin ich dafür, dass alle jetzt hier raus gehen und ihn in Ruhe aufwachen lassen. Los, raus!"

Die Hexe scheuchte alle Erwachsenen aus dem Zimmer und danach noch einmal extra die protestierenden Schüler.

Draußen, vor der Tür, standen jetzt folgende Leute:

Fred & George, Ron, Hermine, Severus und Duriel, Sirius – in Hundeform – und Remus, Bhaal und Mephisto, Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagell.

„Nun," fing Dumbledore an, „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns jetzt erst mal in mein Büro gehen und dann möchte ich hören wie ihr ihn gefunden habt." Minerva nickte bekräftigend, und so setzte sich der kleine Trupp in Bewegung.

Dumbledore seufzte.  
"Also, jetzt erklärt mir doch mal bitte, wie ihr ihn gefunden habt."

Sofort begannen alle auf einmal durcheinander zu reden, die Halbvampire, der Werwolf und der Hund ausgeschlossen. Der Hund bellte zwar ‚fröhlich' mit, aber die drei ‚dunklen Kreaturen' blieben still.

Dumbledore hob eine Hand hoch und seufzte. „Bitte so das man etwas versteht. Remus."

Der Werwolf fing an, zu erzählen.

„ Wir waren dabei durch den Wald zu marschieren, als Snuffles eine Spur zu finden schien. Er ist durch den Wald gelaufen, und wir hinterher. Nach einiger Zeit sind wir schließlich an einer Ruine von... einem großen Haus angekommen. Wir standen da und wussten nicht, was wir tun sollten. Dann kamen Mephisto und die vier hier aus dem Gestrüpp, von der anderen Seite her. Vor dem jungen Mr. Weasley hier schwebte ein video amico Pfeil, ich nehme an, das ist wie sie ihn gefunden haben.  
Sie sind zu uns gekommen und erstaunlicherweise deutete der Pfeil schräg nach unten, was uns verwirrte. Wir sind also in die Richtung gegangen, in die der Pfeil uns wies. Die Eingangshalle des Ruinenhauses war halb zerstört und der Pfeil deutete auf das gegenüberliegende Ende, auf eine Treppe. Verständlicherweise hatten wir Angst, was Harry da unten suchen würde. Also sind wir hinunter gestiegen, Duriel und Severus voran, dann Ich und Snuffles, dann die Zwillinge und zuletzt Ron und Hermine..."

#Flashback – Auffinden von Harry #

Die neune stiegen vorsichtig die Treppe hinab, jeder Zauberstab spendete etwas licht. Die Treppe war eng und jeder hatte seine eigenen Angstgedanken um Harry.

Ein Rumpeln war zu hören, als die Gruppe ineinander lief.

„Was ist" „denn los?" wollten die Zwillinge wissen.  
" Sens tu cela aussi ?" [Riechst du das auch?] fragte ein irritierter Duriel.  
"Oui" Severus war gar nicht froh darüber, das er das bejahen musste.

„Was ist los?" wollte jetzt auch Ron wissen.  
Remus hob seinen Kopf etwas und... den Zwillingen fielen fast die Augen aus den Köpfen. Er schnüffelte?  
"Das riecht hier nach Blut." erklärte er schließlich.

Ron und Hermine warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. „En bas, à savoir vite!" [Runter, und zwar schnell!] orderte Severus.

In großer Hast wurde der Rest der Treppe zurückgelegt.

Nur, um erneut ineinander zu stolpern.

„Was ist jetzt?" fragten die vier jüngeren.  
" Un basilic!" [Ein Basilisk!] stieß Duriel hervor. „Geht schnell nach oben, enfants[Kinder]. Ich glaube zwar nicht, das er noch lebt, aber sicher ist sicher."  
Ron und Hermine starrten sich an. „Ein Basilisk?" brachte Ron heraus. „Wie geht es Harry, er ist schon mal einem Basilisken begegnet!" wollte Hermine wissen.  
Remus drehte sich zu den beiden um, ebenfalls der Hund. „Er  ist schon mal was?"  
Bevor er eine Antwort kriegen konnte, rief Duriel nach ihm. „Remus, viens vite et dépêche - toi!" [Remus, komm schnell her und beeil dich!]  
„Hoch mit euch vieren, na los! Wir kommen gleich nach, keine Sorge!" kommandierte der Werwolf. Die vier leisteten keinen Wiederstand.  
Schnell eilte Remus die restlichen vier Stufen herunter und um die Ecke. Auf der letzten Stufe stockte er.

Vor ihm lag ein, am Bauch aufgeschlitzter, Basilisk. Severus und Duriel waren in einer Art kleinen Raum/ breiter Gang dahinter. Duriel hatte einen Körper in seinen Armen, der – den blutigen Schleifspuren nach – vom Basilisken weggezerrt worden war. Remus hatte eine schlimme Ahnung, wer das war.

„Oh Merlin. Was ist passiert?" Er stieg über den toten Schlangenkörper hinweg in den Gang hinein. Hinter ihm wurde aus dem Hund wieder Sirius Black.  
"Was ist los?" Sirius lief sofort zu Harrys Körper, Remus auch. Severus hingegen kniete erst mal am Basiliskenkörper.

Duriel beruhigte die beiden später gekommenen erst mal. „Er scheint keine Wunden zu haben, das Blut auf seiner Kleidung ist vom Basilisken. Aber er hat eine Kiste um den Hals."

Remus versuchte, die schwarze Schachtel Harry abzunehmen, aber alles was er sich einhandelte waren verbrannte Hände. „Aua! Das Ding ist magisch, verdammt noch mal."

Duriel sah sich Harrys Hals näher an. „Er hat auch ein Amulett um den Hals, aber das ist garantiert magisch. Wahrscheinlich werden wir es auch nicht entfernen können. Er hat keine Basiliskenbisswunden."

„Durchsucht seine Taschen!" meinte Severus. „Wie bitte?" Sirius sah ihn doof an.  
"Der Basilisk ist getötet worden, und das Blut ist recht frisch. Außerdem hat ihm jemand die Augen heraus geschnitten, anscheinend kurz nachdem er tot war, die Augenhöhlen sind blutig. Durchsucht seine Taschen. Wenn er es nicht war, ist noch jemand hier unten."

Das leuchtete den anderen ein. Remus durchsuchte Harrys Robentaschen. „Ich hab etwas!"

Hervor zog er den Dolch und die Basiliskenaugen. „Es sind die Augen und... woher hat er das?!!" Remus starrte den Dolch an.  
"Woher hat er was?" wollte Severus wissen.  
"Die Klinge dieses Dolches ist aus schwarzem Silber. Dieses Metall ist äußerst selten und teuer. Und es ist die einzige Silberart auf die Werwölfe nicht reagieren. Woher bloß hat er den?"  
"Vielleicht hier unten gefunden. Der Basilisk liegt hier gekrümmt und er lag auf ihm drauf. Vielleicht ist er hier runter gegangen, hat diese Sachen aufgehoben und dabei den Basilisken aufgescheucht. Und um hoch zu kommen musste er ihn töten."  
"Das erklärt nicht, warum er die Augen mitgenommen hat. Basiliskenaugen werden nur für die dunklen Künste benötigt." warf Sirius ein  
"Wer weiß? Auf alle Fälle sollten wir ihn erst mal hier raus schaffen."

#Flashback Ende#

„... Danach haben wir ihn hochgetragen und dann hierher gebracht. Und wie Poppy ja gerade erklärt lassen sich die beiden magischen Gegenstände nicht von ihm entfernen." beendete Remus seine Erzählung.

Dumbledore hmmte. „Wo sind die Augen und der Dolch?"  
"Die habe ich." meldete sich Severus zu Wort.  
"Gut. Ich denke, den Dolch und die Augen sollte Harry bekommen wenn er wieder aufwacht. Schließlich, sind sie so etwas wie seine Trophäen, oder? Und er wird uns vielleicht auch erzählen können, was dort unten wirklich vorgefallen ist."

Sirius gefiel die Idee des Schulleiters nicht so. „Albus, Basiliskenaugen sind nichts, was man unbedingt als Trophäe vergeben sollte."  
"Aber, aber. Meines Wissens ist die einzige Verwendung für Basiliskenaugen in einem Zaubertrank, oder? Und den wird Harry sicherlich nicht machen wollen."

„Das hoffe ich doch." meinte Duriel. „Basiliskenaugen werden in einem hochpotenten Gifttrank verendet. Er ist absolut geschmacks- und farblos und kann nicht mal nachgewiesen werden. Und mit zwei ganzen Augen... Damit könnte man die ganze Schule vergiften. Wenn man den Trank brauen könnte." Den letzten Teil sagte er noch schnell dazu, als er die strafenden Blicke seines Cousins bemerkte.

„Allerdings, wenn man könnte. Ich bin dafür das die Augen außerhalb von Duriels Reichweite aufbewahrt werden."

Dumbledore lachte leise. „Severus, glaubst du etwa dein Cousin möchte hier jemanden vergiften?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber er spielt gerne mit Giften. Und die Idee, dass gerade dieses Gift zufällig von ein paar Schülern geklaut wird, gefällt mir gar nicht." Bei dem Schülerteil warf er den Zwillingen warnende Blicke zu.

„Sobald er aufwacht wird dieses Amulett abgenommen." verkündete Sirius.

Keiner dachte daran, das er vielleicht nicht mehr aufwachen würde.

Ich hoffe doch, das Kapitel war gut, und das meine Rechtschreibfehler abgenommen haben! ^___^


	4. Kapitel 4

Hallo, da bin ich wieder...

Ich weiß zwar nicht wie's bei euch aussieht, aber ich habe Ferien und damit viel Zeit zum Schreiben...

@Halefa: Ich erklär mal eben ganz genau was ein Manticor ist:  
Der Glaube an Manticoren war in Europa nicht sehr weit verbreitet, eher im Orient. Ein Manticor kann entweder eine Art böser Dämon sein, oder ein Wächter für etwas gutes, da gibt es verschiedene Geschichten.  
Ein Manticor hat den Körper eines großen, und ich meine WIRKLICH großen Löwen. Anstatt dem normalen Schwanz eines Löwen hat er einen Skorpionschwanz, samt Stachel. Das war die meist gefürchtete Waffe eines Manticors, da das Gift in hohem Maße tödlich gewesen sein soll. Außerdem war der Stachel an sich schon recht groß. Dann besaß ein Manticor angeblich noch zwei große Flügel, allerdings nicht mit Federn sondern eher fledermausartig, aus Haut. Wenn der Manticor eine rote Löwenmähne hatte, war er ein ausgewachsener Manticor. Hatte er zudem auch noch schwarz-rote Flügel war er ein alter, starker Manticor.  
Ich hoffe, damit weiß jetzt jeder was ein Manticor ist!

@Sam: Die Reviews werden auch immer besser... ich weiß zwar nicht so ganz genau, was an meiner Geschichte so lustig ist, aber wenn ich deine Reviews so lese muss ich immer anfangen zu lachen. Ich kann mir richtig vorstellen, wie du da mit großen Augen vor dem Bildschirm sitzt und so schreist: „Der packt die Augen ein?" Das soll keine Beleidigung sein, aber ich lach mich immer halb tot wenn ich diese Reviews lese...

Jetzt genug des Gequatsche! Nur noch eine kleine Vorwarnung: ich werde wahrscheinlich noch mehr ‚geklaute' Sachen benutzen, wie Manticoren oder Duriel, et cetera. Wenn jemand Fragen zu den später genannten Sachen hat, soll er/sie nur fragen! Ich bin ein unheimlicher Mythen, Sagen, Legenden und Fantasy Fan und beantworte alles gerne!

„Nein, er ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Aber vielleicht solltet ihr lieber wieder zurück zum Gryffindor Turm gehen, es ist schon spät."  
Poppy fand es fürchterlich, den vier Schülern das sagen zu müssen. Aber was sollte sie machen?

Seit drei Tagen lag der arme Junge im Krankenflügel. Das Amulett war nicht abzukriegen von seinem Hals und auch die Schachtel lies sich weder öffnen noch aus seiner Nähe entfernen.  
Der Schulleiter hatte die Gegenstände untersucht, aber nichts herausfinden können. Hermine Granger verbrachte jetzt praktisch ihre gesamte Freizeit in der Bibliothek um etwas über das Amulett herauszufinden, begleitet von Ron Weasley.

„Danke, Mrs. Pomfrey. Wir gehen dann wieder." Sie nickte nur den Schülern zu und schloss die Türe.

Seufzend nahm sie sich einen Stuhl neben dem Bett des Jungen.

Das Amulett schien ihm nicht zu schaden. Es gab keine Hinweise auf Verletzungen, äußerlich oder innerlich. Das Amulett sprach auch keine Flüche auf ihn aus.  
Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall.  
Das Amulett schien alle wichtigen Körperfunktionen aufrecht zu erhalten und andere Sachen zu ersetzen – Essen, Trinken, Poppy wunderte sich ob das Amulett vielleicht sogar die Atmung ersetzen würde.  
Aber es gab auch keine Anzeichen, dass die Seele des Jungen verschwand oder sonst etwas mit ihm passierte – er schlief einfach nur.

Es gab nur eine nennenswerte Auffälligkeit: Hin und wieder glühten die Edelsteine im Amulett mal auf, um nach unterschiedlicher Zeit wieder normal zu werden. Aber was das bedeutet, wusste auch niemand.

Poppy seufzte noch einmal und blickte noch einmal auf ihren Patienten, bevor sie in ihre, an den Krankenflügel angeschlossene, Wohnräume ging.

Wäre sie etwas länger geblieben, hätte sie es gesehen.

Poppy war vielleicht zehn Minuten aus dem Raum, als das Amulett wieder anfing zu glühen. Man hatte die Kleidung des Jungen gewechselt, dabei war das Amulett über das Hemd gekommen.

Jetzt glühten alle Edelsteine der Reihe nach auf. Da sie chaosartig in der Mitte lagen, entstand ein buntes Farbenspiel.

Dann begann Harrys Körper kurz zu leuchten – nur sehr kurz, für zwei, drei Sekunden. Selbst wenn jemand im Raum gewesen wäre, hätte er es wahrscheinlich als Hirngespinst abgetan.

Und dann wachte er auf.

Es war wie das Auftauchen aus einem tiefen See und man hatte die Augen geschlossen. Es fühlte sich alles dumpf an, als wenn man von der Außenwelt abgeschirmt wäre. Und diese Schwärze.

Harry stöhnte. Seine Knochen fühlten sich fast rostig an. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen.

Er lag in einem recht dunklen Raum, aber das Mondlicht das durch die Fenster fiel erhellte den Raum genug, dass er erkennen konnte wo er war.  
Im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts.  
Harry stöhnte. Ron hatte mal als Witz gesagt, dass er öfter im Krankenflügel war als Poppy selbst. Harry fand das nicht witzig.  
Das Licht war aus und natürlich war es Nacht, sonst würde der Mond nicht scheinen.  
Wie war er hierher gekommen? Natürlich, garantiert hatten sie ihn gesucht... Was war passiert das er hier lag?  
Zuerst fragte er sich, ob er verletzt war, dann fiel ihm alles langsam wieder ein...

Er war gelaufen, hatte diese Ruine gefunden, der tote Basilisk, diese komische Schachtel, der Dolch, die Schmuckstücke, das Amulett dass er sich angelegt hatte...

Das musste es gewesen sein! Es musste ein magisches Amulett gewesen sein!

Er stöhnte noch einmal auf und hielt seine Hand an seinen Kopf.  
Das war doch eine Erstklässler Regel! Fasse oder ziehe niemals etwas an, von dem du nicht weißt was es macht.  
Erst recht nicht in Hogwarts.  
Und Amulette, Ringe und überhaupt Schmuck war berühmt dafür, dass sie sehr oft magisch waren.

Er befühlte seinen Hals und ja, das Amulett war noch da. Vorsichtig probierte er es abzunehmen. Und es ging. ~Das ist zwar dumm, aber trotzdem....~

Er legte es sich wieder an und kniff die Augen zu.  
Und wartete.  
Und wartete.  
Und nichts passierte.

~Wozu bitteschön war dieses Ding dann nützlich?~

Und dann bemerkte er es.

**Er trug keine Brille.**

Und er konnte **trotzdem** den Raum sehen, und zwar nicht gerade unscharf.

Und dann klingelte etwas in seinem Kopf.  
Warum war er noch mal in den Wald gelaufen? Richtig, wegen seinen Familienverhältnissen...  
Was sagten die Leute immer?  
Augen wie die Mutter?  
Und was hatte er gestern über seine ‚Mutter' erfahren?

Von einer plötzlichen Panik erpackt schlug Harry die Decke zurück und stand auf.

Er musste sich zuerst festhalten, weil sein Gleichgewichtssinn durcheinander war, aber dann konnte er ganz normal laufen.  
Er schlich vorsichtig zum Krankenflügel Klo, er wusste dass es dort einen Spiegel gab.  
Er wollte niemanden aufwecken, nur wissen, was mit seinen Augen los war.  
Warum er plötzlich wieder richtig sehen konnte.  
Warum er verdammt noch mal sowenig Licht brauchte.

Langsam schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Es gab kein Fenster auf diesem Klo, aber die Fackeln gingen an wenn man es wollte.

„Licht."

Sofort war der Raum beleuchtet.

Langsam stellte er sich vor den Spiegel, Kopf gesenkt.  
Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie er aussah.

Noch langsamer hob er seinen Kopf, hielt aber seine Augen geschlossen.  
Dann öffnete er sie.

Seine Augen fielen ihm zuerst gar nicht auf.  
Was er zuerst bemerkte, war seine blasse, glatte Haut. Er war bleicher als vorher. ~Da sieht man wer mein Vater ist. Zweiter Vater.~ Er besah sich seine Arme. Auch diese waren blass, genau wie sein Gesicht. Er betrachtete sich weiter im Spiegel.  
Das Haar war immer noch wirr, aber jetzt etwas länger, nur ein ganz kleines bisschen. Einige der vorderen Strähnen fielen locker über seine Narbe und verdeckten sie fast ganz. Und es war sogar noch schwärzer als vorher. Es war sogar so schwarz, dass es leicht glänzte im Licht.  
Seine nächste Sorge galt der Nase. Sn- sein Vater, wie er ihn jetzt wohl nennen musste, hatte nicht gerade die schönste Nase der Welt.  
Entgegen seiner Sorgen blieb seine Nase ungefähr wie sie war, sie war nur etwas leicht geschwungen und feiner. Sie lies ihn irgendwie aristokratisch erscheinen und erinnerte Harry an Duriel. ~Sieht so aus als würde ich nicht nur nach meinen Vätern kommen.~  
Und dann sah Harry sieh.

Die Augen.

Es war fast unglaublich, dass sie ihm vorher noch nicht aufgefallen waren. Sein Atem stoppte und er starrte auf sein Spiegelbild.

Seine Augen waren nicht mehr grün, nicht im Geringsten.  
Das linke war tiefschwarz, obwohl einige kleine rote Flecken zu erkennen waren, wenn man näher hin sah.  
Das rechte war rot, ein so tiefes rot das er erst einmal gesehen hatte. Auch die kleinen schwarzen Pünktchen um die Pupille herum konnten dieses rot nicht weniger kräftig erscheinen lassen.

Und ein Gedanke rang in Harrys Kopf.

~Nach meinem Großvater komme ich auch...~

Tränen begannen sich in seinen Augen zu bilden. Wütend rammte er seine Faust in den Spiegel. Die Scherben flogen durch den Raum und ritzten an mehreren Stellen seine Arme auf. Das interessierte ihn nicht.

~Sieh es ein Harry... Voldemort ist dein Großvater. Daran wirst du nichts mehr ändern können.~

Weinend sank er in sich zusammen. Er zog seine Beine an, umschloss sie mit seinen Händen und legte seinen Kopf auf die Knie.  
Und er weinte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so da gesessen hatte, stille Tränen geweint hatte und sich und die Welt verflucht hatte.

Aber er musste sich in den Schlaf geweint haben, denn das nächste was er wusste, war das eine Stimme im Nebenraum war.

„Er ist nicht mehr hier!"

Weiblich, besorgt. Madame Pomfrey? Er hörte das Auf- und Zugehen einer Tür und eilige Schritte.  
Langsam erhob er sich von seiner Position auf dem Fußboden und rieb sich die Augen. Wie spät war es wohl? Das erste was ihm auffiel, waren die immer noch brennenden Fackeln. „Licht aus." gähnte er in den Raum.

Mit einem mal war es dunkel. Es dauerte etwas, bis seine Augen sich daran gewöhnten, aber als dann soweit war, war die Dunkelheit sogar angenehm.

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.  
Madame Pomfrey nahm an, er wäre weg. Würde sie dann nicht dem Schulleiter bescheid sagen? Und ein paar Lehrern? Seinen... Verwandten?  
Er hatte keine Lust, jetzt mit ihnen zu reden... obwohl... irgendwann würde er mit ihnen reden müssen...

Genau, irgendwann. Bis dahin konnte er ja wenigstens versuchen, ihnen aus dem weg zu gehen, oder?

Langsam stand er auf. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den – zwar gesplitterten, aber immer noch reflektierenden – Spiegel. Und er sah wieder diese Augen.

Mindestens fünf Minuten lang stand er da. Es gab kaum Licht in den Raum, nur ein paar unter der Tür durchkommende Strahlen, aber von seinen Augen schien ein eigenes Leuchten auszugehen. Ein... angsteinflößendes Leuchten sogar. Wenn man derjenige wäre, der angestarrt werden würde.  
Aber Harry starrte sich nicht selbst an. Okay, er starrte sich selbst an, aber er selbst konnte sich keine Angst einjagen.

Er lies seinen Lippen einen langen, schweren Seufzer entkommen. Er würde an diesen Augen genauso wenig ändern können, wie an seinen Familienverhältnissen.  
Dabei fiel ihm Duriel wieder ein.

Vielleicht waren nicht alle seine Verwandten so schlimm....  
Und dabei fiel ihm noch etwas ein.  
Hatte er noch andere Verwandte? Da er von seinem zweitem Vater nichts gewusst hatte, und eigentlich keiner wusste, ob dieser noch Verwandtschaft hatte... vielleicht hatte er ja noch andere Verwandte?

Er hörte wieder die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufgehen.

„Sehen sie, Schulleiter. Er ist weg. Verschwunden, einfach über nacht."  
„Immer mit der Ruhe, Poppy. Ich bin mir sicher, das Amulett hat nichts damit zu tun. Diese Schachtel ist noch hier und die beiden Dinge schienen zusammen zu hängen."  
"Aber wo sollte er sonst hin sein?" Harrys Laune sank. Es war schon schlimm genug das er diese Augen hatte, aber musste ausgerechnet Sirius ihn so sehen?  
"Ich fürchte er ist wohl wieder weggerannt."  
"Aber warum denn? Warum sollte er schon wieder wegrennen?"  
"Sirius, diese Nachricht war sicherlich nicht sehr einfach für ihn." ~Hundert Punkte für unseren geliebten Schulleiter! ……… woher kommt dieser Sarkasmus?~ „Ich hoffe nur, das er nichts dummes anstellt..."

Stopp! Die dachten doch nicht, er würde...? Oh doch, genau das dachten sie anscheinend!

Langsam und mit schweren Schritten ging Harry auf die Klotür zu.

„Das glaube ich nicht! Er würde doch garantiert nicht einfach nachts aus dem Bett steigen und... ich meine..."

Harry nahm einmal tief Luft und öffnete die Tür.

„Euch auch einen guten Morgen."

Was Harry damit auslöste, brachte ihn fast zum Lachen, wäre da nicht seine bedrückte Stimmung gewesen.

Erstens waren mehr Personen im Raum gewesen, als er dachte.

Sirius schien unheimlich erleichtert, dass sein ‚Neffe' nicht über nacht verschwunden war.  
Der Schuleiter schien überrascht, zeigte dies aber in einem warmen Lächeln. Er stand, zusammen mit Sirius und Remus, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes und schien jetzt tief in Gedanken zu sein.  
Remus selbst sah auch erleichtert aus, konnte aber seinen ungläubigen Ausdruck nicht verbergen als er Harrys Augen sah.  
Poppy sah nicht nur überrascht und erleichtert, sondern auch teilweise ertappt, weil sie ‚falschen Alarm' geschlagen hatte.  
Neben Poppy stand Severus Snape, Harrys Vater. Dieser schien nur erleichtert darüber, dass sein Sohn wohlbehalten war. Das erstaunte und erfreute Harry innerlich – dieser Mann war nicht für seine Gefühlsoffenheit bekannt. Auch er starrte mehr oder weniger auf Harrys Augen.

Duriel Bourguise hatte am interessantesten reagiert. Er hatte neben der Klotür gestanden, war erschrocken in die Luft gesprungen und auf einem daneben stehenden Krankenbett gelandet. Und zwar nicht gerade graziös, zusätzlich begleitet von einem sehr französisch klingenden ‚Uwah!'. Das amüsierte Harry am meisten.

Harry sah gespannt in die Runde. Keiner dieser Personen sagte auch nur ein Wort. Da er nach den ersten zwei Minuten immer noch keine Reaktion bekommen hatte – abgesehen von ein paar französischen Flüchen von Duriel, der starke Probleme hatte, wieder aus dem Bett zu kommen – zuckte er die Schultern, ging zu seinem vorher besetzten Bett und nahm die Schachtel vom daneben stehenden Nachttisch.

Alle Augen im Raum folgten ihm, aber er bekam immer noch keine Reaktion. Er suchte den Nachttisch kurz mit Blicken ab und fragte dann: „Wo ist der Dolch?"

Das endlich brachte eine Reaktion.

„Wie bitte? Du schockst uns alle fast zu Tode und dann fragst du nach einem Dolch?" Wieder einmal gewann Sirius Temperament den Kampf über seinen Verstand.

Harry schnaubte. „Wenigstens kannst du jetzt wieder reden."

Das klappte. Sirius eben noch ärgerlich geöffneter Mund klappte zu.  
Duriel schaffte es endlich, sich aus dem Bett zu ‚entwickeln'.

Mit einem fürchterlich genervten Ausdruck in den Augen überblickte er den Raum. Die Gesichter der Leute, Harrys Gesicht, welches deutlich zeigte dass der Junge in keiner guten Stimmung war. Und er hatte das dumme Gefühl, diese Menschen würden seine Stimmung nur noch schlimmer machen.  
Er holte tief Luft. Dann....

„Schulleiter, es tut mir leid wenn das unhöflich erscheint, aber raus!" Damit hatte er alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. „Bitte. Raus. Alle überflüssigen Personen raus!" Dabei machte er eine einladende Geste zur Tür hin.

„Ich bin nicht überflüssig!" lies ein verärgerter Sirius Black verlauten.

Duriel schickte ihm einen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, ‚messerscharfen' Blick. „Dann drücke ich es anders aus. Alle Nicht-Snapes raus!" Und wieder deutete er auf die Tür. „Krankenschwestern eingeschlossen." Das hängte er an als Poppy als einzigste keine Anstallten machte, zu gehen.  
"Aber, was ist wenn er-"  
Duriels Blick war eindeutig. SEHR eindeutig. In weniger als fünf Sekunden hatte er alle aus dem Raum gescheucht.

Harry entschied soeben, dass das ein wunderbarer Onkel/Großcousin werden würde...

Die gerade herausgeworfenen Leute standen verdattert vor der Tür.

Mit Ausnahme von einer Person.

„Was glaubt er eigentlich wer er ist?" Sirius Ärger war noch nicht verflossen.  
"Harrys Großcousin, Padfoot." Er warf dem Werwolf einen leicht verärgerten Blick zu, bevor er wütend davon stapfte.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte den Dolch schon mal holen. Er wird ihn sicherlich haben wollen."

Mit diesem Kommentar lies der Schulleiter noch verdattertere Personen vor der Krankenflügeltür stehen.

Die Tür war zu und die Leute draußen. Das erste was Duriel einfiel war, auf magische Weise sicher zu gehen das keiner mithören konnte.  
"Non audire." [Lateinisch für: Nicht hören]

Dann drehte er sich um, glättete seine Roben noch einmal – nicht das es etwas nützte, sie blieben genauso zerknautscht wie vorher – und setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett.

„Also gut. Ich bin niemand der gerne drum herum redet." Duriel deutet Severus an, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. „Und ich glaube du hast einige Fragen. Also, wer soll zuerst reden?"

Harry war leicht verwundert über dieses Verhalten. Er wusste das Duriel und... sein zweiter Vater unterschiedlich waren, aber so unterschiedlich?

„Warum hasst Sn... mein... Vater mich so?"

Severus Augen leuchteten auf, als Harry Vater sagte. Das Schwarz fing an zu glühen und die Pupille wurde kleiner.  
"Harry,... dein Vater... James und ich, wir hatten einen Streit als wir uns das letzte Mal richtig sahen. Das war die Nacht, in der du entstanden bist. Ich wusste nicht das er den Fruchtbarkeitstrank genommen hatte und als ich das nächste Mal von ihm hörte war er verheiratet und hatte einen Sohn. Ich hoffe du verstehst das ich das nicht sehr... positiv aufgenommen habe."

Harry verstand es. Und es erstaunte ihn, wie... sozial der gefürchtete Meister der Zaubertränke doch sein konnte. Fast wie ein richtiger Vater...

Die beiden Erwachsenen warteten etwas, aber Harry sagte nichts mehr.

„Willst du noch etwas wissen?"  
Harry dachte nach. Wollte er noch etwas wissen? Ja, allerdings, da gab es noch eine Frage...  
"Habe ich noch mehr Verwandte?"

Severus stöhnte. Duriel grinste.  
Verwirrt blickte Harry von einem zum anderen.  
Schließlich antwortete Duriel. „Ja, Hast du Harry. Ich habe noch eine Schwester und einen Bruder, aber zur Zeit sind beide in Frankreich und wissen noch nichts vom... Zuwachs in der Familie."  
"Ich habe noch mehr Familie?" Harry freute sich. Alles was er sein Leben lang gewollt hatte, war eine Familie gewesen. Und jetzt bekam er eine.  
Severus stöhnte noch mal. „Allerdings. Einmal einen sturen Bücherwurm, der Mrs. Granger Konkurrenz machen könnte und einmal eine nervige Tiernärrin."  
Harry grinste etwas. „Hört sich nicht so schlecht an."  
Duriel musste loslachen und Severus warf seinem Cousin einen strafenden Blick zu.  
Nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, erklärte Duriel weiter. „Der Bücherwurm heißt Mandos und ist drei Jahre älter als ich, 39. Und die Tiernärrin ist 28 und heißt Yavanna." Duriel lachte noch mal leise und sah sich dann wieder Harrys Augen an.  
Und plötzlich schien er etwas zu sehen, was ihn beunruhigte. „Harry, halt mal deinen Kopf hoch."  
Verwundert tat Harry wie ihm geheißen.

Duriel suchte seine Augen mit den seinen ab. Sein Ausdruck wurde von Minute zu Minute beunruhigter. Auch sein Cousin bekam das mit. „Was ist Duriel?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Etwas was eigentlich unmöglich ist." Severus zog nur eine Augenbraue als Antwort hoch.

„Seine Cha'uti. Sie ist schon vollzogen."  
"WAS?" Severus war aufgesprungen und zog Harrys Kopf vorsichtig in seine Richtung. Auch er untersuchte Harrys Augen.  
"Du hast recht. Aber warum?"  
"Das Amulett muss etwas damit zu tun haben. Sein Aussehen hat sich auch drastisch verändert, selbst wenn es ein Spruch war der angefangen hat nicht mehr zu wirken."  
Severus nickte abwesend. „Das muss es sein..."

Harry sah jetzt verwirrt von einem zum anderen. „Äh... Hallo?"

Die beiden wechselten ein paar Blicke, und Severus setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Harry.

„Harry... Da gibt es etwas wichtiges was wir dir erklären müssen." Severus stellte sicher, dass sein Sohn ihm auch zuhörte und Duriel bereit war auszuhelfen, bevor er fortfuhr.  
"Unsere Familie ist alt und kommt aus Frankreich. Wir sind nicht alt, weil wir viele Generationen haben die bis ins vorvorletzte Jahrhundert zurück reichen, sondern weil... Oh je, das ist schwer. Pass auf. Unser Großvater war ein... ein französischer Quarra. Ein... Vampir."

Harrys Augen wurden groß. Das waren Neuigkeiten, die er nicht erwartet hatte. „... Vampir?"

Duriel bekam einen amüsierten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Na ja, er läuft nicht weg, ich denke mal das ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen ich ein weiteres Mal. „Aber... ich meine... äh.... können Vampire denn überhaupt Kinder kriegen?"

Die Cousins sahen sich an. „Die Frage hatten wir als letztes erwartet. Aber die können wir erklären." Begann Severus.  
"Siehst du, es gibt zwei Arten von ‚Vampiren'. Einmal solche, die durch einen schwarzen Zauber entstanden sind. Das sind die Untoten Wesen die sich durch das Aussaugen von Menschenblut und dem Weitergeben von verfluchtem Blut ausbreiten.

Dann gibt es die natürlichen Vampire. Eigentlich sind wir die einzigen wirklichen Vampire und wir werden nicht gerne mit den verfluchten Menschen verglichen. Leider schert das die meisten Menschen einen feuchten Dreck.

Der Unterschied ist, dass natürliche Vampire sich zwar von Blut ernähren, es aber kein menschliches Blut sein muss. Und die meisten natürlichen Vampire trinken auch kein menschliches Blut, es sei denn es kommt aus einer Muggel Blutspendebank. Natürliche Vampire sind auch nicht unsterblich oder werden von einem Pflock ins Herz getötet, von Knoblauch ganz zu schweigen. Sonnenlicht tut ihnen etwas in den Augen weh, aber es verbrennt sie nicht. Und natürliche Vampire pflanzen sich ganz natürlich fort, man braucht also eine Frau und einen Mann um... ich glaube das Gespräch hattest du schon, oder?"

Duriel brach wieder in Gelächter aus und Harry grinste blöd. Severus schickte seinem Cousin einen fiesen Blick, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Es gibt verschiedene Vampirarten. Unser Großvater war ein Quarra, die kommen eigentlich aus Russland, aber seine Familie war vor langer Zeit nach Frankreich gekommen. Vampirblut ist stärker als menschliches und bleibt deshalb in der Blutlinie lange erhalten. Wenn ein Halbvampir seine Vampirkräfte bekommt und sich seine Fangzähne entwickeln, nennt man das Cha'uti. Du bist ein dritte Generation Vampir, und zweite Generation Halbvampir. Dein Cha'uti würde also zwischen dem 15 und 16 Lebensjahr stattfinden. Aber irgendwie ist der Prozess etwas... beschleunigt worden."

Harry verdaute das gerade gehörte. „Und woran erkennt man die Veränderung?"  
"An den Augen," antwortete Duriel, „Die Augen eines Vampirs glühen von Zeit zu Zeit, in der Jugend des Vampirs nachts wenn er etwas sehen will und wenn er sich freut oder wütend ist. Später kann man es dann mehr beherrschen."

Duriel beäugte das Amulett. „Kannst du das Amulett abnehmen, Harry? Wir wissen nämlich nicht was es macht, also..."

Bevor er etwas weiteres sagen konnte, hatte Harry das Amulett abgestreift. Und wieder angelegt. „Es passiert nichts mehr. Und ich will das Amulett anbehalten, ich find es schön."

Severus rollte mit den Augen, Duriel grinste. „Was?" fragte ein verwirrter Harry. Duriel antwortete. „Normalerweise würde ich nein sagen, weil wir nicht wissen was das Amulett macht. Aber Quarra sind... ehem... ‚bekannt' dafür eine kleine ‚Vorliebe' für Schmuck und dergleichen zu haben."  
Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er sah etwas wie sein Vater aus. „Und in normaler Sprache heißt das?"  
"Gut dreiviertel der Quarras sind Diebe, das letzte Viertel hat schon genug Schmuck. Die Bourguises dürfen sich zum fröhlichen, letzten Viertel zählen. Sev ist eine Ausnahme."  
Wieder grinste Duriel. Severus schnaubte. „Und was ist in der Schachtel?"  
Harry sah das schwarze Objekt in seinen Händen an. „Ich brauche den Dolch um euch das zu zeigen."

Wie auf Kommando gab es ein Klopfen an der Tür. Duriels Zauber musste einer von denen gewesen sein, die nur keine Geräusche nach außen ließen...

Duriel ging und öffnete. Herein trat Dumbledore. „Ah ja, ich nehme an, hier ist alles in Ordnung? Hm... Sirius ist fürchterlich aufgeregt und läuft regelmäßige Runden auf dem Flur hier, meistens als Hund."  
Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Genau so stellte er sich Sirius vor. Er sah ja so schon furchterregend aus als Hund, aber wenn man ihn sich noch mit einem dieser tödlicher Blicke vorstellte, den Gang rauf und dann wieder runter... Die armen Schüler die durch den Gang mussten.

Dumbledore hmmte und gab Duriel den Dolch. „Hier. Der Dolch schien nicht magisch zu sein oder ähnliches und ich dachte, Harry könnte ihn behalten. Außerdem habe ich auch die Basiliskenaugen noch einmal angesehen... Das war kein normaler Basilisk dort unten. Ich hätte gerne, dass Harry sobald wie möglich erzählt was in der Ruine passiert ist. Ron und Hermine wissen inzwischen auch das Harry wieder wach ist und möchten so schnell wie möglich mit ihm sprechen."

Severus nickte und der Schulleiter verschwand wieder durch die Tür.

Duriel kam wieder zum Bett und gab Harry den Dolch. „Hier. Den hast du da unten ja schon gut benutzt, hm? Ich will auch unbedingt wissen, wie du den Basilisken getötet hast."

Harrys Ausdruck wurde wieder verwirrt. „Ich habe den Basilisk nicht getötet. Er war schon tot als ich unten ankam."

Severus und Duriel sahen sich dumm an, blieben aber ruhig.

Harry drehte die Schachtel bis das Schlüsselloch zu sehen war. Dann nahm er den Dolch und steckte die Spitze hinein. Es gab ein ‚Klick' und der Deckel sprang auf.

Zum Vorschein kamen viele verschiedene Schmuckstücke. Ringe, Armbänder, kleinere und größere Amulette, in den unterschiedlichste Formen, Größen und Farben. Un keines von ihnen sah billig aus.

Harry hörte seine Familie erschrocken Luft holen.  
Besonders Duriel starrte auf den Schmuck. „Das... das... die sind wunderschön. Woher hast du die?"  
"Aus der Ruine. Ich bin die Treppe runter gekommen und habe den toten Basilisken gesehen. Dann habe ich die Augen gesehen und den Dolch gefunden, die Augen rausgeschnitten und dann die Schachtel hier gefunden. Dann hab ich den Schlitz da gesehen, nachdem ich sie nicht aufgekriegt habe. Und dann habe ich den Dolch rein gesteckt und na ja... dann sprang der Deckel auf und ich hab das Amulett gesehen und es angelegt."  
Diesmal zog sein Vater eine Augenbraue hoch. „Da kenne ich noch jemanden, der jedes Schmuckstück das er sieht einfach anfasst und anlegt." Dabei warf er Duriel einen deutlichen Blick zu. Dieser antwortete mit einem Grinsen.

Harry zog den Dolch wieder heraus aus der Schachtel und der Deckel klappte zu.  
"Wir dürfen gar nicht mehr gucken? Oder anprobieren?" Duriel hörte sich wie ein Kind an, das Weihnachten verschlafen hatte.

„Nichts da!" meinte Harry während er die Zunge rausstreckte. „Das sind meine!"

Severus seufzte.

Na toll... Sevie ist ja wieder richtig OOC... na ja, sei's drum!

Hat FF.net jetzt ständig Probleme? Ich krieg Verwirrung WIEDER nicht hoch... oder liegt das an meinem Modem???

Ich hab gerade gesehen.. Harry ist wohl auch OOC was? ....... no comment

Übrigens, hundert Punkte für denjenigen der weiß woher die Namen Mandos und Yavanna kommen!  
Und zweihundert Punkte für denjenigen, der weiß woher das Wort Quarra kommt! ^______^


	5. Kapitel 5

Tja, da bin ich wieder...

@Sam: Volle Punktzahl! Morrowind ist eins meiner Lieblingscomputerspiele, wenn ich denn Zeit hab was zu spielen. Yavanna ist die Göttin der Früchte und der Erde und Mandos ist der Hüter der Seelen der Toten und der Wächter der Zeit.  
Und über die Augen, das Amulett und den Basilisken kann ich nichts verraten... das würde die Geschichte ruinieren.

Und bevor es jetzt weiter geht muss ich noch einmal FF.net runtermachen...

DIESE IDIOTEN WOLLEN MEIN DOKUMENT NICHT ANNEHMEN!!WAS FÜR LÄCHERLICHE NACHAHMUNGEN VON COMPUTERLEUTEN SITZEN DENN DA HINTER DEN BILDSCHIRMEN!!! *schnief* Leider wird Verwirrung erst später hochkommen... *schnief*

And on with the story:

„Harry, Dumbledore wollte noch mit der sprechen."  
"Ich weiß, Papa."  
Harry seufzte und legte die Schachtel auf den Nachttisch. Den Dolch steckte er in seine Robentaschen, nachdem er nachgeschaut hatte, ob welche da waren.  
"Ich würde lieber zuerst mit Ron und Hermine reden. Das heißt, wenn sie mich wieder erkennen..."

Severus warf seinem Sohn ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, während Duriel gedankenversunken auf dem Bett saß.

„Ich muss noch mal etwas nachlesen..." Er stand auf und wollte zur Tür gehen.  
"Was ist denn?"  
"Ich habe mich nur gewundert, Sev. Ich meine, die Augenfarbe. Eher Augenfarben. Solche Augen sind nicht normal..."  
"Das stimmt nicht. Viele Vampire haben zweifarbige Augen."  
Duriel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. **Shudo** haben zweifarbige Augen. Wir sind **Quarra**. Ich werde mich mal in die Bibliothek setzten, Hogwarts ist berühmt für seine Büchersammlung... bis später!"  
Duriel lies einmal kurz seine Augen aufleuchten und war dann weg.

Harry hatte dem Gespräch seiner Familie aufmerksam zugehört.

„Papa?"  
Severus wandte sich zu dem Jungen. Mit Papa angesprochen zu werden war noch sehr neu für ihn.  
"Ja?"  
Harry runzelte seine Stirn. „Was sind Shudo?"

Severus seufzte. Diese Frage hätten man eigentlich erahnen können...  
"Shudo sind... eine besondere Art von Vampiren. Sie wurden... von vielen Leuten verfolgt und getötet. Einige Leute sagen, es gibt keine Shudos mehr auf dieser Welt, andere sagen sie Leben im geheimen. Shudos hatten manchmal zweifarbige Augen, niemand weiß mehr so genau, warum oder welche Shudo solche Augen haben. Eigentlich weiß man nichts mehr über sie, außer das sie Vampire waren und diese Spezialität an den Augen hatten."

Harry dachte angestrengt nach.  
"Ist es schlimm das ich zweifarbige Augen habe?"  
"Was? Nein, überhaupt nicht! Aber diese Augen sind noch auffälliger als die Narbe..."  
Harry seufzte. Gerade das was ihm gefehlt hatte, noch eine Auffälligkeit.  
„Muss ich jetzt direkt zu Dumbledore?" ~Bitte nicht, erst zu Ron und Hermine, bitte nicht~  
Severus dachte kurz nach, bemerkte dann aber das leuchten in den Augen seines Sohnes, was andeutete das hier jemand etwas ganz dringend wollte.  
"Von mir aus. Ich werde dich beim Schulleiter entschuldigen. Aber bevor du gehst!"

Er rief es gerade noch rechtzeitig. Harry war wie on der Biene gestochen zur Tür gewetzt. Jetzt stand er still, eine Hand am Türknauf, und wartete.  
" Sind da noch ein paar Sachen zu klären."  
Harry seufzte innerlich. Er lies den Türknauf los und drehte sich zu seinem Vater.  
"Erstens: Du musst dich nicht von Blut ernähren. Aber wenn der Hunger zu groß wird, sag entweder mir oder Duriel bescheid, o.k.? Normalerweise, wenn man im Stadium des Cha'uti ist, kriegt man hin und wieder... Blutdurst Probleme. Der Körper passt sich an und das ergibt einige Probleme. Aber da dein Cha'uti schon vollzogen ist... sollte es **eigentlich** keine Probleme mehr geben. Trotzdem. Wenn etwas ist, komm sofort zu einem von uns. O.K.?"

Harry nickte eifrig den Kopf. Das letzt was er wollte, war jemanden zu verletzen oder – unnötig – zu beängstigen.

„Zweitens können wir dein neues Aussehen schlecht vor den anderen Schülern verbergen. Die meisten normalen Illusionszauber funktionieren nicht bei Vampiren... dabei fällt mir grad ein, wie hat man vorher deine Augenfarbe versteckt? Hm... ich muss auch gleich in die Bibliothek... Na ja, der Schulleiter wird wohl eine Lösung für dieses Problem haben.  
Und als letztes: Nachdem du mit deinen Freunden gesprochen hast – die stehen sicherlich schon vor der Türe – kommst du direkt und am besten ohne gesehen zu werden zum Büro des Schulleiters, verstanden? Da wird dann der Rest besprochen. Die ganze Schule weiß eh schon dass du im Wald warst und ein magisches Amulett gefunden hast. Klar?"

Wieder nickte Harry eifrig.  
Sein Vater lächelte kurz, ~Er kann Lächeln! Wow!~, und öffnete dann selbst die Tür.

Vor den beiden standen Ron Weasley, die Zwillinge und Hermine Granger. Anscheinend hatten sie schon etwas länger gewartet.  
Harry bemerkte das Sirius nicht mehr in Sicht war, was wohl Dumbledore zu verdanken war.

Und Harrys Freunde bemerkten seine Augen.

„Har... Har... Harry?"  
Ron starrte den Jungen vor sich mit offenem Mund an.  
Severus biss seinen Kommentar zurück.  
"Ich bin in der Bibliothek, wenn du mich suchst. Und danach gehst du direkt zum Schulleiter, wahrscheinlich bin ich dann auch da. Bis später."  
Er lies einmal seine Augen aufblitzen – war das eine Art Vampirabschiedsgruß? – und verschwand den Gang hinunter, vier mehr oder weniger geschockte Gryffindors hinter sich lassend.  
"Kommt rein. Der Zauber von Duriel müsste noch wirken."  
Er hielt die Tür offen und einer nach dem andern betraten die vier den Raum.

„Was war das?" meinte Ron, sobald Harry die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Snape, der Schrecken der Schule, war nett?"  
Als Antwort erntete er einen Rippenstoß von Hermine. „Ron! Professor Snape ist Harrys Vater!"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das wisst ihr schon?"  
Ron starrte ihn an, als wenn er ein pinker Basilisk im Ballettröckchen wäre. „Harry? Du siehst etwas aus wie Snape!"  
Die Zwillinge kicherten etwas. „Das liegt vielleicht daran," „dass er sein Sohn ist?"  
Rons Ohrenspitzen färbten sich etwas rot. „nun ja, das ist etwas an das man sich erst gewöhnen muss..."  
"Aber Harry scheint es ja ganz gut auszuhalten. Und woher kommt das neue Aussehen?" Hermine war Ron einen bösen Blick und Harry ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung? Du hast uns alle ganz schön erschreckt als du da einfach in den Wald gerannt bist, und dann dieser Basilisk und das Amulett..."  
Harry lächelte ihr zu. „Alles klar, Herm. Die Nachrichten waren bloß... schwer zu verdauen und was die Augen angeht... Wie viel wisst ihr?"

Harry ging durch den Raum und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett, Die Zwillinge nahmen das Bett daneben, Hermine einen Stuhl und Ron setzte sich neben ihn. Hermine erklärte was die vier wussten.

„Nun ja, Fred und George hatten uns zu einer Art Abhörposten an Dumbledores Büro geführt und wir haben da etwas gehört... Wir wissen, dass Professor Snape dein zweiter Vater ist und das Du-weißt-schon-wer... dein Großvater ist. Gibt es denn noch mehr zu wissen?"

Harry seufzte, aber laut. Wenn sie das schon wussten, würden sie den Rest auch gut vertragen...

„Ich wäre auch in den Wald gerannt, wenn mir einer gesagt hätte Snape ist mein Vater. Dann ist Snape wohl Du-weißt-schon-wers Sohn?" fragte Ron.  
Harry sah ihn kurz verwirrt an.  
"Nein, Vater ist nicht Voldemorts Sohn..."  
Ron zuckte, genau wie die Zwillinge und Hermine. „nenn ihn nicht beim Namen und du nennst Snape Vater?" Ron starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an.

Harry seufzte wieder. Es würde lange dauern, ihnen das zu erklären.  
"Ron, er ist schließlich mein Vater. Und anscheinend ist er auch gar nicht so übel... Duriel zumindest ist super." Bei dieser Bemerkung grinsten die Zwillinge. Die Beiden hatten wohl inzwischen auch Bekanntschaft mit dem zweiten Zaubertranklehrer geschlossen. „Und **Voldemort**," wieder ein Zucken, „ist nicht sein, sondern der Vater meines anderen Vaters, also James Vater."

Die Vier schwiegen. Schließlich sprach Ron wieder. „Dieser... Bastard ist James Potters Vater?"

Harry nickte stumm. Dann holte er tief Luft. „Da ist noch mehr."  
"Was?" fragten die Zwillinge, die es anscheinend überhaupt nicht störte, dass Severus Snape sein ater war. Und Hermine fiel auf, dass die Zwillinge auch vorher sich komisch benommen hatten. Als sie hinter dem Abhörposten standen... Ihre ausgetauschten Blicke, ihr leises Verständnis, und sie hatten kaum Überraschung oder Schock gezeigt... na gut, vielleicht war das nicht unbedingt ein zwingendes Gefühl, aber trotzdem... die beiden hatten etwas vor, das wusste sie...

„Ich bin ein Vampir."

Rons mund klappte auf. Und wieder zu. Und wieder auf. Und wieder zu.  
"Wie bitte?"

„Mein Urgroßvater war ein Quarra, das ist-" Bevor er zu ende sprechen konnte, fiel ihm Hermine ins Wort.

„Quarra? Da habe ich etwas drüber gelesen. Quarras sind eine der wenigen wahren Vampirrassen. Das, was sonst immer als Vampir bezeichnet wird ist eigentlich ein verfluchter Mensch. Quarras können. Müssen sich aber nicht von menschlichem Blut ernähren. Die meisten der wahren Vampire ziehen es vor, in Frieden mit den Menschen zu leben, aber die meisten Ministerien haben Angst vor ihnen, weil sie stärker und langlebiger sind, deswegen werden sie diskriminiert. Außer den Quarras gibt es noch die Aundae, die Berne, die Zoti, die..."  
"Dank, Hermine, das reicht. Wirklich. Das wollte ich erzählen!" fuhr Harry ihr dazwischen. Hermine klappte ihren Mund zu und lächelte etwas verlegen.  
Ron verkaute die Nachricht noch. „Also, diese Vampirarten sind nicht gefährlich? Nichts gegen dich Harry, aber Vampire werden immer als böse dargestellt und weist du,..."

Harry lächelte. „Schon klar. Aber ich bin total ungefährlich."  
Die Zwillinge sahen sich wieder so komisch an, und Hermine erinnerte sich noch einmal daran, später mit Harry und Ron darüber zu reden...

„Heißt das" „Professor Snape" „ist ein Vampir" „und Professor" „Bourguise auch?"  
Harry nickte. „Ja, aber bloß Halbvampire, um genau zu sein. Vampirblut hält sich bloß besser in der Familie."

Es herrschte kurz Stille, weil alle Anwesenden erst mal die Nachrichten verdauten, mit Ausnahme von Harry, der darauf wartete, was seine Freunde jetzt sagen würden.

Ron war der erste, der wieder sprach.  
"Also, ich glaube ich verstehe ungefähr was los ist, und das ändert für mich nichts, aber was passiert jetzt mit deinem neuen Aussehen?"  
"Und was hat es mit dem Amulett auf sich?" warf Hermine ein.  
Harry wiederholte, was sein Vater gesagt hatte und was er wusste.  
"Ich spreche gleich mit Dumbledore über mein Aussehen und was wir deswegen tun und was das Amulett angeht... Jetzt macht es nichts mehr. Ich kann es abnehmen und wieder anlegen ohne das etwas passiert. Und ich will es nicht abnehmen. Ich finde es schön, und da es anscheinend nichts mehr macht, darf ich es auch behalten."

Hermine fand diese Idee nicht gut. „Aber Harry, vielleicht wirkt es im Moment nur nicht mehr? Du solltest es wirklich lieber wieder ablegen, das wäre sicherer."

Harry lächelte sie an. „Herm, ich glaube wirklich nicht dass das Amulett gefährlich für mich ist. Wirklich. Und ich muss wie gesagt noch mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen. Habt ihr noch Fragen? Weil, wenn nicht, dann würde ich jetzt zu seinem Büro gehen."

Ron stand auf und wünschte Harry viel Glück und erklärte, dass er unbedingt alles erzählen müsste, sobald er wieder ‚frei' war. Die Zwillinge wechselten wieder einen von diesen Blicken und meinten dann, sie müssten jetzt alle auch wieder in den unterricht und dass schon alles klar gehen würde.  
Hermine sagte im Prinzip das Gleiche wie Ron, aber im Hinterkopf spukten ihr noch diese Blicke zwischen den Zwillingen und ihr Verhalten herum. Sie würde schon noch rauskriegen, was los war... und was es mit dem Amulett auf sich hatte, würde sie auch noch entschlüsseln. Es gab immer auf alles eine logische Antwort.

Nachdem die vier draußen waren, überlegte Harry, wie er **möglichst ungesehen** zum Büro des Schulleiters kommen sollte. Er hatte seinen Tarnumhang nicht dabei... aber sein Vater wandelte ja auch durch die Schule und tauchte überall aus dem nichts auf, oder? Und wenn es eine Vampirfähigkeit war, dann müsste er es doch auch können, oder?

Seufzend wollte er losgehen, aber dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.  
Die Schachtel lag noch immer auf dem Nachttisch. Er hatte sie total vergessen, und den anderen war sie auch nicht aufgefallen.  
Er ging zurück zum Tisch und legte sich die Kette um den Hals. Die Schachtel hang tiefer als das Amulett, allerdings nicht zu tief. Es sah eher so aus, als wären die beiden Sachen gemacht worden um zusammen getragen zu werden.  
Nachdem er ein wenig rumexperimentiert hatte, drehte er die Kette etwas, so dass die Schachtel jetzt eher auf der rechten Seite hang und bequem an der Taille lag, während das Amulett immer noch ungefähr in Brusthöhe war.

Er ging zur Tür und machte sich auf den Weg in Dumbledores Büro.

Hermine **wusste** einfach das mit den Zwillingen etwas nicht stimmte. Und da Professor McGonagell ihr und Ron noch etwas mehr Zeit gegeben hatte, hatte sie genügend Zeit um den Zwillingen hinterher zu ‚laufen'. Normalerweise würde sie so etwas nicht machen, aber die beiden benahmen sich einfach zu komisch – selbst für die Weasley Zwillinge war so ein Benehmen **nicht** normal.

Sie folgte ihnen durch ein paar Gänge, die zwei flüsterten nur ab und zu leise, obwohl kaum jemand in der Nähe war oder ihnen entgegen kam.  
Schließlich stoppten sie beide vor einer Ritterrüstung. Sie sahen sich um, und Hermine versteckte sich schnell hinter einer anderen Ritterrüstung.  
Nachdem die Zwillinge sich sicher waren, dass keiner da war, klopfte einer von ihnen auf den rechten Arm der Rüstung, während der andere kurz danach auf den linken Arm klopfte.  
Die Rüstung lief von ihrem Standort zwei Schritte nach vorne und gab ein Loch in der Wand frei. Die Zwillinge kletterten hindurch und die Rüstung lief wieder an ihre alte Stelle.

Hermine drehte sich um. Das war interessant, sehr interessant. Sobald Harry sich wieder frei bewegen konnte, sollten Ron, Harry und sie sich mal diesen Unterschlupf angucken.

Sie merkte sich welcher Flur es war, welche Rüstung, und was man machen musste.  
Dann lief sie los, um Ron zu suchen.

Harry lief durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und verfluchte innerlich die Tatsache, dass der Krankenflügel und das Büro des Schulleiters so weit auseinander lagen. Glücklicherweise hatten die meisten Schüler noch Unterricht, da es noch relativ früh am Morgen war, aber trotzdem liefen einige herum.

Und Harry konnte es ihnen ja auch schlecht übel nehmen. Trotzdem war es eine höllisch schwere Aufgabe, durch die halbe Schule zu laufen, **ohne** gesehen zu werden.

Doch irgendwie schaffte Harry es. Er bemerkte es, wenn ihm jemand entgegen kam. Teilweise konnte er etwas **riechen**, etwas süßes, schweres, was wohl an seinem Vampirblut liegen musste.  
Aber manchmal, als ihm jemand entgegen kam, war es schon fast zu spät. Ein oder zweimal schon war er fast gesehen worden. Jedes mal rettete ihn irgendeine verdammte Versteckfähigkeit. Aber Harry war froh darüber, sie zu haben.  
Eine Frage jedoch stellte sich ihm.

~Warum zum Teufel – oder zum Gott, da ich schon ein Vampir bin – muss ich zum Büro? Konnte Dumbledore nicht einfach zum Krankenflügel kommen?~

Dumbledore summte vor sich hin und betrachtete die Basiliskenaugen, die vor ihm auf seinem Tisch lagen.  
Sie hatten sich verändert, in der Zeit in der Harry ohnmächtig war. Die Farben waren gleich geblieben, aber jetzt sah es so aus, als wenn die Augen selbst Edelsteine wären.  
Und er kannte nur eine einzige Basiliskenart die so etwas haben **könnte**.

Und diese Basilisken waren schon lange ausgestorben. Und es hatte nie neue gegeben.

Es **hätte** nie neue geben können.  
die Basilisken würden jeden sofort töten, es sei den er würde Parsel sprechen...

Voldemort **konnte** Parsel sprechen. Es musste sein Basilisk gewesen sein. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es eigentlich nicht, aber erst wollte er sehen was Harry zu erzählen hatte...

Dieser Harry kam gerade herein.  
Dumbledore lächelte und blickte auf. Aber etwas an dem Jungen war... anders als sonst. Nur ganz leicht, eine kleine Veränderung... Albus schob den Gedanken zur Seite. Natürlich war etwas anders, der Junge war gerade wieder aufgewacht, hatte ein anderes Aussehen gekriegt und eine andere Familie.

„Ah, Harry. Wunderbar das du hier bist. Setz dich bitte."  
Der Junge tat wie ihm geheißen. Und wieder fiel Albus kurz etwas auf, aber es verflog so schnell wieder, er wusste gar nicht mehr, was es war.  
"Der Basilisk in der Ruine... er war schon tot als du dort ankamst, oder?"  
Harry nickte. „Ja, sir. Ich habe nur die Augen rausgeschnitten."  
Dumbledore fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch seinen Bart.  
"Das habe ich angenommen... Das ist eine sehr alte, seltene Basiliskenart gewesen. Und soweit ich weiß, kann nur ei Parselmund sie beherrschen."  
Harry nickte wieder. „Dann kam er von Voldemort, sir?"  
"Das glaube ich. Aber die Augen, sie liegen hier auf meinem Tisch, kannst du haben. Sie haben sich etwas verändert... daran kann man diese Basiliskenart erkennen."

Harry stand auf und sah sich die Augen an. Seine Augen bekamen ein leichtes Leuchten und wieder schien dem Schulleiter etwas aufzufallen... was war es bloß das ihn so irritierte?

„Kann ich sie nehmen, sir?"  
"Ja, natürlich." Er sah zu, wie der Junge sie nahm und einsteckte. Danach setzte er sich wieder hin.

„Nun, jetzt zu den Veränderungen im Aussehen... Die Wahrheit über deine Eltern wird nicht verraten, aber ich fürchte auch so wird Severus aufhören müssen, für uns zu spionieren."  
Er stoppte kurz um nach zu denken.  
"Wir werden verlauten lassen, dass das Amulett an den Veränderungen schuld ist, aber sonst nichts bekanntes bewirkt."  
"Sir, ich würde das Amulett gerne anbehalten. Geht das?"  
"Natürlich! Das passt sogar perfekt! Man könnte sagen, dass es gefährlich wäre das Amulett jetzt abzunehmen. So hätte man auch eine gute Erklärung, warum dein Aussehen so bleibt..."

Harry dachte nach. Das war sicherlich eine gute Idee, aber Leute wie Malfoy würden sicherlich versuchen gerade unter solchen Umständen das Amulett abzureißen.  
Nun, wenn sie's denn probieren wollten. Harr glaubte, dass er – wenn es denn stimmte, was er über Vampire wusste – jetzt Crabbe und Goyle ohne Probleme gegen die Wand schleudern konnte.

„War das alles sir? Und was für ein besonderer Basilisk war das jetzt?"

Dumbledore hmmte. „Ich kann dir noch nichts genaues sagen, ich muss erst noch etwas nachsehen... Aber, ich glaube sonst gibt es nichts wichtiges zu besprechen. Deine Familie ist in der Bibliothek, falls du sie suchen solltest. Die Ankündigung, dass du wieder gesund bist, wird beim Mittagessen stattfinden und danach wirst du an den Nachmittagskursen teilnehmen. Bis dahin hast du noch frei."  
"Danke und tschüss sir."

Erst als der Junge das Büro wieder verlassen hatte, bemerkte Albus zwei Dinge:  
Erstens: Er hatte die Schachtel um den Hals gehabt und es hatte ihn nicht behindert. Im Gegenteil, es schien normal zu sein.  
Und Zweitens: er hatte das Gespräch lang mit dem Jungen geredet, als wenn er ihm gegenüber etwas kleineres wäre.  
Nun, das war nicht schlimm auf den ersten Blick, aber normalerweise hatte Albus einen Effekt auf die Schüler und viele Erwachsene. Er erschien immer als der weise, alte Zauberer, dem man zuhörte.  
Aber gerade war er nicht so erschienen. Aber er hatte sich auch nicht selbst wie ein kleines Kind gefühlt...  
Und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er, das ganze Gespräch lang, Harry nicht einmal richtig gesehen hatte.

Als wenn der Junge sich instinktiv vor jedem möglichen Gegner schützen würde...

Dieser Gedanke verflog aus Albus Kopf schneller als die vorherige Idee das etwas mit dem Jungen nicht stimmte.  
Und so wunderte er sich auch nicht über etwas, was selbst ein Quarra nie hätte tun können.

Harry lief leicht summend durch die Korridore Hogwarts.

Es gab eine plausible Erklärung für sein Aussehen was die anderen Schüler anging, seine Freunde hatten alles gut aufgenommen, seine Familie war nett und angenehm, sein erster Vater lebte wahrscheinlich noch und Harrys zweiter Vater würde wahrscheinlich mit dem Spionieren aufhören und so etwas sicherer sein.

Harry bemerkte gar nicht, das keiner der entgegenkommenden Schüler ihn sah.

Er bemerkte nicht, das Mrs. Norris ihn nicht sehen konnte, obwohl er direkt neben ihr herlief.

Und so bemerkte er zuerst auch nicht, dass auch seine Familie ihn nicht sehen konnte, als er die Bibliothek betrat – die um diese Uhrzeit noch absolut leer war – und sich zu ihrem abgelegen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke stellte.

Er stand im Schatten, einfach aus Reflex, und wartete darauf, dass die beiden Halbvampire fertig werden würden.  
Harry kümmerte sich immer sehr um andere und er wollte die beiden nicht stören.  
So blieb er stehen und hörte ihrem Gespräch zu.

„Das ist nicht möglich, Duriel!"  
"Warum sollte es nicht möglich sein, Cousin? Ich habe den Familienstammbaum hier. Rein theoretisch-"  
"Würde es nicht funktionieren, weil der Name nicht stimmt!"  
"Namen kann man verändern oder wechseln, vor allem zu der Zeit! Severus! Das war im 18., 19. Jahrhundert!"  
"Es geht nicht, Duriel! Es gibt einfach keine Möglichkeit!"  
"Die Personenbeschreibung stimmt aber überein!"  
"T-E-I-L-W-E-I-S-E! Wie ich schon seit fünf Minuten versuche dir beizubringen!"  
"Mais c'est possible!" [Aber das ist möglich!]"  
"Non, non, non![Muss ich das übersetzen? Na gut, Nein, nein, nein!] Es ist nicht möglich!"  
"Sev, die Augen, die Beschreibung im Buch, Großvaters Geheimnistuerei – man muss doch nur eins und eins zusammen zählen!"  
"Duriel, es ist nicht möglich! Unter keinen Umständen!"

Harry hatte zugehört, und war jetzt eher überrascht.  
Duriel hatte etwas über Augen erwähnt. Harry war sich sicher, da wurde über seine Augen gesprochen. Das hieß, es wurde auch über **ihn** gesprochen. Vielleicht wurde sogar **nur** über ihn gesprochen.  
Und die beiden hatten ihn nicht bemerkt, soviel war ihm inzwischen klar. Duriel würde niemals so über ihn sprechen, wenn er wüsste dass Harry anwesend wäre.  
Davon war Harry überzeugt.  
Aber worum ging es überhaupt? Es hatte irgendetwas schlimmes an sich, sonst würde sein Vater hier nicht so vehement dagegen sein.  
Oder?

„Duriel, es darf einfach nicht möglich sein! Weißt du was passiert, wenn das stimmt? Verdammt, das darf einfach nicht stimmen!"  
"Es könnte aber auch von Vorteil sein. Ich meine, die zusätzlichen Kräfte wären praktisch..."  
"Die zusätzlichen Kräfte hätten schon längst auftreten müssen!"  
"Er ist erst 15, Sev."  
"Aber wir sind 37 und 38. Ganz zu schweigen von Mandos Yava! Warum ist es bei uns nie aufgetreten?"  
"Vielleicht **ist** es aufgetreten ohne das wir es bemerkt haben? So etwas kann passieren!"  
"Nein, ich weigere mich das zu glauben!"  
"Aber dadurch wirst du nichts daran ändern können!"  
Severus stemmte seine Hände auf den Tisch und blickte seinem Cousin in die Augen.  
" La frayeur voudra le tuer, Duriel. J'espère ce t'est clair?" [Der Schrecken wird ihn töten wollen, Duriel. Ich hoffe das ist dir klar?]  
" Oui. Et ainsi, nous devions le lui expliquer pour qu'il soit protégé!" [Ja. Und deswegen sollten wir es ihm erklären, damit er geschützt ist!]  
" Duriel, cela ne va pas! Il voudra utiliser ses forces et les gardiens remarqueront cela!" [Duriel, das geht nicht! Er wird seine Kräfte benutzen wollen und das werden die Hüter bemerken!]  
" Seulement un fond plus de le lui expliquer. Nous pouvons le protéger! Nous pouvons **nous** protéger!" [Nur noch ein Grund mehr, es ihm zu erklären. Wir können ihn beschützen! Wir können UNS beschützen!]  
" Duriel, NON! Si nous ne lui disons rien, nous serons plus sûrs tous. Il a **tous** les signes! Non seulement les gardiens le remarqueront! Que nous devons faire si Voldemort le reçoit? Deux adversaires de cette force sont trop! Il ne peut jamais apprendre que nous sommes Shudo!" [Duriel, NEIN! Wenn wir ihm nichts sagen, werden wir alle sicherer sein. Er hat ALLE Anzeichen! Nicht nur die Hüter werden es bemerken! Was sollen wir tun, wenn Voldemort es heraus bekommt? Zwei Gegner dieser Stärke sind einer zuviel! Er darf nie erfahren, dass wir Shudo sind!]  
Mit diesen Worten, die Harry nicht im Geringsten verstand, stapfte Severus aus der Bibliothek und lies einen frustrierten Duriel zurück.  
Dieser seufzte geschlagen und flüsterte zu sich selbst.  
" Mais quoi il ne sait rien, il ne se l'appelle pas non utilisé peut, Sev. Et s'il ne sait RIEN, nous avons encore plus de problèmes. Et Yava et Mandos doivent aussi encore l'apprendre." [Aber das er nichts weiß, heißt nicht das er es nicht benutzten kann, Sev. Und wenn er NICHTS weiß, haben wir noch mehr Probleme. Und Yava und Mandos müssen es auch noch erfahren.]

Duriel stand auf, zauberte die auf dem Tisch liegenden Bücher wieder in ihre Plätze in den Regalen, einige flogen auch wieder in die verbotene Abteilung.  
Dann seufzte er noch einmal und verlies die Bibliothek.

Harry hatte kein Wort des französischen verstanden.

Aber er hatte Mandos, Yava, und Shudo verstanden.

Er fragte sich nur noch, was das bedeuten sollte.

Und warum hatte ihn keiner gesehen?

*GrinstblödinderGegendherum* Ich hoffe doch das hat ein paar Fragen beantwortet... *Grinstnochblöder/böserinderGegendrum* Und ein paar neue aufgeworfen!

Ich weiß, das ganze Französisch ist verwirrend, aber es ist einfach so einfach so, wenn Harry es nicht versteht, die Leser aber schon.

Anyways, meine Mutter ruft und ich hab noch zu tun. Also,

À bientôt!


	6. Kapitel 6

Während Harry verwirrt und nachdenklich von der Bibliothek in den Kerker ging, in Gedanken versunken mit dem Amulett spielte und nicht weiter auf die glühenden Edelsteine achtete, geschahen Kilometer weiter weg, in Irland, andere Dinge...

Die Landschaft hätte nicht schöner sein können:  
Grüne Wiesen, kleine Hügel, eine kleine Landstraße und vereinzelt grasende Schafe.  
Es würde an sich eine idyllische Landschaft darstellen, wenn nicht dieses Gefühl in der Luft wäre.

Es war nicht greifbar und auch nicht aufzwingend, eher langsam und beschlich dich im Hinterkopf.  
Es war alarmierend, ein Gefühl kriechender Unruhe und Gefahr.

Und es lag schwer in der Luft.

Es schien aus der Luft zu kommen, und von einem älteren Holzgebäude nur verstärkt zu werden.  
Von außen sah das Haus verfallen und aufgegeben aus… – oder?  
Ein wissender Zauberer hätte etwas anderes gesehen.

Ein, selbst für Zauberer altes, Herrenhaus stand dort, zwischen zwei grünen Grashügeln. Alt, aber nicht verfallen.

Ein leises Geräusch aus der Luft war jetzt zu hören. Eine Art Rauschen… nein, mehr eine Art von Flügelschlägen…

Jemand, der sich von dem warnenden Gefühl nicht hätte verscheuchen lassen, hätte eine große, schwarze Gestalt aus dem weißen Wolkenhimmel auftauchen sehen.

Ein komisches Wesen sank in den Vorgarten des Herrenhauses. Es war klein, 1,50 m höchstens. Es besaß große, lederartige Fledermausflügel. Der Körper an sich sah menschlich aus. Einen Lendenschurz trug das Wesen um die Hüfte, der Oberkörper war unbedeckt. Das Gesicht war… grausig. Narbenartige Furchen durchzogen es. Die Augen besaßen keine Lieder oder Pupillen. Es schienen nur zwei große, runde, gelbe Kugeln aus zwei Löchern heraus zu starren. Und der gesamte Körper war schwarz.

Eine Gestalt in schwarzen, weiten Roben trat aus dem Eingang des Herrenhauses und ging auf die… Figur zu.

„Der Anatatsu-Klan grüßt euch, Scheusal. Was führt einen Diener des Chaos an unsere Tür?"

Das schwarze Scheusal verzog seinen dämonischen Mund in ein hämisches Grinsen und legte den Kopf schief.  
"Karr-irrr. Duu bisst derr parrterr familaee dess Anattattsuu-Klaans, oderr?" Die Sprache kam hart und gepresst hervor, als wenn das Sprechen dem Wesen Probleme bereiten würde.

Karir nickte vorsichtig. „Ja, Scheusal. Aber was wollt ihr hier?"  
Das Scheusal grinste immer noch. „Sssie hatt dooch überrlebtt undd ihrrr werrdet fürr eurren Verrat bezahhlen…"

Dieser Tag war das Ende des Anatatsu-Klans der Quarra.

Im schottischem Hochland jedoch spielten sich andere Dinge ab.

„Anssassa!" rief Voldemort in Parsel. Eine kleine, grüne Schlange kam auf ihn zugekrochen.  
"Ja, Meister?"  
"Anssassa, ist der Zauber intakt geblieben?"  
"Ja Meister. Er weiß, dass er gealtert ist und viel Zeit vergangen ist. Aber er weiß nicht, wie viel."  
Voldemort lächelte zufrieden. „Sehr gut. Legt die Steine bereit, ich werde den Zauber schwächen und mich mit meinem Sohn unterhalten…"  
"Ja, Meister."

Die Schlange senkte den Kopf in Ehrerbietung und schlängelte davon.

„Nun denn,… Mein werter Enkel hat das Amulett gefunden, angelegt und lebt noch. Ich glaube ich sollte mit meinem Sohn mal über die wahre Mutter des Jungen reden…"

Doch all dies war nicht das einzigste was passierte…

In Frankreich erhielten zwei Personen jeweils einen Brief:

Einmal ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und Augen in Versailles und einmal eine Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und Augen unweit entfernt von Paris, auf der Burg ihrer Familie.  
Beide Briefe hatten den gleichen Inhalt.

Hinsetzen, bevor du weiterliest!  
Ich weiß, sehr originell ist diese Begrüßung nicht, aber es passiert nicht jeden Tag, dass Severus ein Kind bekommt! Ja, richtig gehört! Nachwuchs in der Familie! Von unserem lieben Griesgram!  
Also, schwing dich auf die Hufe und komm nach England, Hogwarts! Der Schulleiter meint, ihr könnt bleiben.

Erwarte euch hier,  
Duriel Azrael Bourguise-Snape

Alles in allem war es ein ereignisreicher Tag, nur bekam bis jetzt in Hogwarts nicht viel davon mit. Die Schüler strömten wie gewohnt in die große Halle zum Mittagessen. Die Haustische waren voll mit hungrigen Mäulern, die gefüttert werden wollten.

Dumbledore stand vom Lehrertisch auf. Sofort wurde die Halle ruhig.

„Wie ja bekannt ist, lag ein Schüler – Harry Potter – auf der im Krankenflügel. Er ist wieder aufgewacht und wird dem Nachmittagsunterricht beiwohnen." Fröhliche Gesichter am Tisch der Gryffindors. „Allerdings hat ein magisches Amulett sein Aussehen verändert und da es auch seinen Sehfehler korrigiert, wird er es anbehalten. Das war's."

Sofort brach die große Halle in Gemurmel aus. Die Schüler redeten so stark miteinander, dass keiner Harry sah, der sich zwischen Ron und Hermine setzte. Erst nach einer Minute fiel er den Zwillingen auf.

„Hey Harry!" grüßten sie gemeinsam.

Seamus und Dean sahen ihren Mitschüler an und ließen ein lautes ‚Wow!' verlauten. Nach kurzer Zeit bestaunte das gesamte Haus Gryffindor das neue Aussehen ihres Teamkapitäns und Sucher.

Nach einiger Zeit warfen auch Leute von anderen Tischen einen Blick hinüber.  
So auch Draco Malfoy. Dieser blickte mit… auffälliger Begeisterung auf Harrys zweifarbige Augen, aber er schien auch über etwas nachzudenken…

Die erste Stunde nach dem Mittagessen war Zaubertränke, was für die Fünftklässler der Gryffindors und Slytherins Duriel und Severus zusammen bedeutete.

„Harry, heute haben wir zum ersten Mal Unterricht bei beiden! Bin gespannt wie's wird." Seamus klärte Harry gerade über die kommende Stunde auf.  
Harry lächelte etwas und antwortete ein ‚Ja, ich auch.', obwohl es sich für ihn schwach anhörte. Seamus und die anderen schien es zu überzeugen, da niemand ihn komisch ansah – nun ja, nicht komischer als wegen seines neuen Aussehens.

Harry ging wie gewohnt zu seinem Platz, aber anstelle von Hermine setzte Malfoy sich neben ihn.  
"Malfoy! Das ist Hermines Platz!" herrschte Ron ihn an. Malfoy zog nur arrogant eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Ach wirklich, Weasel? Ich wüsste nicht was an diesem Platz so besonders ist…"  
"Na warte, du wirst da schon noch platzmachen!" Ron stapfte wütend noch einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu, aber Harry und Hermine hielten ihn zurück.  
"Ron! Lass das." versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen.  
"Ron! Der Platz ist eh nicht so wichtig! Ich setzte mich nach hinten zu Neville."  
"Wie bitte? Aber Herm, der Schnösel hier setzt sich einfach-"  
"Ron, lass gut sein."

Also setzte sich Hermine nach hinten und Harry wohl oder über zwischen Ron und Malfoy.  
Die beiden warfen sich über Harry hinweg hasserfüllte Blicke zu, Harry wurde jedoch von beiden ignoriert.  
Er seufzte innerlich einmal und begann, seine Zaubertranksachen auszupacken.

Severus betrat den Raum und schritt zu seinem Pult. Danach drehte er sich um und blickte durch die Klasse.  
Es waren alle anwesend, was ihm aber in der ersten Reihe auffiel, waren Ron Weasley, sein Sohn und- war das wirklich Draco Malfoy neben ihm?

Er konnte es kaum glauben. Die beiden – die drei standen sich normalerweise keine zwei Minuten lang gegenüber und fingen an sich zu bekämpfen!  
Stattdessen saßen die drei jetzt in einer Reihe alleine, mit Harry in der Mitte. Während Harry anscheinend gelangweilt in der Mitte saß – mit einem deutlichen ‚Können die nicht aufhören?' Ausdruck, sahen Ron und Draco sich mit einem Blick an, der wohl dem Basilisk Konkurrenz machen sollte.

„Nun denn, ich nehme an von euch weiß keiner, wo mein Cousin sich rumtreibt?"

leere Blicke antworteten ihm. „Nun ja, wie kann man auch etwas anderes erwarten. Heute werdet ihr-"

Severus wurde jäh unterbrochen, als eben besagter Cousin durch die Tür taumelte.

„Oc-…Oc-…-i…" Er schien die Wörter mehr aus zuhusten als zu sprechen.

Severus Augen weiteten sich. Er verschwand für fünf Sekunden in seinem angrenzenden Lagerraum und erschien mit einem kleinen Fläschchen wieder im Klassenzimmer.  
Duriel würgte den Inhalt so schnell wie möglich hinunter und lies sich dann in der ersten Reihe neben Ron auf den freien Platz fallen.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn du an deinen Giften rum experimentierst sag mir vorher bescheid, damit ich weiß womit ich dein Leben retten soll."  
"Ich hab dich auch lieb Sev."

Dieser Kommentar brachte die Klasse dazu, verhohlen zu kichern. Severus schickten seinen patentierten Todesblick einmal durch die Klasse, was die Laute verstummen lies.

„Wie ich eigentlich gerade sagen wollte, heute werdet ihr euch Kapitel 5.5 bis 5.9 durchlesen." Ein leises Stöhnen durchfuhr die Klasse. Das waren mindestens 50 Seiten und das diesjährige Buch war groß! Severus achtete nicht weiter darauf und fuhr fort zu erklären.  
"Ihr werdet in Gruppen von zwei bis drei Schülern an einem Projekt arbeiten." Das erweckte aufsehen. Snape war nicht dafür bekannt, Gruppenarbeit aufzugeben.  
In der Zwischenzeit wartete Severus gemächlich darauf, dass er wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse bekam. Auch etwas, was er normalerweise nie tun würde.

„Also, ich werde das jetzt nur einmal erklären!" rief er durch die Klasse.  
"ich aber öfter, wenn ihr fragt!" rief Duriel von seiner Position neben Ron her. Wieder Gekicher in der Klasse, ein böser Blick von Severus an seinen Cousin und erleichterte Blicke von einigen Gryffindors.

„Ihr seit jetzt Fünftklässler und dieses Jahr haben Dumbledore, Duriel und ich uns entschlossen, etwas fortgeschritteneres im Zaubertrankunterricht durchzunehmen.  
Ihr alle kennt das Prinzip eines normalen Zauberer Duells. Allerdings gibt es noch eine andere Art sich zu duellieren – ohne Zauberstäbe, dafür aber mit bestimmten Zaubertränken in bestimmten Phiolen, je nach bedarf."

An diesem Punkt hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse.

„Diese Art des Duells ist in England oder Schottland nicht so bekannt, in Irland hingegen schon eher. Auch in Deutschland, Frankreich oder Spanien wird so duelliert. Die genauen Regeln des Duells werden Duriel und ich später erklären.  
Grundlegend funktioniert es so, dass beide Zauberer sich gegenseitig mit Zaubertränken bewerfen oder bespritzen. Es gibt spezielle Flaschen, Flakons oder Phiolen, je nach Verwendungszweck. Diese Art des Duells werdet ihr dieses Jahr lernen – größtenteils mit Giften."

Ein Murmeln ging durch die Klasse, einige waren erstaunt im allgemeinen, andere fühlten sich nicht wohl da sie gesehen hatten, wie Duriel in den Raum getaumelt war.

„In euerer Gruppe werdet ihr an Taktiken, Giften oder anderen Zaubertränken, den richtigen Flaschen und dergleichen arbeiten. Allein den Fünftklässler ist es speziell zum Zutatensuchen dieses Jahr erlaubt, den verbotenen Wald tagsüber oder abends zu betreten, solange ihr bis Mitternacht wieder hier seit."

Das lies noch mehr Gemurmel ausbrechen.

Harry, Ron und Draco jedoch blieben stumm und warteten darauf, dass Severus fortfuhr. Es gab kein Streitgespräch und keine dummen Bemerkungen – was jetzt auch anfing, den anderen aufzufallen.

„Am Ende des Schuljahres werdet ihr eure Kunst im Trankduellieren zur Benotung zeigen müssen. Zwischendurch werden kleinere Duells zwischen euren Gruppen abgehalten werden. Das Heft, das Duriel gleich austeilt, beinhaltet die leichtere Variante des Regelwerks. Die vollen Regeln werdet ihr später lernen. Als Aufgabe für die nächsten drei Wochen ist es, in eurer Gruppe die ersten Taktiken auszuarbeiten und euch klar zumachen, wie ihr kämpfen wollt. Tränke könnt ihr während euerer regulären Zaubertrankstunde hier brauen. Und sonst nirgends, da es hochpotente Gifte sind. Wenn Duriel gleich die Hefte fertig ausgeteilt hatte, schreibe ich eure Gruppen auf. Auf den Buchseiten stehen Informationen über die wichtigsten Gifte. Das war's"

Zusammen mit diesen Worten brach das Chaos aus. Duriel verteilte die Hefte mit Magie, für jeden Schüler eins. Die Hefte landeten vor Harry, Ron und Draco auf dem Tisch.

„Nun, Potter…"  
"Ganz meine Meinung, Malfoy…"  
"Auch wenn ich mich dafür hasse, ich muss zustimmen…"

Die drei Jungs nahmen ihre Hefte und standen gleichzeitig auf. Danach gingen die drei – von ihren Klassenkameraden kaum beachtet – zum Pult.

Severus blickte auf und sah… Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Draco Malfoy?

„Was wollt ihr?"

Harry meldete sich zu Wort. „Uns als Gruppe eintragen lassen."

„Wie bitte?" Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren kaum. Nun, sie selbst wollte mimt Neville arbeiten, aber das?

Auch die Klasse war komplett ruhig geworden. Alle Augen ruhten auf den drei Jungs.

„Nun, wenn sie uns aufgeschrieben haben können wir doch gehen, oder Professor?" meinte Draco.  
"Natürlich, Mr. Malfoy."

Ein geschocktes Klassenzimmer hinter sich lassend, verließen die drei den Raum.

„Ein Wunder!" stotterte Neville den dreien hinterher.  
"Oh ja." war Blaise Zaibinis Antwort darauf. „Oh ja."

Duriel warf seinem Cousin einen verwirrten Blick zu. Dieser konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.

Was war in die drei gefahren?

Zaubertränke war die letzte Stunde gewesen. Und kaum waren die ersten Schüler aus dem Raum heraus, schwappte das Gerücht über die Teamarbeit von Potter-Malfoy-Weasley über die ganze Schule. Eine Stunde nach Stundenschluss wusste es jeder.

Die betreffenden drei Schüler hingegen hatten ihre benötigten Sachen geschnappt und waren auf den Astronomieturm gegangen. Von dort aus gab es einen Geheimgang zu einem Raum über dem eigentlichen Turm. Harry und Ron hatten ihn auf der Karte der Rumtreiber gesehen und sich entschlossen, ihn ihm zu zeigen.

„Gar nicht mal schlecht hier oben." War sein Kommentar zu dem Raum.

Es gab ein Südfenster, im Norden die Wendeltreppe runter in den Turm, an der Ostwand einen Wandteppich und an der Westwand eine Couch. Ein Tisch mit vier Stühlen in der Mitte machte den Raum perfekt.  
Das einzigste was störte waren die Farben – gelb und goldfarben. Irgendwie störte es.

„Oh, im Namen Slytherins. Kann man diese Farben nicht ändern? Das sieht ja aus wie Hufflepuff!" Draco starrte den Teppich an, als wenn er davon verbrennen würde.  
"Gute Idee." Und mit einer Bewegung von Rons Zauberstab war der Raum in verschiedenen Rottönen ausgestattet.  
"Was soll das denn werden, Weasel? Rot?" Und nach einer Sekunde starrte ihnen Silber und Grün entgegen.

„Ich will nicht in einem Slytherin – Raum arbeiten!"  
"Und ich weigere mich in einem Gryffindor – Abklatsch zu sitzen."

Die beiden warfen sich tödliche Blicke zu, so dass Harry die Sache lieber selbst in die Hand nahm. Mit einem Seufzer erschien der Raum rot-grün.

Draco und Ron sahen sich um.  
"Eine gute Idee, Potter."  
"Gut gemacht, Harry."

„Wenn ihr beide fertig seit, könnten wir uns ja mal diese tollen Hefte und Gifte anschauen."

Die Regeln des Trankduellierens waren gar nicht mal so einfach, wie die drei kurze Zeit später feststellen mussten.

„Wie soll man denn das alles schaffen?" maulte Ron und begann, den Text zu rezitieren:

„Für den Duellkampf ohne Zauberstab stehen nach heutigen Erkenntnissen über 2500 verschiedene Behälter zur Verfügung. Jeder von ihnen weist andere Eigenschaften zu den über 5000 weitverbreiteten Tränken auf. Die einzigste Methode, einen Kampf effektiv, schnell und sicher zu gewinnen, liegt darin, sich die besten Kombinationen auszusuchen und strategisch einzusetzen. Das ist ne Scheiße!"

Draco schnaubte lediglich als Bemerkung.

„Uh…Harry, ich hab Hermine versprochen mich mit ihr nachher noch in der Bibliothek zu treffen…"  
Harry lächelte kurz. „Kein Problem."

Ron lächelte zurück, sammelte seine Sachen und verschwand dann die Treppe hinunter.

Kaum war Ron aus der Sicht- und Hörweite, fing Draco an Harry genauer zu beobachten.

~Er sieht anders aus, ja… aber er riecht auch anders. Da kann nicht nur das Amulett dran Schuld sein… hm, und der Geruch ist gar nicht mal schlecht. Definitiv anziehend sogar. Ich frage mich ob Blaise das wohl mitbekommen hat? Woher kommt der Geruch? Normal ist er nicht, fast so wie…~

Harry sah irritiert von seinem Heft auf. Er fühlte sich komisch… beobachtet und gestört…  
Sein suchender Blick traf Dracos. Irgendetwas in dessen Augen störte ihn…

„Darf man fragen was los ist, Malfoy?"

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf hoch und verzog seinen Mund in ein Grinsen.  
"Gar nichts, Potter, gar nichts!"

~Potter, Potter, Potter! Wenn mich meine Nase nicht trügt! Interessant. Und was mein Vater wohl dazu sagt? Obwohl, eigentlich sollte ich ihm gar nichts sagen. So kann man viel mehr Spaß haben…~

Draco fing wieder an, Harry anzustarren. Natürlich spürte dieser das, zog es aber vor diesmal nichts zu sagen und dem Malfoy seine ‚Neurosen' zu lassen.

Ron lief über die Treppen nach unten, in Richtung Bibliothek. Auf halbem Wege lief er Severus in die Arme – eher gesagt in den Oberkörper, da er ihn nicht sah und mit vollem Tempo in ihn rammte.

„Professor Snape, Entschuldigung, ich-"

Severus hatte keine Zeit, auf den Jungen wütend zu sein. Er war nur aus einem Grund ein guter Freund von Lucius Malfoy. Er hoffte zwar seit Jahren, dass sein Sohn Draco nicht so schlimm war wie er selbst, aber dennoch wollte er seinen Sohn nicht in seine Nähe lassen – vor allem nicht, wenn Draco anscheinend bemerkt hatte, was los war.

„Schon gut. Wo ist Mr. Potter?"

Ron sah ihn zwar kurz dumm an, blieb aber ruhig. „In dem Geheimraum über dem Astronomieturm. Einfach die Steine an der rechten Seite und dem Porträt von Ulf dreimal im Dreieck antippen."

„Danke." Und dann hechtete Severus weiter, auf den Weg in den Astronomieturm.

Das war nicht gut. Draco Malfoy hatte sich nur mit einem ziel neben seinen Sohn gesetzt. Und er hatte garantiert auch nur wegen diesem Grund mit Ron Weasley und ihm eine Gruppe gebildet. Und jetzt waren beide allein in diesem Turmzimmer. Das war nicht gut.

Gar nicht gut.

Harry hatte die letzten fünf Minuten dieses nervende Starren von Draco aushalten müssen und so langsam fing es an, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Vor allem, weil etwas in ihm darauf gar nicht gut reagieren zu schien. Zwei- oder dreimal war er schon kurz davor gewesen, Draco mit seinen Fangzähnen anzufallen. Auch wenn er Draco Malfoy war, das wollte Harry ihm nicht antun.

~So Potter, woher kommt der Geruch? Er riecht vertraut…und verdammt gut. Nun denn, wenn die Adrenalinstöße vorhin stimmten besteht ja kein Zweifel mehr, also…~

Gerade als Harry aufsah und ihn ärgerlich zurechtweisen wollte, wirbelte Draco vom Boden, packte Harry an den Schultern, und zog ihn hoch. So verharrte er nur für eine Millisekunde, bevor er ihn mit dem Rücken gegen den Wandteppich drückte.

Harry war wütend. Was dachte der Kerl sich eigentlich? Kaum war er mit dem Rücke an der Wand, bildeten sich zwei lange, große Fangzähne aus seinem Gebiss heraus.

Draco sah die Fangzähne und lächelte in Triumph. Während sein Gegenüber den Mund leicht öffnete, um eine Warnung zu knurren, fuhr er seine eigenen Fangzähne aus.  
Sie waren nicht annähernd so lang der groß wie Harrys, aber für einen Vampir 5. Generation respektabel.

Harry sah Dracos Fangzähne und bekam einen verwirrten Blick. Doch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, küsste Draco ihn voll auf den Mund, ihre Fangzähne bohrten sich gegenseitig in das Fleisch des anderen.

Severus kam im Turm an und suchte sofort das besagte Bild. In Windeseile berührte er die Steine im Dreieck und hechtete die Wendeltreppe hoch.

Was ihn oben ihm Raum erwartete, verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Draco Malfoy hatte **seinen Sohn** an die Wand gepinnt und küsste ihn ziemlich ausgiebig auf Vampirart auf den Mund.

**A/N:** Oh je, soweit wollte ich eigentlich nicht schreiben… na ja, wahrscheinlich hätte ich noch ne Warnung nach oben schreiben sollen, was? Slash voraus??! Nun ja, schreibt mir was ihr darüber denkt, sonst kann ich mich nicht verbessern. Mir ist übrigens gerade aufgefallne, dass das hier das kleinste bisherige Kapitel ist…


	7. Interlude 1 : Fils et Père

**A/N: **Die folgenden ‚Kapitel sind nur kleinere Interludes, die zwischen verschiedenen Handlungsstellen hin und herwechseln. Die Geschichte wird sich noch ziemlich über die ganze Welt (und zwei andere Dimensionen, aber ich will ja nicht zu viel verraten!^__^) ausweiten. Jedes der Interludes ist relativ kurz, aber dafür (hoffentlich) relativ interessant.  
Außerdem möchte ich meinem Beta-Reader **Vize-General Booolz** danken! Hau's rein!!!

**@Sam**: Keine Sorge, Draco ist der einzige andere Vampir dort. Blaise Zaibini ist zwar auch… … … etwas, aber mit den dreien ist Schluss! Keine weiteren Mischlingswesen auf Hogwarts! (Außer Duriel, Sev, den restlichen Bourguises/Snapes und Remus natürlich) und ja, der Center-Modus ist beabsichtigt. Ich wollte mal was anderes probieren und ich persönlich finde, man kann die Sachen so einfacher lesen. Und eigentlich mag ich Kinder, vor allem Kleine, so zwischen 0 und 10 Jahren. (Und nein, das ist nicht ironisch gemeint!)

**Interlude 1: Fils et Père**

Es war ein dunkler Raum, schwarze Steinwände; kühle , bedrückende Luft und nur schwaches Kerzenlicht. Der Raum war groß, ausgestattet mit Sofa, Sessel, Tisch und Kamin. Zwei Türen am ende des Raumes, eine rechts, die andere links. Zwei ineinander gewundene Schlangen an jeder Türe, mit stechenden grünen Augen.

Eine traurige Gestalt saß auf dem  Sofa, melancholisch in das Weinglas vor ihr schauend. Die braunen Augen schienen weit in die Ferne zu blicken. Das kurze, schwarze Harr stand wirr vom Kopf ab. Der Kleidung nach hätte er gut und gerne als Aristokrat oder reicher Adliger durchgehen können:  
Eine bequeme, etwas weitere grüne Robe mit Silberverzierungen an den Armen und ein ebenfalls mit Silber verzierter Gürtel mit Täschchen. Ein schwarzer Umhang mit Kapuze, fein gewebt, und mit einer silbernen Schlangenbrosche zum Schließen.  
Wenn man näher auf den Stoff der Kleider achten würde, könnte man sehen, dass es wahrscheinlich Seide war.

Diese Gestalt schien nicht viel älter als dreißig zu sein, und wenn es nicht eigentlich unmöglich gewesen wäre, hätte jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe James Potter erkannt.

Eine Tür öffnete sich, ein blaues Schimmern an den Wänden verriet, dass jemand den Zauber der auf diesen Räumen lag aufgehoben hatte.. Die Tür schloss sich wieder und Schritte waren zu hören.

Schließlich lies sich eine Person in den Sessel gegenüber des Sofas fallen. Schwarze Robe, schwarzer Umhang. Schwarzes Haar und rote Augen.

„sieh an, du beehrst mich auch mal mit deiner Anwesenheit?"

lediglich ein kleines Lächeln formte sich auf den Lippen Voldemorts.

„Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen? Es müssten schon mindestens zehn Jahre sein… Aber ich sehe das Tageslicht ja doch nie wieder…" Der letzte Satz war leise dazu gemurmelt.

„Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich nicht früher konnte, aber ich war… verhindert. Und es sind schon gut 14 Jahre."

Ein Seufzer entfuhr James, kurz danach folgte jedoch ein bitteres, leises Lachen.  
"Und, wie stehen deine Welteroberungspläne? Warst du zu beschäftigt um mit mir zu reden?"

„Leider habe ich mein Ziel noch nicht erreicht, aber ich hatte gedacht du würdest dich nach deinem Sohn erkundigen, anstatt nach so etwas…" Voldemort lies den Satz langsam ausklingen.

James hob den Kopf. Ein misstrauischer und verwirrter Ausdruck stand in seinen Augen.  
"Mein Sohn? Harry?" Voldemort nickte.  
"Ja, von dem was ich weiß, hat er letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts als Zweitbester sein viertes Schuljahr beendet…"

„Er lebt noch?"  
Ein Hoffnungsschimmer lag in James Stimme.

„Allerdings. Und er ist sogar ein recht guter Zauberer…"

Eine Vermutung hatte sich in James Kopf geformt.  
"Du hast ihn als seinen großgezogen, richtig? Es war ja klar, dass er es dir sagt, warum auch sollte er es nicht tun?"

Voldemort zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Worüber sprach sein Sohn da? „Was? Nein, ich habe ihn weder selbst noch von irgendwem sonst großziehen lassen. Er hat bei diesen Verwandten von Lily Evans gewohnt… Dumbledore hat ja damals geglaubt, sie seien seine letzten Verwandten."

James schnaubte etwas. „Dann geht es ihm also gut…" Dieser Satz war weicher gesprochen, und die Stimme wurde leicht verschwommen, als wenn James weit entfernt war, als er sprach.

„Ich reue mich übrigens,  dass dieses Schlammblut nicht seine Mutter ist."

James schnaubte wieder.  
"natürlich tust du das. Wahrscheinlich gefällt dir sein zweiter Vater sogar."  
Voldemort stutzte. Zweiter Vater?  
"Aber das ist ja kein Wunder. Reinblütig, alte Zaubererfamilie, Zaubertrankmeister und Todesser. Was gibt es an ihm schon auszusetzen?!"

Nachdem James seine kleine Tirade anscheinend beendet hatte, stutzte Voldemort nicht schlecht.  
Todesser? Zaubertrankmeister? Reinblütig? „Severus?"

James schnaubte noch einmal. „Den Namen will ich nie wieder hören. Aber er soll sich wenigstens um Harry kümmern. Schließlich ist er auch sein Sohn. Nein, streichen wir das. Er soll so weit wie möglich weg bleiben von meinem Jungen."

Voldemort nickte nur einmal abwesend und stand dann auf.

„Wie auch immer, ich habe noch… zu tun. Ich werde später noch einmal kommen."

Er verließ das Zimmer, tief in Gedanken versunken, so tief sogar, dass er vergaß den vorher gelösten Zauber wieder zu aktivieren.

James hatte seinem Vater nachgesehen und staunte. War das ein Trick? Oder war er… frei?

Die einzige Möglichkeit das herauszufinden, war nachzusehen.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, sah heraus und sah… niemanden? Keine Wachen, keine Aufpasser?

Normalerweise wäre James jetzt sehr misstrauisch geworden, aber er hatte gerade erfahren, dass sein Sohn angeblich noch lebte.

Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer, die Türe links, und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Hier in den Räumen hatte er wegen dem Zauber nicht funktioniert, aber der Zauber war doch jetzt weg, oder?

Überprüfend verwandelte er sein Bett in ein Glass und wieder zurück. Funktionierte perfekt.

Er lächelte, zog sich seine Kapuze über den Kopf, schloss den Umhang ganz durch die Schlangenschnalle, steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und trat auf den Gang vor seinen Räumen. Man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein.

Langsam und bedacht darauf, ungesehen zu bleiben, machte er sich auf den Weg um seinen Sohn zu suchen…

**A/N:** Hab gerade erst mitgekriegt, dass ich vielleicht den Titel der Geschichte und die Interlude Titel für die nicht französischsprachigen Leser mal übersetzen sollte, was? Hier die Übersetzung:

**L'autre papa –** **Der andere Vater**

**Fils et Père – Sohn und Vater**

Irgendwie kommen da viele Väter vor, was? ^__^


	8. Interlude 2 : Réunion des troncs ou Lége...

Interlude 2: Réunion des troncs / Légende de la clé  
[Zusammenkunft der Stämme / Die Legende des Schlüssels]

Die Quarra waren in Aufruhr. Nicht ein Klan oder Stamm, nein, alle Quarra.

Ein walisischer Quarra hatte seinen Freund in Irland besuchen wollen, und den gesamten Klan tot aufgefunden. Wenn eben dieser Waliser nicht hätte seinen Freund besuchen wollen, wäre der Tod der Vampire lange Zeit niemandem aufgefallen.  
Aber so brauchte es nur ein paar Stunden, um alle Quarra auf der gesamten Welt wachzurütteln.

Wer sollte sie angreifen? Die Quarra waren – abgesehen von ihrer Vernarrtheit in Schmuck und den ‚Beschaffungsproblemen' von diesen – ein friedliches, freundliches und geachtetes Vampirvolk. Wer sollte sie angreifen?

Und dann auch noch einen ganzen Klan? Einzelne Kämpfe unter Vampiren von unterschiedlichen Völkern kamen mal vor, ja.  
Vielleicht stritten sich auch mal die ein oder anderen Familien. Aber der ganze Klan?

Das konnte nur eins bedeuten: Eine offene Kriegserklärung gegen die Quarra. Etwas anderes war gar nicht möglich! Dieser Klan stand in keiner Fehde mit einem anderem Klan, und es war auch keine feindlichen Aktivitäten bei anderen Vampirklans, egal welchen Volkes, bekannt. Gegen wen sollte also gekämpft werden?  
Und wer war stark genug, einen ganzen Klan einfach von der Erdoberfläche zu tilgen?

Klan und Stammesführer aus aller Welt sammelten sich jetzt im Berliner Untergrund für dunkle Hexen, Zauberer, Kreaturen und ähnliches, in Deutschland. Dort, gut versteckt vor Außenseitern, lag das Versteck des ältesten Quarra Klans.

Dort lebte der ehrwürdige Alte, ein stattlicher Vampir von fast 500 Jahren. Wahre Vampire lebten lange, aber nicht ewig. Und auch wenn ihre Körper ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt nicht mehr alterten, so wurden ihre Geiste trotzdem alt und die Vampire schwächer.

Aber mit dem alter kam auch die Weisheit. Deswegen war der Älteste der Quarras das Oberhaupt ihres gesamten Volkes. Wenn eine Klanfehde bestand, und der ehrwürdige Alte sie als kindisch ansah, wurde die Fehde beendet. Er allein entschied, wann und gegen wen Krieg erklärt wurde, was das Volk der Quarra als gesamtes betrifft.

Und im Moment war er ratloser als nie zuvor.  
Deswegen hatte er eine Versammlung mit den vier anderen Führern der größten Stämme und Klans einberufen. Diese vier sollten mit ihm zusammen stellvertretend für das Volk entscheiden, was das beste war.

Die vier Anführer waren gerade erst eingetroffen.

Mao-Li, eine alte Vampirin aus China, vertrat die meisten Vampire Asiens.  
Star, der jüngste Vampir im Bunde, stand für die Vampire Americas und Umgebung.  
Damien aus Frankreich für die europäischen Vampire und zuletzt  
Katsumi, älteste Vampirin Japans.

Diese vier waren gerade in den Gemächern Killians, dem ehrwürdigen alten, eingetroffen.

„Wir grüßen euch, ehrwürdiger Alter." Dieser Satz wurde von allen zusammen gesagt.

Wann immer die Quarra alleine waren, redeten sie in ihrer eigenen Sprache, die nur sie verstanden. Kein Vampir würde seine eigene Volkessprache preisgeben. Ihre Sprachen und speziellen Zauber waren das größte Geheimnis der Vampirvölker.

„Setzt euch, es gibt viel zu bereden."

Ein jeder der Vampire nahm platz auf einem der Sitzkissen im Raume. Sie saßen in einem Halbkreis, dem Ehrwürdigen zugewandt.

„Nun denn, wir müssen herausfinden, wer den Anatatsu-Klan vernichtet hat."

„Gibt es irgendwelche Hinweise?" fragte Mao-Li.

Killian dachte nach. „Wenige. Die Todesart des Klans lässt nicht auf ein anderes Volk oder unsere alten Feinde schließen – es waren zum Teil brutale Verstümmelungen, wie herausgerissene Herzen oder langsam abgetrennte Köpfe, oder schnelle Stich- und Schlitzwunden mit magischen Dolchen, Messern und Schwertern. Teilweise wurde auch nur Magie benutzt, wobei Feuermagie bevorzugt wurde."

Star hatte aufmerksam zugehört. „Chaosdiener?" war seine Frage.

Killians Blick verfinsterte sich. „Es wurden seit über 10000 Jahren keine echten Chaosdiener gesichtet, und Zauberer die mit dem Chaos in Kontakt sind, wären zu schwach, außerdem gibt es zu wenige und diese sind bekannt."

Mao-Li sprach wieder. „Und wenn es doch echte Chaosdiener waren?"

Killian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das Portal in ihre Dimension wurde vor 10000 Jahren geschlossen. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sie es waren."

Wieder sprach Star. „Un wenn das Portal geöffnet wurde?"

Als Antwort schüttelte Killian wieder den Kopf. „Es ist unmöglich, das Portal wieder zu öffnen, es war im höchstem Maße magisch. Einer Legende nach zu urteilen wurde ein Schlüssel erschaffen, aber wie gesagt, es ist nur eine Legende und wenn das Portal geöffnet worden wäre, hätte man es auf der ganzen Welt gespürt. Der magische Energiestoß wäre zu stark gewesen."

„Aber es gab vor ein paar Monaten einen Energiestoß. Er war zwar recht klein, aber…" Star wurde mitten im Satz von Killian unterbrochen.

„Das war die Wiederauferstehung des dunklen Lords in Großbritannien. Aber das ist kein grund zur Sorge, zumindest im Moment noch nicht."

Star starrte vor sich. „Waren es wirklich keine Chaosdiener?"

Killian seufzte. Dieser Junge war zu störrisch. „Nein. Es gibt kaum noch welche, die Kunst des Chaos ist bei den Zauberern noch gefürchteter und vergessener als die Kunst der Finsternis, und selbst deren Namen haben sie mit ‚dunkler Magie' verstellt. Außerdem sind die mächtigsten Chaos-Zauberer zwei Schuljungen. Zwillinge, soweit mir bekannt ist."

Mao-li hatte eine andere Idee bekommen. „Was ist das für eine Schlüssel-Legende? Vielleicht gibt es noch Überlebende Chaosdiener, die den Schlüssel suchen?"

Killian sah die Vampirin an. Das war allerdings eine gute Idee. Er holte Luft und erzählte, was er über den Schlüssel wusste.

„Als das Portal zur Dimension des Chaos geschlossen wurde, bat der oberste Lord der Chaosdiener angeblich einen Finsterling um Hilfe. Dieser Finsterling jedoch konnte selbst nichts tun, laut der Legende soll er einen ‚Diener der Schatten, des Todes und der Nacht', einen ‚Überbringer des Wortes' und eine ‚Furie des Wissens' um Hilfe gebeten haben, unter dem Versprechen ihnen etwas Wertvolles zu geben.

Die drei Wesen – und bevor ihr fragt, ich weiß nicht genau was mit den dreien gemeint ist – sollen eingewilligt haben. Sie sollen den Schlüssel erschaffen haben, bestehend aus der pursten aber auch gefährlichsten, Magie überhaupt: ein Gemisch aus Chaos, Ordnung, Licht und Finsternis. Mit diesem Schlüssel sollte man das Portal wieder öffnen können. Der Finsterling selbst bat sich als Schutz für den Schlüssel an und wurde ‚Wächter des Schatzes' genannt.

Laut der Legende soll es den Dienern der Ordnung nicht gefallen haben, dass die Diener des Chaos wieder hätten frei kommen können. Sie versuchten den Schlüssel zu zerstören, aber die drei wesen und der Finsterling beschützten ihn. Am Ende jedoch, wurden sie verraten und getötet. Doch sie starben nicht ohne Kampf. Dies ist das einzige, woran ich mich noch Wort für Wort erinnere: Der letzte Kampf der unheiligen Vier:

… … …  
Und der Rest kommt im nächsten Teil…


	9. Interlude 3 : La derniere lutte de la pa...

Interlude 3: La derniere lutte de la pas saintement Quatre  
[Der letzte Kampf der unheiligen Vier]

… … …

Und so kam es, dass auf dem Schlachtfeld der letzten Ära, in der Dimension des Nicht-Seins, auch der letzte Kampf dieser Ära stattfinden sollte.

Die Furie des Wissens benutzte all ihr Können und ihre Macht, doch als sie ihren Stab der Ringe verlor, konnten die Horden der Schutzengel über die Portale sie mit ihren Schwertern besiegen. Sie wurde in eine Ecke gedrängt und zuletzt vom Wächter des geschlossenen Portals selbst niedergestreckt.

Der Diener des Schattens, des Todes und der Nacht hatte seine eigenen Diener um sich gescharrt – hilflose Kreaturen, ausgesaugt ihres Willens und Lebens, verflucht von ihrem Meister und verstoßen vom Tod. Denn Obwohl er ihr Diener war, so hörten die mächtigen Schatten, die Nacht und der Tod doch auf dieses eine Wesen. Seine kalte Macht traf die Diener der Ordnung hart und kalt, den der Tod ist immer eisig, wie die Nacht und die Schatten.  
Dort, auf dem Schlachtfeld der letzten Ära, fand der oberste Erzengel, der das Lichtschwert führte, seinen Tod durch die Hand des Dieners.

Tausende von Ordnungshütern wurden in den Abgrund des Vergessens gestürzt, Millionen vom Atem des Todes infiziert und niedergestreckt.

Am Ende konnte der Diener nur durch den singenden Bogen der Amazone des Lebens besiegt werden, diese Prinzessin der Götter schickte ihren schnellsten und mächtigsten Pfeil auf ihn, der sein Ziel noch nie verfehlt hatte. Trotzdem konnte der Diener fast noch ausweichen, doch der Pfeil traf ihn im Arm und das Leben breitete sich in seinem vom Tod verseuchten Körper aus und zerstörte ihn endlich.

Der Überbringer des Wortes schlug im Kampf mit feuriger Wut um sich, seine schneidenden Worte zerrissen die Reihen seiner Gegner und trafen auf ihre stärksten Krieger. Schließlich schaffte der Herr der Winde es endlich, den Mund des Überbringers zu versiegeln und er wurde als ungefährlich auf dem Schlachtfeld liegen gelassen, auf den ersten Blick gebrochen, seiner Macht entrissen.

Der Wächter des Schatzes schlug sich gut, die Amazone sandte ihren Pfeil, doch er war schneller und zerstörte stattdessen mit seinem fliegenden Vipernzahn ihren singenden Bogen. Die Sehne sprang entzwei, das magische Holz splitterte und der Zahn der Schlange bohrte sich in ihr Herz. Ihre erstarrte Statue steht noch heute auf dem Schlachtfeld, den sie starb so schnell, dass ihr Körper keine Zeit hatte zu Sterben. Sie steht dort und wird wahrscheinlich immer dort stehen müssen, bis jemand es schafft, sie aus ihrer Gefangenschaft in der Zeit zu befreien.

Doch auch der Wächter fiel auf dem Felde, als ein Desertierter Lord der Finsternis seinen Hammer schwang und ihn von hinten erschlug.

Die Armee der Ordnung hatte anscheinend gesiegt, die unheiligen vier waren nicht mehr, jeder von ihnen lag geschlagen auf dem Schlachtfeld. Doch der Schlüssel selbst brachte den Untergang:

Durch seine Magie, die aus allem besteht, öffnete und schloss er alle Portale wild hintereinander. Auch das Chaosportal öffnete sich, und die Brüder des Überbringers, die Söhne des Chaos, strömten vorwärts, ihrem Bruder zu helfen.

Eine Schattenkreatur, ein Höllenwolf, wurde aus seinem Kerker befreit und nistete sich in dem Prinzen Lycan ein. Lycan wurde von der Seele des Höllenwolfes besessen, und da just in diesem Augenblick ein voller Mond auf dem Schlachtfeld schien, wurde die Seele des Wolfes für immer an den Vollmond gebunden. Später verlor Lycan seine Kontrolle über den Wolf vollständig und nach ihm sind die Lycanthropen benannt, den jedes Mal wenn ein Mensch von ihm gebissen wurde, öffnete sich ein Portal zum Kerker eines Höllenwolfes und dieser nistete sich in der Seele des Menschen ein.

Der Schlüssel kam dennoch bald zur Ruhe, verschwand jedoch in dem entstandenen Chaos, denn das war, was er erschaffen hatte: Aus der Dimension des Nicht-Seins, wurde die Zwischendimension der Portale, der einzige Ort, an dem das Chaos ohne Herrscher herrscht. Das eigentlich Portal in die wahre Welt des Chaos jedoch blieb am Ende wieder verschlossen, der Schlüssel wurde nicht darauf angewendet.

Auf dem jetzt komplett verwüstete Schlachtfeld herrschte absolute Stille, kein Laut ward zu hören. Doch nach einiger Zeit drang Gelächter durch die Dimension:  
Die Söhne des Chaos hatten ihrem Bruder die Kraft der Stimme wiedergegeben und den Herrn des Windes geschlagen. Dort auf dem Schlachtfeld, überbrachte er sein letztes Wort:

„So hört mich denn, Diener der ‚**Ordnung'. **Heute habt ihr euren größten Fehler begannen; denn der Schlüssel wurde deaktiviert. Hört was ich euch sagen werde, denn dies wird das letzte Wort sein, das ich überbringe, der Kampf hat mir zuviel abverlangt.

Nach dieser Ära des Kampfes zwischen Ordnung und Chaos wird eine Ära der Entstehung beginnen. Doch sie wird nicht ewig andauern. Die Ära des Kampfes zwischen Licht und Finsternis wird sich wiederholen, und der Schlüssel wird erhalten bleiben.

Wenn die Arme der Finsternis sich mit den Strahlen des Lichtes verbinden und der Wächter des Lichtes das Idol des Lords tötet, soll der Kreis sich schließen und zugleich wieder beginnen. Unsere Nachfahren, nicht bei Blut sondern bei Kraft, Geist und Wille sollen den Schlüssel ein zweites Mal finden und bewachen, doch nicht um eines Chaosherrschers wegen, sondern um unseren eigenen. Der Sohn Lycans wird uns helfen, denn er ist nun von seinen eigenen Leuten verstoßen, ein Ausgestoßener wegen der Dummheit anderer.

Es wird die letzte und zugleich die erste Ära sein und am letzten Tag dieser Ära soll der letzte Weltschimmer durch die Edelsteine des Schlüssels besiegelt werden."

Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort gesprochen, sank er in sich zusammen und starb, denn die Tochter der Erde hatte eine giftige Rose seinen Knöchel treffen lassen.

Der Ehrwürdige sank zurück, erschöpft von der Erzählung. Die anderen vier Vampire starrten ihn an, die Legende war alt und sie hatten sie noch nie gehört.

Nach einiger Zeit des Nachdenkens kam Star auf eine weitere Idee: „Kann ein Chaosdiener durch die Dimension der Portale zu uns kommen?"

Killian erwog die Idee. „Falls die Legende stimmen würde, könnte kein lebendes Wesen durch diese Dimension, ohne seinen Verstand zu verlieren oder das Chaos zu meistern. Das letztere ist unmöglich, und falls ein Wesen schafft, tritt das vordere in Kraft…"

Zum ersten Mal meldete Damien sich. „Und wie sah der Schlüssel aus? Wenn es ihn gibt, müssten wir ihn finden?"

Killian brauchte langem bis er antwortete. „Alles was ich weiß, ist dass der Schlüssel nicht das einzigste magische Instrument war. Seine Macht sollte etwas durch den Fokus von Atlantis kontrolliert werden. Atalante, die Herrscherin von Atlantis soll ihn den unheiligen Vier geschenkt haben, und die Ordnungsdiener zerstörten Atlantis dafür. Sonst weiß ich nichts."

Doch nun sprach auch Katsumi zum ersten Mal.

„Ihr sagtet, kein lebendes Wesen kann durch diese Dimension schreiten."

„Ja, warum?" Killian sah sie aufmerksam an.

Katsumis hatte die ganze Zeit lang auf den Boden gestarrt doch nun hob sie den Kopf.

„Und wenn ein Todesengel sie hergeführt hat?"


	10. Kapitel 7

Harry riss seine Augen auf in Schock.

Draco Malfoy war gerade dabei ihn zu küssen.

**Draco Malfoy**

Dracos Zunge glitt behände über seine Lippen, um das hervortretende Blut aufzulecken. Seine Fangzähne bohrten sich in sein Mundfleisch um noch mehr Blut hervortreten zu lassen. Anscheinend gefiel dem Slytherin das.  
Und erstaunt bemerkte Harry. Dass es ihm zwar nicht gefiel, aber… schlimm war es auch nicht.

Jedes mal, wenn Draco etwas von seinem Blut aufleckte, spürte Harry ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper gehen. Langsam versuchte er, sich auf dieses Kribbeln zu konzentrieren. Ein warmkalter, schneller Schauer durch seinen Körper…  
Mit einem Rucken seines Kopfes brachte er Dracos Zähne dazu, noch mehr Fleisch zu zerkratzen. Dracos Zunge glitt wie automatisch über Harrys Lippen und leckte den roten Saft aus den Wunden auf.

Das Kribbeln wurde stärker.

Harry schloss die Augen, um sich auf das Kribbeln zu konzentrieren. Die Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy ihn küsste war etwas… … komisch, aber dieses Kribbeln…

Harry spürte, wie das Kribbeln sich zu einem andauernden Schauer ausartete. Seine Nackenhaare standen kerzengerade und seine Lippen wurden warm.

Er legte eine Hand auf Dracos Nacken, zog den jungen Slytherin näher an sich heran und drückte dessen Zähne noch mehr in sein eigenes Fleisch. Jetzt floss schon ein stetiges Rinnsal in Dracos Mund.

Obwohl beide es nicht sehen konnten, wechselte Harrys Blut die Farbe. Anstatt des tiefen roten Tons, der typisch für einen wahren Vampir ist, war Harrys Blut jetzt schwärzlich und zäher.

Harry legte seine zweite Hand ebenfalls um Dracos Nacken, und versuchte ihn noch mehr an sich heran zu ziehen. Harrys Lippen wurden immer wärmer, und der Schauer in seinem Körper hatte sich zu einem ständigem Wärmegefühl entwickelt. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Lippen jetzt aussehen mussten wie ein Blatt Papier das gerade durch den Reißwolf gedreht worden war, aber das war ihm egal. Harry wollte nicht nur, das Draco sein Blut trinkt, er **wusste** das er es trinken musste!

Unbemerkt von den beiden wurde Harrys Blut komplett schwarz und cremedick. Es quoll nicht mehr hervor, Draco saugte es aus Harrys Adern heraus. Dracos silber-blaue Augen glühten in einem schwarz-rotem Schimmer gefüllt mit Verwirrung und Schock aber Harry bemerkte davon nichts, weil er seine Augen geschlossen hatte und Draco kaum noch Beachtung schenkte, solange der Vampir noch das Blut aufsaugte…

Draco war im **Paradies. **Er nippte und leckte an den Lippen… dieses Vampirs. Es war unmöglich, dass das Harry Potter war! Dieser Junge roch wie ein **Snape** und schmeckte mindestens so gut wie eine Veela zur Paarungszeit aussah! Wollte Dumbledore den Tod des Goldenen Jungen etwa damit überspielen? Nein, nicht sein Stil, aber wer war dieser…

Draco verlor seinen Gedankenfaden dadurch, dass dieser Gott von einem Vampir eine Hand auf seinen Nacken leckte und ihn näher heran zog. Seine Zähne wurden tiefer in die Haut des Vampirs gedrückt…

Ein Kribbeln durchzog Draco. Was auch immer der Vampir da machte, es füllte sich gut an… Draco wollte mehr von diesem Blut…

Draco hielt es für unmöglich, aber der Geschmack des Blutes wurde sogar noch besser! Immer schneller saugte er an den Lippen…

Jetzt legte dieser… … … Vampirveela sogar seine zweite Hand auf Dracos Nacken! Draco durchzog ein Kälteschauer. Oh Gott, dieser Vampir konnte aber rangehen…

Der Geschmack des Blutes veränderte sich wieder… noch süßer… aber auch zähflüssiger…

Plötzlich stockte Draco etwas. Das Vampirblut in seinem Hals fing an, sich seinen Weg in Dracos Magen und Organe zu brennen. Aber es brannte nicht mit Hitze, wie ein Glas Whiskey, sondern ein… unnatürlicher Kälteschauer zog sich durch seinen gesamten Körper.  
Verzweifelt versuchte er, von dem Vampir loszukommen.

War das vielleicht ein Inccubus, der den Schulleiter ausgetrickst hatte? Aber nein, Inccubi und Succubae saugten ihren Opfern anders die Energie aus. Was also machte dieser Vampir dann?

Dracos Augen begannen zu leuchten und er spürte, wie das Blut sich in seinem Körper zur Ruhe setzte. Er war gerade erleichtert darüber, als ihn eine Hand von hinten packte und durch den Raum gegen die Wand gegenüber schmiss.

Severus erstarrte an der Sicht vor ihm.

Was machte dieser Tunichtgut eines Vampirabklatsches da mit **seinem** Sohn?

Wie in Trance beobachtete er, wie sein Sohn zuerst eine, dann die andere Hand um den Nacken dieses… Malfoys leckte, ihn dabei immer näher heran zog. Wie der blonde Vampir begierig das Blut leckte, seine Zunge immer schneller über die Lippen seines Sohnes wandern lies…

Er bemerkte nicht die leuchtenden Augen, da Draco ihm halb den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Er sah auch nicht das schwarze Blut, da die Münder der beiden… zu sehr von ihnen selbst verdeckt wurden. Alles was er sah, war ein Vampir, der kräftemäßig gesehen definitiv unter seinem Sohn stand, welcher seinen Sohn an die Wand gepinnt hatte und brutal küsste!

Ohne einen zweiten Gedanken machte er zwei Schritte vorwärts, wobei er wütend mit den Zähnen fletschte, packte Draco und schmiss ihn durch den Raum, wo er auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes, nahe der Treppe, wieder ankam. Dort blieb er erst mal Luft schnappend auf dem Boden liegen.

Severus beobachtete ihn noch ungefähr eine Minute lang, grollte ein „Wehe du bewegst dich!" in seine Richtung und wandte sich dann seinem Sohn zu.

Dieser lehnte gebeugt an der Wand. Es schien kein Blut von seinen Lippen zu tropfen, was Severus beruhigte. Er war sich nämlich sicher, Blut gerochen zu haben.

Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm auf Harrys Schulter.

„Harry?

Sobald Draco von ihm gezerrt worden war, war Harry leicht zusammengeklappt. Sein Atem war unregelmäßig daher musste er keuchen, das Wärmegefühl war verschwunden und seine Lippen taten weh. **Sehr** weh.

Er bekam mit, wie ein zweite Kribbeln sich auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem wieder. Gerade als das Kribbeln auf seinen Lippen aufhörte, bemerkte er, wie jemand eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Harry?"

Müder als jemals zuvor sank Harry in den Armen seines Vaters zusammen.

„Müde… Schlaf…" war das Letzte, was er sagte, bevor alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

Severus stand da, seinen Sohn in den Armen und fragte sich, was er tun sollte.

Sollte er erst seinen Sohn wegbringen, dann Malfoy vergiften, oder Malfoy zuerst vergiften und dann seinen Sohn wegbringen oder seinen Sohn wegbringen und dann Malfoy zum Schulleiter bringen. Oder sollte er zuerst seinen Sohn wegbringen und Malfoy dann den Paten seines Sohnes ausliefern? Der Werwolf und sein Hundefreund würden dem Bengel sicherlich zeigen, was sich gehört…

Eine Stimme in Severus schrie auf. Das waren seine Schüler! Auch wenn einer von ihnen sein Sohn war, und der andere ein arrogantes Arschloch. Alles der Reihe und Regeln nach!

Erst Sohn zur Krankenstation, dann Malfoy zum Schulleiter, dann Cousin einsammeln und wieder zur Krankenstation. Genau, das war der Plan.

„Malfoy! Sammele diese Hefte hier ein, wisch dir en Mund ab und folge mir dann! Und wehe du machst auch nur einen Fehltritt!"

Draco nickte dumpf und stand auf.

Severus stockte etwas. Da war kein Blut auf seinen Lippen! Aber er hatte doch welches gerochen…?

Vorsichtig nahm er seinen Sohn richtig in seine Arme und besah sich den Mund genau.

Es gab einige leicht rötliche Stellen, aber keine wirklichen Kratzer… Hatte er sich den Blutgeruch nur aus elterlichem Schock heraus eingebildet? Sein Sohn sah jedenfalls nicht so aus, als wenn er gerade auf die Lippe bebissen wurde…

Vorsichtig begann Severus zu laufen, er wusste nicht warum sein Sohn auf einmal ohnmächtig geworden war. Vielleicht eine Nachwirkung des Amuletts?

„Malfoy! Folge mir! Wir werden einige Geheimgänge benutzen!"

Draco trottete folgsam hinter Severus her.

Dieser ging die Treppe herunter, trat nach draußen und verschwand kurz danach wieder in einem Geheimgang, Draco dicht auf den Fersen.

Er war am Nachdenken. Er hatte unabstreitbar Blut gerochen. Das Blut seines Sohnes, da war er sich sicher. Aber warum sah er nichts?

Nun, Malfoy hatte es vielleicht abgeleckt, kein Wunder, dass er da keines mehr sah. Aber sein Sohn?  
Während er so ging, formte sich eine Idee in Severus Kopf.

Sein Sohn hatte kleine rote Krätzerchen auf den Lippen. Und er hatte Blut gerochen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, dass beides Sinn ergab, war das sein Sohn sich selbst geheilt hatte. Ohne Zauberstab oder dem Aufsagen eines Spruches. Aber dafür müsste er begabt im Feld Heilungsmagie sein.

Severus seufzte innerlich. Er würde mit dem Schulleiter und Poppy darüber reden müssen, die im siebten Schuljahr vorgenommenen Magietest jetzt schon an seinem Sohn vorzunehmen.

So ein Magietest war relativ simpel. Man nahm etwas Blut der Person und untersuchte es auf die grundlegenden Magieformen:

1.Magie des Lichtes, die gebräuchlichste und allgemein als ‚gute' angesehene Magie

2.Magie der Natur, sehr selten aber auch als ‚gut' angesehen

3.Magie des Lebens, die seltenste aller ‚guten' Magien, aber angeblich auch die Stärkste

4.Magie der Vampire, eine recht zwielichtige und ‚Vamires only' Magie

5.Magie der Dämonen, worunter alles mögliche verstanden wird, von Dementoren bis Veelas, ebenfalls eine recht zwielichtige Sache

6. Magie der Elemente, eine sehr, sehr seltene Energie, die so selten war, das keiner wusste ob ‚gut' oder ‚böse'

7. Magie des Geistes, es gab nur ein paar hundert Wesen die diese Magie beherrschen konnten, man wusste nicht mal mehr, wie sie eigentlich funktionierte, man wusste nur, ob sie da war oder nicht,

8. Magie der Finsternis, die allgemein als ‚dunkle, böse Magie' abgestempelte Magie, dabei war sie sehr verbreitet, gut ein Drittel aller Zauberer benutzte sie als Grundlage, Severus unter anderem auch, das Gegenteil der Magie des Lichtes,

9. Magie des Todes, eine als sehr ‚böse, dunkle' Magie abgestempelte Sache, relativ selten, das Gegenteil der Magie des Lebens,

10. und als letztes die Magie des Chaos, eine heutzutage nahezu ausgelöschte Magieform, stark aber unberechenbar und zur jetzigen Zeit ziemlich selten, außerdem als ‚oberböse' verschrien, einige Leute behaupten, sie sei das Gegenteil zur Magie der Natur, andere sagen es gibt kein Gegenteil, andere sagten sogar diese Magieform gibt es gar nicht, die Meinungen waren verschieden

Für jede Magieform gab es mehrere Unterformen in denen man begabt sein konnte. Teilweise war man auch nur in einigen Unterformen begabt, andere Zauberer wiederum waren in mehreren Formen begabt und konnten viele Zauber anwenden. Es gab sogar ein paar Zauberer, die in zwei Gegenteilen begabt waren. Auf Zauberschulen wurden nur Grundkenntnisse vermittelt. Nach dem test mussten die Zauberer und Hexen entschieden ob sie direkt arbeiten gehen wollten, oder ob sie irgendwo weitere Ausbildung haben wollten.

Ja, die Sache mit den Magieformen war schwer, vor allem weil jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe ihre/seine Kraft aus dem ‚Ur-Pool' der Magie bezog. Wenn man einmal die Hexe/den Zauberer von dem ‚Ur-Pool' abtrennte, waren sie wie Muggel: magielos. Bei Leuten die mehrere ‚Pools' ansprachen war das schwer, aber sonst… eine schlimme Methode Gefangene ruhig zu halten. Solange man den ‚Pool-Block' nicht wieder entfernte, konnte der Gefangene nicht mehr Zaubern.

Aber ‚Pool-Blocks' waren schwer zu bewerkstelligen und kaum jemand schaffte das. Vielleicht würde Dumbledore es schaffen, und mit etwas Pech Voldemort, aber sonst…

Severus wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als Draco Malfoy hinter ihm aufsprach:

„Professor Snape? Ist das ihr Sohn?"

Severus wusste, dass dieses Gespräch kommen würde. Das war jetzt eine heikle Situation, aber hoffentlich konnte Dumbledore ihm helfen!

„Ja, das ist mein Sohn. Harry Potter-Snape."

Er hörte, wie Draco hinter ihm scharf Luft einsog bei dem Namen, aber der Junge stellte keine weitere Frage sondern trottete nur brav hinter Severus her.

Nach gut weitern zehn Minuten kamen die beiden im Krankenflügel an. Severus bemerkte, dass Draco hinter ihm etwas schwankte und fragte sich kurz, ob er den Jungen etwas zu hart gegen die Wand geworfen hatte? Aber nein, er war ein Vampir, da macht ein Aufprall mit der Wand noch nicht sooo viel aus… Trotzdem, vielleicht sollte Poppy sich ihn mal ansehen.

„Poppy! Beeil dich und komm her!!"

Zum Glück war der Krankenflügel leer, sonst würden innerhalb von Sekunden Gerüchte durch ganz Hogwarts rasen: Severus Snape trägt Harry Potter in den Krankenflügel, eindeutig besorgt, mit Draco Malfoy im Schlepptau.

Poppy kam aus ihrem Büro gesprintet, sah den Jungen in Severus Armen und legte ihn schnell auf ein Krankenbett.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Malfoy hier drüben fand es lustig ihm einen Vampirkuss zu verpassen. Danach ist Harry ohnmächtig geworden, wieso weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht solltest du dich auch um Malfoy kümmern, er… hatte eine unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit einer Mauer."

Poppy schnaubte. „in normalem Deutsch, du hast ihn gegen das nächstbeste Objekt geschleudert. Mr. Malfoy, legen sie sich bitte dahin, ich kümmere mich eben um Mr. Potter."

Draco tat wie ihm geheißen. Sein Inneres fühlte sich jetzt nicht mehr Kalt, sondern warm an. Ihm war heiß und er war müde geworden. Schon kurze Zeit nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte, war er eingenickt.

Severus bedachte Draco nur mit einem kurzem Blick, wandte sich aber wieder Poppy zu.  
"Poppy, mir wäre es lieb wenn du auch schon jetzt einen Magietest machst. Ich habe Blut gerochen, als ich die beiden traf, aber Harrys Mund ist verheilt."

„Begabung in Heilmagie?"

„Wenn du schon dabei bist, kannst du auch nach allem schauen. Ich werde den Schulleiter verständigen."

Poppy nickte nur abwesend.

Severus machte sich auf zu Dumbledore.

„Schulleiter?"

„Ah, Severus! Worum geht es?"

Severus verzog etwas seine Miene. Er hatte nach alledem immer hin einen Schüler gegen eine Wand geworfen.

„Draco Malfoy hat Harry einen Vampirkuss gegeben. Er weiß jetzt, dass ich sein Vater bin."

Dumbledores Blick wurde nachdenklich. „Wo sind die beiden Jungen?"

„Im Krankenflügel."

Dumbledore zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie bitte?"

Severus verzog den Mund – diesmal gut sichtbar.  
"Harry ist ohnmächtig geworden, sobald sein Mund wieder frei war und… ich fürchte ich habe Malfoy gegen die Wand geschleudert."

ZU Severus erstaunen fing Dumbledore an zu grinsen. „Irgendwie habe ich so etwas erwartet Severus. Wie geht es den beiden?"

„Wie es Malfoy geht weiß ich nicht, aber Harrys Bissspuren schienen von selbst verheilt zu sein. Ich habe Poppy gebeten, einen Magietest zu machen"

„Geheilt? Er sich selbst? Es wäre höchst interessant wenn Harry eine Begabung für Lebensmagie hätte. Obwohl er ziemlich jung für einen Test ist. Nun ja, wir werden ja sehen was Poppys Test uns sagt. Gehen wir in den Krankenflügel?"

Severus nickte nur. Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg.

Harry wurde langsam wach. Das erste was er bemerkte, war die übermäßig magisch-saubere Luft des Krankenflügels. Damit war schon mal geklärt, **wo** er war.

Mit einem Erinnerungsschwall klärte sich auch, **warum** er hier war.

Draco Malfoy hatte ihn geküsst. Und sein Blut gesaugt. Und Harry hatte ihn unterstützt. Und sein Vater hatte es gesehen.

Das alles konnte Harry einfach zusammenfassen: Scheiße!

Er bemerkte Stimmen etwas weiter hinter ihm. Die Personen sprachen gedämpft. Wahrscheinlich um ihn nicht zu wecken. Sein angewöhnter Krankenflügel-Instinkt setzte ein. Irgendwie sprachen die meisten Leute immer über ihn, wenn er im Krankenflügel lag. Das benutzte er dazu, ihre Gespräche zu belauschen. Man konnte nie wissen, was man dabei heraus bekam.

„Poppy, könntest du uns bitte noch mal erklären, was dieses Ergebnis soll? Das macht absolut überhaupt keinen Sinn!" Die Stimme gehörte seinem Vater.

„Da muss ich Sev zustimmen. Entweder mit dem Test ist etwas schief gelaufen, oder hier gibt es ein paar starke Probleme beim Verstehen." Großcousin Duriel. Aber Harry zog es vor, ihn Onkel zu nennen.

„Aber wenn ich es doch sage! Ich habe den Test DREI MAL gemacht! Ich weiß, was JEDES MAL dabei herausgekommen ist!" Poppy Pomfrey, und zwar ziemlich aufgeregt. Ärgerlich wahrscheinlich eher.

„Poppy, jetzt beruhige dich. Erkläre uns einfach noch ein mal ruhig, was du herausbekommen hast. Und bitte leise, wir wollen ja nicht, dass Harry aufwacht." Dumbledore. Seine freundliche, alte Stimme schien nachdenklich zu sein. Als wenn er gedanklich schon drei Stufen weiter war, als die Personen mit denen er sprach.

Poppy räusperte ihre Stimme.

„Also, von meinen Tests her, ist mit dem Jungen nichts falsch, warum er einfach eingenickt ist, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht liegt es am Amulett. Dazu kann ich aber nichts sagen, da ich mit solchen Sachen nicht auskenne."

„Das kriege ich auch! Verdammt noch mal, ich will wissen-" Harrys Vater musste sich wirklich aufregen, wenn er anfing die Krankenschwester anzuschreien.

„Severus! Benimm dich! Poppy, fahr bitte fort." Im Geiste gab Harry dem Schulleiter recht, er wollte nämlich selbst wissen, was los war. Und was für Tests hatte man an ihm durchgeführt, ohne ihm etwas davon zu sagen? Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er ja bis gerade geschlafen hatte. Man konnte es ihm also gar nicht sagen.

„Also, laut den Magietests" sie betonte die Mehrzahl des Wortes, „hat er in allem eine Begabung. Beim ersten Test waren die Werte etwas niedriger als beim zweiten und beim dritten etwas höher als beim zweitem. Aber eins beleibt gleich: bei jeder Magieform hat er einen Wert über null! Die einzigen Werte, die immer herausstachen waren einmal 4, da hatte er beim ersten 24, beim zweiten 44 und beim dritten 56. Aber das ist ja nicht verwunderlich, da er ja Vampir ist.  
Dann hatte er aber bei 3 und 6 beim ersten 78, was ja fast unmöglich ist. Bei 3 waren die anderen Werte 88 und 94, und bei 6 hat er 80 und 117!"

Scharfes Luftholen von zwei Personen war zu hören, was auch immer diese Werte sagten, sie schienen besonders… hoch zu liegen.

„Bei 7 hat er im ersten test 15, und im zweiten 36 erreicht. Beim dritten Test bin ich fast umgefallen! 234! So ein hoher Wert wurde noch nie gemessen!"

Anscheinend schienen die anderen Personen das auch zu glauben. Harry hörte, wie eine Person im Kreis durch den Raum schritt und eine andere schien etwas auf französisch zu murmeln. Harrys Vampirsinne schnappten einzelne Fetzen auf, wie: „Lui le dire devoir [Hätten es ihm sagen sollen]… … … … Cela donne encore un ennui [Das gibt noch Ärger] … … … … Comment doit-il cela au bon encore tourner maintenant? [Wie soll man das jetzt noch zum Guten wenden?] … … … … S'ils le trouvent [Wenn sie ihn finden] … … … …

Was auch immer da gemurmelt wurde, es schien nicht gut zu sein.

Schließlich sprach Dumbledore wieder. „Könnte das Amulett etwas damit zu tun haben? Er trug es doch die ganze Zeit, oder?"

Es dauerte etwas, bis Poppy antwortete, als wenn sie schwer nachdenken müsste. „Wie gesagt, ich verstehe nichts davon, aber normalerweise beeinflusst kein magisches Objekt die Magie im Blut einer Person, solange nicht ein ‚Pool-Block' im Spiel ist. Und das können wir mit hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit ausschließen."

„Font l'éloge du dieu du sang, tout est dans l'auge!" [Preiset den Gott des Blutes, alles ist im Eimer!] Duriel warf diesen Satz in den Raum und lies sich danach – den Geräuschen nach – auf ein Bett fallen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" wollte Severus wissen.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir erst mal nichts von alledem Harry erzählen." Harrys Alarmglocken gingen an. Da wurde über ihn gesprochen. Da wurde über ihn gesprochen und es ging anscheinend um etwas schlechtes. Oder besonders gutes, bei dem ‚Glück' von Harry-der-verdammt-berühmte-Potter. Und die wollten ihm nichts sagen? Nicht mal seine eigene Familie? Duriel war ihm bis jetzt nicht wie die Art von Personen vorgekommen, die anderen etwas vorenthalten. Aber der erste Eindruck kann ja täuschen…

„Und dann sollten wir vielleicht ein paar praktische Tests machen. Wir könnten es ja als Extra-Training ausgeben. So könnten wir seine Fähigkeiten testen und ihm gleichzeitig noch etwas beibringen."

„Wahrscheinlich ist das das Beste."

Wie bitte? Harrys eigener Vater belog seinen Sohn? Severus Snape sank in Harrys Gunst wieder um fünfzig Punkte und gelangte dadurch ungefähr bei minus vierzig an.

„Ich finde es nicht gut, ihm irgendetwas vorzuenthalten," Harry gab einen Freudenschrei für Duriel in seinem Kopf. „aber hier muss ich mich anschließen. Es ist wirklich besser, wenn er nichts weiß." Falsch. Duriel sank soeben um hundert Punkte. Dumbledore war schon unten angekommen.

„Nun gut, dann ist das beschlossen! Ich werde noch mit Sirius und Remus sprechen. Die beiden können uns beim ‚Training' helfen. Natürlich dürfen sie kein Wort an Harry verlieren." Harrys gesamte Stimmung erreichte den Nullpunkt.

„Sev, wir beide sollten langsam wieder in den Kerker. Poppy, du gibst uns doch bescheid, wenn er aufwacht, oder?" Poppy schien zu nicken, da Harry nichts hörte, Duriel aber zufrieden weiter redete. „Komm, Sev. Draco Malfoy müsste auch wieder da unten sein. Zumindest hat er versprochen, keinem etwas zu sagen, auch seinem Vater nicht."

„Das ist aber auch der einzigste Lichtblick." murmelte Severus. Die beiden verließen den Krankenflügel.

Harry lag auf dem Bett und war sehr, sehr wütend.

Hermine hatte lange genug auf Ron und Harry gewartet. Sie würde jetzt selbst nachsehen, was die Zwillinge so wichtiges in diesem Geheimversteck hatten.

Sie ging zu der Ritterrüstung, sah nach ob auch niemand da war und betätigte den Öffnungsmechanismus. Vor ihr kam ein gerader Korridor zum Vorschein. Vorsichtig ging sie hinein. Die Rüstung schloss hinter ihr wieder. Es war stockdunkel im Korridor.

„Lumos!"

Ihr Zauberstab erhellte den Gang. Am ende war bloß eine Tür. Langsam schritt sie darauf zu. Ihren Zauberstab in Kampsstellung – man konnte nie wissen, was einen erwartet, das hier war Hogwarts und das da war das Versteck der Weasley Zwillinge. Da sollte man besser vorbereitet sein – und öffnete die Tür.

Vor ihr kam ein Raum zum Vorschein, ungefähr so groß wie der Schlafraum der Mädchen.

In der Mitte stand ein recht großer Tisch, beladen mit verschiedenen Süßigkeiten, Zaubertränken und Schriftrollen. Darum waren mehrere Stühle aufgestellt. In einer Ecke, links der Tür, waren drei Betten aufgebaut, bezogen und mit verschiednen Büchern beladen. In der Ecke rechts der Tür war eine art Zaubertrank – Süßigkeiten – Minilabor aufgebaut.

Hermine hatte die ‚Hauptbasis' der Weasley Zwillinge entdeckt. Und allem Anschien nach war ihr Freund Lee Jordan auch am ‚Geschäft' beteiligt – wozu sonst das dritte Bett?

Vorsichtig bahnte Hermine sich einen Weg durch die verschiedenen Kartons mit unterschiedlichen Inhalten. Einige waren in Fred oder Georges Handschrift – die beiden sahen sich, genau wie ihre Schreiber, zum verwechseln ähnlich – mit ‚Vorsicht!!!' beschriftet, und Hermine wollte lieber nicht wissen, was da drin war, wenn die Zwillinge ‚Vorsicht!!!' draufschrieben. 

Am anderen Ende des Raumes, sah Hermine etwas, was sie interessierte.

Der gesamte Raum war eher spärlich gehalten, nur diese eine Stelle…

Es war ein großer Stein, bei dem die Oberfläche platt gehauen/zaubert wurde. Darauf lag eine Schale mit Wasser und Süßigkeiten der Zwillinge. Hermine erkannte diese Art von Aufbau, sie hatte etwas darüber gelesen.

Es war ein **Altar**. Einige Zauberer der verschiedenen Magien benutzten diese Altare, um Schutzgeister zu beschwören, oder für sie gut zu stimmen. Naturmagier machten das vor allem.

Hermine musste grinsen. Das ausgerechnet die Zwillinge einen Altar aufbauen würden…

Sie richtete ihren Blick nach oben, wo eigentlich immer ein Symbol oder Buchstabe für den Schutzgeist oder sein Magiegebiet stehen sollte. Ihr Atem stockte. Über dieses Symbol hatte sie gelesen! Es hatte in ‚Schwarzmagier und Wege sie zu erkennen' gestanden!

Es war ein Dreieck im Grundaufbau, die untere Seite war die **Basis**.  
Die beiden nach oben ragenden Seiten waren die **Pfeiler**.  
Doch die Pfeiler trafen sich nicht, sondern stockten kurz davor. Aus diesem **Trichter** kamen einzelne **Strahlen**, die quer durcheinander gezeichnet worden waren. Die Strahlen gingen jedoch nicht tiefer als die Basis.

Es war ein **Chaosdreieck **um einen Chaosgeist als ‚Schutzpatron' gütig zu stimmen.

Und eines der Symbole, das als am bösesten der ganzen Welt verschrien war.

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel war gut!

Nur ein paar Anmerkungen: Der letzte französische Satz ist direkt übersetzt! Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob alles ist im Eimer wirklich so auf Französisch geschrieben wird! Ich hab es bloß für meinen ‚Vampirausspruch' gebraucht! Außerdem muss es eigentlich les pas saintement Quatre heißen, im letzten Interlude, aber la hört sich einfach besser an ^____^ Und jetzt drückt den Knopf da unten, und reviewed!


	11. Kapitel 8

**A/N:** Nun denn, zwei Kapitel an einem Tag! Ich bin etwas schneller geworden, auch wenn man vorher lange warten musste! Ich wollte nur die Warnung geben, das etwas **Twincest** (Inzest zwischen Fred & George) vielleicht **angedeutet** wird. Normalerweise mag ich Inzests Pairings nicht, aber bei Fred und George springt es mir immer wieder in den Kopf. Nur mal so als Vorwarnung.

Harry lag immer noch auf dem Krankenbett. Er musste wohl für einige Stunden ohnmächtig gewesen sein, denn jetzt fing es schon an dunkel zu werden draußen. Madam Pomfrey sah zwar ab und zu besorgt nach ihm, aber er hatte nicht die Absicht, sie wissen zu lassen, das er wach war.

Im Moment lag er einfach nur da und grübelte über sein Leben.

Bis jetzt hatte er kurz und knapp gesagt, ein Scheißleben gehabt. Von seinen Verwandten wie ein Stück Mist behandelt, auf der Schule – dem ersten Ort wo er überhaupt freundlich behandelt wurde – von einem durchgeknalltem Dark Lord bedroht, und jetzt auch noch mit irgendetwas infiziert oder ausgestattet, dass man ihm nicht sagen wollte.

Ach ja, der Dark Lord war sein Großvater und er war ein Halbvampir. Alles in allem hatte er ein ganz normales, ruhiges Leben.

Halb erschrocken, halb amüsiert bemerkte er, dass er langsam anfing, sarkastisch zu werden. Er sollte mit dem Nachdenken aufhören, bevor er wie sein Vater wurde.

Harry stieß einen Seufzer aus und lauschte. Madam Pomfrey war nicht zu hören, aber das hatte eigentlich nichts zu bedeuten. Die Frau konnte innerhalb von Sekunden in den Raum gestürzt kommen, wenn einer ihrer Patienten etwas hatte.

Vorsichtig, um keinen Laut zu machen, hievte Harry sich aus dem Bett. Wenigstens hatten sie ihn seine normalen Schülerroben behalten lassen. Er hatte schon vor einigen Minuten, kurz nachdem alle den Raum verlassen hatten, seinen Körper nach verbliebenen Stellen dieser ominösen Tests untersucht. In seinem rechtem Arm waren zwei kleine Einstichstellen, wie von Spritzen. Er nahm an, Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm Blut abgenommen und irgendwelche Untersuchungen damit angestellt.

Harry machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts und stellte fest das er ganz normal laufen konnte. Das Amulett baumelte vor seiner Robe hin und her und er beschloss, es erst mal unter seiner Robe zu lassen. Nachdem das besagte Schmuckstück also sicher verstaut war, machte Harry sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Er hatte heute schon für genug Verwirrung in Hogwarts gesorgt, da konnte er am besten gleich schlafen gehen. Sicherlich würde keiner der Lehrer etwas sagen, wenn er die Hausaufgaben morgen nicht hatte? Immerhin hatte er ja fast ständig im Krankenflügel gelegen.

Obwohl, bei einigen Lehrern war Harry sich da nicht so sicher…

Seufzend lief er weiter.

Keine zehn Minuten später lag Harry friedlich in seinem bett im Turm. Ron war weder im Gemeinschaftsraum, noch im Bett gewesen, aber es war ja auch erst früher Abend. Hermine war wahrscheinlich noch in der Bibliothek. Seamus und Dean hatte Harry bescheid gegeben, wo er war. Jetzt sah er vorwärts auf eine schöne Runde Schlaf. Leider wollten zwei Umstände dies nicht zulassen:

Einmal Ron und Hermine, die beide wie von der Biene gestochen in den Raum geplatzt kamen, und einmal die Tatsache das seine Vampirseite mit dem Prinzip des Schlafes in der Nacht wohl nicht einverstanden war.

„Harry! Oh, haben wir dich wach gemacht?" Hermine schien extrem aufgeregt zu sein – etwas was bei ihr entweder mit einem Buch zu tun hatte oder sehr selten war.

„Nein, nein. Ich kam gerade erst aus dem Krankenflügel wieder."

„Krankenflügel?" riefen beide gleichzeitig.

ZU Harrys Liste der ‚Deswegen bin ich wütend Sachen' kam ‚meinen Freunden nichts sagen' noch dazu.

„Ja, ich bin ohnmächtig geworden nachdem D- Malfoy versucht mir das Blut auszusaugen." Hermines und Rons Augen wurden groß wie Glaskugeln und Harry betete, sie würden den fast Versprecher nicht bemerken. Er wollte den beiden nicht erzählen, was wirklich in dem Raum passiert war. Das war zu… vampir-intim.

„Er hat was? Aber wie geht das denn, ich meine er ist doch nicht… ich meine… ist er auch, du weißt schon…?" Ron starrte Harry an, Hermine war schon wieder dabei, ihren Verstand einzusetzen. Sie schien über irgendetwas scharf nachzudenken.

„ja, Malfoy ist auch ein Halbvampir, ich weiß nicht, welche Generation, nein, er hat nichts weiter mit mir gemacht" Hier schrie Harrys Gewissen auf ‚Sag es ihnen, das sind deine Freunde!', aber Harry ignorierte es. „Ich glaube Dumbledore hat mit ihm gesprochen, er wird wohl nichts sagen… nun ja, da bin ich eben nach hier gekommen, aber der Vampir in mir hat Probleme jetzt einzuschlafen…" Harrys Satz verlor sich.

Ron setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dem werde ich morgen so eins auf die Fresse geben!!!"

„RON!!!" meinten Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig.

Der besagte Rotschopf lächelte entschuldigend. „Schon gut, schon gut. Keine Attacken auf den fiesen Slytherin, alles klar. Das heißt aber nicht, das ich nicht Fred und George auf ihn ansetzen kann."

Dieser Satz brachte Hermine wieder auf ihre eigentliche Angelegenheit zurück.

„Nein! Ron, du darfst deinen Brüdern nichts sagen!"

Ron und Harry sahen sie blöd an. „Warum?" wollte Ron wissen, schließlich waren das seine Brüder!

Hermine nahm Luft und setzte zu einer längeren Erklärung an.

„Also, ich bin ihnen heute gefolgt und habe sie in ein Geheimversteck gehen sehen. – Nein Ron, unterbrich mich jetzt nicht. Hört erst mal zu. – Vorhin war och selbst in dem Versteck. Es ist ihre Basis, sozusagen! Lauter halb entwickelte Sachen, Pläne, drei Betten – ich glaube Lee Jordan mischt da auch ziemlich viel mit – und eine Art kleines Labor!"

Harry und Ron staunten jetzt schon, allerdings wussten sie noch nicht, was daran schlimm sein sollte. Hermine jedoch holte nur kurz Luft und fuhr dann fort.

„Aber das ist nicht alles! An der einen Stelle des Raumes war ein Magienaltar, so einen wie ich schon mal in einem Buch gesehen habe! Und das Zeichen erkannte ich auch wieder!"

Harry sah verwirrt aus, Ron erstaunt.

„Wow, ich wusste ja, das Charlie einen Altar hat, da er ja Naturmaje ist und alles, aber die Zwillinge… Wow!"

„Eh, worum geht's?" meinte Harry bloß.

Ron erklärte es ihm in kurzen, einfachen Worten. „Jeder Zauberer hat eine andere Begabung, oder manchmal auch mehre. Charlie hat Natur als Begabung, nicht viel aber auch nicht wenig. Deshalb ist er Naturmaje. Einige Zauberer glauben, mit so einem Altar einen altertümlichen Geist, Beschützer, Patron, oder ähnliches freundlich zu stimmen. Sie legen Opfergaben auf den Altar, oder beten."

Harry nickte. Im Prinzip hatte er verstanden worum es ging. Hermine erklärte aufgeregt weiter.

„Ja, jede Magieform hat eine bestimmte Nummer in einem System, von Merlin selbst aufgestellt. Am Ende des siebten Schuljahres wird jeder einem test unterzogen, um die Talente herauszubekommen. Dann kann man arbeiten, oder weiter lernen – wo auch immer. Aber darum geht's hier nicht – Ron, die Zwillinge haben einen **Chaosaltar**." Das letzte Wort war besonders von ihr unterstrichen worden.

Ron wurde blass. „Was? Aber, sie sind doch nicht, böse, oder? Ich meine, sie sind doch meine Brüder, also,…"

Harry sah wieder so aus, als verstehe er nicht ein Wort, aber schließlich war das ja auch so. Hermine klärte ihn kurz auf.

„Harry, die Leute glauben heutzutage, Chaosmagie sei die schlimmste und böseste von allen. Tatsache ist, keiner hat sie aus Angst seit so langer Zeit nicht mehr benutzt, dass keiner mehr weiß, ob sie gut oder böse ist. Die Zwillinge könnten also ganz normale, gute Personen sein."

Harry dachte darüber nach. Von dem was er gerade gehört hatte, gab es verschiedene Formen der Magie, nicht nur ‚dunkle' und ‚weiße'. Wie konnte man da überhaupt sagen, welche ‚gut' und welche ‚böse' war? Auch ein Wingardium Leviosa konnte böse sein, wenn man es dazu benutzte, einen Stein auf eine Person fallen zu lassen – oder einen Knüppel auf einen Troll, was das anging. Und was war der Punkt mit ‚Chaosmagie'? Und ‚Naturmagie'? Er hatte das Gefühl, das er noch viel, viel lernen musste.

Dann viel ihm etwas anderes ein. Hermine hatte Tests erwähnt. Und ein Zahlensystem von Merlin. Verdammt, Dumbledore und die anderen Erwachsenen hatten über seine Magiebegabung gesprochen! Und warum hatten sie ihm nichts gesagt? War er vielleicht begabt in ‚böser' Magie? Verdammt, er brauchte unbedingt dieses Zahlensystem…

Hermine war inzwischen fortgefahren, das Symbol zu beschreiben.

„… und deswegen sage ich, wir sprechen mit ihnen. Ich persönlich glaube nicht, dass das schlimm ist, schließlich ist kein Altar für die Finsternis oder ähnliches, aber ich will wissen was die beiden damit zu tun haben!" Hermine sah die beiden Jungs an.

Ron schien unentschlossen. „Herm, lassen wir die beiden einfach in Ruhe, ich meine, in den alten Märchen sind Chaoszauberer immer böse und gefährlich…"

Harry musste schnauben. „Ron, das sind Fred und George! So lange man kein Slytherin ist, der sie benervt hat, sind die beiden für niemanden gefährlich! Ich bin für Hermines Idee. Außerdem sind die beiden deine Brüder und haben noch nie etwas schlimmes deiner Familie gegenüber getan, oder?"

Ron schien einigermaßen überzeugt zu sein mit dieser Antwort. „Na gut, aber höchstens erst morgen!" Hermine verabschiedete sich aus dem Jungenschlafraum und Ron legte sich schon mal in sein Bett. Harry lag noch einige Zeit hellwach auf seinem, bis auch die anderen Jungs in ihre Betten krochen. Dan wartete er noch darauf, dass sie einschliefen, bevor er seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang nahm und sich auf den Weg machte – in die Bibliothek.

„Oi, liebstes Brüderchen, weißt du wo Lee bleibt?" Fred Weasley stand, einen Arm um die Schulter seines Zwillings gelegt, neben der Statue die als Eingang zu ihrem Unterschlupf diente.

George lächelte seinen Bruder an. „Du weißt doch, Brüderchen, das ich immer nur soviel weiß wie du."

Die beiden grinsten sich einmal an, über etwas das nur sie verstanden. Sie waren die Weasley Zwillinge, unzertrennlich und machten alles gleich. Sie beendeten ihre Sätze gegenseitig, und wenn sie jemand fragte:  
"Fangt ihr immer die Sätze des anderen an?"  
Dann antworteten sie:  
"Nein, manchmal beginnen wir sie."

Die Weasley Zwillinge.

Momentan warteten die beiden auf ihren besten Freund und Partner, Lee Jordan. Es war schon frühe Nacht, und die Ausgangssperre würde bald beginnen. Bis dahin sollten sie besser in ihrem Unterschlupf sein.

Keuchend kam Lee um die Ecke gewetzt. Er winkte den beiden Zwillingen zu. Während er auf sie zu lief, öffneten sie schon mal den Eingang.

„Wo warst du solange, Lee?" wollte Fred wissen.

„Ach, ich musste noch die Hausaufgabe für Divination machen."

Die drei betraten den Korridor und brauchten kein Licht, um die Tür zu finden und öffnen. Diesen Weg kannten sie wie ihre eigene Robentasche, und auf keinen Fall würden sie ihn jemals wieder vergessen.

Das erste, was die drei machten, als sie den Raum betraten, war ihre Betten leer zu räumen und sich drauf zu schmeißen. Die Betten waren aneinander gestellt, so dass sie im Prinzip wie ein großes Bett wirkten. Fred lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an die Wand, George machte das Gleiche neben ihm und Lee legte sich quer über die Beine der Zwillinge.

„Also, habt ihr schon einen neuen, fiesen Plan um den Slytherins eins auszuwischen?" Während Lee das fragte grinste er die beiden an.

Fred sah George an, und George sah Fred an. Beide fingen gleichzeitig an zu grinsen.

„Nun, momentan noch nicht, aber dafür…"  
"…haben wir etwas über das Amulett gefunden, das Harry trägt."

Lees Augen weiteten sich etwas, aber nicht sehr viel. Er war nicht überrascht, nur aufgeregt darauf, was die Zwillinge wussten. Mit zwei Chaosbegabten zu leben – die drei hatten einen Schlafsaal ganz für sich alleine und es traute sich auch kein anderer Gryffindor hinein – hatte ihn ziemlich immun zu Überraschungen gemacht.

Chaosmagier sahen die Welt anders, soviel wusste Lee jetzt. Er selbst war kein Chaosbegabter, was genau er konnte, wusste er noch nicht aber das war nicht von Interesse.  
Fred und George taten meistens, was ihnen Spaß machte, wozu sie Lust hatten oder Sachen, bei denen sie einsahen, dass sie so etwas machen mussten. Als letztes Jahr der falsche Moody den Imperius Fluch an ihnen ausprobierte., hatte er keine Wirkung gehabt. Moody und die anderen Schüler waren begeistert/verwundert gewesen, aber Lee wusste warum der Zauber nicht gewirkt hatte.

Die Zwillinge waren genauso, wie die Magie die sie benutzten: chaotisch und unberechenbar. Man konnte sie nicht ‚zwingen' wie andere Leute. Lee vermutete, deswegen fürchteten so viele Leute Chaosmagie. Sie war für alle anderen wahrscheinlich wirklich unberechenbar – auch Lee verstand es nur zur Hälfte. Das lag daran, dass die Zauberer/Magier/Majes etc. einfach das taten, was ihnen in den Sinn kam.

Wenn sie etwas ‚böses' tun wollten, taten sie es. Das Gleiche bei etwas ‚gutem'. Für sie gab es diese Begriffe nicht. Es gab bloß ‚Will ich machen' und ‚Will ich nicht machen'. Lee fand das wunderbar. Die Zwillinge waren frei, vollkommen frei, auch wenn sie sich entschieden hatten, ihr Talent zu verstecken.

Die meisten Leute waren nicht so frei. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, warum sie Chaosmagier nicht mochten. Sie waren neidisch und verstanden sie obendrauf nicht.

Lee bemerkte, das etwas den Zwillingen Unbehagen bereite. Fred lies seinen Blick öfters durch den Raum wandern, und George hatte einen verstörten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Das war auch etwas, was Lee bewunderte. Den natürlichen Link, den die Zwillinge zu haben schienen. Auch wenn es für die meisten ein Scherz oder einfacher Ausspruch war, Lee wusste das es wahr war.

Die Zwillinge dachten wirklich zusammen.

„Was ist?"

George sah Lee an, Fred blickte weiter durch den Raum. Schließlich sprach George.

„Jemand war hier… jemand mit Lichtmagie oder ähnlichem…"

Lees Augen wurden groß. Wenn jemand den Altar erkannte!!!

„Woher wisst ihr das? Wer?"

Wieder sprach George, während Fred den Altar fixierte.

„Das Chaos im Raum ist… gestört. Jemand mit einer… geordneten Aura war hier."

Lees einziger Gedanke war ‚Oh Scheiße!'. Die Zwillinge bestanden darauf, diese Unordnung in dem Raum zu halten. Sie wussten immer irgendwie wo was lag und nach all der Zeit mit ihnen, hatte Lee auch diese Angewohnheit bekommen. Fred hatte mal gescherzt und gesagt, ‚Das Chaos mag dich halt, Lee!'

Er wusste, wenn etwas die ‚Unordnung' im Raum störte, fiel es den Zwillingen auf. Es war also jemand hier gewesen. Und es war kein Chaosmagier gewesen.

„Das heißt wir haben ein Problem."

„Muss nicht sein." meinte George.

„Unser Besucher muss es ja nicht erzählen. Vielleicht…" fuhr Fred fort,

„… will er ja mit uns reden? Die Ordnung ist auch mit Verwirrung vermischt." beendete George den Satz.

„Wir werden es ja morgen sehen, ich bin müde." murmelte Lee.

Die Zwillinge würden schon wissen, was zu tun ist. Und sie würden niemals Lee mit ausliefern, wenn sie Ärger bekommen würden. Nichts desto trotz würde Lee natürlich ihnen helfen und für sie eintreten, schließlich waren sie seine Freunde! Aber im Moment konnten sie sowieso nichts tun, außer in Ruhe schlafen…

Harry lief an den Regalen entlang und suchte nach einem Buch zum Thema Magieformen. Leider war die Bibliothek groß, relativ ungeordnet und er fand nichts. Doch einschlafen konnte er auch nicht. Er wollte gerade in die verbotene Abteilung gehen, als er hinter sich etwas hörte.

„Harry?" Es waren Dumbledore und sein Vater. Severus hielt die Karte der Rumtreiber in seinen Händen und Dumbledore erkannte Harry trotz der Unsichtbarkeit.

„Harry, bitte nehme den Umhang ab."

Da er sowieso nichts besseres tun konnte, machte er was Dumbledore ihm sagte.

Sein Vater marschierte direkt zu ihm. „Was machst du hier, vor der verbotenen Abteilung?"  
Harry machte das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Er log. Und zwar nahm er die erstbeste Lüge die ihm in den Sinn kam. „Ich wollte ein Buch über das Amulett finden. Da ich hier keins fand, dachte ich mir ich könnte mal…"

Er brauchte nicht weiter reden, da Dumbledore leise lachte und ihm ins Wort fiel.  
"Du dachtest, du könntest dort mal nachsehen. Na, das kann man ja verstehen. Aber, du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, als du einfach so aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden warst."

Das war Severus Punkt, um etwas zu sagen. „Genau! Junger Mann, wenn ich noch einmal so etwas erlebe, gibt es aber gewaltigen Ärger! Einfach zu verschwinden, ohne das wir wissen wo du bist! Ich-"

Harry sprach schnell in Severus Tirade: „Aber der Raum hat sich verwirrend angefühlt!"

Beide Erwachsene sahen Harry an, und versuchten anscheinend zu verstehen, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Dann wechselten sie einen Blick, der deutlich ‚Oh Oh!' in einer schlechten Art und Weise signalisierte. Aber Harry bekam das nur zur Hälfte mit, da er sich selbst darüber wunderte, was er gesagt hatte.

Der Raum hatte sich verwirrend angefühlt… Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, am Anfang war das wirklich so gewesen. Nachdem die Erwachsenen gegangen waren, war im Raum so ein… Gefühl von Verwirrung geblieben. Es war dann allerdings weniger geworden und Harry war vorher zu wütend gewesen, um es zu bemerken. Aber jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte… Verdammt, er brauchte mehr Informationen über diese blöden Tests!

„Harry, da du jetzt wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht schlafen kannst, kannst du auch mit runter zu Duriel und mir in den Kerker kommen. Das geht doch, oder Albus?"

„Ja, natürlich Severus! Und wir müssen Harry dann auch bald wegen dem Extra-Training ansprechen."

Der Schulleiter sagte dies extra laut, damit Harry neugierig wurde und ihn fragte, welches Training er denn meinte. Aber Harry bekam das mit, und reagierte schnell so, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde. Er würde erst mal abwarten, bis er mehr wusste, bevor er etwas machte. Und sie wollten ihm ja wirklich etwas beibringen.

„Was für extra Training, sir?"

Dumbledore  lächelte etwas. „Nun ja, erst mal natürlich Vampirmagie, das können dir deine Verwandten gut selbst beibringen. Und dann dachten wir da an extra Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und vielleicht Duellstunden. Auch etwas fortgeschrittenere Magie wäre nicht schlecht."

Harry setzte ein freudiges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, während er darüber nachdachte, das mit fortgeschrittener Magie wahrscheinlich die ‚versteckten Tests' gemeint waren.

Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er seinem Vater in den Kerker folgte, war:

~Ich bin aber verdammt Slytherin geworden!~


	12. Kapitel 9

Harrys restlicher Abend verlief, um es kurz zu sagen, ereignislos.

Nachdem er mit seinem Vater und Dumbledore in den Kerker gegangen war, um seine ‚Extrastunden' zu besprechen, war er direkt dort geblieben. Es stellte sich heraus, dass man im Kerker eigentlich ganz gut wohnen kann.

Es gab zwei normale Schlafzimmer und ein Gästezimmer. Als Harry fragte, warum denn ein Gästezimmer da sei, wurde sein Vater etwas eingeschnappt und erklärte, dass auch er Besuch kriegen würde.

Duriel amüsierte sich köstlich.

Außerdem hatte sein Vater ein eigenes – und nicht gerade kleines – Zaubertranklabor. Es lag eine Stufe unter den Wohnräumen, man erreichte es durch eine Wendeltreppe.

Duriel schaffte es tatsächlich, sich in drei Stunden fünfmal zu vergiften. Jedes mal musste Severus ihm irgendein Gegenmittel in den Mund stopfen. Duriel hätte wahrscheinlich noch weiter experimentiert und Gifte geschluckt – Harry bekam die Vorstellung, dass Duriel es mochte vergiftete zu sein – wenn Severus ihm nicht angedroht hätte, ihm ein bestimmtes Mittel zu verabreichen das den Trinker unempfindlich zu ziemlich jedem Gift macht.

Harry kam zu dem Entschluss, das Duriel das Vergiftet – Sein definitiv mochte.

Harrys Stundenplan für die nächsten Tage würde so ziemlich vollgestopft sein. Jeden Abend hatte er für eine – an zwei Tagen für zwei – Stunde Training. Und zwar im Kerker.

Das schlimmste am Kerker war für Harry, dass er wahrscheinlich Draco über den Weg laufen würde. Und bei diesem Gedanken wurde Harry etwas… unheimlich zu Mute. Er hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, mit Draco über diesen… Kuss zu reden – oder ihm eins von Duriels Giften zu verabreichen, verdammt- wenn das so weiter ging wurde Harry zu einem Mini-Snape – oder sonst etwas zu tun.

Aber momentan lag Harry unter der Bettdecke seines ‚Kinderzimmers', das ehemalige Gästezimmer, in den Räumen seines Vaters und versuchte – ohne Zweck, wie es schien – einzuschlafen. Anscheinend hatten Vampire andere Vorstellungen von Schlafenszeiten. Es war jetzt schon gut Mitternacht, zumindest wenn Harrys Zeitgefühl richtig lag. Nun ja, probieren geht über studieren…

Harry erwachte am frühen Morgen wegen Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Alle Schlafzimmer hatten Anschluss an jeweils ein kleines Badezimmer und ein gemeinsames Wohnzimmer. Die Küche lag ‚hinter' dem Wohnzimmer, eine Art Eingangshalle ‚davor'.

Harry blinzelte und versuchte heraus zu bekommen, wer ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Er hörte zwei Stimmen…

Einmal sein Vater und einmal… Dumbledore? Wie spät war es?

„Ah, Severus, ich weiß das hört sich komisch an, aber vielleicht gibt es ja eine Erklärung." Erklärung? Wofür? Harry wollte mehr hören. Glücklicherweise hatte Duriel gestern die Zimmertür etwas aufgelassen, nachdem er ihm gute Nacht gewünscht hatte.

„Ich verstehe es nicht, Albus. Wirklich nicht. Und Poppy ist sich sicher?" Madam Pomfrey? Schon wieder? Diese Frau schien eine bedeutende Rolle in dem Leben von Harrys Familie zu spielen.

„Hundertprozentig. Sie hat Harrys verbliebenes Blut gestern Nacht noch einmal getestet. Laut den Ergebnissen von heute morgen standen alle seine Werte auf null."

Severus schnaubte. „Seine Werte können nicht auf null stehen, dann wäre er ja ungefähr so magisch wie ein toter Muggel."

Dumbledore schien leise zu lachen. „Interessanter Vergleich Severus. Aber die Werte sind da. Null auf allen Stellen."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Dumbledore hmmte. „Poppy war der Meinung, man bräuchte einen direkten Anschluss und könnte dann ein Diagramm erstellen."

Harry hörte wohl seinen Augen nicht. Direkter Anschluss? Die sprachen doch über ihn, oder? Er würde ganz sicherlich nirgends angeschlossen werden!

„Und was bitteschön soll das bewirken?" Anscheinend war Harrys Vater von der Idee, seinen Sohn irgendwo anzuschließen auch nicht gerade begeistert.

„Nun, Poppy hat es mir ungefähr so erklärt: Wenn man Harrys Blut direkt aus der Ader holen und an einen Detektor anschließen würde, könnte man eine Kurve erstellen, die seine Werte anzeigt. Die Werte schwanken ja sowieso immer um ein, zwei Grad. Man könnte auch ein paar leichtere Zauber auf ihn anwenden – Poppy vermutete, dass das Amulett irgendwie auf ihn einwirkt. Im schlimmsten Falle könnte es ihn aussaugen."

Man hörte, wie etwas schweres auf einen Tisch schlug. Harry nahm an, das war die Hand seines Vaters gewesen.

„Albus!" Ja, von dem Ton dieser Stimme war es definitiv die hand seines Vaters gewesen.

„Albus! An einen Detektor! Mit der Ader! Du weißt doch, welche Nebenwirkungen sich dabei ergeben können! Das magische Gewebe könnte bei ihm nachhaltig Schaden nehmen! Und Vampire sind sowieso anfälliger für solche Sachen! Und dann Zauber auf ihn richten – während er an diesem Apparat hängt! Das könnte gefährlich für seine Gesundheit sein!"

Uh oh. Das hörte sich gar nicht gut an. Was auch immer Dumbledore da vorgeschlagen hatte, Harry war sich sicher das er es **nicht** mochte. Dieser… Detektor musste schlimm sein. Wozu brauchte man eigentlich so einen Detektor? Harry kannte nur die normalen Lügendetektoren von Muggeln.

„Severus, beruhige dich. Poppy könnte dem entgegenwirken. Mit etwas Laudanum kann man dem magischen Verknoten entgegenwirken und damit wäre alles geregelt."

Harry zog eine Grimasse. ‚Magisches Verknoten'??? Das hörte sich nicht gut an. Das hörte sich schlimmer als schlimm an. Und was war Laudanum?

„Albus! Laudanum ist ein **GIFT**! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass so etwas meinem Sohn eingeflößt wird! Entschuldige bitte wenn ich es sage, aber **hast du sie nicht mehr alle**?"

Obwohl, seinen Vater so wütend zu hören machte doch etwas Spaß…

Stopp. Hatte sein Vater gerade Gift gesagt? … Ja, hatte er.

Oh nein! Keine Giftversuche mit diesem Mitglied der Familie! Die konnten sich gefälligst Duriel nehmen! Der mochte das!

„Severus!" Die Stimme des Schulleiters hörte sich fast so an, als ob er lächeln würde. „Laudanum ist vielleicht giftig für Menschen, aber nur Bauchschmerzen hervorrufend für Vampire. Das solltest du wissen."

„Erstens Albus, Harry ist teilweise ein Mensch, ich bin teilweise ein Mensch. Harry ist kein Vollvampir, ergo ist Laudanum für ihn etwas mehr als eine Ladung Bauchschmerzen. Zweitens hat sich Harrys Körper vielleicht schnell verwandelt wegen dem Amulett, aber trotzdem stimmen noch nicht alle Körperabläufe bei ihm. Das Einnehmen aller möglichen Dinge kann jetzt gefährlich für ihn sein. Ich bin froh, dass er durchs Frühstück geschlafen hat. Wer weiß was die Hauselfen in sein Futter tun!"

Harry blinkte einmal mit den Augen. Er konnte also schon vom Frühstück Probleme bekommen? Viel schlimmer, er hatte das Frühstück verpasst? Aber, sein Unterricht…!!! Stopp, gestern war Freitag gewesen. Ergo war heute Samstag. Ergo hatte er keinen Unterricht. Und dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Hermine und Ron! Er wollte doch mit den beiden die Zwillinge ‚zur Rede stellen'.

„Severus, mein Junge. Garantiert kann es nicht so schlimm sein. Duriel zum Beispiel würde eine Dosis Laudanum gar nicht bemerken."

Wieder ein Schnauben von Harrys Vater.

„Albus, Duriel würde es nicht bemerken wenn ein Basilisk ihm in den Arsch beißen würde. Er ist ein Veneno Adicto. Er hat vielleicht immer Glück, früh genug aufzuhören oder die richtigen Dosen zu nehmen, aber ich will nicht das Harry mit ihm auf diese Weise verglichen wird. Meine Antwort bleibt die Gleiche. Nein. Er wird an keinen Detektor gehängt. Etwas von seinem Blut, ja, das kann Poppy von mir aus dreißig mal durch die Maschine jagen, aber drangehängt wird er nicht."

Harry dachte nach. Was war ein ‚Veneno Adicto'? Sollte er das kennen? Und was war so schlimm daran, wenn Duriel es doch war? Er würde nachher jemanden fragen müssen. Vielleicht Duriel selbst…?? Nein, wenn es etwas schlimmes war, wäre das wahrscheinlich nicht sehr schlau. Vielleicht wusste Sirius etwas?

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich hätte es mir eigentlich denken können. Nun, dann werden wir wohl irgendwie noch etwas von seinem Blut nehmen müssen. Ich will ihn nicht beunruhigen also darf er es nicht mitkriegen…"

Das Schließen einer Tür war zu hören. „Glaubt ihr nicht, langsam übertreibt ihr?"

Duriel war in den Raum gekommen. Harry gab ihm geistig recht, die könnten ihm doch einfach sagen, was los war. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er sterben würde… oder???

„Nein, glaube ich ganz und ga- was ist **das**?"

Duriels immer fröhliche Stimme antwortete Severus Ausruf: „Die Wiedergutmachung für 15 verlorene  Weihnachts- und Geburtstagsgeschenke. Für Harry:"

„Duriel, du kannst ihm doch nicht dieses… **Ding** geben."

Harry hörte ein zischen, das verdammt nach „Nimm das zurück, du Mensch!" anhörte.

Hatte Duriel ihm etwa…

„Duriel! Du kannst dem Jungen doch keine Balchior schenken! Bist du des Wahnsinns!"

„Aber Sev, er ist doch ein Parselmund, oder? Dann wird ihm dieses Geschenk gefallen!"

„Das ist nicht der Punkt!"

„Ich werde dann mal gehen. Wir reden später noch einmal. Ich glaube, Mrs. Granger und Mr. Weasley warten draußen vor der Türe auf Harry. Bis später meine Herren!" Wieder konnte man eine Tür hören, als Dumbledore ging.

„Duriel! Ich glaube es nicht! … … Ich gebe auf. Los, schenk ihm den Cousin eines Basilisken! Aber wehe du schenkst ihm irgendwann eins von deinen… Jeux de poison! [Giftspielerein] Hörst du?!"

„Ist ja gut Sev! Versprochen, kein Gift für den Kleinen! Solange das nicht heißt, das meine Vorräte weg müssen……?"

Ein Seufzer. „Als wenn mich dein Arsen interessieren würde. Solange er nicht dran geht und du nicht zuviel nimmst kann es mir egal sein."

„Dann geh ich den Kleinen mal aufwecken!"

Harry hatte eine böse Vorahnung, was ein ‚Veneno Adicto' war. Aber so etwas gab es doch nicht… oder?

Die Tür wurde ganz geöffnet und Duriel kam in den Raum. In seinen Händen trug er eine gut ein Meter lange, schwarze Schlange. Duriel bemerkte nicht sofort, dass Harry wach war und legte die Schlange auf Harrys Bauch um ihn wach zu kriegen.

Harry hatte zwar nichts gegen die Schlange, auf seinem Bauch störte sie schon etwas.

„Guten Mo'gn. Was'n das?" Harry hatte keine Lust sinnergebende Wörter zu sagen. Es reichte, wenn er heraus bekam was das war.

Duriel grinste. „Das ist eine oder einer, ich hab keine Ahnung welches Geschlecht, Balchior. Ein Verwandter des Basilisken. Balchioren sind nicht giftig, und ihr Blick ist nur dann lähmend oder ohnmächtig wirkend wenn sie es wollen. Außerdem sind sie **nicht** illegal. Das sind die verpassten Geburtstags und Weihnachtsgeschenke in einem." Der letzte Teil wurde mit einem extra breitem Grinsen gesagt. Die Schlange zischte auf Harrys Bauch und ringelte sich in einem kleinen Häufchen zusammen.

„Super! Danke Duriel!" Harry hatte den Drang, sich seinem Cousin um den Hals zu werfen, allerdings verhinderte die Schlange auf seinem Bauch das.

„Ich geh dann mal. Deine Freunde warten vor der Tür. Soll ich sie schon mal reinlassen?"

„Ja. Ich wasch mich noch schnell und zieh mir meine Sachen an."

Den Schlafanzug hatte er gestern noch von Dumbledore runtergebracht gekriegt.

Duriel grinste noch einmal und ging dann.

Harry begutachtete die Schlange vor sich.

+Hallo.+ hisste er in Parsel.

+Also doch. Der Verkäufer hat gesagt ich würde zu einem Sprecher kommen.+ war die Antwort der Schlange.

Harry lächelte sie/ihn an.

+Hast du einen Namen?+

+Azizos.+

Harry grinste die Schlange an. +Aha. Also männlich?+ Ein zustimmendes Hissen. +Gut, Azizos, meine Freunde kommen gleich. Du kannst gerne mit mir mit kommen. Am besten wäre es, wenn du dich um meinen Bauch oder Hals schlängeln würdest. Geht das okay?+

Azizos hisste fröhlich. +Ihr seid viel netter als meine vorigen Besitzer.+

Harry verbiss sich den Kommentar, dass das wohl damit zu tun hatte, das seine vorigen Besitzer kein Parsel konnten. Stattdessen lächelte er die Schlange nur an.

Gut zwanzig Minuten später kam ein frisch gewaschener, angezogener und mit Schlange halb um den Hals liegender Harry aus dem Gästezimmer.

Als Hermine Azizos sah, sprang sie auf von ihrer Stelle in einem Sessel am Feuer.

„Harry! Das ist ein Balchior!"

Harry grinste. Ron beäugte Azizos misstrauisch, behielt seine Kommentare aber für sich.

„Ja. Sein Name ist Azizos. Duriel hat ihn mir geschenkt."

„Professor Bourguise?"

„Eben der. Aber, habt ihr schon… mit den Zwillingen geredet?"

Ron nickte von seinem Platz neben Hermine her. „Wir haben ihnen nur gesagt, wir wollen mit ihnen sprechen. Sie erwarten uns in zehn Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Severus, der gerade wieder aus seinem Labor gekommen war, hatte nur den letzten Teil über die Zwillinge gehört.

„Ich hoffe, doch, dass ihr dieses nervende Duo nicht auf einen Lehrer ansetzt." bemerkte er scharf. Das ‚besonders nicht auf mich' war sofort verstanden.

Harry lächelte. „Nein, nein. Aber wir müssen mit ihnen wegen ihrer… Scherze reden."

Severus zog noch eine Augenbraue hoch, doch Harry scheuchte seine Freunde aus dem Raum, bevor er etwas fragen konnte.

Er seufzte und ging zur Wendeltreppe ins Labor. „Duriel! Pass in der nächsten Klasse mit den Siebenern auf die rothaarigen Zwillinge auf!"

„Hey warum warst du denn unten für die Nacht?" wollte Ron nach drei Minuten Weg wissen. Die drei Gryffindors befanden sich auf ‚neutralem' Boden, das heißt sie waren an den Treppe angelangt.

„Ich soll Extra Training kriegen, wegen meinen… besonderen Fähigkeiten."

Ron sah ihn blöd an. „Welche Fähigkeiten denn? Ich meine, du kannst zwar Parsel, aber-"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Ron, wirklich. Die Fähigkeiten mit den scharfen Zähnen."

Ron ging ein Licht auf. „Oh. OH!"

Ein paar vorbeilaufende Hufflepuffs sahen die drei etwas komisch an. Hermine und Harry lächelten und zogen Ron leicht mit sich.

Fred und George saßen in ihrer ganz privaten Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Außer den beiden und Lee Jordan, setzte sich nur dann ein Schüler dazu, wenn er einen Streich auf einen Lehrer gespielt haben wollte. Als Preis dafür mussten die Schüler oft Versuchskaninchen für die neuen Erfindungen der Weasleys spielen.

Die Zwillinge saßen so wie immer, Fred mit dem Rücken an der Wand neben dem Kamin, George mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß. Eine hand von Fred streichelte ihm durchs Haar, die andere spielte mit einem Regenbogenlutscher, ihrer neuen Erfindung. Die beiden waren sich ziemlich sicher, wenn schon ‚Harry, Hermine und Ron' mit ihnen sprechen wollten, dann wollten sie einen Streich auf einen Lehrer haben.

Die Zwillinge wurden nur noch von einigen Erstklässlern komisch angesehen, die restlichen Schüler wussten was sie von den beiden zu erwarten hatten. Man kam den beiden in ihrer Ecke lieber nicht zu nahe… wer weiß was sie einem als ‚Süßigkeit' weismachen würden.

George sah zum Eingang als dieser sich öffnete und… Hermine, Ron und… Harry mit einer **Schlange**??? hereinkamen.

Einige der Gryffindors sahen Harry blöd an, aber als sie sahen, wohin sich die drei setzten hielten sie es besser, ihre Nase aus dem ‚Geschäft' herauszuhalten.

Man konnte sich sicher sein, dass dieses Gespräch **niemand** mithören würde.

„Hallo" grüßten beide Zwillinge gleichzeitig.

Harry lächelte, Ron nickte und Hermine murmelte ein ‚Hi'.

„Also, was liegt euch denn auf dem Herzen?" Fred übernahm das Gespräch.

Hermine gab ihren beiden Freunden einen kalkulierenden Blick und meinte dann: „Ein gewisser Raum hinter einer gewissen Ritterrüstung."

Freds Hand erstarrte auf Georges Kopf. George öffnete seine geschlossenen Augen.

„Wie bitte?" Mehr brachte Fred nicht heraus.

Harry seufzte. „Hört zu. Wir werden nichts sagen, aber… wir wollen wissen… na ja, was eben mit euch los ist."

Fred und George sahen sich an. Hermine schien es so, als wenn ein ganzer Dialog vor ihren Augen ablaufen würde, den sie nicht mitkriegte.

Ron bemerkte gar nichts, außer das seine Brüder sich lange dumpf ansahen.

Harry war abgelenkt, weil sein Amulett anfing, unter er Robe zu glühen… gerade als er dachte, gleich fällt es Hermine auf, stoppte es.

„Na gut. Aber, können wir im Raum reden?" Immer noch führte Fred die Unterhaltung.

Hermine nickte, Ron zuckte die Schultern und Harry lächelte kurz.

Die Zwillinge standen auf und gingen los, gefolgt von den drei anderen.

Das der Gemeinschaftsraum sie interessiert ansah war eine Untertreibung.

**A/N:** Da, wieder ein Kapitel! Jetzt wo ich Ferien hab, kann ich schön lange schreiben!

Jetzt will ich mal ein paar Reviews beantworten…

**@Halefa:** #Meine liebe Puh-Schell, hast du nicht vielleicht doch mal einen witzingen Blick auf die Werke der großartigen Tamora Pierce geworfen??#

Nein, habe ich nicht. Ehrlich gesagt sagt mir der Name auch gar nichts. Ist das eine echte oder eine Fanfiction Autorin? Sind ihre Bücher/Geschichten gut? Sollte man sie lesen?

**@Mary-J**: Die Sache mit Elvis als Voldies Idol hört sich gut an, auch wenn sie nichts mit der Geschichte zu tun hat… ‚grins' Und, jupp, die Wesen auf dem Zeichen bei der Ruine haben später noch eine Bedeutung.

**@Sam:** Die Sache mit dem Fliegen ohne Hilfsmittel hört sich zwar scharf an, ist aber leider schon für… tja, wüsstest du wohl gerne, was? reserviert. Tut mir leid. Aber der arme Harry hat schon genug auf dem Leib…

Und ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, Harry wird nicht die Häuser wechseln… (zumindest nicht ‚offiziell')


	13. Kapitel 10

Fred und George saßen mit Hermine, Ron und Harry auf dem Tisch in ihrem ‚Hauptquartier'. Die drei jüngeren Gryffindors hatten zuerst befürchtet, sie würden sich auf etwas wertvolles oder wichtiges setzten, aber die Zwillinge versicherten ihnen, dass man sich hier überall hinsetzten konnte, wo man wollte.

Als Hermine nach den Kisten mit der Aufschrift ‚Vorsicht!' gefragt hatte, hatte Fred gemeint, dass es jedem selbst überlassen wäre, wie gefährlich er leben möchte.

„Also, Fred und George, was soll **das**," Hermine machte eine Bewegung mit ihrer Hand die den ganzen Raum beinhaltete, „hier bedeuten?" Ron nickte nur, um Hermines Frage zu unterstützen.

Harry zog es vor, erst mal lieber nichts zu sagen. Er hielt Fred und George für zwei… nun ja, _vernünftige_ Personen wäre vielleicht zu viel gesagt, aber sie waren weder dumm noch unvernünftig. Vielleicht gab es Leute, die das anders sahen, aber Harry hielt die beiden für sehr vernünftig – in ihrer eigenen Art und Weise.

Georges Blick war Hermines Handbewegung gefolgt, wären Fred sie weiter angesehen hatte.

„Hermine, ich befürchte ich weiß nicht genau was du meinst." meinte er jetzt.

Hermine schnaubte. „Weiß nicht was ich meine! Das dort drüben ist ein Chaos Altar!" Sie deutet auf das besagte Objekt.

„Hermine?" sprach Harry auf. „Ich möchte dich nicht beleidigen, aber ich glaube die beiden wissen das."

~Harry Potter, bist du verrückt geworden? Du willst doch nicht deine Freunde beleidigen! Das ist ja noch schlimmer als dein umherschleichen bei deinem Vater! Verdammt, Jetzt sieht sie mich schon komisch an…~

Hermine hatte Harry wirklich einen verletzt/verwirrten Blick gegeben, aber dieser wurde schnell zu einem besorgten Blick als sie sah, wie Harry seine Stirn rieb.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja… nein… mein Kopf tut ein bisschen weh, das ist alles. Tut mir leid Herm. Ich bin einfach gestresst." Er schickte seiner Freundin ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

Hermine war erleichtert. „Natürlich, Harry, kein Problem. Du musst sicherlich noch unter Stress und Schock stehen… aber wieder zurück zum Thema… Was habt ihr beide mit Chaosmagie zu tun?"

Die Zwillinge, die schon gehofft hatten, Hermines Fragen umgehen zu können, mussten jetzt wohl oder übel anfangen ein paar Sachen zu klären.

„Nun ja, Hermine, du siehst," fing Fred an,

„wir beide sind Chaosmaje." schloss George den Satz ab.

Rons Mund klappte prompt auf, und Harry wurde an eine ähnlich Situation im Krankenflügel erinnert.

„Ihr? Was…? Aber, seit wann…?"

Hermine hatte die beiden misstrauisch angesehen, rollte aber die Augen zu Rons Frage.  
"Ron, Chaosmagier werden wie alle anderen Magier geboren. Sie hatten die Kräfte seit ihrer Geburt. Was eigentlich nicht möglich ist, weil Chaosmagie wie alle anderen Magiearten über den genetischen Code weitergegeben wird und alle Chaosmagier schon vor Jahrtausenden gejagt, getötet oder mit permanenten Magie Blocks versehen wurden."

Harry registrierte diese Information über Magiearten und ‚speicherte' sie in seinem Gehirn ab, zusammen mit der ‚Notiz', Hermine später etwas mehr über die verschiedenen Magiearten zu fragen.

Zusammen mit dieser komischen Veneno Addicto Angelegenheit.

„Ihr beide wart Chaosmaje seit eurer Geburt?" Ron sah seinen Brüder ungläubig an.

„Das nehmen wir doch mal an."

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich dachte, alles was mit Chaosmagie zu tun ist immer böse, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, ihr beide seit nicht böse. Das muss mir jemand erklären."

Hermine und Harr sahen die Zwillinge ebenfalls erwartend an.

Fred übernahm wieder das Sprechen.

„Wie sind in keiner Weise böse, zumindest nicht nach unseren eigenen Maßstäben. Ob wir für euch böse sind, wissen wir nicht. Überhaupt ist es schwer euch die ganze Sache zu erklären. Vielleicht solltet ihr mit Lee reden, er versteht das Ganze. Wahrscheinlich würdet ihr doch nicht kapieren was wir euch erzählen."

Hermine war verwirrt. „Wie könnt ihr uns etwas nicht erklären, was ihr selber seit?"

Fred lächelte ein halbtrauriges Lächeln. Halbtraurig, weil die Zwillinge niemals traurig waren. Manchmal waren sie ernst, aber Traurigkeit war eine Emotion die sie einfach nicht haben wollten und daher nicht hatten. Man könnte sagen, die beiden wären die perfekten Optimisten.

„Wir könnten es erklären, aber die Frage ist ob ihr es verstehen würdet. Das ist ungefähr so, wie einem Muggel das Gefühl beim anwenden von Zaubersprüchen zu beschreiben."

Hermine hatte den Sinn verstanden. „Verstehe. Wir würden es wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen, weil wir erfahrungsmäßig nicht in der Lage sind. Und Lee könnte uns mehr erzählen?"

„Jepp. Er weiß das wir Chaosmaje sind und ist seit unserem erstem Jahr unser Freund."

Hermine nickte. Nun Gut. Aber noch eine letzte Frage. Habt ihr vor, irgendjemanden zu verletzten?"

Die Zwillinge sahen sich kurz gegenseitig an, dann wandten sie ihren Blick wieder Hermine zu. „Nein, bis jetzt nicht. Wir können allerdings nicht sagen was passiert, wenn uns jemand bedroht."

„Natürlich. Selbstverteidigung ist verständlich. Wir werden dann später vielleicht noch mal mit Lee… Harry?"

Hermines Schrei brachte alle Augen auf Harry, der am Boden lag. Seine Beine waren an seinen Körper angezogen und er lag zusammen gekrümmt auf dem Boden. Seine Hände waren panisch an seine Stirn, auf seine Narbe gepresst. Seine Atmung war schnell und unregelmäßig.

Ron verstand sofort was los war.  
  


„Eine Vision von Ihr – wisst – schon – wem! Schnell, wir müssen ich  auf die Krankenstation bringen und Dumbledore bescheid sagen!"

Harry kriegte jedoch davon schon nichts mehr mit.

+ + + +  Harry im astralen Zustand  + + + +

Harry spürte einen starken Schmerz in seinem Hinterkopf und fragte sich kurz, warum das so war und **wo** er war. Nach einigen Minuten wurde ihm klar, dass er wieder eine Vision über Voldemort haben musste.

Er wartete, bis die Schwärze um ich  herum zu einem schwach beleuchtetem Raum irgendwo unter der Erde wurde. Voldemort stand in dem Raum und zischte wütend eine recht großer grüne Schlange an.

„Was soll das heißen? Er ist weg? Er kann nicht weg ein!"

Harry wunderte sich, wer dieser ‚er' war, aber er bemerkte auch die Veränderung an dem dunklen Lord.

Er sah aus als wäre Mitte 40 und besaß wieder sein normales und relativ gutes Aussehen, das Harry aus seinem zweitem Schuljahr von dem Tagebuch kannte. Natürlich war Voldemort älter, aber trotzdem war die Ähnlichkeit da.

„Meister, der Mann konnte seine Raum unbemerkt verlassen und ist von der Festung geflohen." zischte die Schlange zurück.

Festung? Voldemort hatte ein Festung? Im Sinne von groß, Steinmauren, schwer einzunehmen und gut mit Waffen ausgespickt? Harrys Gedanken diesen Fakt betreffend waren ~Oh Scheiße!~

„Das ist nicht gut! Mein Sohn befindet sich irgendwo auf den britischen Inseln, und sein Geliebter und Vater meines Enkels ist wahrscheinlich ein Spion für Dumbledore. Ich will, dass er gefunden wird, aber er soll unverletzt bleiben! Verstanden?"

Langsam sickerten die Informationen die Harry gerade bekommen hatte durch.

a) Voldemort hatte seinen Vater – James Potter – sicher in Gewahrsam gehabt, aber diese konnte irgendwie entkommen. Das wahr natürlich eine gute Nachricht und Harry hatte allen Grund sich darüber zu freuen. Das hieß außerdem, dass sein Vater wahrscheinlich bald auf Hogwarts auftauchen würde und Harry endlich Eltern haben würde.

b) Voldemort wusste, dass Severus Snape Harrys zweiter Vater war. Das war in erster Linie schlecht, zumindest dachte Harry das. Denn das würde Severus noch weiter in die Frontlinie von Voldemorts taten rücken, Harry war sich dessen sicher.

c) Voldemort wusste, dass Severus ein Spion für Dumbledore war. Das machte ihn sicherlich zu einem Numero Uno Ziel. Wahrscheinlich würde schon eine Falle für ihn beim nächsten treffen von Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten anstehen. Und das war nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut.

Harry war so in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie die Schlange aus dem Raum geglitten war und Voldemort sich auf einen Stuhl der im Raum stand gesetzt hatte.

Der dunkle Lord schien Flüche und Verwünschungen zu murmeln und seine roten Augen strahlten wütend. Natürlich strahlten sie nicht wirklich wie Harrys Vampiraugen, aber trotzdem wollte Harry nicht am anderen Ende dieses Blickes stehen.

Harry war froh, das niemand da war der einen Cruciatus Fluch empfangen konnte, denn dann hätte er selbst sicherlich auch einen guten Teil der Schmerzen gespürt.

Stattdessen wurden jetzt, wo er nicht mehr in tiefen Gedanken war, die Kopfschmerzen stärker. Harry war das mehr oder weniger gewohnt, er hatte immer Kopfschmerzen wenn er eine Voldemort Vision hatte. Das hieß nicht das er es mochte.

Ein, für die Visionen unbekannter und nicht normaler, Schmerz durchfuhr Harry. Zuerst dachte er sich nichts dabei, vielleicht eine Art extrastarke Reaktion zu Voldemort, aber als ihm nach zehn Minuten des Wartens klar wurde, dass er anscheinend nicht wieder in seinen Körper zurückkehren konnte, bekam er Angst.

Was war passiert?

+ + + +  Zurück zu Harrys Körper  + + + +

„Was ist passiert?" Ein aufgebrachter Sirius starrte in Schock auf den gerade durch den raumgeflogenen Seher.

Bhaal rappelte sich auf und stützte sich an der Wand ab.

„ich nehme an, unser Versuch Harrys  seherische Verbindung mit Voldemort zu trennen ist fehlgeschlagen?" meinte Dumbledore in einem traurigen Monoton.

Bhaal streckte seinen Rücken einmal und fing dann an, die Reaktion zu seinem gerade gesprochenen Zauber zu erklären.

Die einzigsten anderen Anwesenden im Raum waren Duriel, Severus, Remus Mephisto und natürlich Poppy.

„Das könnte man so sagen. Das Problem war und immer noch ist, dass es keine seherische Verbindung ist. Der Zauber **musste** schief gehen."

„Wenn es keine seherische Verbindung war, was dann?" schnappte Severus. Ihm gefiel das Bild, das sein Sohn abgab, überhaupt nicht.

Harry lag, immer noch gekrümmt, auf einem der Krankenflügelbetten. Dorthin hatten Die Weasleys und Hermine ihn gebracht. Sein Atem hatte sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, er wurde für Severus Geschmack sogar etwas zu ruhig.

„Es war keine seherisch Verbindung. Harry **sieht** nicht einfach, was Voldemort macht, Harry **ist** **da** wenn er es macht. Von dem was ich bemerkt habe, als ich durch den Raum gesegelt bin, hat der Junge es – irgendwie und ich habe keine Ahnung wie jemand in seinem Alter das kann – geschafft, eine Astralkörperprojektion zu machen."

Sirius sah den Seher verdutzt an. „Es mag ja sein das ich etwas dumm bin, aber worüber reden wir hier?"

Bhaal ging etwas gebeugt und unsicher wieder zu dem bett wo Harry lag und stellte sich zu den anderen Erwachsenen die daneben standen.

„Harrys Geist befindet sich außerhalb seines Körpers. Das wird durch eine Astralkörperprojektion gemacht. Es ist so ähnlich wie mit richtigen Geistern, er kann durch Wände gehen, alles sehen und normal hören, aber nicht jeder kann ihn sehen. Um eine Astralprojektion zu sehen, muss man seherisch begabt sein."

Dumbledore hmmte. „Das ist auch alles, was mir darüber bekannt ist. Aber, weißt du wo Harry sich zur Zeit befindet?"

Bhaal nickte. „Ich würde sagen, bei Voldemort, wo auch immer das ist."

Sirius lächelte etwas. „aber, wenn das alles stimmt, dann wäre das doch die perfekte Spionagemethode."

Bhaals Gesichtsausdruck wurde finster.

„ich fürchte nicht. Aus zwei Gründen: a) Weil der Astralkörper – wenn derjenige, der die Technik benutzt sich nicht damit auskennt – alle magischen Sprüche in seinem Umfeld aufsaugt und ihren Effekt spürt. Sprich, wenn Voldemort oder einer seiner Anhänger ein Crucio ausspricht, spürt Harry die Auswirkungen davon. Wahrscheinlich sogar etwas stärker, weil es sein Geist ist, der angegriffen wird und nicht sein Körper."

Die anderen Anwesenden waren geschockt.

„Wenn dem so ist, warum kommt er dann nicht wieder in seinen Körper zurück?" wollte Severus wissen. Er hatte Angst um seinen Sohn.

Bhaal verzog seinen Mund und ein verlegenes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.

„Normalerweise kommt der Geist nach einiger Zeit von alleine zurück, da er ohne seinen Körper nicht lange existieren kann, aber leider… nun, der Zauberer oder die Hexe hat eine ständige, unsichtbare ‚Verbindung' mit dem richtigen Körper. Wenn jemand jedoch aus versehen oder absichtlich diese Verbindung zerstört, findet der Geist in 90 % der Fälle den Weg zurück nicht mehr und… nun ja, der Geist stirbt. Der Körper ist noch da, aber der Geist kann nicht ewig eine Projektion bleiben. Eine Möglichkeit wäre die, dass er zu einem richtigem Geist wird, eine andere die, das er ein nicht lebendes Objekt als Heimatstätte aussucht."

Severus stieß ein tiefes knurren aus. „Sagst du mir gerade etwa, dass mein Sohn irgendwo da draußen als Geist rumschwebt?"

„Ähh… ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich bin Seher und kein Nekromant, aber ich befürchte, mein Zauber hat die Verbindung etwas… geschwächt. Sie ist noch da, aber nicht so stark wie vorher."

Severus machte zwei Schritte auf den Seher zu, der vorsichtig einen Sicherheitsschritt nach hinten machte.

„Und das bedeutet?"

Bhaal hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Das der Geist sich auf seinem Weg zurück in den Körper… verirren könnte. Normalerweise zieht er sich in den ersten greifbaren Körper zurück, meistens der von Verwandten wegen der Blutverwandtschaft, oder in Liebhaber oder Freunde, wegen der geistigen Vertrautheit."

Severus hatte zwar aufgehört, den Seher wie seine nächste Mahlzeit anzusehen, aber beschwichtigt war er noch lange nicht.

„Soll das bedeuten, mein Sohn könnte plötzlich in einem anderen Körper landen? Und wie, verdammt noch mal, kriegen wir ihn da wieder heraus?"

Bhaal entspannte sich wieder. „Das ist einfach. Astralkörperprojektion wird von Geist gemacht, nicht von dem Körper und dem magischen genetischen Code. Es gehört zum Psynergie Bereich der Magie. Wir müssten nur heraus finden, in welchem Körper er gelandet ist und ihm dann beibringen wie er da wieder herauskommt."

Severus hatte sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle.

„also gut. Ich nehme an, ich würde es bemerken wenn er in mich eindringen würde?"

Bhaal kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

Severus zog seine Augenbraue erwartend in die Höhe.

„Also, ich hatte nie einen anderen Geist in mir drin, da kann ich nichts genaues sagen. Aber für einige Leute, vor allem Muggel, sah diese Phänomen aus wie multiple Persönlichkeit. Die beiden Geiste kämpfen um Dominanz in dem einzelnen Körper, solange sie sich nicht gut verstehen und entscheiden können, wer den Körper lenken soll. Ihr kennt das Prinzip des Seelenpalastes?"

Severus knurrte wieder. „Nein, aber erklär es so kurz wie möglich."

Bhaal nickte. „Die meisten Menschen – Muggel un Zauberer gleichermaßen – haben einen Seelenpalast, einen Ort wo ihre Seele ist. Durch Meditation und Konzentration kann man sich geistlich dahin zurückziehen. Wenn man trainiert genug ist, kann man auch während Folter dorthinein und spürt dann die dem Körper beigefügten Schmerzen nicht mehr. Wenn zwei Geiste in einem Körper sind, bleibt der passive Geist im Palast, während der dominante den Körper steuert. Der Palast einer Seele ist an den eigentlichen Körper einer Seele festgelegt, also kann ein Geist seinen Palast nicht mitbringen. Aber der dominante kann mit dem passiven ‚reden'."

Severus hatte sich inzwischen wieder einigermaßen im Griff.

„Wir müssen also nur abwarten, in welchen Körper er kommt?"

Bhaal nickte. „Ja, und ich nehme an, er wird entweder in einen von euch," der Seher deutete auf Severus, Duriel und Sirius, „oder in einen seiner Freunde gehen."

Dumbledore hatte alles ruhig mitangesehen und sprach jetzt selber.

„Dann wäre es am besten, wenn wir die jungen Gryffindors hier herauf holen sollten und es ihnen erklären sollten."

+ + + +  Harrys Astralkörper  + + + +

Harry hatte mehrere Minuten darauf gewartet, in seine Körper zurück zu kehren, aber nichts geschah.

Stattdessen wurde der Raum um ihn herum stetig schwärzer und Voldemorts Gesichtszüge wurden undeutlicher.

Inzwischen hatte Harry Nagst. Irgendetwas war hier nicht normal. Normalerweise kehrte er immer dann in seinen Körper zurück, wenn er die Schmerzen nicht mehr aushalten konnte.

Aber vielleicht war das, das Problem? Diesmal hatte er keine Schmerzen empfunden. Voldemort war, abgesehen von der Schlange, allein gewesen und hatte niemanden mit dem Cruciatus Fluch belegt.

Warum wachte er nicht wieder auf?

Okay denn, Puh-Schell sagt ‚Entschuldigung für das kurze Kapitel, und bitte schickt trotzdem ein paar Reviews'. Ich meinerseits sage ‚Viel Spaß beim Lesen, oder vielmehr, hoffe das ihr viel Spaß hattet beim Lesen.

Boo-olz & Puh-Schell sagen

Tschüß bis zum nächstem mal!


	14. Kapitel 11

**A/N:** Also, meinem Arm geht's etwas besser und ich tippe jetzt wieder selbst. (Vergiss mich nich!!!) Ja, genau. Hier im Hintergrund ist Bo-oolz, mein jetziger Beta-Reader und Co-Arbeiter. (Genau! Ich misch jetzt auch mit!).

Trotzdem werden meine Kapitel immer noch langsam kommen, weil ich meine neue Homepage aufbauen muss. (Und ich darf nich mitmachen!) Wenn **du** da mitbaust kann ich das Layout gleich wegschmeißen! (Als wenn du Künstler wärst!)

Tja, leider stimmt das. Mein Layout ist wirklich nicht das beste. (Untertreibung) So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht!

Also, bevor die Geschichte los geht: Ich bräuchte noch ein paar Geschichten für meine Fanfiction Archive zu Gundam Wing, Dragonball und Harry Potter. Wer eine Story hat kann sie mir mailen: menardi@puh-schell.de  Zu meiner hp gab's die e-mail gleich mit! +grins+ Wer meine hp sehen will: www-puh-schell.de  Leider wird sie noch gebaut und ist noch nicht ganz fertig (Übersetzung: So gut wie nix da auf Puh-Schelljanisch) Ach, halt die Klappe!!

Jetzt aber los mit der Story

Harry fiel.

Er fiel nicht wirklich einen Abgrund hinunter, aber es k war, als wenn etwas tiefes, schwarzes ihn schlucken würde. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, aber wahrscheinlich würde er auch mit offenen Augen nichts sehen. Bevor der Fall begonnen hatte, war es pechschwarz um ihn herum geworden, Voldemort war nicht mehr gesehen zu wesen, und ein Gefühl der… Kraftlosigkeit hatte ihn übermannt.

Außerdem verspürte er den starken Drang, sich zu übergeben.

Nach einer, wie es schien, endlosen Fallpartie in die Finsternis, spürte Harry, wie er irgendwo landete.

Und dieses irgendwo hatte einen festen Boden.

~Autsch! Verdammt, das war mein Hintern! Hätte ich nicht wenigstens auf meinen Beinen landen können?!~

Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen und sah sich um.

Rechts und links von ihm erhoben sich hohe, schwarze Wände mit… roten Strichen? Fackeln brannten hoch oben an den Wänden und verstrahlten ein warmes Gefühl, das dem sonst kalten Saal eine geborgene Atmosphäre gab.

Insgesamt sah der große Saal… traurig aus. Melancholisch. Traurig-melancholisch.

Harry stand auf und musste feststellen, dass er immer noch als Halbgeist durch die Welt wandelte. Sein Körper war grau und verschwommen, genauso, wie er in seinen Voldie-Visionen zu ‚sehen' war.

~Oh scheiße. Und was jetzt?~

Draco Malfoy hatte keinen guten Tag gehabt.

Erst hatte er mit seiner neuen Freizeitbeschäftigung begonnen – über Harry Potter – Snape? – nachdenken. Und wie immer kam er zum gleichen Entschluss: Momentan konnte er herzlich wenig tun, um Licht in diese Angelegenheit zu bringen. Nicht mit Dumbledore, Snape und einem aktiven, wahren Seher in der Nähe! Außerdem war Harry Potter gefährlich – zum ersten Mal verstand Draco, warum Voldemort den Jungen unbedingt töten wollte! Aber Draco fand viele Ideen Voldemorts mehr lächerlich als praktisch oder wertvoll genug, um ihm zu folgen. Und mit Harry Potter als Gegner würde der dunkle Lord eh nicht mehr lange Leben…

Diese Gedanken bei Tagesanfang zu denken war ja schon schlimm genug. Draco war nicht von Grund auf pessimistisch, aber er tendierte dazu, die schlechten Sachen im Leben mit mehr… Vorsicht zu betrachten.

Und dieser heutige Tag war so voller schlechter Sachen gewesen…

Erst hatte er vor dem Frühstück ein Gruppe Slytherins gesehen, die ein paar kleine Hufflepuffs gehänselt haben. Und was hatte er Idiot gemacht? Den Slytherins gesagt sie sollen aufhören!

Natürlich hatten diese ihn blöd angesehen. Verdammt, er hatte sich selber blöd angesehen! Innerlich fluchend hatte er gesagt er hätte Kopfschmerzen und war geflohen. Da stimmte doch etwas nicht! Draco Malfoy setzte sich nicht für kleine Hufflepuffs ein!

Aber damit war der Tag ja noch nicht zu Ende gewesen! Draco war nach dem Mittagessen mit einem GRYFFINDOR zusammengestoßen und hatte sich **entschuldigt**.

Er, Draco Malfoy, hatte sich bei einem Gryffindor entschuldigt!

Den Rest des Tages bis jetzt, hatte er denkend in seinem Schlafraum verbracht Die anderen Slytherins dachten sowieso er wäre krank oder so was und ließen ihn in Ruhe.

Aber das er so etwas machen würde? Sich bei einem Gryffindor entschuldigen? Irgendetwas stimmte doch nicht mit ihm? Vielleicht könnte Blaise ihm helfen. Blaise war stiller aber auch klüger als die meisten anderen Slytherins. Er war ein Einzelgänger und scherte sich nicht sehr viel um die anderen Mitglieder seines Hauses, geschweige denn Mitglieder anderer Häuser. Außerdem war Blaise nicht ganz menschlich. Kein Vampir, nein, Vampire blieben normalerweise unter sich, aber Blaise war ein Finsterling.

Diese Tatsache könnte ihm eigentlich zu einem guten Platz bei jedem dunklen Lord oder schwarzem Zaubererverband verhelfen, aber daran zeigte der stille, schwarzhaarige Junge kein Interesse.

Wenn man Blaise eines Nachts in der Bibliothek einschließen würde, würde er sich freuen.

Wenn man darüber nachdenkt, Blaise mochte Hermine Granger! Er hatte sie bereits ein, zweimal angesprochen und um Rat gefragt. Wenn Blaise nicht einfach ein toller Freund wäre und Draco ihn mochte, hätte er ihm schon längst das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Aber Blaise war schlau und auf eine gerissene Art und Weise höflich. Welcher Slytherin konnte ihn da nicht mögen?

Der besagte Junge kam soeben ins Zimmer.

Blaise hatte gelbe Augen die in diesem Moment weich und art aussahen. Er konnte sie aber auch zu kleinen Schlitzen verengen und höchst effektive Mörderblicke damit verteilen. Er hatte schwarzes, glattes Haar, das ihm bis zu den Schultern reichte. Seine Haut war dunkel und immer leicht bräunlich.

„Hey, Dray! Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum erzählt man sich du wärst krank. Hast angeblich nen Haufen Hufflepuffs verteidigt heut morgen."

Draco stöhnte. Genau so was hatte er erwartet. Solche Sachen machten in Slytherin immer schnell die Runde. „Nicht nur das, ich hab mich auch noch bei einem Gryffindor entschuldigt als ich ihn angerempelt hab!"

Blaise schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Oh nein! Draco Malfoy muss krank sein, er hat Manieren bekommen!"

Während Draco ihm fiese Blicke schickte, giggelte Blaise sich kaputt.

„Dray, es ist doch nicht schlimm, sich ein mal zu entschuldigen. Glaub mir, ich mach das immer wenn ich in jemanden reinrenne."

„Du bist ja auch Blaise Zaibini und nicht Draco Malfoy."

Blaise hatte aufgehört zu kichern und setzte sich jetzt neben Draco aufs Bett. „Na gut, ich kann ja mal nach Krankheiten schauen… aber wenn du mich fragst, ist die einzige Krankheit die du bekommen hast, etwas Anstand!"

Draco verzog die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund und verschränkte die Arme.

Blaise musste wieder grinsen, konzentrierte sich aber. Er rückte ein Stück nach hinten, nahm seine Hände und legte sie Draco auf den Rücken. Ein schwacher, goldener Schimmer ging von ihnen aus und verteilte sich auf Dracos Rücken.

Blaise konnte jetzt Dracos Organe sehen. Ein gesundes Herz, gesunde Nieren, Leber, Darm, Lunge –„ Du solltest nicht soviel rauchen, Dray. Das gibt noch mal ne Raucherlunge." „Ach, das weiß ich auch schon! Schau nach etwas neuem!" – Gehirn, Knochen. Grundcheck gemacht.

Langsam schob Blaise die Hände höher und untersuchte jetzt etwas anderes. Noch einmal verteilte der leicht goldige Schimmer sich und durchlief Dracos Körper. Diesmal untersuchte Blaise Dracos Blut nach Fremdstoffen – vielleicht hatte er ja irgendeinen misslungenen Zaubertrank geschluckt?

„Hast du was gefunden?"

„Nein, bis jetzt nicht. Die Organe sind normal und dein Blut –Woah!"

„Was ist los? Hallo?"

Blaise starrte auf Dracos Rücken und die Hauptader.

Es fing am hals an – dicke, silberne Tropfen in Dracos Blutbahn. Von da an ging es herunter an der Wirbelsäule entlang, zu den Armen, durch die Beine, durch das **Herz** durch die **Leber**, selbst die **Nieren** waren betroffen.

Silberne Tröpfchen hatten sich in Dracos Blutkreislauf festgesetzt und sonderten stetig etwas silbernes ab, was sich mit Dracos eigenem Blut vermischte.

„Blaise? Du machst mir Angst. Was ist los? Versagt meine Lunge endlich?" versuchte Draco halb zu scherzen.

Blaise nahm seine Hände weg.  
"Dray, da sind… Dinger in deiner Blutbahn."

Draco drehte sich um.

„Wie bitte?"

Blaise Gesicht legte sich in Denkfalten.

„Sag mal, hast du in letzter Zeit vielleicht einen Mitternachtsimbiss eingenommen? Von etwas nicht-menschlichem, Werwolf zum Beispiel?"

Draco blinkte ein paar Mal mit seinen Augenwimpern und setzte sich dann ruckartig gerade auf.

„Du denkst doch wohl nicht ich hab Lupin in den Hals gebissen, oder? Ich mein… Werwolf. Gryffindor. Igitt!"

Blaise beschwichtigte den vor Ekel erschaudernden Jungen.

„Nein nein, aber woher soll denn das Zeug in deinem Blut kommen? **Irgendetwas **musste du ausgesaugt haben."

Und auf einmal viel es Draco wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Harry war die letzten Minuten die Wände des Saals auf und ab geschritten und hatte mehrere große Türen ausgemacht, die praktisch mit der Wand verschmalzen. Aus Vorsicht hatte er aber noch keine geöffnet.

Jetzt allerdings wurde er langsam unruhig und wollte wissen, wie er hier heraus kam. Durch die Wand hindurch konnte er nicht. Das hatte er – sehr zum Leiden seines Kopfes – schon ausprobiert.

~Also gut… ene mene muh und aus bist… du!~

Zielsicher lief er zur zweiten Tür auf der rechten Seite des Saales. Die Tür war genauso wie die anderen: relativ groß, aus einem komischen Holz-Stein Material und mit einem einfachen Türgriff als Öffner.

Langsam zog Harry die Tür auf und…

Wurde in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gezogen.

Irritiert sah er sich um. Ja, das war eindeutig der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, aber er sah irgendwie… anders aus. Die Möbel waren etwas älter, hier saßen keine vertrauten Gesichter…

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und hereingepoltert kamen vier Fünftklässler.

Einer von ihnen wer recht klein, hatte kurzes blondes Haar und himmelblaue Augen. Dieser rannte so schnell er konnte hoch zu den Jungen Schlafräumen. Hinter ihm kamen zwei größere Jungen. Einer mit leicht gewellten, langen schwarzen Haaren und eisblauen Augen, der andere mit Brille, wildem schwarzen Haar und braunen Augen. Diese beiden hechteten dem blonden jungen hinterher, hatten allerdings ein fieses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Schneller, Padfoot!"

„Ich mach doch schon, Prongs!"

Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht. Padfoot? Prongs? Das konnten doch wohl nicht etwa-

Die Tür öffnete sich noch einmal und ein Junge mit honigblondem haar und Augen kam hereingestürmt. Seine Schulroben waren in einem… interessantem pink und jemand hatte… rosa Schleifchen in sein Haar gedreht.

Tortzdem schien es Harry so, als würde er diesen Jungen kennen.

„Wartet nur, ihr drei! Wenn ich euch in die Finger kriege!"

Und schon stürmte der pinkegekleidete Junge auf die zwei dunkelhaarigen Jungen zu, die am Fuß der Treppe gewartet hatten.

„Oh, Jamie, pass auf, der große böse **pinke** Wolf kommt!"

Der Junge – Remus, fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf – schnaubte einmal und rannte dann in einem schier unmenschlichem Tempo – was ja auch stimmte, Remus war ja schließlich ein Werwolf – hinter den anderen Jungs die Treppe hoch.

Harry hatte genug gesehen. Aber wie kam er hier wieder….-???

Mit einem ‚Swusch' stand er wieder vor der Tür in dem Saal.

~Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?~

James fand das nicht lustig.

Er hatte inzwischen herausgekriegt, wie viel Zeit er in dieser Festung verbracht hatte.

~14 Jahre… 14 Jahre war ich **da** drin!~

Es war einfach gewesen, auszubrechen. Die Schutzzauber schienen schon älter gewesen zu sein und es waren ihm kaum Lebewesen begegnet, nur ein paar Schlangen, denen er schnell ausweichen konnte. Als er aus der Festung heraus war, hatte er zuerst versucht festzustellen, wo er war.

Schottisches Hochland.

Eigentlich war das perfekt. Hogwarts lag hoch im Norden Schottlands und es wäre nur ein kurze Reise – eine Woche vielleicht, wenn er zu Fuß ging – gewesen. Aber er hatte ja nicht gewusst, was während seiner ‚Abwesenheit' passiert war.

Deswegen hatte er seine Animagusform angenommen und nach der nächsten Zaubererstadt gesucht.

Nach einem halben Tag hatte er auch eine gefunden. Er hatte sich nachts durch die Straßen geschlichen, da er nicht wusste, wer zur Zeit in Großbritannien das Sagen hatte und was jemand machen würde, wenn man ihn sah.

Zu seiner Erleichterung schien es nicht o, als sei sein Vater Herr der Dinge in Großbritannien. Stattdessen zerrissen die Journalisten sich den mund darüber, dass Lord Voldemort angeblich nach 14 Jahren wieder zurück sein sollte, 14 Jahre nachdem der Junge-der-lebt in besiegt hatte.

Der Junge-der-lebt. **Sein** Junge. **Harry**

Sein kleiner hatte das Desaster von damals also überlebt. James hatte zuerst gehofft, dass Lily auch noch leben würde, aber es schien nicht so zu sein. Seine Schulfreundin tat ihm nach all den Jahren immer noch Leid. Es war seine Schuld gewesen, dass sie gestorben war. Aber diese Schuldgedanken würden ihm jetzt auch nicht helfen. Er musste nach Hogwarts, zu seinem Sohn.

Dann hatte er einen Artikel über die Unschuldserklärung von Sirius Black erfahren. Als wenn Sirius ihn jemals betrügen würde! Sirius war James bester Freund gewesen – mit Ausnahme von Remus vielleicht. Aber ja – Remus. Wenn der Zeitungsartikel richtig war, unterrichtete Remus jetzt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an Hogwarts. Der Journalist des Artikels hatte sich darüber aufgeregt, einen Werwolf so etwas unterrichten zu lassen. Wenn James dieser Person einmal über den Weg laufen würde…

Und schließlich hatte er noch etwas erfahren.

Severus war auf Hogwarts.

**Severus**

Er unterrichtete Zaubertränke. Und anscheinend war er doch kein richtiger Todesser gewesen. Oder doch? Von dem, was James aus der Zeitung erfahren hatte, war Lucius Malfoy auch noch frei. Man brauchte nur die richtigen Beziehungen, um sich frei zu kaufen. Was war Severus also? War  er jetzt, wo James Vater wieder da war, wieder auf dessen Seite? Verdammt, **wusste** er, dass Harry **sein** Sohn war?

Das war jetzt sowieso egal. Jetzt wusste es Voldemort, und dieser würde Severus jetzt so oder so darauf ansprechen.

James musste nach Hogwarts. Zu Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Harry und Severus.

Harry stand wie doof vor der jetzt wieder verschlossenen Türe.

~Okay… Ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, aus- zum TEUFEL DAMIT! Das war gerade mein Vater, Sirius und Remus zu ihren Schulzeiten! So etwas dürfte ich gar nicht sehen! Verdammt noch mal, wo bei allen guten Geistern BIN ich hier?~

Verzweifelt sah Harry sich um. Das Bild seiner Umgebung veränderte sich nicht. Mit einem verärgerten und gleichzeitig irritiertem Seufzer lies er sich auf den Boden fallen und wartete.

+ + + + + + + + + + 1 Tag später + + + + + + + + + +

„Warum wacht er nicht auf?" grollte Severus in den Raum.

Bhaal zuckte leicht nervös mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber da sein Körper noch funktionsfähig ist, ist sein Geist nicht abgestorben."

„Unheimlich beruhigend." gab Severus von sich.

Der Halbvampire schritt in Halbkreisen um das Krankenbett, auf dem Harry lag.

„Was machen wir, wenn er nicht aufwacht?"

Bhaal gefiel dieser Ton in Severus Stimme überhaupt nicht.

„Nun ja… erst mal sollten wir den Körper am Leben erhalten. Durch Magie ist am einfachsten. Und dann müssen wir warten, bis wir seinen Geist lokalisiert haben. Dann können wir versuchen, den Geist umzuschichten."

Der Halbvampir gab lediglich ein Knurren von sich.

Eine ruhige, stark Hand hielt Severus an der Schulter fest.

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Irgendwie wird das schon klappen. Und bis dahin, sei so nett und hör auf, hier Kreise zu laufen. Deine Schuhe klacken."

Severus drehte sich um.

Hinter ihm stand ein Hüne von einem Mann, gut 2,20m groß. Er war in eine schwarze Robe gekleidet und trug silbrige Lederhandschuhe. Um seinen Hals war eine religiöse Kette, aber Severus kannte das Symbol nicht. Er hatte blaue Augen, ähnlich wie der Schulleiter und schwarzes Haar mit silbernen Strähnen. Das Harr war über den Ohren kurz geschnitten, fiel aber in einem wirren Strang über sein rechtes Auge. Man konnte es nicht sehen, durch den dichten Vorhang von haaren. Der Rest des Haares war recht spitz und sah kantig aus, fast so, als gehöre es einem Igel. Am Nacken war es ebenfalls recht kurz geschnitten.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Darf man fragen wer du bist?"

Der Hüne schenkte Severus nur ein kaltes Lächeln.

„Fragen darf man immer, aber wer eine Antwort erwartet ist selbst Schuld."

Severus sah den Hünen überrascht an.

Dieser streckte seine Hand aus.

„Übrigens, mein Name ist Diablo Dumbledore."

James schnaubte. Auch der Hirschkörper konnte nicht ewig weit laufen.

Aber glücklicherweise hatte er sich mit der Reisezeit bis Hogwarts verrechnet. Die Festung seines Vaters lag zwar gut versteckt, aber nicht sehr weit von Hogwarts entfernt. Von der jetzigen Stelle am Rand des verbotenen Waldes konnte er das Schloss schon sehen.

~Gleich bin ich bei meinem Sohn…~

Harry hatte nur halb-wach dagelegen, nicht richtig wach aber auch nicht richtig im Schlaf, da er anscheinend in dieser Form nicht schlafen konnte. Plötzlich begann der Saal um ihn herum sich zu verändern.

Die Türen wurden mit Gold und Silber verziert, der Boden wurde grau-blau, die Decke und Wände ebenfalls grau-blau und hell erleuchtet von mehreren Kerzen und Kerzenhaltern, zwei Treppen schienen wie aus dem nichts aus der Wand zu treten am einen Ende der Wand. Möbel schienen den Saal auszufüllen, Sessel, Sofas, Tische – alle in einem fröhlichem Blau oder Rot.

Der gesamte Saal schien jetzt irgendwie… freundlicher, hoffnungsvoller zu sein.

„Wurde ja auch mal langsam Zeit für einen Tapetenwechsel." murmelte Harry in den Raum.


	15. Interlude 4 : Un bizarre ètranger et un ...

**A/N:** Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nichts geschrieben habe. Aber irgendwie hatte ich einen totalen Block. Ich habe einen Ein-Teiler geschrieben, um über den Block hinweg zu kommen, aber so richtig geklappt hat's nicht. Der Ein-Teiler heißt ‚Abschlussrede' und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr ihn lest. Das Kapitel hier sollte eigentlich erst später kommen, aber da ich einen Block habe und es unfair ist, euch so lange warten zu lassen, poste ich es jetzt.

**Interlude 4:**

**Un bizarre étranger et un voleur plus clever**

**[ Ein komischer Fremder und ein cleverer Dieb ]**

Kira stand einsam auf dem Recklinghäuser Hauptbahnhof. Sie trug eine hellblaue Jeans, eine blaue Jacke und hatte einen grünen Stein als Ohrring im Ohr. Ihre blasse, aber makellose Haut und ihre langen blonden Haare, mit dem herzförmigen, schönen Gesicht hatten schon viele Männer und Jungs angezogen, die diese junge Frau ansahen.

~Verdammt! Wie ich Menschen hasse! Vor allem diese Sorte! Und es sind auch noch Muggel! Wo bleibt dieser Zauberer? Wenn ich den nicht bald sehe, dann…~

Die Elfin schob ihre Haare wieder etwas mehr über ihre spitzen Ohren. In den letzten fünf Minuten war etwas Wind aufgekommen, und Kira wollte nicht, dass jemand ihre spitzen Ohren bemerkte. Sie hatte auch ohne von einem Muggel erkannt zu werden schon genug Probleme.

Ihr Hauptproblem war die Tatsache, dass ihr Zaubererkontakt einfach nicht auftauchte.

~Wo bleibt… ist er das?~

Hinter einem abfahrenden Bus tauchte ein junger Mann auf. Er trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein rotes, langärmeliges Hemd. Kurze, blonde Haare und lilafarbene Augen.

~Das passt auf das, was man sich erzählt…~

Der junge Mann sah Kira und ging zielstrebig auf sie zu.

„Kira?"

Kira seufzte innerlich aus Erleichterung. „Na endlich! Ich warte hier schon seit einer Stunde! Ja, ich bin Kira."

Der Zauberer lächelte. „Entschuldigung für meine Verspätung. Ich bin Zoltan."

Kira nickte. „Ja, ich weiß. Der beste Zaubererdieb, den Europa je gesehen hat. Mit dreizehn entkamst du aus einem Gefängnis des dunklen Lords. Geboren in Deutschland, in Datteln. Bester Abschluss in Beauxbatons."

Zoltan lächelte. „Da hat aber jemand seine Vokabeln gelernt. Das bin ich. Darf man fragen, was eine sibirische Eiselfe an mir interessiert?"

Kira lächelte ebenfalls. „Ich hätte da einen Auftrag für dich."

Zoltan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Einen Auftrag? Worum geht es?"

„Um Schmuck. Um eine Amulett, um genau zu sein."

Zoltan lachte. „Ich soll ein Amulett für die Eiselfen klauen? Hört sich interessant an. Aber, bevor wir in die Drachenklaue gehen und alles näher besprechen, wo soll ich denn das Amulett klauen?"

Kiras Lächeln wurde größer. „In England."

„Das hört sich interessant an…"


	16. Kapitel 12

**A/N:** Also Leute, hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Hat lange gedauert, aber es ist da! Am Anfang noch ein paar kleine **Warnungen!** Lest sie!

**1. Es gibt in diesem Kapitel eine James/Severus slash Szene! Das hier ist sash, und wer es bis jetzt nur knapp ausgehalten hat oder darüber nicht lesen will, soll mir nachher nichts böses sagen! Ihr seit gewarnt!**

**2. In dieser Geschichte wird etwas Drogenmissbrauch erwähnt, angefangen in diesem Kapitel. Ich will eine – soweit es mit Harry Potter geht – realistische Geschichte schreiben, und nicht alles im Leben ist schön. Es gibt Leute mit solchen Problemen und auch bei Zauberern könnte es so etwas geben. Ihr seit gewarnt!**

**3. Ich habe mich entschieden, hieraus definitiv eine Harry/Draco slash Geschichte zu machen. Ich schreibe zwar keine Sexzenen, aber es wird schon ein paar Küsse, etc, geben. **Dies hier ist die einzige Warnung dafür!** Ich will nicht ständig so eine Warnung schreiben!**

**4. Und als letztes: In dieser Geschichte wird es später noch etwas blutig werden. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich das Rating später erhöhen soll, aber ich werde später nur noch eine Randbemerkung zu der Gewalt machen!**

So, jetzt geht's weiter. Ich habe endlich meinen Block überwunden, und hoffe schon bald wieder updaten zu können.

Enjoy the story!

Mephisto Dumbledore saß gelassen in einem der großen, gemütlichen Sessel im Lehrerzimmer. Er war auf Hogwarts geblieben, aus mehreren Gründen: Einerseits war gerade die gesamte Familie da, was nicht oft passierte. Bhaal blieb gerne in seinem Seherturm in Wales, Diablo lebte in einer Hochburg besiedelt von Zauberern und Mephisto zog das High-Life Muggel leben in Amerika der Zaubererwelt eigentlich vor. Deswegen war es schon etwas besonderes, dass alle Dumbledores vereint auf Hogwarts waren.

Mephisto trug immer Muggelkleidung. Roben waren ihm zu ungemütlich, außerdem konnte man in Jeans besser rennen. Mephisto musste schon oft vor Diablo wegrennen, da sein Bruder etwas… stark auf Mephistos Streiche reagierte.

Auch zur Zeit trug er eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein tiefrotes Hemd.

Der zweite Grund, aus dem er auf Hogwarts blieb, war die Tatsache, dass man jeden möglichen Schutz gebrauchen konnte. In den letzten drei Wochen waren komische Sachen überall auf der Welt passiert. Sie waren noch nicht richtig international bekannt geworden und Fudge sah den Zusammenhang auch noch nicht, aber Mephistos Vater war beunruhigt.

In Neuseeland hatte es mehrere Attacken von Untoten gegeben. Und mit Untoten waren hier nicht irgendwelche billige Horrorfilm-Skelette oder Vampire gemeint, die irgendein Muggel sich ausgedacht hatte.

Es waren handfeste, nekromantische Untote gewesen.

Solche, die nur ein Nekromant hätte erschaffen können.

Die neuseeländische Regierung war in Aufruhr. Man hatte die Zaikiten – eine Art von Untoten – zwar vernichten können, aber von den Verursachern fehlte jede Spur. Und das bedeutete, dass diese Nekromanten jederzeit noch einmal zuschlagen konnten.

In Sibirien hatte es mehrere Aufstände gegeben. Sibirien war ein Land, in dem viele nicht-menschliche Wesen lebten. Die Feen hatten angefangen, das Eis magisch aufzutauen und Sibirien in einen riesigen Garten zu verwandeln. Natürlich hatte das den Eiselfen nicht sonderlich gefallen. Diese hatten daraufhin angefangen, die Feen zu jagen.

Die sibirische Regierung hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die beiden Völker daran zu hindern, sich gegenseitig um zubringen.

Zusätzlich dazu hatte ein religiöser Kult zu dem Eiselfen, Menschen und Werwölfe gehörten, angefangen komische Nachrichten über irgendwelche Prophezeiungen unters Volk zu bringen.

In Australien traten unkontrolliert magische Felder mitten in der Wüste auf, brachten das Gleichgewicht der Natur und Magie durcheinander und verschwanden dann wieder. Einige Leute munkelten, Chaosmagie sei im Spiel, aber keiner war sich sicher.

Die Ministerin Australiens hatte ihre besten Leute daran gesetzt, diese magischen ‚Wirbelstürme', wie die Reporter sie nannten, zu erklären und zu verhindern.

Auf der ganzen Welt hatte sich eine komische Unruhe über die wahren Vampire gelegt. Vampire gingen den Menschen normalerweise aus dem Weg, aber erst vor kurzem war eine große Vampirwanderung - **aller Vampirrassen** – nach Europa aufgefallen.

Nicht das Europa nicht seine eigenen Probleme hatte.

Zoltan, der Meisterdieb Deutschlands, in ganz Europa gesucht, hatte eine der reichsten Zaubererfamilien Frankreichs um ihre Familienjuwelen gebracht. Das besondere war allerdings, dass viele höchst magische Schmuckstücke dabei waren.

Und die Familie bestand seit Generationen aus Naturmagiern.

In der Türkei schienen die Goblins irgendwelche Probleme zu haben, aber das dortige Gringottssystem war hilflos durcheinander. Es gab immense Geldprobleme in der Türkei zur Zeit.

Spanien hatte Probleme mit ihren Pegasi. Die geflügelten Pferde waren von einer mysteriösen Krankheit befallen. Man arbeitete an der Bekämpfung der Krankehit, aber bis jetzt gab es keine Fortschritte.

Dem Orient ging es auch nicht besser.

In Indien fingen die Drachen an, Zauberersiedlungen anzugreifen. Keiner kannte den Grund, warum die empfindlichen Tiere dort so außer Rand und Band gerieten. Und Indien hatte nicht die besten Drachenforscher. Die indische Regierung hatte erst vor kurzem um die Hilfe von einigen guten Drachenforschern und Naturmagiern gebeten.

Japan und China hingegen waren ein anderes Gebiet.

In diesen beiden Ländern lebten so gut wie gar keine ‚rechtmäßigen Zauberer und Hexen', wie andere Länder immer gerne sagten.

Japan und China waren größtenteils von Vampiren, Elfen, Zwergen, Feen und ‚dunklen' Zauberern bewohnt. Abgesehen von den Muggeln natürlich.

Japan und China waren die Länder mit den meisten unortbar gemachten Stellen der Erde. Für die Muggel waren die Länder nur gut ein Viertel so groß, wie sie eigentlich waren.

Es gab keine eigentliche Regierung. Trotzdem verwalteten sich die beiden Länder wunderbar.

Über die dortigen Unruhen war nur sehr wenig bekannt, aber Japan und China waren sowieso nur Länder, von denen lediglich junge Zauberer und Hexen träumten, die gerne das ‚wilde Leben' leben wollten.

In Amerika gab es Probleme mit den Einhörnern. Sie schienen von einer Unruhe ergriffen worden zu sein und einige waren sogar krank geworden.

Zusätzlich dazu hatte man jetzt auch viele ‚Darcorns' gesichtet. Ein Darcorn war ein dunkles Einhorn. Dunkle Einhörner hatten schwarzes Fell, ein schwarzes Horn und leuchtende, rote oder schwarze Augen. Sie galten als Boten der Zerstörung und des Todes und **kein** Zauberer wollte gerne einem Darcorn begegnen. Sie nie gerne gesehen, galten als ein böses Omen und waren genauso gefürchtet wie ein schwarzer Phönix.

Alles in allem ging es der Welt zur Zeit sehr, sehr schlecht.

Und nicht viele dachten sich einen Zusammenhang zwischen allen diesen Ereignissen, aber Dumbledore wusste, dass etwas im Busch war.

Etwas, was **alle** Kreaturen dieser Erde beeinflussen würde. Egal, ob menschlich oder nicht, Magie ja oder nein. Und egal, **welche** Art von Magie es war. Es würde Probleme geben. **Große** Probleme.

Deswegen saß Mephisto jetzt gelassen und gelangweilt in diesem Sessel, las den Tagespropheten und wusste nicht so recht, was er mit seiner Zeit machen sollte.

Deshalb erschreckte er sich schon ganz schön, als auf einmal aus dem Kamin ein junger Mann gefallen kam. Es erschreckte ihn sogar so sehr, dass er aufsprang und anstatt auf seinen Beinen stehen zu bleiben, umkippte.

Im Endeffekt saßen beide Männer neben einander auf dem Boden und rieben sich ihre armen, wehtuenden Ärsche.

„Das ist eine interessante Art, sich kennen zu lernen. Mephisto Dumbledore, guten Tag. Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?" fragte Mephisto, sobald er wieder auf den Beinen stand.

Sein Gegenüber war relativ groß, hatte breite Schultern und wirkte stark und muskulös. Er hatte kurzes, an den Enden gelocktes, schwarzes Haar und als er auch aufstand und Mephisto ansah, erkannte Mephisto schwarze Augen, die unweigerlich einen Vampir ausmachten.

„Das war eindeutig eine interessante Landung. Ich bin Mandos Bourguise. Ich wollte meinen Bruder und meinen Cousin besuchen. Schön, sie kennen zu lernen."

Mephisto erkannte den Namen. „Ah, sie sind wohl Duriels Bruder? Duriel und Severus Snape sind zur Zeit auf der Krankenstation."

Mandos hatte einen verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Auf der Krankenstation? Wieso das? Ist ihnen etwas passiert?"

Mephisto schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ihnen nicht, aber Severus Sohn geht es zur Zeit nicht gut."

Mandos Augen weiteten sich etwas. ~Duriel hat tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich hielt es ja zuerst für einen Scherz, aber wenn das so ist… Einen Sohn! Wie wunderbar! Aber warum liegt er auf der Krankenstation?~

„Kann ich zu ihnen?"

„Natürlich. Wenn sie wollen, kann ich sie zur Krankenstation bringen. Ich habe gerade sowieso nichts besseres zu tun…"

Mandos lächelte etwas. „Ich wäre ihnen dafür dankbar. Was der Junge hat ist doch nicht gefährlich, oder?"

Die beiden setzten sich in Bewegung und Mephisto dachte nach.

„Nein, meines Wissens ist es nicht gefährlich, aber ich weiß sowieso fast nichts über seine Krankheit. Wenn es überhaupt eine ist. Ich habe ehrlich keine Ahnung. Ich bin kein Heiler und verstehe so gut wie nichts von solchen Sachen."

Mandos nickte, in Gedanken versunken. „Darf man fragen, was für ein Zauberer sie sind?"

Mephisto lächelte. „Natürlich. Normale Lichtmagie, aber eine Begabung im Feuer-Elementar-Bereich."

Mandos piff einmal. „Feuerelementmagier? Hört sich gut an…"

Mephisto lachte.

Blaise lief vor Dracos Bett Kreise. Die Tür zu diesem Schlafraum war inzwischen von Blaise mit einem Verriegelungszauber und einem Stillezauber belegt worden. Es kam niemand herein und kein Wort drang heraus.

Draco saß immer noch tief geschockt auf seinem Bett und starrte ins Nirgendwo. Blaise hatte versucht, in dazu zu bringen etwas zu sagen, aber Draco saß nur da und starrte dumpf vor sich hin.

„Dray… du musst mir schon sagen was los ist, bevor ich dir helfen kann."

Blaise seufzte, als Draco nur abwesend seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Snape…"

Jetzt war Blaise verwirrt.

„Snape? Was hat Professor Snape mit alledem zu tun?"

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nicht Snape… das ist es ja gerade…"

„Dray, was ist los?"

Blaise verlor so langsam die Nerven.

„Potter."

„Harry Potter? Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er ist kein Potter. Zumindest kein ganzer."

Jetzt wusste Blaise wirklich nicht mehr was los war.

„Was soll das heißen, er ist nur ein halber Potter?"

Plötzlich sprang Draco auf und fing an, genau wie Blaise vorher, Kreise zu laufen.

„Er heißt eigentlich Potter-Snape. Professor Snape ist sein… zweiter Vater."

Blaise Mund klappte auf und sofort wieder zu. Sein Gesicht bekam eine Denkfalte und er schien hart am nachdenken zu sein.

„Wenn Professor Snape sein Vater ist, müsste Potter doch eigentlich…"

Blaise Augen weiteten sich, als er verstand, was Draco meinte.

Natürlich wussten einige Mitglieder von Haus Slytherin, dass Severus Snape ein Halbvampir war.

Blaise und Draco wussten das auch.

Draco nickte.

„Er ist auch ein Halbvampir."

Blaise Denkfalte wurde tiefer.

„Aber was hat er mit diesem Zeug in deinem Blut zu tun? Ich meine, um etwas in die Blutbahn zu kriegen müsstest du ja…"

Blaise verschnitt eine Grimasse.

„Uähh! Sag mir nicht, du hast Potter geknutscht?! Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn du Jungen magst, aber **Potter?**"

Draco sah Blaise scharf an.  
"Ich wollte lediglich wissen, warum er so komisch roch. Außerdem musst du zugeben, sein neues Aussehen ist irgendwie scharf."

„Also gut, den Punkt hast du. Obwohl die Augen eher unheimlich sind. Aber warum den gleich küssen?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, wie er schmeckt… außerdem war seine Aura irgendwie komisch…"

Blaise seufzte.

„Also, zu dem Geknutsche sag ich erst mal gar nichts mehr. Aber leider hat sich Potters Blut irgendwie in deinem Körper manifestiert und fängt an, sich mit deinem zu vermischen."

Dracos Blick wurde leicht ängstlich.

„Das ist doch nicht irgendwie gefährlich, oder?"

Blaise zog eine amüsierte Augenbraue hoch.

„Natürlich nicht, wenn man mal darüber hinweg sieht, dass dieser Blutaustausch die alte Variante einer magischen Hochzeit ist, natürlich nicht."

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck nach dieser Erklärung war einfach unbezahlbar.

Diablo und Bhaal unterhielten sich leise in einer Ecke der Krankenstation, Duriel und Severus standen am Fenster in einer anderen Ecke der Krankenstation.

Poppy führte einige Untersuchungen an Harry durch, um zu sehen wie gut sein Körper durchhielt. Es würde nichts nützen, wenn sie Harrys Geist wiederfänden und kein Körper mehr da wäre, um ihn zu beinhalten.

Severus und Diablo kamen nicht miteinander aus, soviel war in den fünf Sekunden, in denen sie miteinander geredet hatten, klar geworden.

Duriel fand das schade, er mochte Bhaal und Mephisto und würde auch später noch mit Diablo sprechen, aber im Moment blieb er lieber bei seinem Cousin stehen. Dieser murmelte noch irgendetwas vor sich hin, und Duriel sah zum Fenster heraus.

Was er sah, lies ihn stutzen.

Dort, am Waldrand, stand ein grinsender Hirsch.

Ein großer, brauner, leicht angeschlagen aussehender, **grinsender** Hirsch.

~Ich habe definitiv zu viele Zaubertrankdämpfe heute eingeatmet. Auch in einem magischen Wald gibt es keine grinsenden Hirsche. Beißende Basilisken und tanzende Spinnen, ja, alles schon gesehen und von gehört, aber **keine grinsenden Hirsche!**~

Er rieb sich die Augen, blinzelte ein paar mal und sah wieder aus dem Fenster, aber der grinsende Hirsch war immer noch da.

~Ich muss auf Entzug sein. Das ist die einzige Erklärung.~

Duriel schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zum Fenster.

~Ich fühle mich aber nicht so, als wenn ich auf Entzug wäre.~

Duriel war ein V.A., wenn man es kurz sprach. Jemand, der Gift einnahm, wie eine Droge. Viele Rassen waren resistent gegen niedere Giftarten, selbst normale Zauberer und Hexen hatten diese Resistenz. Einige Leute nahmen bestimmte Gifte in geringen Dosen zu sich, weil es sich wie eine Droge auswirkte.

Es gab große Unterschiede zwischen den verschiedenen V.A.s. Einige nahmen nur hin und wieder Gift, wegen dem ‚Überirdischem Gefühl'. Bei anderen wirkten die Gifte sich total anders aus, sie fühlten sich fröhlicher wenn sie Gift eingenommen hatten, hatten weniger Hemmungen – ähnlich wie Alkohol – und wurden immer sehr leicht depressiv, wenn sie lange Zeit ohne Gift auskommen mussten.

Zu dieser Sorte gehörte Duriel. Er hatte in seinen jungen Jahren aus versehen einmal etwas Arsen geschluckt, als er mit einem Zaubertrank experimentierte. Von da an war er innerhalb von 2 Monaten abhängig geworden. Seine Geschwister hatten seine Abhängigkeit schnell bemerkt, Zaubertrankbrauen war traditionell in ihrer Familie und es fiel auf, wenn die Bestände rasch kleiner wurden.

Sie hatten versucht, ihn davon abzubringen, aber ohne Glück. Jedoch konnten sie verhindern, dass er sich selbst zu sehr vergiftete und eine Überdosis nahm. Über die ganzen Jahre hinweg hatten sie es sogar – mit Severus Hilfe – geschafft, seine ständige Dosis wieder etwas herabzusetzen.

Duriel bekam in regelmäßigen Abständen Besuch von seinen Verwandten oder sollte sich ‚mal melden'. Diese Treffen waren zu 50% dazu da, um zu checken ob er zu viel gift nahm. Seine Verwandten hatten aufgehört, mit den Versuchen ihn vom Gift abzubringen. Stattdessen sorgten sie dafür, dass er nicht zu viel nahm.

Entzug machte sich bei ihm eigentlich nicht dadurch deutlich, dass er komische Sachen sah… Warum also hatte er einen grinsenden Hirsch gesehen? Normalerweise wurde er ruhig, still und depressiv wenn er auf Entzug ging…

Duriel drehte sich noch einmal um und sah wieder hinaus. Der Hirsch trottete langsam am Waldrand entlang auf Hogwarts zu… und sah sich um? Mit diesem Hirsch stimmte etwas nicht…

Severus hatte Duriels komisches Benehmen bemerkt und tippte ihn an.

„Duriel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" [Was ist passiert?] Tu es si calme. [Du bist so ruhig.]"

Duriels Miene verfinsterte sich und er deutete auf den Hirsch.

„Vois-tu cela? Ce cerf commun là. Il se comporte bizarrement. Que veus-tu dire, es-tu détaché avec lui? [ (Vorsicht, recht frei übersetzt!) Siehst du das? Dieser Hirsch dort. Er benimmt sich komisch. Was meinst du, ist mit ihm los?]

Severus sah durchs Fenster hinaus auf den Hirsch, der immer noch so langsam am Waldrand entlang ging und sich umsah.

~Hirsch… da war doch etwas mit Hirsch… Etwas, das Albus mir gesagt hat… Hirsch… Hirsch… Animagus… Ein Hirsch als Animagus, das war… **JAMES!**~

Severus Augen weiteten sich und er sprintete zur Krankenflügeltür.

Bevor er den Raum verlies, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Duriel!  Passeport sur des Harry !  Je resterai loin plus long un temps probablement!  Il fait comprendre que ce voireu là ne provoque encore plus de dommages !  Ensuite! [Duriel! Pass auf Harry auf! Ich werde wohl längere Zeit weg bleiben! Mach klar, dass dieser Seher dort nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichtet! Bis nachher!]

Duriel sah seinem Cousin nur verwirrt hinterher.

Diablo zog eine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ist er immer so?"

Duriel blickte zu dem dunkelhaarigem Mann herüber. „Eigentlich nicht."

Severus rannte durch verschiedene Gänge von Hogwarts und verschiedene Treppen hinunter. Schließlich kam er im Kerker an und benutzte einen Geheimweg, der aus Hogwarts hinausführte. Wenn er diesen Weg nahm, würde er eher bei dem Hirsch – bei James – ankommen.

Nach zehn Minuten endlich war er draußen der Hirsch stand am Waldrand.

~James weiß wahrscheinlich nicht, ob es sicher ist, jetzt näher zu kommen.~

Ohne viel nachzudenken, lief Severus auf den Hirsch zu.

Der Hirsch sah bald den Mann in der schwarzen Robe, der auf ihn zu kam. Die Augen des Tieres weiteten sich und James versuchte darüber nachzudenken, was er jetzt machen sollte.

Am Ende entschied er sich dazu, wider in den Wald zu rennen. Er wusste nicht, auf welcher Seite Severus stand. Aus seiner Sicht war es besser, dem Halbvampir erst mal aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Aber James wusste ja nicht, dass Severus ein Halbvampir war. Severus hatte es damals vor ihm geheim gehalten.

Als Severus bemerkte, dass James sich umdrehte um davon zu laufen, benutze er seine Vampirkräfte. James konnte zwar immer noch ein gutes Stück in den Wald hinein rennen, aber Severus hatte schon bald aufgeholt und James sozusagen an den Hörnern gepackt.

„James, hör auf so zu strampeln, ich will dir nicht weh tun!"

Zu Severus Erleichterung hörte der Hirsch wirklich auf mit seinen Versuchen, aus Severus Halt zu entkommen.

„James. Bitte verwandele dich zurück."

Der Hirsch sah Severus nur böse an.

Dieser zuckte etwas zusammen bei diesem Blick. ~Natürlich. Er glaubt, ich bin ein Todesser, einer von den bösen…~

„Jamie, bitte verwandele dich zurück. Bitte."

Severus bettelte oder bat niemals so einfach und vehement. Das schien auch James zu bedenken. Schließlich verwandelte er sich zurück.

Vor Severus stand jetzt ein gut 35 jähriger, großer Mann mit braunen Augen und wirren, schwarzen Haaren, den er an den Schultern festhielt.

„James…"

Severus hatte den starken Drang, James dort und jetzt zu küssen, aber er wusste, dass James darauf wahrscheinlich nicht gut reagieren würde und lies es sein.

„Oh Gott, James… es tut so gut dich wieder zu sehen…"

James Augen schimmerten leicht, und Severus konnte die Anfänge von Tränen sehen. James Mund verzog sich in Wut.

„Aha. Tut es das also?"

Severus hatte gewusst, das so etwas passieren würde.

„James… bitte, hör mir zu…"

„Natürlich hör ich dir zu. Etwas anderes ist ja momentan nicht möglich."

Severus lockerte seinen Griff von James Schultern.

„James, ich war kein Todesser, kein echter. Ich war ein Spion."

James biss seine Zähne aufeinander.

„Ja, klar. Für wen? Für wen willst du ein Spion gewesen sein?"

„Für Dumbledore. James, das ist der Grund aus dem ich noch hier auf Hogwarts bin. Ich war ein Spion für Dumbledore."

Die erste Träne rollte James Backe hinunter.

„Und warum hast du es mir nicht damals gesagt?"

„Ich habe es versucht, Jamie. Aber du wolltest nicht hören. Obwohl ich es verstehen kann, jetzt wo ich weiß, das…"

„Was weißt du?" James Ausdruck war zwar nicht mehr wütend, aber dafür war er jetzt misstrauisch.

„Dass… das Voldemort dein Vater ist."

James starrte Severus an.

„Woher weißt du das? Ich habe nie… keinem… ich habe es nie jemandem erzählt…"

„Nein, hast du auch nicht. Aber Dumbledore hat vor einigen Tagen einen speziellen Zauber angewandt und… nun ja, er hat es herausbekommen."

„Dann wissen es also alle?" James Stimme war leer, ohne Gefühl. Er hatte Angst vor den Reaktionen der anderen. Remus, Sirius, sein Sohn, Dumbledore…

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur die Professoren von Hogwarts und einige andere. Und Harry."

„Harry… mein kleiner…"

Severus lächelte James an. „**Unser** kleiner. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas passiert."

Severus sah James als er das sprach direkt in die Augen. James wusste, dass er es ernst meinte.

Das war alles, was es brauchte, um James dazu zu bringen, los zu weinen.

Er lies sich gegen Severus Brust fallen und weinte. Seine Schluchzer wurden von Severus schwarzer Robe gedämpft, aber sie waren immer noch zu hören.

Severus streichelte mit seiner rechten Hand über James Rücken und murmelte leise ‚Alles wird gut' in James Ohr. Ständig wiederholte er diesen einen Satz und drückte James dabei fest an sich.


	17. Kapitel 13

„Also, das hier sind die Fakten: Der Junge ist ein Halbvampir mit starken, anscheinend nicht leicht kontrollierbaren Kräften. Er beherrscht die Astralkörperprojektion, ohne zu wissen, was es eigentlich ist. Seine Magiewerte sind absolut katastrophal durcheinander und anscheinend nicht möglich. Und das Problem besteht darin, dass sein Astralkörper Merlin weiß wo ist und keiner weiß, wie man ihn wieder in den normalen Körper verfrachtet?"

Diablo hatte gerade dii Informationen, die sein Bruder Bhaal ihm gegeben hatte, noch einmal zusammengefasst.

Mandos und Mephisto waren jetzt ebenfalls im Raum, und hatten aufmerksam zugehört.

Bhaal nickte. „Ja, das ist soweit ich weiß alles. Abgesehen davon, dass er noch ein magisches Amulett trägt, von dem keiner weiß, was es genau macht."

Diablo seufzte. „Na das nenn ich mal trickreiche Umstände… also, wo sind jetzt die möglichen Personen, in die der Astralkörper gefahren sein könnte?"

„Der eine, der zweite Vater, ist vorhin hier im Eiltempo herausgerannt. Wir haben noch zwei mögliche Schüler, die später hoch kommen wollten zur Überprüfung. Dann sind da noch zwei Erwachsene, wobei einer ein Werwolf ist. Sie müssten eigentlich gleich hier sein."

„Ein Werwolf?" Diablo sah seinen Bruder fragend an. „Ein Werwolf ist resistent gegen den Prüfspruch, er zählt zur puren Lichtmagie. Das könnte Probleme bereiten."

Mandos sah die anderen verwirrt an. „Ein Werwolf?"

„Anwesend!" verkündete Sirius Blacks Stimme. Neben ihm stand Remus Lupin. Sirius deutet mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Der hiesige Werwolf."

Remus rollte mit den Augen und ging auf Mandos zu.

„Remus Lupin. Und das da," er deutete auf Sirius, „ist Sirius Black."

Mandos musste kurz lachen. „Remus Lupin? Entschuldigung wegen der Frage, aber wollten ihre Eltern, dass sie ein Werwolf werden? Ich meine, bei dem Namen…"

Remus sah den Halbvampir amüsiert an. „Normalerweise reagieren die Leite immer anders, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass ich ein Werwolf bin."

„Ja, aber sind diese Leute denn auch Halbvampire?"

„Wohl war."

Sirius lies seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern, während die anderen Anwesenden die weitere Vorgehensweise besprachen.

Harry war inzwischen von Poppy an ein magisches Gerät geschlossen worden, damit sein Körper überlebte. Ein dünner, fast durchsichtiger, Nebelschlauch führte von seinem Mund und Nase in eine vasenartige Flasche. So ein gleicher Schlauch führte von seiner Blutbahn aus in eine andere vasenartige Flasche.

Es war sozusagen ein Zauberertropf.

Allerdings vermisste Sirius etwas.

„Ist denn der meist gehasste Slytherin gar nicht anwesend?" meinte er schließlich.

Diablo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du meinst das schwarze etwas, das hier vorhin aus dem Raum gerast ist?"

„Das könnte er sein. Groß, schlechtgewaschene Haare, große, schwarze Dracularobe mit Vornamen Sarkasmus?"

Diablo nickte. „Genau der. Ist vor gut zwanzig Minuten hier heraus gerannt. Hat Duriel hier irgendetwas auf Französisch zugerufen."

Remus hatte während des Austausches der beiden Männer mit den Augen gerollt. Sirius konnte Severus immer noch nicht ausstehen, und das obwohl der Mann praktisch mit ihrem besten Freund verheiratet war.

Duriel hatte seine Arme vor seinen Oberkörper genommen und verkreuzt, schließlich sprachen die über seinen Cousin.

„Duriel, weißt du, wo Severus ist?"

Duriel zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hatte ihm von dem grinsenden Hirsch erzählt, den ich am Waldrand gesehen hatte. Da ist er ganz komisch geworden und hier herausgerannt."

Remus hatte seine Ohren bei den Worten ‚grinsender Hirsch' gespitzt.

„Sagtest du gerade ‚grinsender Hirsch'?"

Duriel nickte. „Ja. Ein großer, grinsender Hirsch draußen am Waldrand."

Remus und Sirius sahen sich an.

„Prongs!!!"

Und schon spurteten die beiden los in Richtung Wald. Sie vergaßen dabei völlig, Duriel nach der genauen Stelle zu fragen, **wo** er den Hirsch gesehen hatte.

Die Zurückgebliebenen sahen sich doof an.

„Ist das ansteckend?" fragte schließlich Duriel.

James fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Nachdem er sich an Severus ausgeheult hatte, waren die beiden Männer zu Boden gesunken. James war jetzt sicher in Severus Umarmung und hatte seinen Kopf auf Severus Schulter gelegt. Severus hatte seine schwarze, riesige Robe geöffnet, über James und sich geschwungen und sich an den Baum hinter ihm gelehnt.

So hatten die Beiden schon seit mindestens zehn Minuten dort gelegen, doch James wollte noch unter keinen Umständen aufstehen. Aber der Wald war gefährlich für sie, auch wenn sie nicht sehr tief drinnen waren.

„Sev?" murmelte er gegen Severus Schulter.

„Hmm?" James musste grinsen. Von dem Ton her war Severus schon wieder fast eingeschlafen. Das war schon früher immer der Fall gewesen. Wenn er einmal mit Severus kuscheln wollte, schlief der Slytherin einfach ein.

„Hey. Du kannst hier nicht einschlafen. Wir müssen hier raus. Ist nicht sicher im Wald."

„Keine Sorge. Alles ist hier ganz sicher."

„Ach ja? Das letzte mal, als ich in diesem Wald war, waren noch ein paar Riesenspinnen und giftige Schlangen unterwegs."

Severus seufzte müde. „Die Schlangen werden dir nichts tun und die Spinnen trauen sich nicht an mich heran."

James war verwirrt. „Warum denn das?"

„James, ich… verdammt. Das hatte ich dir eigentlich schon früher sagen wollen, hatte aber nie den Mut dazu."

„Besser jetzt als nie, was?" halb-scherzte James.

Severus sog scharf Luft ein und verstärkte den Druck seiner Umarmung.

„Ich bin ein Halbvampir. Ein wahrer Halbvampir."

Severus wartete dreißig Sekunden auf eine Reaktion. Schließlich fing James an zu giggeln.

„Du giggelst? Ich sage dir so etwas und du **giggelst**? Na das ist ja interessant." Und damit zog Severus Snape einen Schmollmund. Jawohl, Severus Snape, Todesser extra-ordinaire, böser Zaubertrankmeister, Schrecken eines jeden Schülers von Hogwarts – Slytherins ausgenommen – zog einen Schmollmund.

Einen süßen Schmollmund, wenn man James fragte.

„Och, Sevvie… jetzt sei doch nicht beleidigt… es ist nur…" Und wieder begann er zu giggeln. „Du als Halbvampir… irgendwie ist das keine große Überraschung… du bist ja eh immer als Mini-Version von Dracula rumgelaufen…"

Und jetzt lachte James sogar lauthals, da Severus noch einen größeren Schmollmund zog.

Schließlich hörte James auf zu lachen un küsste den Schmollmund.

Aus dem einfachen Kuss wurde ein heißer Zungenkuss. Erst nach einigen Minuten ließen die beiden voneinander ab.

James seufzte aus Zufriedenheit und kuschelte sich noch mehr in Severus warme Robe.

Severus setzte sich etwas bequemer hin und drückte James an sich.

Schon eine Minute später waren beide eingeschlafen.

Remus und Sirius rannten and Minerva McGonagell und Albus Dumbledore vorbei.

„Wohin den so eilig?" rief Albus ihnen hinterher.

„Prongs ist im Wald!" rief Remus zurück.

Die Hexe und der Zauberer sahen sich einmal an und sprinteten hinter den beiden Männern her.

Dracos Reaktion war rekordverdächtig gewesen. Erst hatte seine Augen sich zu einer eigentlich unmöglichen Größe geweitet, dann war er einfach nach hinten hin umgekippt und ohnmächtig geworden.

Mit viel Mühe und gemurmelten Flüchen über ‚idiotische Malfoys ohne genug Wissen über dass, was sie tun' hatte Blaise seinen Slytherin Freund aufs Bett geschafft. Dort lag Draco jetzt seit ungefähr fünf Minuten und zeigte kein Zeichen, jemals wieder aufwachen zu wollen.

Nicht das Blaise es ihm verübeln würde. Verlobt mit Harry-der-ach-so-gute-Gryffindor-Potter. Wirklich.

Blaise seufzte und fing an, im Kreis zu laufen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Ob Potter wusste, was Sache war? Wo war Potter überhaupt? Man hatte ihn diesen Nachmittag gar nicht richtig im Schloss gesehen…

Blaise stieß einen Fluch aus und beschimpfte seine eigene Blödheit. Wenn Potter tatsächlich Snapes Sohn war, würde dieser garantiert dafür sorgen, dass seinem Kind nichts passiert. Und Snape würde doch sicherlich über die alte Heiratsmethode wissen, oder? Das hieße ja, dass Snape wusste, dass Potter und Draco verlobt sind.

~Oh Gott! Der stellt vielleicht schon den Todesschein für Draco aus! Ich meine, Draco wäre garantiert nicht seine Wahl für einen guten Ehemann seines Sohnes!~

Halbvampire hatten strikte Heiratsregeln. Wenn möglich wurde ein anderer Vampir geheiratet, oder ein noch ziemlich reinblütiger Halbvampir. Die Malfoys waren die wievielte Vampirgeneration, die sechste jetzt schon? Das war garantiert nicht sehr reinblütig. Außerdem war das Vampirblut eh nur durch die Vergewaltigung einer Vampirdame in die Familie gekommen… Ob Snape diese Verlobung einfach so hinnehmen würde? Ob er Draco vielleicht verletzen würde?

~Was bildest du dir ein, Blaise! Der bringt ihn um! Langsam, mit Gift und ohne Spuren die zu ihm führen. Der Mann ist nicht umsonst unser Kopf!~

Snape wurde von den Slytherins respektiert, auch wenn einige ständig versuchten, ihn dranzukriegen oder reinzulegen mit irgendetwas. Aber sie waren ja schließlich auch Slytherins.

~Also gut, Blaise, denke! Wen Snape etwas darüber wissen würde hätte er Draco doch schon konfrontiert, oder? Oder? Scheiße! Was wäre, wenn Snape es noch nicht wüsste? Wie kann man daraus einen Vorteil ziehen? Könnte man es ihm erzählen und vielleicht mir ihm reden? Warum bei Slytherin versuche ich überhaupt, Draco zu helfen? Ich stell mich doch eh nur ins Kreuzfeuer zwischen Snape und Drays Vater… Oh jemine, Drays Vater! Lucius Malfoy wird die Nachrichten aber nicht gerade gut aufnehmen!

Dank nach!… … … Also gut hier der Schlachtplan: mit Snape sprechen, irgendwie dafür sorgen das Draco nicht als Versuchskaninchen für Snapes neue Zaubertranke benutzt wird, und irgendwie eine Lösung für das Lucius Malfoy Problem finden.~

Blaise stand ca zehn Sekunden still im Raum, bevor er zu einem alles entscheidenden Schluss kam, der noch Jahre später Einfluss auf das Verhalten der Schüler von Hogwarts haben sollte, vor allem auf die Gryffindors und Slytherins:

~Ich brauche Hilfe. Und es gibt nur vier Personen, die abgesehen von Potter vielleicht mit Snape fertig werden würden: Die Weasley Zwillinge und Potters Anhängsel.~

Mit einem sicheren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht schrieb Blaise schnell eine kleine Notiz für Draco und machte sich dann auf den Weg **nach oben**. In den **Turm**. In **Gryffindorrevier**. 

~Oh Draco, du schuldest mir was.~

Remus und Sirius standen verloren im verbotenen Wald. Dumbledore und Minerva standen direkt hinter ihnen, aber während die beiden alten Zauberer keuchten, war Sirius nur etwas außer Atem und Remus… na ja, Werwölfe verfügten über gute Ausdauer.

Remus sah sich um und versuchte etwas im Wald auszumachen, konnte aber nichts erkennen.

„Mist! Wir haben vergessen zu fragen, wo er ihn gesehen hat!" meinte Remus.

Minerva seufzte. „Nun denn, da können wir jetzt nichts mehr dran ändern. Wir sollten uns lieber darum kümmern, dass wir James finden. Ihr seit euch sicher, dass er es war?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Total sicher sind wir uns nicht, aber welcher andere Hirsch würde grinsend am Waldrand stehen? Und warum sonst sollte Snape wie von der Biene gestochen in den Wald hechten?"

Dumbledore nickte bekräftigend und beobachtete Remus, der angefangen hatte zu schnüffeln.

„Remus, riechst du etwas?"

„Remus hob seine Kopf etwas in den leichten Wind, der durch den Wald zog und nickte. „Ich kann etwas riechen… menschlich. In der Richtung." Remus deutete nach Osten.

Dumbledore seufzte. „nun denn meine Lieben, auf auf!"

Die vier setzten sich in Bewegung, Remus mit der Nase voran.

Dumbledore konnte nicht verstehen, warum Fudge sich so gegen den Einsatz von Werwölfen gegen Voldemort wehrte. Der Minister hatte zwar endlich eingesehen, dass der dunkle Lord wiederbelebet worden war – es hatte extra starke Meldungen von dunkler Magie gegeben und es hatte bereits drei angriffe auf Muggel gegeben – aber er wehrte sich immer noch, nicht menschliche Kreaturen als Helfer zu rekrutieren.

Dabei waren Werwölfe und Vampire so praktisch. Mit ihren verbesserten Sinnen und magischen Resistenzen waren sie eine unglaubliche Streitmacht. Auch Elfen könnten wertvolle Verbündete sein, gerade was das aufspüren von Magie und Heilen anging.

Natürlich keine japanischen oder chinesischen Vampire, Elfen oder Werwölfe. Das war ausgeschlossen. China und Japan waren bekannt für ihre nicht menschlichen, gefährlichen Bewohner. In Dumbledores Meinung war es total gerechtfertigt, diese beiden Länder nicht mit einzubeziehen oder ihnen im Notfall zu helfen. Die Zauberer und Menschen die dort wohnten waren selbst Schuld. Selbst die Muggel dort mussten etwas komisches bemerken.

Aber das James wieder da war, war eine wunderbare Sache. Dumbledore hatte zwar nicht gewusst, dass James Voldemorts Sohn war, aber der Mann hatte schon immer großes Potenzial gezeigt und besaß eine Ausstrahlung, die besonders auf nicht Menschen gut wirkte.

Schon mit Plänen im Kopf, wie man Voldemort entgegen treten könnte, folgte Dumbledore den anderen dreien. Vielleicht hätte er sich in erster Linie darüber freuen sollen, dass James wieder da war. Jedoch war die Welt zur Zeit in einem besonders schlimmen Zustand, und es wurde schlimmer. Man würde etwas tun müssen und desto schneller desto besser.

Poppy machte diesen test jetzt schon zum dritten Mal. Trotzdem kam immer das gleiche heraus. ~Aber das ist doch nicht möglich… der Junge kann doch unmöglich schon…~ Sie räusperte sich und wartete auf die Aufmerksamkeit von Duriel, Mandos und den drei Dumbledores.

„Duriel, ist er Junge irgendwem versprochen?"

Duriels Kinnlade klappte runter und Mandos lies sich auf das nächstbeste Bett fallen. Die Dumbledores formulierten ein gemeinsames ‚Wie bitte?' in verschiedenen Tonlagen – von tiefer, männlicher ton (Diablo) über normaler erschrockener Ton (Bhaal) bis hin zu hohes Gequietsche (Mephisto) war alles vertreten.

„Noch mal, s'il te plaît?" stotterte Duriel.

Poppy seufzte. ~Hat Severus den Jungen verlobt un den anderen nichts gesagt?~ Das hielt Poppy gutmöglich. Severus Snape war ein stolzer, selbstständiger Mann mit einem dicken Willen und Kopf, einer gehörigen Portion Sarkasmus und einem Sinn für alte Traditionen. Sie würde ihn dafür fähig halten, seinen Sohn zu verloben oder bereits zu versprechen. Auch ohne seiner Verwandtschaft etwas davon zu erzählen…

Sie fragte die Frage noch einmal. „Ist der Junge irgendwem versprochen, mit jemanden verlobt?"

Duriel schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein. Soweit ich weiß, ist er es nicht. Außerdem würde Severus so etwas nicht machen. Er hatte selbst mal Probleme, weil er verheiratet werden sollte… ich glaube nicht, dass er Harry verloben würde. Warum?" Die Frage war sehr vorsichtig ausgesprochen, als wenn er Angst vor der Antwort habe.

Poppy seufzte noch einmal.

„Nun, Harry hat Blu-Verlobungspartikel in seiner Blutbahn. Dementsprechend ist er verlobt. Ich weiß nicht mit wem, aber da du sagst, er sei keinem versprochen worden, muss er sich wohl selbst verlobt haben."

Mandos stöhnte und legte seinen kopf ins eine Hände. Duriel schüttelte den Kopf und ging auf die Tür zu. „Was machst du da?" rief Bhaal ihm hinterher. 

„Ich nehme jetzt eine große Dosis Arsen!" rief Duriel zurück.

Bevor Mandos erklären konnte, was dieser Satz auf sich hatte, hatte Mephisto Duriel am Kragen gepackt um herumgerissen.

„Autsch! Man, darf ein Vampir sich nicht mal mehr ein bisschen Gift reinziehen? Abhängig bin ich eh schon!"

IN weniger als einer Sekunde hatte Mephisto Duriel losgelassen. Der Halbvampire gab Mephisto einen Todesblick und murmelte irgendetwas über voreilige Menschen.

„Duriel, wenn du auf Arsen bist nützt uns das wenig. Wir sollten lieber herauskriegen, mit wem er verlobt ist. Durch die Verbindung wäre es gut möglich, dass er in dem Körper seiner Verlobten ist. Also, wer kommt als Verlobte in Frage?" Diablo sah die anderen erwartend an.

Duriel dachte nach. „Woher wissen wir eigentlich, dass er ein Mädchen als Verlobte hat? Es kann ja auch ein Junge sein."

Poppy seufzte. Mit dieser Truppe und den Möglichkeiten an verschiedenen Verlobten für Harry, würde es heute noch ein langer Tag werden.

Severus wachte durch einen penetranten Geruch in seiner Nase auf. Er öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen und durchsuchte den Wald nach möglichen Feinden.

Leider konnte er keine finden.

~Komisch… Ich könnte wetten das riecht hier nach…~

Er sog einmal tief Luft ein und… musste fast lachen. Stattdessen setzte er sein bekanntes fieses Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

Langsam strich er James über die Backe.

„Jamie… Zeit zum aufwachen." James schnaubte ins einem Schlaf, als wenn er sagen wollte: „Von wegen, mein Lieber! Versuch's in einer Stunde noch mal!"

Sev seufzte und begann, James zu schütteln. Nach wenigen Augenblicken war James wach. „Was is?"

„Deine Freunde sind unterwegs hierher. Wahrscheinlich sind sie ganz in der Nähe. Ich kann Lupin riechen."

James grinste. „Ein eingebauter Siriusmelder! Damit könnte man verhindern Opfer einer seiner Scherze zu werden…"

Sev musste Lächeln. Es war typisch für James, sofort an so etwas zu denken. Immer nur seine Scherze und Streiche im Kopf…

James gähnte und stand langsam auf, Severus mit sich hoch ziehend.

„Wie lange haben wir hier geschlafen?"

Severus dachte nach. „Nicht sehr lange, nehme ich an. Höchstens zwanzig Minuten vielleicht."

James nickte und gähnte noch mal. „Ich will weiter schlafen… ich bin müde…"

„Kein Wunder. Wie schnell bist du gerannt um hier her zu kommen? Selbst als Hirsch muss das anstrengend gewesen sein. Wir sollten schnell ins Schloss…"

James Augen fingen an, zu funkeln. „Ja! Ich will Harry sehen!"

James sah Severus Ausdruck und bekam Angst. „Sev? Was ist mit Harry?"

„Das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte, aber ich erzähle dir mal die Kurzfassung: Harry kann seinen Geist von seinem Körper trennen. Er tut dies manchmal ohne es zu wollen, wenn Voldemort besonders mies gelaunt ist. Dann sieht er alles, was Voldemort sieht. Leider scheint sein Geist von seinem letzten Ausflug nicht direkt in seinen Körper wieder zurück gekommen sein sondern sich einen anderen Körper als vorübergehenden Gastkörper ausgesucht haben."

James sog scharf Luft ein, und hätte noch etwas gesagt, wenn nicht in diesem Augenblick Remus und Sirius hinter einer Buschreihe hervorgekommen wären.


	18. Kapitel 14

Remus fing an zu lächeln und umarmte seinen lang für tot geglaubten Freund. „James! Es tut so gut, dich wieder zu haben!" „Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen, Moony." meinte James lachend. Nachdem Remus sich wieder von James gelöst hatte, trat Sirius hervor.

Und verpasste James einen deftigen Kinnhaken.

Severus grollte und machte einen Schritt auf Sirius zu, die Spitze seiner Fangzähne an seinen Lippen erkennbar.

Sirius grinste. „Oi, James! Pfeif deinen Vampir zurück! Da war die gerechte Strafe dafür, dass du den Kodex gebrochen hast!"

Severus sah verwirrt zu dem – ebenfalls grinsenden – James. „Ist schon gut Sev! Wir hatten mal ausgemacht, dass derjenige, der ein Geheimnis gegenüber den anderen hatte, einen Kinnhaken bekommt!" Sirius half James hoch und klopfte im zuerst auf die Schulter und umarmte ihn dann. „Willkommen daheim, James!"

Er sah Severus verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich glaube, du musst deinem Hausvampir noch erklären was es mit dem Kodex aus sich hat."

„Später, Siri, erst mal müssen wir uns um Harry kümmern."

Severus grollte noch mal, diesmal aber ohne die Zähne. „Lupin, sag deinem Schoßhund er soll seine Zunge im Zaum halten!"

Remus sah Sirius scharf an. „Paddy, sitz!"

James johlte auf vor lachen, als er Sirius entsetztes Gesicht sah. Severus grinste hämisch.

„Aber, Moony, ich – und er – und dann"

Remus konnte nicht mehr und verfiel ebenfalls in Lachkrämpfe.

Dieses Bild bot sich Minerva und Dumbledore, als diese zu der kleinen Gruppe stießen.

Harry war frustriert. Mehr als frustriert. Man konnte es fast schon verärgert nennen. Ron würde vielleicht abgenervt sagen. Hermine vielleicht gestresst. Aber eins stand fest:

Er hatte eine Scheißlaune.

Zur Zeit schlich er durch diese für seine Geschmack jetzt zu fröhlich dekorierte Halle und bohrte mit seinem Blick brennende Löcher in die Wände. 

~Ich will hier raus! Zum Teufel noch mal!~

Wütend stampfte er mit seinen Füßen auf.

Blaise war im Krankenflügel gewesen aber man hatte ihm gesagt, Snape seie zur Zeit nicht zu sprechen. ~Nun ja, dann muss ich eben erst mal Draco aufwecken und dann mit dem Professor sprechen. Anschienend weiß Snape bis jetzt ja noch nichts von der Verlobung.~ Nur leider würde Blaise niemals rechtzeitig bei Draco ankommen, um ihn aufwecken zu können.

Poppy und Duriel hatten ausgemacht, dass man Harry erst wieder erwecken würde und dann mit Severus über die Verlobung sprechen würde. Es wäre besser, wenn Harry anwesend und wach wäre, wenn man schon über seine Verlobung spricht.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Also gut Bhaal, wie finden wir heraus in welchem Körper Harry sich befindet?"

Der Krankenflügel war gerammelt voll mit den Leuten, in die Harrys Geist gefahren sein könnte. Ron, Hermine, Sirius, Remus, Severus und Duriel. Natürlich war auch der gerade erst wieder gefundene James Potter-Snape anwesend. Und natürlich Poppy, sie war ja schließlich die Krankenschwester.

„Eigentlich ganz einfach. Ein kleiner Zauber und wir sollten es wissen... allerdings sind Werwölfe resistent gegen den Zauber und na ja, bei Vampiren weiß ich nicht wie er genau wirkt..."

Duriel grinste. „Erst probieren, dann studieren."

Bhaal schüttelte den Kopf und fing schließlich bei Hermine mit dem Spruch an. „Animovid!" Hermines Körper leuchtete weiß auf und wurde dann wieder normal. „Also gut, hier steckt kein fremder Geist drin." Als nächste kam Ron an die Reihe. „Animovid!" Doch auch hier war kein fremder Geist zu finden.

Nachdem auch weder in Sirius, Severus oder Duriel ein fremder Geist gefunden worden war – übrigens funktionierte der Spruch bei Vampiren doch ganz normal, zumindest konnte man keine sofortigen Nebenwirkungen erkennen – stellte Bhaal sich vor Remus. „Also, Remus, wenn irgendetwas komisches passieren sollte, gib uns ein Zeichen, damit wir was machen können."

Severus zog seine Augenbraue hoch. „Eine Frage. Was ist ‚komisch'?"

Bhaal grinste nervös. „Nun ja, wenn er anfängt, sich zu verwandeln sollten wir schnell die Biege machen."

Remus Augen wurden groß und er wollte eigentlich ‚Aufhören!' rufen, aber es war bereits zu spät... und Duriel bereits an der Tür. „Animovid!"

Es gab einen Lichtblitz, dann strahlte Remus grünes Licht ab, und schließlich flogen blaue Lichtstreifen in alle Richtungen von Remus weg.

Severus wurde am Kopf getroffen und bekam rote Haare. Sirius wurde getroffen und verwandelte sich augenblicklich in den große schwarzen Hund, der seine Animagusform war. James wuchs ein Geweih mit Weihnachtsglöckchen aus dem Kopf. Bhaal hatte jetzt gelbe haut mit lila Tupfen, Ron grüne Haare und Hermines rechte Hand war ein Bleistift. Albus hatte jetzt blonde Lockenhaare und Poppy wuchs eine Bonsaibäumchen aus der Nase.

Duriel kam hinter dem Bett hervor, hinter dem er sich neben der Tür versteckt hatte, und klopfte sich die Robe ab. „Na, das ist ja noch mal gut gegangen."

Auch sein grinsen konnte Sirius nicht davon abhalten, sich auf ihn zu stürzen. „Hiiilfe!" kreischte Duriel, als der schwarze Grim ihm übers Gesicht schleckte. Nach fünf Minuten dieser Tortur erlöste Severus seinen inzwischen stark nach Hund riechenden Cousin und überreichte den Animagus dem unversehrten Remus. „Ich würde eine Leine für dieses Hund hier empfehlen." meinte er noch und half dann seinem Cousin hoch, der sich schon wieder sauber gezaubert hatte.

„Wenigstens ist Harry nichts passiert." bemerkte James erleichtert. Bhaal drehte sich um und ja, tatsächlich war Harry unversehrt. Was eigentlich nicht hätte sein dürfen, da Harry direkt im Zielbereich gelegen hatte...

Bhaal schüttelte den Gedanken ab und drehte sich weder zu den anderen hin. Der Junge hatte einfach Glück gehabt...

„Also gut, gibt es sonst noch jemanden, der vielleicht-?" Bhaal konnte seine Frage nie beenden.

Denn James lag auf dem Boden hielt seine beiden Hände an seinen Kopf.

Harry hatte so langsam genug. Dieser Raum wechselte Farben wie Seamus Finnigan Freundinnen!

„Verdammt noch mal! Ich will wieder nach Hogwarts, zu mir selbst!"

Harry wusste, dass er definitiv nicht in seinem eigenen Körper war. War das ein neuer Plan von Voldemort um ihm zu schaden?

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stampfte Harry noch einmal auf den Boden. Nur diesmal blieb diese Stampfen nicht ohne Folgen.

Ein schwarzer Nebel stieg um ihn herum auf und hüllte ihn ein. Bevor er noch genau mitbekam, was er da eigentlich ausgelöst hatte, zog der Nebel ihn durch die Wand aus dem Raum heraus.

Dumbledore hexte die Nebenwirkungen des Spruches weg und half dem jetzt keuchenden James auf die Beine. „James mein Junge, alles in Ordnung?" James nickte abwesend und Severus legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. Auf einmal schrie Bhaal auf.

Seine Augen waren mitten in den Raum gerichtet, wo niemand stand. Sie wanderten immer weiter, bis sie auf Harrys Körper ruhten.

„Bhaal, was ist los?" „Das wirst du mir nicht glauben, Vater. Ich habe gerade eine schwarze Wolke von James zu Harry gleiten sehen."

„Eine schwarze Wolke? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" wollte Sirius wissen.

Gerade in dem Moment schlug Harry die Augen auf und atmete tief ein.

„ich glaube ich weiß jetzt, in welchem Körper Harry war." meinte Duriel trocken.

Harry atmete tief und fest durch. Es tat gut, wieder in seinem eigenem Körper zu sein. Nur seine Sicht war noch etwas... komisch. Der Raum in dem er war, war unnatürlich hell und es schien eine Art Licht im Raum zu liegen, dass ihn ungemein störte. Er legte seine Hände über seine Augen und schloss sie. Das er dabei mehrere Kabel und helle Lichtfäden von seinen Armen abriss, störte ihn nicht. Aber es wahr so hell...

Nachdem Harry seine Augen wieder geschlossen hatte, brach die Hölle los. Der Fakt, dass Harry wieder wach war, hatte jetzt erst richtig eingesetzt bei den meisten richtig eingesetzt. Ron und Hermine gaben Freudenschreie von sich und umarmten den noch liegenden Harry. Remus lächelte und lief zum Bett, gefolgt von James und Severus, während Sirius sich in Snuffles verwandelte und mit einem lauten ‚Wuff!' zu Harry aufs Bett sprang.

Severus starrte Sirius zwar böse an, sagte aber nichts.

„Sirius, du bist verdammt schwer! Runter da!" murmelte Harry als er seine Hände wieder wegnahm von seinem Gesicht. Jetzt konnte er wieder alles normal sehen, war es gerade nur so hell gewesen, weil seine Augen so lange zu gewesen waren?

Der Hund bellte beleidigt und legte sich am Ende des Bettes hin, zu Harrys Füßen.

„Harry! Merlin sei dank bist du wieder in Ordnung!" jubelte Ron. Harry lächelt und drehte sich zu seinen Eltern. „Hi dad." James lächelte zurück und wuschelte Harry durch die Haare. Die große Familienunion würde man auf später verschieben, wenn weniger ‚fremde' Augen dabei waren und man ‚frei' reden konnte. „Kann mir jetzt einer sagen was mit mir passiert ist?"

Poppy scheuchte die anderen weg von Harry und begann, ihn auf Wunden zu untersuchen. Dumbledore fing an, Harrys alles zu erklären. Harry hörte aufmerksa zu und schien an einigen stellen über bestimmte Sachen nachzudenken. Schließlich aber fragte Dumbledore: „Harry, wie ist du wieder aus James Körper herausgekommen?"

Harry wurde rot. „Ähh... nun ja, ich bin sauer geworden weil mir die Umgebung auf den Geist ging..."

James, Duriel und Remus prusteten los vor lachen. Harry schien erleichtert zu sein, dass sein Vater ihm nicht böse für den Kommentar war. Aber dieser ort war ihm ja schließlich auf den Geist gegangen. Eigentlich hatte er die ganze Zeit nur zurück nach Ohgwarts gewollt, zu seinen Freunden, seiner Familie und auch zu....

„Wo ist er?" Harry setzte sich ruckartig auf und durchsuchte den Raum mit seinen Augen.

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn. „Wo ist wer?"

„Azizos. Wo ist Azizos?" Harry fing an, die Erwachsenen panisch anzusehen.

James kam nicht ganz mit. „Wer ist Azizos?"

„Harrys Balchior," erklärte Severus, „und er hat recht, wo ist er?"

Poppy wedelte einmal mit der Hand, während sie noch Harry weiter untersuchte. „Die Schlange wollte nicht von Harry weichen, da habe ich sie eingefroren und dann neben an im Glaskasten wieder aufgetaut. Sie sollte immer noch da sein, keine Sorge- Mr. Potter! Bleiben sie gefälligst liegen! Kommen sie zurück!"

Doch Harry dachte gar nicht daran, zurück zu kommen. Sobald er gehört hatte, wo Azizos war, war er aufgesprungen und zur Tür gehetzt. Bevor einer der anderen im Raum überhaupt reagieren konnte, war er draußen.

„Der Junge hat eine gesunde Ausdauer." bemerkte Duriel und setzte zur Verfolgung an. Severus schnaubte und rannte, zusammen mit James, Sirius und Remus hinterher.

Keine drei Minuten später war ein Schrei aus dem Nebenzimmer zu hören. Die Verbliebenen hetzten aus dem Krankenflügel in Poppys Lagerraum für Tränke und ähnliches, wo sie Azizos aufbewahrt hatte. Beim Eintreten fiel ihnen der Grund für den Schrei sofort ins Auge: Der Glaskasten war zertrümmert und von Azizos keine Spur. Harry sah sich mit einem leicht verängstigten Gesichtsausdruck im Raum um und suchte seine Schlange.

„Poppy, weißt du was hier passiert ist?" wollte Remus wissen.

„Nein. Vor ca. einer Stunde, als ich noch eine Trank hier herausgeholt habe, war der Glaskasten noch intakt und die Schlange darin."

„Verdammt. Wo kann das Ding denn bloß stecken?" murmelte Sirius.

„Harry! Komm sofort weg da!" James trat an Harry heran und hob ihn hoch. Harry hatte keine Schuhe an und stand auf den Scherben, die auf den Boden gefallen waren. Es lagen auch einige Scherben in dem Glaskasten... „Der Kasten ist von außen zertrümmert worden. Irgendjemand muss den Balchioren hier heraus genommen haben." Reif er den anderen zu und setzte Harry auf scherbenfreien Boden wieder ab.

„Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Ron.

„Ja, vor allem wo wir noch die Sache mit dem Blut besprechen müssen..." meinte Duriel abwesend.

Severus Mund gefror in einem halbangefangenen Satzanfang und seine Augen fixierten Duriel. „Welche Sache mit dem Blut?"

Ganz plötzlich sah Duriel sehr nervös aus. „Nun ja, siehst du, als Poppy ein paar Tests an Harry durchführte ist ihr aufgefallen, nun ja, dass Harry..." Glücklicherweise entschied Poppy sich dazu, für Duriel einzuspringen und so sein vorzeitiges Ableben zu verhindern.

„Harry hat fremde Blutkörper in seinen Adern, die sich langsam mit seinem Blut vermischen. Kurz, er ist blutverlobt."

Harry starrte die Krankenschwester an, als wäre sie ein pinker Phönix vom Jupiter. Er hatte doch niemals mit irgendwem auf irgendeine Weise Blut ausgetauscht, außer mit...

„Malfoy." war das letzte, was Harry sagte, bevor er einfach ohnmächtig wurde.

Alle starrten Harry an. „Hat er gerade Malfoy gesagt?" brachte Ron schließlich hervor.

„Ja, das hat er, und ich weiß auch was hier vor sich geht." quetschte ein **äußerst** schlecht gelaunter Severus Snape zwischen seinen zähnen hervor, bevor er ruckartig den Raum verlies um einen bestimmten Blondschopf zu suchen.

„Wir sollten ihn lieber wieder rüber ins Bett bringen." meinte Remus.

In Newcastle legte ein Schiff im Zaubererviertel der Stadt an. Ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren und lilafarbenen Augen trat an Land und rückte seine schwarze Robe zurrecht. „Hallo England. It's showtime!" Das war alles, was er murmelte, bevor er pfeifend in der Menschenmenge verschwand, unberührt von den Schreien des Schiffskapitäns, der nach dem Überfahrtsgeld verlangte. Man würde ihn ja sowieso nicht erwischen. Man hatte ihn noch nie erwischt und er hatte auch nicht vor, erwischt zu werden.

~Und jetzt sehen wir mal nach, welcher von Hogwarts Schülern das Amulett hat...~

Zoltan lief pfeifend bis zum nächsten öffentlichen Flohpulverplatz, kaufte eine Karte nach Hogsmeade, und war weg.

Draco war gerade erst wieder fünf Minuten wach, als ein **ziemlich** wütender Snape durch die Tür kam. Bevor er auch nur ein Wort zu seiner Verteidigung herauskriegen konnte, hatte Snape ihn am Kragen gepackt und in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gezerrt. Von da aus ging es weiter bis in Snapes Büro wo dieser die Tür zuzauberte und Draco in einen Stuhl schmiss.

„Also gut. Du hast jetzt fünf Minuten, Malfoy, um mir zu erklären warum mein Sohn auf einmal blutverlobt ist."

Draco schluckte. Das sah nicht gut aus...

Also, das wird jetzt eine ganz lange A/N und wer Infos über meine Stories haben will, sollte sich das hier mal durchlesen, Review Antworten sind ein Stückchen weiter unten.

Also, ich hatte eigentlich ein Kapitel für ‚Ein einzelner Brief' schreiben wollen (wenn ihr die Geschichte noch nicht gelesen habt, lest sie! Die Reviews sagen, sie ist gut) aber irgendwie passte nichts und deshalb ist jetzt ein Kapitel von ‚Artistics Masks' online, ein Percy Weasley fic. Er ist auf Englisch und jeder der ihn lesen will soll es tun. Da nächste Kapitel für ‚EEB' wird vielleicht heute Abend/Nacht/Morgen früh rauskommen.

Außerdem habe ich meinen anderen englischen fic, ‚Incruentata Aenigma' angefange auf Deutsch zu übersetzten. Der Prolog und das erste Kapitel werden nachher online kommen. Bitte lest es! Die englischsprachigen Reviewer finden den fic toll, sagt mir was ihr dazu denkt!

Außerdem ist mein Homepagebereich für Harry Potter jetzt fertig, bis auf die Charakterinfos. Meine Über mich Section funktioniert zur Hälfte, die Gundam Wing Section bockt und die Dragonball Section scheint in den Tiefen meines Rechners verschwunden zu sein.

**Review Antworten**:

**Keeline:** Soso, Severus recht ausgeprägte Nase ist also nicht nur eine sehr kleidsame Zierde sondern auch noch ein großartiges Frühwarnsystem – Darf ich das hier mal in einer meiner Fictions benutzen? Der Satz ist super!

**Elliot:** Die Live-Review war super! Mein eigener Bruder hat reißaus genommen, weil ich dabei so giggeln musste!

**JE:** Giggeln ist ein englisches Wort? Meine Mutter sagt ständig ‚giggel nicht so' und selbst meine Mathe Lehrerein hat mal vor der Klasse gesagt: ‚Ihr giggelt wie vierzehnjährige Teenager'. Wir fanden das damals so lustig – denn wir **waren** vierzehnjährige Teenager!  Du magst meine Humor? *grins* Das freut mich! Einige halten ihn für etwas... extravagant.  Bei I A kommt spätestens übermorgen das nächste Chap raus.

**Moonlight:** Ich wollt jetzt schon seit Ewigkeiten dir etwas schenken... un deswegen bekommst du dieses Kapitel eher als alle anderen per E-mail! Denn du warst mein 100. Reviewer! 

**Und jetzt an den Reviewer, den ich nicht kenne, da mir die Review noch nicht angezeigt wird:** Also, ich kann deine Nachricht noch nicht sehen. Denk deshalb bitte nicht, ich hätte dich übersehen, Auch alle anderen, denen ich nichts hier geschrieben habe. Ich mag euch alle +verteilt kostenlose Kekse+ aber wenn ihr ‚nur' die story ist gut sagt,weiß ich nicht wie ich antworten soll +lächelt nervös+ nicht beleidigt sein.


	19. Kapitel 15 & Interlude 5: L'ange du décè...

**A/N:** Also, da bin ich wieder! Erst mal gibt's hier ein neues Chap und später schick ich noch Heaven & Hell raus…

Aber vorher mal zu was ganz anderem! (Vorsicht, Schleichwerbung!)

Seit drei Jahren bastele ich an meinem Original herum und da meine Fanfics ankommen hab ich mir gedacht dass mein Original auch was wird. Ich wird die ersten Teile innerhalb dieser Woche auf fictionpress.net posten.

Titel: Körper

Summary: Nikolei ist ein ganz normaler Junge, wirklich. Nun gut, vielleicht hat er einen Notendurchschnitt von 1,3 und ein paar Probleme mit seinem Vater, keine richtigen Freunde und keine Mutter mehr. Aber sonst ist er ganz normal, wirklich. Mit diesen Morden hat er nichts zu tun…

Jetzt aber weiter mit L'autre papa…

Draco schluckte. Das sah nicht gut aus, überhaupt nicht gut. Severus Snape glühte förmlich vor Wut.

„Nun gut, Herr Malfoy. Ich warte." All dies wurde in einem absolut ruhigen, beherrschten Ton. Draco lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Er öffnete den Mund… und schloss ihn wieder.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja? Ich höre. Ich will hoffen, für dich, dass ich etwas gutes hören werde."

Draco schluckte nochmals. „Sir, ich… eh…"

Severus trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf dem Schreibtisch.

„…ich habe ehrlich keine Ahnung wie das passiert ist."

Severus Blick wurde eiskalt und seine Augen fixierten sich auf Dracos Augen.

„Du hast genau eine Chance um mir zu sagen, was passiert ist."

Draco wurde etwas bleicher. Severus glaubte ihm nicht. War ja auch irgendwie klar. Er, Draco Malfoy, hatte Harry ja zuerst gebissen, ohne ersichtlichen Grund… zumindest aus Severus Sicht. Schließlich war sein Grund…

Draco dachte angestrengt nach… was war noch mal sein Grund gewesen? Er hatte doch nur herausfinden wollen…

Innerhalb einer Sekunde wurde Draco noch bleicher. ~Mein Grund war der, dass Harry so komisch roch und ich wollte… oh Gott!~

Draco schluckte. „Sir, ich glaube ich könnte ihnen etwas erklären wenn… Sir, darf ich ihnen eine Frage stellen?"

Severus Augenbraue erklomm neue Höhen. „Du darfst." knurrte er.

Draco schluckte. „Professor Bourguise ist doch ihr Cousin, oder?" Severus nickte, eindeutig ärgerlich über seine blöde Frage… aber innerlich war er auch etwas überrascht über diese Frage. „Und ihr Cousin kommt doch aus Frankreich, oder?" Wieder rum ein Nicken, doch diesmal war Severus Verwirrung etwas zu erkennen.

Draco schluckte. „Ihre gesamte Familie kommt aus Frankreich, oder?" Severus nickte und trommelte abermals mit seinen Fingern auf dem Tisch herum.

„das heißt ihr richtiger Familienname ist auch Bourguise oder?" Severus wurde das langsam zu blöd. „Ja, allerdings verstehe ich nicht, was das mit…"

Weiter kam Severus nicht. Draco Malfoy war gerade zum zweiten male an diesem tag in Ohnmacht gefallen.

~Bourguise! Oh Gott, bour guise! Warum ist mir das nicht eher aufgefallen! Nicht B! Pour guise! Vater wird mich umbringen!~

#------------ Interlude 5: **L'ange du décès [Der Engel des Todes] **-------------#

Schwarze, lockige Haare fielen in sein Gesicht. Sie schienen im Mondlicht zu glänzen und schon fast silbern zu sein… aber nur fast. Zwei violette Augen mit eisblauen Punkten blickten hinaus in die Nacht. Seine Haut war todesbleich und eiskalt. Keine Vene war zu sehen. Seine gesamte Kleidung war schwarz und aus Seide. Aus seinem Rücken ragten zwei riesige Flügel von einer dunklen grauen Farbe. Sie waren nicht schwarz, aber auch nicht weiß, ein komisches grau dazwischen, ein totes grau.

In seiner rechten Hand hielt er eine Schrifttrolle, in der linken eine Sense.

Ein Vampir näherte sich dem Todesengel. Kein wahrer Vampir, wie ein Quarra zum Beispiel, sondern ein verzauberter Mensch, eine leere Hülle, nur noch gelenkt von dem Verlangen zu töten und Blut zu trinken.

„Meister, wir fanden nur diese eine Schriftrolle."

„Es muss noch mehr geben. Es müssen sieben hier sein." Seine Stimme war leicht und tödlich und wurde vom Wind getragen. Für den Vampir war sie außerdem süß… süß wie der Tod eines Menschen.

„Meister, wir fanden nur diese eine. Der Mönch sagte, dass die anderen Schriftrollen schon vor langer Zeit verschwanden."

Er drehte sich um und blickte den Vampir an. „Was soll das heißen, sie verschwanden?"

„Vier von ihnen wurden gestohlen, vor langer Zeit schon. Eine wurde von einem reichen Mann gekauft, ebenfalls vor sehr langer Zeit. Die eine die wir fanden gaben wir euch und über die letzte konnten wir nichts herausfinden."

Er ging auf den Vampir zu. „Das ist schlecht, sehr schlecht. Ohne die sieben Schriften des Todes brauchen wir nach den restlichen Gegenständen gar nicht erst suchen. Was hatten die Chaoswesen zu berichten?"

Der Vampir erzählte weiter während der Engel sich wieder umwandte. „Sie sind euch sehr dankbar dafür, dass ihr sie hierher geführt habt. Sie versprechen, euch zu helfen. Sie selbst suchen den Schlüssel zum Tor."

Er lächelte kalt. „Das war vorauszusehen. Den Schlüssel…" Seine Stimme verlor sich und er blickte in den Himmel. „Der Schlüssel interessiert mich im Moment nicht… Vor gut fünfzehn Jahren in dieser Zeit berechnet gab es einen heftigen Ausstoß von Energie hier. Ein Jahr später noch mal ein heftiger Ausstoß, aber noch kräftiger… In den letzten dreizehn Jahren wurde ständig Energie abgestoßen… und dann letztes Jahr…"

Er wandte sich wieder zu dem Vampir hin. „Sagt den Chaoswesen, wenn sie mir helfen die sieben Schriftrollen zu finden, werde ich ihnen danach helfen den Schlüssel zu finden. Ich muss die Schriftrollen zu dieser Quelle bringen… sie ruft mich… ich muss zu ihr…zur Quelle…" Die letzten Teile wurden immer leiser gesagt, bis auch der Vampir sie nicht mehr hören konnte. Aber er hatte den Auftrag seines Meisters verstanden.

„Selbstverständlich, Meister Az'riel (1)"

#------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------#

Severus kam immer noch äußerst verstimmt im Krankenflügel an, einen bewusstlosen Draco Malfoy im Arm. Poppy sprang auf und verkündete: „Severus Snape! Wenn du einem unsere Schüler auch nur ein Harr krümmst, werde ich…!"

Weiter kam sie nicht, da ihr eben jener Malfoy in die Arme geworfen wurde.

Severus verschränkte die Arme. „Reg dich ab. Er ist nur bewusstlos geworden während ich ihn befragt hab."

Totenstille.

Severus sah sich um. „Was? Ich habe nichts gemacht! Er wollte mir eine Frage stellen und als ich genickt hab ist er einfach umgekippt!"

Sirius nickte langsam. „Jaaawoohl, wenn du es sagst…"

Blaise fand das nicht lustig. Überhaupt nicht lustig. Diese verdammten hergezauberten Seile schnürten ihm fast die Blutzufuhr ins einen Händen ab und das Taschentuch in seinem Mund war zwar sauber, aber aus einem äußerst schlecht schmeckenden Stoff. Abgesehen davon war er eigentlich ganz bequem… die zusammengestellten Betten waren hübsch weich. Der Raum war zwar etwas unordentlich, aber der Chaosaltar hinten an der Wand tat schon etwas zur Verschönerung des Raumes bei.

Jetzt müsste er nur noch erfahren wer ihn hierher gebracht hatte und warum.

Er wat sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Gryffindors waren. Nachdem er im Krankenflügel nachgefragt (ein Tipp von Dominik, Sechstklässler Slytherin und angeblich etwas schlauer und wissender als die anderen) war er Richtung Gryffindor gegangen, wie er es eigentlich wollte und dann…

Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und aus.

Von allen Gryffindors die Blaise kannte – bzw. die die Slytherins kannten – und über die etwas gesagt/erzählt wurde kamen eigentlich nur zwei für so einen Raum in Frage…

„Oi Brüderchen, unser Gast ist wach!"

Fred und George Weasley.

Die schlimmsten Gryffindors überhaupt.

Die, denen kein Slytherin gerne nachts in den Gängen begegnen möchte.

Man hatte schon oft gemunkelt, die beiden wären Chaos-Verehrer. Aber natürlich hatte keiner das so richtig geglaubt…

Einer der beiden – war es Fred? – nahm Blaise das Tuch aus dem Mund. „Tschuldigung wegen der Unannehmlichkeiten, aber wir mussten dich ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen hierher schaffen und das ging leider nicht anders." Erklärte Fred(?).

Blaise sah die beiden argwöhnisch an. „Was wollt ihr?"

Fred grinste und George lehnte sich lässig an seinen Bruder. „Deine" „Hilfe."

Blaise starte die beiden ungläubig an. „Ihr haut mir eins über die Rübe, schleppt mich sonst wo hin, fesselt mich und glaubt ich würde euch danach **helfen**?"

„Genau das!" antworteten beide gleichzeitig.

„Gryffindors!" murmelte Blaise ungläubig.

„Warum sollte ich euch jetzt helfen?"

Wieder dieses… störende Grinsen. „Weil wir dir etwas gutes als Gegenleistung anbieten können?"

„Was könntet ihr mir anbieten?" Blaise Blick sagt eindeutig: ‚Ihr habt eh nichts interessantes für mich'.

George drehte sih um und kramte in ein paar von den Kisten herum. Schließlich holte er eine Flasche mit einer Flüssigkeit heraus und hielt sie Blaise vor die Nase.

„Das ist eine unserer… exklusiveren Erfindungen. Weißt du,"

„wir stellen nicht nur Scherzartikel her." erklärte Fred weiter.

„Zu unserem Sortiment gehören auch verschiedene kleine Waffen, mehrere Fallen und natürlich auch Tränke – schließlich brauchen wir vielem Tränke um unsere Scherzartikel herzustellen."

„Unsere Familie glaubt, dass wir nächstes Jahr einen Scherzartikelladen in Hogsmeade aufmachen wollen. Da haben sie teilweise auch recht."

„allerdings wollen wir auch unsere verschiedenen anderen Produkte an den Mann bringen – leider sind sie zu gut 80 Prozent illegal. Deshalb kann man das leider nur unter der Hand machen."

„Und da kommst du ins Spiel. Um Erfolg zu haben müssen wir Kundschaft aufbauen. Wir wissen, dass deine Mutter früher einer Outlaw-Squad Truppe angehörte."

Blaise wurde starr. Das wusste…niemand. Nicht einmal Dumbledore hatte seine Mutter darüber berichtet. Blaise wäre niemals akzeptiert worden, wenn bekannt geworden wäre, was seine Mutter mal gemacht hatte. Woher hatten die Zwillinge das heraus bekommen?

„Wir haben ein paar Nachforschungen betrieben und ein paar Chaosgeister befragt. Sie waren äußerst hilfreich."

„Deine Mutter war in einer Truppe mit Nachtelfen und einigen Tieflingen. Sie hat damals im Afrika-Krieg auf Seite der Werwolfsvereinigung gekämpft."

Blais lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Wenn die Zwillinge das irgendwem erzählen würden…

„Sie hat aufgehört als sie mit dir schwanger war. Komischerweise blieb sie jedoch bei der Truppe, selbst mit Kind. Outlaw-Squads nehmen nur selten Menschen auf und sind noch seltener davon angetan, verwundbare Menschen mit sich herum zu schleppen, es sei denn gegen Bezahlung."

„Wir glauben, dass sie einen guten Grund hatten, abgesehen davon dass deine Mutter ihre Freundin war. Deine Mutter verließ die Truppe als der jüngste Tiefling in einem Gefecht mit kubanischen Kampfzauberern starb."

„Wir glauben"

„dass dein Vater"

„dieser Tiefling war."

Das war es. Die Weasley Zwillinge hatten gerade Blaise gesamte Existenz gefährdet.

Outlaw-Squads waren kleine Gruppen nicht-menschlicher Wesen die sich gegen Bezahlung von jedermann anheuern ließen. Egal, ob schwarzer oder weißer Zauberer. Deshalb waren sie nicht gerne gesehen, es sei denn man war derjenige der sie bezahlt hatte. Sie wurden größtenteils von Schwarzzauberern geschätzt, da sie über spezielle Kräfte verfügten.

Menschen wurden nicht sehr oft Teil einer Truppe. Und nur noch seltener zeugten Menschen ein Kind mit einer anderen Spezies, geschweige den einem Truppenmitglied.

Blaise war in Gefahr. Er saß in der Klemme. Tief in der Klemme. Die Zwillinge hatten ihn in der Hand.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Wir werden kein Wörtchen sagen."

„Darum geht es un nicht."

Blaise atmete aus. „Darum geht es euch nicht?"

Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. George und ich sind Chaoszauberer. Sobald wir Ende dieses Jahres den test machen stecken wir sowieso in Schwierigkeiten."

„Vielleicht können wir die Ergebnisse noch etwas verschleiern, aber nicht ganz ausradieren."

„Unsere Familie hält uns eh jetzt schon für etwas komisch."

„Außerdem steht ein Krieg mit dem schwarzen Lord bevor."

„Deine Mutter hat garantiert noch Kontakt mit ihrer Truppe oder einigen anderen."

So langsam glaubte Blaise zu verstehen, was die Zwillinge wollten.

George fuhr fort.

„Wir möchten unsere Spezialitäten an die Truppen verkaufen."

„Mit niedrigen Preisen. Als Austausch hätten wir gerne etwas"

„Schutz im aufkommenden Krieg."

Blaise schluckte. Das war allerdings ein interessantes Angebot… wenn man bedachte das die Zwillinge ihn einfach so von der Schule schmeißen konnten.

„Und was ist das da?" fragte Blaise und deutet mit dem Kopf auf das Fläschchen.

Fred grinste. „Eine Anlehnung an eine Muggelsache, eine sogenannte Granate. Man schmeißt das Fläschchen auf den Boden, das Glas zerplatzt, die Flüssigkeiten werden hart geschüttelt, die Trennwand im Glas selbst zerbricht…"

Fred drehte das Fläschchen etwas und Blaise konnte die Trennwand im Fläschchen selber erkennen. Sie hielt zwei Flüssigkeiten davon ab, sich zu vermischen.

„…und ‚bumm' – es explodiert. Alles in einem Umkreis von 5 Metern wird zerfetzt. Außerdem werden betäubende Gase frei und alles was überlebt und in einem Radius von zehn Metern neben de, Aufschlagspunkt steht schläft in einen festen Schlaf."

„Sehr gut gegen Große Mengen von Gegnern, vor allem wenn man viele von ihnen ausschalten will." ergänzte George.

Blaise dachte nach während Fred seine Fesseln löste. „Das ist allerdings interessant…"

Fred gab ihm das Fläschchen. „Schick es deiner Mutter – aber mit Sicherheitszaubern! – erklär ihr das, was wir dir gerade erklärt haben und erklär ihr unseren Vorschlag."

„Wir haben noch mehr schöne Sachen, weißt du?"

„Und wir haben eine gewisse… Angst davor sie Dumbledores, Fudges oder V's Leuten zu verkaufen. Zumindest im Moment. Vielleicht bieten wir die Sachen auch andern Leuten an…"

Blaise nickte und steckte die Flasche vorsichtig in seine Robentasche…

Wie war's? Reviews werden angenommen und heilig gesprochen!

(1) Dieser Name ist nicht zufällig gewählt worden! Wer mir sagen kann, woher er kommt, kriegt das nöächste Chap vorher, per e-mail (sofern ich eine e-mail Adresse habe)

**Review Antworten:**

**LionSnape:** Schön das es dir gefällt. Woher die Idee kam? Schwere Frage… Sie war einfach da! Aber meine Freunde sagen sowieso immer ich habe zu viel Fantasie…

**silverwolfe:** Lachen ist gesund! Ich hoffe, das Chap hier hat dir auch gefallen! Und hoffentlich hat es die Sache mit Blaise erklärt…

**Matjes:** Wenn ich dir sagen würde wo Azizos ist würde das ja alles verderben… oder?

**jessy**: Schön das du meine Story magst!

**yvymaus:** Sooo brutal wird Sev auch nicht! (das hebt er sich für Voldie auf…)

**Moonlight:** Schön das du die E-mail gut fandest! Hoffentlich magst du das Chap hier auch.

**Elliot:** In letzter Zeit mach ich immer öfter Schleichwerbung irgendwie… Das Feuer der Liebe ist ein hübscher Ausdruck! Und mit den Bildern James mit Glöckchen im Geweih etc. las ich mir immer extra viel zeit damit sie auch lustig werden! Schön das sie dir gefallen!

**angelstar:** danke! Danke! Danke! (anke) Nein, das Anke lass ich da mal weg, aber DANKE! Ich bin froh, das alles gut zusammen passt. Hoffentlich finden das alle so

**SunMaron:** Dankeschön! Die James-Sev-Harry Beziehung will ich noch etwas besser darstellen später… hoffentlich wird's euch und dir gefallen!

**raion:** Die Sache mit Bhaal und James… wenn Menschen sich auf eine Sache festbeißen – z. Bsp.: Harrys Geist muss in Ron oder Hermine sein – übersehen sie manchmal recht logische Sachen, die ihnen helfen würde.… … Außerdem wollte ich das so schreiben *ggg* Hoffentlich gefällt dir der Teil hier auch…

**JE**: ?? Kann sein, Aber das es koichern heißt weiß ich jetzt auch! Ich hab im Wörterbuch nachgeschaut! Jawohl! Leider scheint meine Muse sich total von Incruentata Aenigma abgewandt zu haben… ich fürchte da dauert das nächste Chap dauert noch etwas

**VCNeno:** Ich hab früher gerne Buffy und Angel geguckt, aber Buffy ist mir jetzt zu sehr nach dem Soap-Opera Motto mit den ganzen Beziehungskisten und dem Spike mit Seele… der fiese Spike gefiel mir besser! Was die Handlungsstränge angeht, keine Sorge! :D

**Monk &Anna:** Ich darf euch doch zusammen fassen? Also, erstens: DANKESCHÖN für die Review. Ich mag zwar keine Schleimer, aber Lob hört man immer gerne. In welcher Provinz wohnt ihr? Und welcher Fanklub? *neugierig ist* Was die Sache mit dem Namen angeht…

**Woher General Puh-Schell als Name kommt:**

Ich hatte mir eines Tages die haare gefärbt… und zwar nur den Pony! In leuchtend Rot! (Ja, damals war ich noch im Gryffindor Wahn. Inzwischen bin ich ein kurierter Slytherin) Ich kam nach hause und mein Onkel war da. Und was meinte der? ‚Meine Nichte hat 'nen Puschel gekriegt!' Daraus wurde dann Puh-Schell. Der General kommt von meinen Online- und vor allem DSA und anderen Rollenspielen. Kennt jemand DSA? DSA ist ein Rollenspiel mit Würfeln und Zetteln und Bleistiften in denen man in die Rollen von verschiedenen Helden schlüpfen kann.

Ich wurde eigentlich ‚General der fiesesten un hinterhältigsten Meuchelmörderattacken mit Hilfe von Illusion und anderen fiesen Methoden' beschimpft. Dabei bin ich gar nicht so fies! Wenn er nicht aufpasst wer hinter ihm steht darf ich auch zustechen…

Na ja, das wurde eben auf General gekürzt und Flutsch – General Puh-Schell war geboren.

(Übrigens: Jetzt hab ich einen Slytherin grünen Puschel)


	20. Kapitel 16

**A/N:** Kaum zu glauben, schreib ich das hier auch mal weiter? Nein, keine Sorge, L'autre papa ist noch nicht vergessen worden! Bloß erst mal wegen meiner Musen etwa zurückgestellt...

So, jetzt aber erst mal zur Auflösung des Quiz:

**1. **wichtige Meldung:** Die Gewinner kriegen nicht das nächste – also dieses Kapitel – zugemailt, sondern das letzte diesen Teils! Jawohl, das grande finale frei ins Haus... oder den Briefkasten, je nachdem wie ihr's sehen wollt. Und nun zu den Gewinnern und der Auflösung:**

**2. **Auflösung: **Az'riel ist eine andere Schreibweise.... und zwar die hebräische glaub ich, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.... von Azrael. Der Name Azrael wird ja häufig benutzt. Die Katze von Gargamel, dem Jäger der Schlümpfe heißt so, bei Angel Sanctuary treffen wir Azrael an,  Anne Rice hat den Namen in ihren Geschichten auch verwendet. Außerdem ist Az'riel noch eine Stadt etc.  
Azrael war... ist... ich kenn mich in der Bibel nicht so super doll aus. Azrael soll einer der Erzengel sein, die mehr oder weniger fielen. Deswegen sammelt er jetzt die Seelen der Toten ein und bringt sie dahin, wo sie hin sollen. Also erst mal vor die Prüfung wegen Himmel und Hölle und so. Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht christlich, bloß gute Geschichten süchtig. Und es tut mir leid wenn ich damit jemanden verletze, aber die Bibel ist für mich genau das... ne ganz nette Geschichte, aber eben nicht echt.**

**3. **GEWINNER: **Und hier die glücklichen Leute, die das letzte Kapitel diesen Teils zugeschickt bekommen:**

  
**Nikki19** – Da hat sich jemand aber umfangreich schlau gemacht, was? Ja, einmal nach Az'riel googeln hilft schon...

  
**Romilly McAran** - Jawoll, auch richtig. Aber ich hab leider keine E-Adresse von dir. Wenn du das Kapitel haben willst, müsstest du mir noch eine geben!

  
**Ancalime2** – Das lassen wa mal durchgehen, auch wenn andere mehr gesagt haben... nein, das zählt schon.

  
**JE** – Und der letzte auf der Liste.... Auch die richtige Antwort, bravo!

So, meine Damen... und Herren.... äh..... Beantworter, HERZLICHEN GLÜHSTRUMPF! Jetzt müsst ich nur noch von ALLEN die e-mail haben für das letzte Kapitel... das ständig näher kommt....

Im Laufe der nächsten Woche geschah einiges auf Hogwarts.

Draco erholte sich erstaunlich schnell und war bald wieder auf den Beinen. Schon drei Stunden nach seinem zweitem Schnellschlaf, wie Blaise Dracos Angewohnheit genannt hatte, war er wieder auf den Beinen. Poppy fuchtelte mit den Armen rum, als er aufstehen wollte und erklärte Sachen wie: „Es ist nicht gesund so früh nach einem Ohnmachtsanfall aufzustehen!"  „Von deinen vitalen Werten her solltest du noch weiter schlafen!" etc.

Sobald sie allerdings von einem genervten Blaise darüber aufgeklärt worden war, dass  Draco ‚the sleeping Serpent' Malfoy ständig in Ohnmacht fiel gab sie Ruhe.

Und allein Poppys Einsatz war es zu verdanken, dass Severus nicht sofort das nächste Verhör ansetzte.  
"Nichts da, Severus! Du hast in einer Woche mehr Schüler hier abgeliefert als die anderen Lehrer in einem Jahr zusammen! Wenn du ihn etwas fragen willst, frag! Aber ich bleibe hier. Und sei bloß vorsichtig mit dem Jungen!"

So kam es also dazu, dass sich Draco Malfoy vor James und Severus behaupten musste (mit Dumbledore und Duriel als Schadensdämpfer dabei, natürlich).

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden, als du irgendetwas über unseren Namen gesagt hast. Was meintest du damit?"

Draco holte tief Luft. „Bevor ich irgendetwas sage müsst ihr mir versprechen mich vor meinem Vater zu beschützen."

Severus sah Dumbledore kurz an und dieser nickte. „Ja, geht klar."

Draco atmete hörbar aus. „Gut. Also, hier geht es um ein Familiengeheimnis. Eigentlich müsste eure Familie auch noch etwas davon wissen, aber vielleicht ist das Wissen ja verloren gegangen."

Draco machte eine Pause.

„Wissen sie etwas über die sogenannte Pariser Bluthochzeit?"

Die vier Erwachsenen sahen verdutzt aus und schüttelten den Kopf. Draco fing an, alles ganz genau zu erklären.

„Im 16. und 17. Jahrhundert regierte in Muggel Frankreich König Ludwig der 14. Ludwig war ein Tyrann und wurde der Sonnenkönig genannt, weil er der Meinung, alles müsste ihm gehören und er deswegen ein sonniges Lebe führte. Von ihm stammt der Spruch: Das Volk bin ich.

Ludwigs Herrschaft war absolutistisch, sprich er herrschte im wahren Sinne über alles. Gesetz, Handel, alles.

Während er regierte wurden die Hugenotten verfolgt und getötet. Das war eine Religionsgruppe der Muggel.

Am 24. 8. 1572, während der Hochzeit von zwei Adligen, wurden Tausende von ihnen ermordet.  Das wissen die Muggel, aber in der Nacht geschah noch etwas.  
Dort gibt es ein kleines Kloster. Die Mönche dort wissen von Magie und können zum Teil welche benutzen, aber sie sind keine richtigen Zauberer. Einige Leute behaupten, sie wären irgendetwas anderes, als wenn sie einer anderen Rasse angehören würden. Diese Mönche verwahren – bzw. verwahrten – einige mächtige magische Gegenstände.

Die Guise waren eine französische Adelsfamilie, die führend an der Pariser Bluthochzeit beteiligt war. Zumindest ihr Muggelteil. Einer der Guise war magisch begabt, und zwar eine Hexe. Sie hatte einen Geliebten im Kloster. Es war kein Kloster im Muggel Sinne, von was genau es ein Kloster war, weiß ich nicht.

Während die Muggel sich gegenseitig abschlachteten kam einer meiner Vorfahren, ein reicher Malfoy, zum Kloster und wollte einige Gegenstände erwerben. Er kaufte drei, aber das war nur ein Aufwand, um seine Diebe ins Kloster einschleusen und noch mehr Gegenstände stehlen zu können.

Die Guise, Penelope,(1) hatte von den Malfloys gehört und warnte ihren Geliebten. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie, ihn aufzuhalten.

Malfoy tötete die Guise, aber ihr Geliebter war ein Halbvampir und nicht so leicht zu töten. Damals gab es noch kein Vampirblut in der Malfoyfamilie. Schließlich tötete der Malfoy den Mönch, aber vorher stieß dieser noch einen Fluch aus. Er sagte, eines Tages würden seine Nachfahren das Haus Malfoy zu ihren Sklaven machen. Er nannte seine Nachfahren Bourguise, das ist eine Abart von Pour Guise – Für Guise – und sagte, sie würden Vampire sein wie er."

Nach Dracos Geschichte waren die Anwesenden verständlicherweise erst mal geschockt. Man konnte Blutverlobungen auch als Bindungen benutzen – dann gab es einen dominanten und einen passiven Teil. Sprich, einen, der die ‚Beziehung' beherrscht, und einen, der den ‚Sklaven' abgeben musste. Eigentlich machten das aber nur Sado-Masochisten.

Duriel grinste blöd. „Noch nicht volljährig, aber hat sich schon einen Sklaven zugelegt. Man, mein Neffe ist aber schnell."

Severus warf Duriel einen Mörderblick zu. „Das finde ich nicht witzig. Wie können wir die Verlobung auflösen, wenn sie Teil eines alten Fluchs ist?"

James meldete sich zu Wort. „Äh, vielleicht wenn man die geklauten Sachen wieder zurückbringt?"

Draco legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. „Viel Spaß. Von den zehn gestohlenen und teilweise gekauften Sachen haben wir nur noch eins zu Hause, der Rest war für die Familie wertlos."

Plötzlich wurde Duriel hellhörig. „Was für Dinge wurden überhaupt gestohlen.?"

Draco dachte scharf nach und blickte wieder auf. „Genau weiß ich es nicht... Ich weiß von fünf Schriftrollen. Sie waren auf schwarzes Pergament geschrieben, dass wie es sich herausstellte, irgendeine Art von Haut war. Man konnte sie nicht öffnen und sie besaßen keine feststellbaren magischen Kräfte. Sie wurden verkauft. Dann war da noch ein Kristall, der die Aufschrift Katalysatorfokus hatte. Der wurde auch verkauft... zu Hause haben wir noch den schwarzen Zauberstab...

Die letzten drei Sachen waren Trankzutaten. Eine komische graue Feder, ein Zahn von irgendwas und noch so etwas... weiß ich nich- doch, ein Auge. Ein lebloses, altes Auge. Das waren die Gegenstände."

Dumbledore hmmte. „Duriel, kannst du damit etwas anfangen?" Duriel nickte langsam. „Ja, allerdings. Severus, du erinnerst dich an die Familienerbstücke und die schwarze Schatulle?"

Severus nickte. „In der Schatulle war so eine Schriftrolle, wie Draco sie beschrieben hatte. Ich glaube, diese Schriftrollen sind das wichtige an der ganzen Sache. Vielleicht könnte man die Verlobung lösen, wenn man alle Schriftrollen bekäme?"

„Hört sich gut an." Wieder hmmte. Dumbledore.

„Severus, ich glaube von solchen Schriftrollen habe ich schon mal etwas gehört... ihr müsst mich entschuldigen, ich werde nachsehen, ob ich etwas über sie finde..." Damit stand Dumbledore auf und verlies den Raum.

„Und was geschieht jetzt mit mir?" fragte Draco kleinlaut. James seufzte. „Du sagst niemanden etwas über die Verlobung und benimmst dich so normal wie möglich. Wenn wir die Schriftrollen brauchen um die Verlobung zu lösen wirst du uns helfen müssen, ihren Standort herauszubekommen."

Draco nickte.

Aber in Hogwarts passierte noch mehr.

Harry suchte nach Azizos, konnte die Schlange jedoch nirgends finden.

Remus und Sirius versuchten ihm dabei zu helfen, doch nicht einmal Remus Werwolfnase konnte auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis auf den Verbleib der Schlange finden.

„Harry, vielleicht ist sie ja weg?"

„Azizos ist ein er und er würde nicht so einfach abhauen. Er muss hier irgendwo sein!" fauchte Harry und ging um die nächste Ecke...

Nur um direkt in jemanden hinein zu laufen. „Hey, hey, hey. Immer langsam hier!" ertönte eine Männerstimme.

Melkor grinste Harry an und half ihm, sich wieder aufzurichten. „Entschuldigung, Mr. Melkor, das wollt ich nicht." „Keine Sorge, Harry. Ist ja nichts pass-siert..."

Am Ende des Satzes schweifte Melkors Stimme ab und seine Augen waren auf das Amulett gerichtet.

Remus kriegte das natürlich sofort mit. „Wissen sie etwas über das Amulett?" Melkor bückte sich etwas, um das Amulett besser anschauen zu können. „Vielleicht. Ich wusste ja, dass Harry hier so ein Amulett umhat, aber ich hatte es mir noch nicht direkt angesehen... kann ich es mir mal anschauen?"

Remus nickte. „Ja, aber man kann es nicht von Harry abnehmen."

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin ein Hexenmeister. Ich weiß, dass man solchen Sachen vorsichtig umgehen muss."

Hexenmeister? Hatte Harry mal wieder etwas verpasst? Sirius warf Remus einen warnenden Blick zu und schien Melkor **genau** im Auge zu behalten. Remus machte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung.

Melkor nahm das Amulett vorsichtig in die Hand und drehte es mehrmals. Harry sah, wie die Steine sich rot-schwarz verfärbten, aber Melkor schien rein gar nichts zu bemerken... und da fiel Harry ein das auch sonst noch niemand etwas zu den Edelsteinen gesagt hatte. Hieß das, nur er konnte sie sehen?

Plötzlich fing Melkor an, Worte zu murmeln. „Laguz… Algiz… Eihwaz."

Sirius wurde hellhörig und sah Melkor drohend an. „He. Hexenmeister. Kein rumgehexe an meinem Patensohn, verstanden?"

Melkor lächelte schwach. „Keine Sorge, ich habe nichts gemacht. Aber in das Amulett sind Ur-Runen eingraviert."

„Was sind das für Runen?" wollte Harry wissen.

Melkor sah den Jungen an. „Weißt du, was ein Hexenmeister ist?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Melkor warf Remus und Sirius einen Blick zu, der deutlich sagte: ‚Was bringt ihr dem Jungen eigentlich bei?'

„Ein Hexenmeister ist jemand, der wilde Magie benutzt. Hexenmeister und Hexenmeisterinnen brauchen meistens keinen Zauberstab sondern benutzen Worte, Gesten, Runen und Rituale um zu zaubern. Die Runen auf deinem Amulett sind Ur-Runen gotischer Abstammung."

Remus hatte geduldig gewartete, bis Melkor mit seiner Erklärung fertig war, bevor er anfing seine Fragen zu stellen. „Was bedeuten die Runen?"

„Keine Sorge, sie machen nichts schlimmes… Eihwaz gewährt Schutz vor Hexermagie wenn sie richtig angebracht wird und diese Arbeit hier sieht sehr fein und professionell aus. Algiz gibt Schutz vor allem möglichen, vor Feinden, vor körperlichen Angriffen, vor Krankheiten und vor Magie. Wahrscheinlich ist mit der Rune auch irgendein Warnsystem verbunden, aber ich weiß nicht, wie es funktioniert."

Das waren die Edelsteine! Die Edelsteine waren ein Warnsystem darüber, ob er sich vor jemandem in Acht nehmen sollte oder nicht! Jetzt musste Harry nur noch herausfinden, welche Farbe was bedeutet.

„Laguz ist eine Rune die normalerweise in Seheramulette eingearbeitet wird.... komisch. Sie macht ihren Träger sehr sensibel für paranormale und geistige Vorkommnisse. Komisch, wie gesagt... Außerdem sind hier noch zwei weitere Runen eingraviert, die ich überhaupt nicht verstehe."

Remus spitzte seine Ohren, etwas was bei ihm als Werwolf wirklich so vorkam. „Welche Runen und was bedeuten sie?"

Melkor blickte sinnierend auf das Amulett.

„Einmal wäre da die Rune hier." Er deutete auf ein paar… Kratzer im Amulett. So etwas sollte magische Kräfte haben? Fast nicht vorstellbar!

„Das ist Hagalaz. Warum sollte man diese Rune dort einarbeiten? Hagalaz steht für unkontrollierte Kräfte, sie würde die magische Kraft des Amuletts unberechenbar machen!" Er dachte etwas nach.

„Es sei den, man müsste noch etwas mit dem Amulett benutzen, um die Kraft zu vollenden und den Kreis zu schließen."

Sirius kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich versteh hier gar nichts."

Melkor seufzte. „Dieses Amulett schützt seinen Träger und scheint irgendeine Art Kraft verschlossen zu halten. Irgendetwas sehr magisches und daher entweder sehr gefährliches oder nützliches. Aber die Kraft, die das Amulett hat, abgesehen von dem, was es verschlossen halten soll, ist roh. Ohne direktes Ziel. Diese Rune nimmt diese rohe Kraft und lenkt sie um… aber sie lässt die Kraft roh bleiben. Es ist, als wenn ein weitere Gegenstand zu diesem Amulett fehlt, der die rohe Magie, die aus dieser Rune kommt, verwerten kann. Eine Art Fokus, oder so. Und da ist noch etwas."

„Noch etwas?" fragte Sirius. „Für mich reichen diese Informationen schon, danke. Noch schlimmer kann es gar nicht werden."

Melkor deutete auf eine Stelle auf der Rückseite des Amuletts. Dort ist eine Rune... oder besser, **keine** Rune. Jemand hat dort einen **Wyrd** eingesetzt." Noch bevor jemand fragen konnte, was ein Wyrd war, erklärte Melkor sich: „Ein Wyrd ist die mächtigste Rune von allen... Sie hat keine Zeichen, wie die anderen Runen sondern ist eigentlich eine leere Rune. Es ist sehr schwer sie irgendwie fest zu arbeiten, da sie nur aus einer magischen Zeichnung besteht, und kein Hilfsmittel hat. Wyrd steht für die Macht des Schicksals. Der Träger einer solchen Rune wird durch Chaosmagie vor so ziemlich allem anderen geschützt."

In der Zwischenzeit war Zoltan gerade dabei, ungesehen durch die Gänge zu schweifen. Durch Schülergespräche hatte er schon mitgekriegt, wer das Amulett hatte. Ausgerechnet Harry Potter! Da hatte sich Zoltan aber auf etwas eingelassen!

~Und so wurde aus dem einfachen Auftrag einem Schüler ein Schmuckstück abzunehmen die Kamikazemission des einsamen Langfingers. Ich hätte mehr Informationen einfahren sollen, bevor ich ja gesagt habe zu dem Coup. Scheiße, scheiße scheiße.~

Wäre Zoltan nichts dabei gewesen, so vehement zu fluchen, hätte er Neville Longbottom bemerkt, der gerade gefolgt von Mephisto die Treppe hinunter kam. Und natürlich stolperte. Um weich auf einem Meisterdieb erster Klasse zu landen.

**A/N:** Ich weiß, ich bin gemein. #grinstfies# Aber das bin ich eben #grinstnochfieser#

Nun zu den Review Antworten:

**LionSnape** – gegen Eltern kann man nichts machen. Meine sind ganz tolerant bei so was. Solange ich mir nicht alle Haare einfärbe.

**JE **– Hat das wegen dem französisch geholfen? Die ganze Story wird so langsam wieder übersichtlicher, oder? Bald ist erster Showdown

**Starchild **– man du hast dich ja wirklich angestrengt bei dem nachschauen wegen dem Quiz, was? Schade, dass es nicht geriecht hat. Und Draco hat, wie du siehst, keine Geschmacksprobleme. Dafür ist er aber ein unheimlich sensibeles Kerlchen!

**Nikki19 **– Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand auf die Guise Familie kommt! BRAVO BRAVISSIMO! Das war ein Volltreffer, Madame!

**Myanmara Snape** – Danke für die weiter Empfehlung. Leider war der Azriel hier nicht gemeint.

**Monk** – Du warst knapp mit dem Azrael, weißt du das? Aber ich hab's da mal gelesen reicht leider nun doch nicht... Übrigens, weißt du, dass du Mitflieder geschrieben hast? Ich mach ja auch ne Menge Schreibfehler, aber das hört sich nur so lustig an!

**Anna** – Nur wegen dem Puschell gibt's kein Kapitel, tut mir leid! Aber vielleicht mach ich ja noch ein Quiz.... 

**Romilly McAren** – ich mag Angel Sanctuary, hab die Mangas allerdings selber nicht. Mein Lieblingspairing könnt ich dir jetzt gar nicht sagen...

**Nora** – Claudia Potter war freiwillig mit dem alten V zusammen, nur wusste sie nicht, dass er der dunkle Lord war. Das war in den tagen als er gerade erst so langsam mächtiger wurde und da kannte man sein Aussehen / seinen Namen noch nicht.

**ancalime2** – Auch wenn viele mich jetzt anbrüllen werden… Ich HASSE Ron auch! Und hier kommt ein Spoiler für eine meiner Geschichten: Ich bringe ihn gerne um. He he he, und ich hab keinen genauen Titel der geschichte genannt…

**mastermind3** – Jawohl, Sadist.... ;)


	21. Kapitel 17

**A/N:** Da bin ich wieder! Ja, ich bin es tatsächlich... ich klotz jetzt richtig ran beim Schreiben und will diesen Teil meiner großen Geschichte innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen fertig haben. Drückt die Daumen, dass es auch klappt!

ICH ENTSCHULDIGE MICH FÜR MEINEN LOUIS FEHLER!  
ES MUS HEIßEN: DER **STAAT** BIN ICH  
Mein dummer Fehler… gomen nasai, liebe Leser!

Der Tarnumhang löste sich von Zoltans Körper und er war jetzt deutlich unter Neville zu sehen. Mephisto, der in Eile die Treppe hinunter gesprintet war, staunte nicht schlecht als er den Dieb sah. Zoltan staunte auch nicht schlecht als Mephisto, besser bekannt als den roten Teufel, erkannte.

„Neville, alles in Ordnung?"

Neville nickte Mephisto zu und rappelte sich auf. Dann wurde er rot. „Tut mir leid, Mister. Ich wollte nicht auf ihnen landen."

Zoltan schluckte, aber gute Ausreden zu machen und sich aus jeder Situation heraus zu winden war eine seiner besten Fähigkeiten. Er grinste den Jungen an. „Kein Problem, war ja auch mehr Glück das ich hier war. So ist dir ja nichts passiert, oder? Außerdem sollte ich schon aufpassen was ich mache, wenn ich schon meinen neuen Tarnumhang ausprobiere."

Neville lächelte schüchtern und nickte. Mephisto sprach wieder. „Neville, wenn dir nichts fehlt kannst du ruhig weiter gehen. Ich muss mit meinem alten Freund hier noch etwas besprechen."

„Oh, das ist ein alter Freund von ihnen, Herr Mephisto?"

Mephisto wollte eigentlich nur mit seinem Vornamen angeredet werden, aber die meisten Schüler machten daraus Herr Mephisto. Trotzdem nickte er dem Jungen zu und zog Zoltan dann vom Boden, wobei der den Tarnumhang sicher einsteckte.

„Gut, das du so früh hier bist. Ich habe dich bereits erwartet."

Natürlich hatte Mephisto ihn nicht erwartet, aber Zoltan beschwerte sich nie, wenn jemand ihm den Hintern rettete. „Tut mir leid, viel Verkehr."

Mephisto rollte die Augen und zog Zoltan hinter sich her in einen unbenutzten Klassenraum. Neville sah den beiden etwas verdattert nach, machte sich dann aber wieder auf den Weg nach draußen. Heute war die Luft schön frisch und wenn das ein Freund von Herrn Mephisto war, brauchte er sich ja eh keine Sorgen zu machen.

Da hatte Neville einmal Glück gehabt.

Mephisto schloss die Tür hinter sich und verzauberte sie mit den stärksten Zaubern, die er kannte.

„O.k., du hast jetzt fünf Minuten um mir zu erklären warum du hier bist. Schnell, kurz und bündig."

Zoltan schluckte. Das war nicht der rote Teufel, den er und jeder andere kannte.

Die Geschichten, die man sich über den roten Teufel erzählten waren mehr als fantastisch und Zoltan musste das wissen, bei mehr als drei Vierteln der Vorkommnisse war er selbst dabei gewesen!

Zum Beispiel als Mephisto mit einem russischen Werwolf-Clan Anführer um die Wette getrunken hatte. Normalerweise trinkt niemand mit einem Werwolf, erst recht nicht um die Wette. Drei Gründe:

a) Werwölfe vertrugen mehr als normale Menschen

b) Werwölfe hatten weniger negative Wirkungen von Alkohol, da sich der Alkohol nicht so gut in ihrem System festsetzte und

c) Werwölfe wurden _verdammt _aggressiv mit genug Promille im Blut

Mephistos Wetttrinken hatte mit einer kleingeschlagenen Bar, zehn hagelblauen Werwölfen, drei noch blaueren Menschen und einem hagelvollen Vampir geendet. Wobei man sagen musste, dass Zoltan und Mephisto am nächsten Morgen mit besagten Clan Anführer im gleichen Bett aufgewacht waren…

Ach ja, der gute Alexeij war ein guter Freund und noch besserer Trink und Bettpartner. Für Zoltan war Mephisto nicht nur der beste Freund, Mephisto war so etwas wie Zoltans Traumtyp. Verständnisvoll, humorvoll, nicht zu streng und nicht zu ordnungsliebend, aber er wusste wo seine Grenzen waren und beging nichts, was man als wirklich gegen das Gesetz bezeichnen konnte. Mephisto schmuggelte vielleicht mal hier und da etwas Alkohol oder den ein oder anderen Zaubertrank, aber er hasste alle ‚wirklichen' Verbrecher wie Vergewaltiger, Mörder und ähnliches wie die Pest.

Doch es war äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass Mephisto in Zoltan mehr als einen guten Freund und / oder gelegentlichen Bettwärmer ansah.

Aber was machte der rote Teufel hier in Hogwarts? Zoltan besann sich darauf, dass er Mephisto eine Antwort schuldete und fing an zu erklären.

„Auftrag einer Elfe. Soll ein Amulett stehlen, eben jenes Amulett welches Harry Potter zur Zeit um seinen Hals durch die Gegend spaziert. Und warum bist du her, Teufelchen?"

Mephisto sah sehr… überrascht und nervös aus.

„Warum will die Elfe das Amulett und welche Art von Elfe?"

Zoltan sah Mephisto zwar verwirrt an, antwortete dennoch: „Sibirische Eiselfe. War eine Chaoshasserin, hab mich nicht so gut mit ihr verstanden…"

Mephisto stöhnte und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare.

„Zol, das was ich dir jetzt sage ist streng vertraulich, weswegen ich es dir bis jetzt noch nicht erzählt habe."

Zoltan warf seinem Freund einen verletzten Blick zu und sah dann erstaunt auf. „Warte, warte. Willst du mir etwas deinen Nachnamen sagen?"

Mephistos Nachname war das, was er keinem verriet. Viele bezweifelten sogar, dass er wirklich Mephisto hieß, denn wer würde sein Kind schon so nennen? Hinter Mephistos Nachnamen musste irgendein Geheimnis stecken und Zoltan würde es garantiert nicht verraten. Mephisto und er waren ein Team! Immer, na ja, fast immer zusammen, den größten Ärger angestellt, nie hatte Mephisto ihn verpfiffen, nicht mal als er mal wieder seine eine oder andere Eskapade oder Sauftour hatte… und jetzt dachte Mephisto, Zoltan würde ihn verraten? Niemals!

„Meph, du bist mein bester Freund. Der einzig wahre. Vergiss nicht, der Teufel und seine lange Hand? Eh? Zwei Schurken in Frankreich? Lambada mit den Vampiren? Snobs erschrecken in New York, du erinnerst dich?" Zoltan streckte seine Hand Mephisto entgegen. „Todesser in Regenbogenfarben angemalt und an das Empire State Building geheftet, erinnerst du dich?"

Mephisto grinste, nahm die Hand und drückte fest. „Deinen Arsch aus dem Tower von London gezogen hab ich ja wohl, oder? Oder dich vor Deutschlands besten Hochsicherheitstrakt bewahrt?"

Zoltan legte seine zweite Hand auf Mephistos und drückte ebenfalls. „Jupp. Freunde für immer, auch wenn wir mal auf falschen Seiten stehen."

Mephisto schüttelte seinen Kopf in Amüsiertheit. „Also gut, nachdem ich dir das erzählt habe werden wir beide zu meinem Vater marschieren, du wirst dir eine Lektüre über den Lebensweg eines rechtschaffenen Bürgers anhören, ich werde meine Standpauke für meine Eskapaden erhalten und danach werden wir beide dafür sorgen, ein wenig Licht in die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit zu bringen. Alles klar?"

Zoltan zögerte einen Augenblick.

„Bedeutet die Lektüre, dass wir nie wieder so viel Spaß haben können oder ich aufhören muss zu stehlen?"

Mephisto prustete los und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nachdem ich das erste mal besoffen war, hat Vater mir die meine erste Standpauke gegeben. Habe ich aufgehört, mir ab und zu ein Gläschen zu genehmigen? Und einem Kleptomanen kann man schlecht das Stehlen abgewöhnen, oder?"

Zoltan grinste zurück. „Also los, raus mit dem großen Geheimnis. Wer bist du, Harry Potters Cousin?"

Mephistos Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. „Dumbledore. Mephisto Dumbledore."

*

Zoltan befand sich jetzt in Dumbledores Büro. Albus Dumbledores Büro, der gleiche Albus Dumbledore der Grindelwald besiegt hatte und zur Zeit heftig gegen Voldemort kämpfte, wenn auch im Geheimen. Der gleiche Albus Dumbledore, welcher der Vater von Zoltans besten Freund war.

Das war ein Schock gewesen. Mephisto, ein Dumbledore! Der rote Teufel war der Sohn des klassifizierten Guten. Oh wow!

Zoltan schluckte als Dumbledore den Raum betrat, stockte und Zoltan und Mephisto mit ernster Miene musterte.

„Mephisto mein Junge, … was macht Zoltan der Meisterdieb in meinem Büro?" Damit setzte der alte Mann sich gegenüber von den beiden in den Sessel.

Mephisto seufzte und fing an zu erzählen, dass Zoltan schon seit ein paar Jahren sein guter Freund war und jetzt auf einem neuesten Coup ein ernsthaftes Problem und wichtige Informationen was die weltliche Krise anging hatte.

~*~*~

Az'riel landete auf dem Dach der italienischen Kapelle mit einem leisen ‚Swisch'. Seine grauen Flügel spreizten sich kurz und umschlossen dann seinen Körper wie eine Art faltbarer Anorak.

Aus dieser Kapelle konnte er die Vibration spüren. Mächtige Todesmagie, mächtiger als alles andere. Eine der Schriftrollen, _seiner _Schriftrollen. Az'riel wusste, wenn _er _die Schriftrollen bekam, würde _er _sehr froh sein. Dann würde Az'riel endlich _ihm _dienen können.

Zwei Scheusale landeten neben Az'riel auf dem Dach. Az'riel drehte sich zu ihnen hin um. „Hier ist eine der Schriftrollen… holt sie für mich. Sie dürfen nicht aufgebrochen oder beschädigt werden. Und versucht nicht, ihre Magie zu nutzen. Jeder, der nicht _er _ist o der _ihm _dient wird von der Magie der Schriftrollen bestraft werden…"

Die Scheusale nickten und brachen einfach durch die Decke der Kapelle.

Az'riel seufzte und blickte in den Himmel. Von weiter weg konnte er den Ruf seines Meisters hören, seinen wahren Meister. Dreimal war sein meister bestraft worden, dreimal war sein Meister wiedergeboren worden und gestorben, bevor er sich erinnern konnte. Aber diesmal, diesmal würde Az'riel ihn wiederfinden und verhindern, dass sein Meister zu früh starb.

Drei Prinzessinnen hatte sein Meister getötet, drei falsche Prinzessinnen. Sie waren den Fluch nicht wert gewesen. Es waren eingebildete, blöde, eitle und egoistische Prinzessinnen gewesen. Sein Meister hatte den Fluch nicht verdient. Und wenn sein Meister sich wieder erinnern konnte…

Az'riels Miene verfinsterte sich. Az'riel brauchte noch einen Körper. Zur Zeit konnten nur magische Wesen ihn sehen. Woher sollte er sich einen Körper nehmen, einen Körper, der seinem Meister half?

Das war die Antwort! Az'riels Gesicht hellte sich auf, während die Scheusale unter ihm die Kapelle durchsuchten und dabei fast klein schlugen.

Sein Meister würde ihn sehen können, genau wie jedes andere magische Wesen. Sein Mister würde ihm sicherlich einen Rat oder eine Deutung geben können, welchen Körper er nehmen sollte. Selbst wenn sein Meister noch nicht erwacht war, im Unterbewusstsein wusste sein Meister, was er war.

Und der Fluch galt nicht mehr. Sein Meister war frei, auch wenn er es noch nicht wusste. Und diese Welt und alle Parallelen würden dafür büßen, was sie seinem Meister angetan hatten.

Az'riel erblickte die Scheusale, die ihm die Schriftrolle brachten. Jetzt hatte er zwei. Da fehlten nur noch fünf.

~*~*~

Harry lies sich auf sein Bett fallen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Die Erklärungen von diesem Melkor brachten Harry auch keinen Schritt dazu weiter, was für ein Amulett das war. Hinzu kam, dass Azizos immer noch nicht gefunden werden konnte und Harry inzwischen mehr als genervt war.

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Malfoy. Da Blutverlobungen bestimmte Nebenwirkungen haben konnten, wie Vermischung von Gefühlen und ähnlichem, würden Draco und Harry sich ab sofort ein Zimmer teilen. Natürlich war es das Zimmer in Severus Räumlichkeiten, trotzdem nervte es Harry gründlich. Schließlich war es Malfoy gewesen, der ihn geküsst hatte! Malfoy hatte einfach nicht gewusst, wann er seine Klappe zu  halten hatte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Harry grummelte noch etwas in sein Kissen und versuchte krampfhaft, einzuschlafen. Was nicht gerade sehr leicht ging, solange Draco Malfoy auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers ebenfalls im Bett lag. Außerdem war Harry verdammt kalt!

Draco hatte ähnliche Probleme. Seine jetzigen Schlafmöglichkeiten gefielen ihm auch nicht sehr. Ein ruhiges Bett im Slytherin Jungenschlafraum würde ihm viel mehr gefallen. Aber, das war leider nicht möglich.

Außerdem hatte Draco diesen irren Drang, zu Potter ins Bett zu krabbeln. Zu Potter!

*

Dumbledore seufzte und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Er hatte sich schon immer Sorgen um Mephisto und seine Lebenseinstellung gemacht, aber sein Sohn schien immer das Herzen am rechten Fleck zu gehabt zu haben.

Herauszufinden, dass sein Sohn nicht nur der beste Freund eines Werwolfs war sondern auch noch kein Unbekannter in der ‚Unterwelt', war schon ein kleiner Schock.

Wenigstens hatte Mephisto sein Herz immer noch am rechten Fleck, auch wenn er einige Dinge vielleicht anders sah. Dumbledore würde Mephisto niemals davon abbringen zu können, mit Werwölfen umher zu streifen oder mit Vampiren dubiose Wetten abzuschließen, aber vielleicht würde er einen Weg finden können, seinen Sohn vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren. Ähnlich, wie Severus sich um Duriel kümmerte vielleicht. Der Halb-Vampir hatte sich ja zum Glück auch noch nicht zu Tode gegiftet.

„Mephisto, ich bin enttäuscht."

Mephistos Gesichtsausdruck sagte deutlich: ‚Das hatte ich erwartet.'

„Aber ich fürchte, ich werde an deiner Lebenseinstellung nie etwas ändern können. Außerdem ist es dir selbst überlassen, dein Leben zu leben wie du es für richtig hältst."

Mephisto atmete hörbar aus. „Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass ich gutheiße, was du tust. Was Zoltan hier angeht…"

Zoltan hoffte auf das beste und wappnete sich für den Befehl zum Gefängnis. Vielleicht würde er unterwegs ja entkommen können, bis jetzt war er immer entwischt.

„… glaube ich, dass er uns vielleicht wirklich helfen kann. Und zwar in zwei Dingen. Einerseits wird er uns alles erzählen, was er über das Amulett von Harry weiß und warum die Eiselfen es haben wollen. Andererseits scheint er ja besonders gut darin zu sein, seltene magische Artefakte zu finden. Das könnte uns auch von Nutzen sein…"

Zoltan entspannte sich. Mephistos Vater war netter als er gedacht hatte. Jeder hätte Zoltan wahrscheinlich ins Gefängnis werfen lassen, egal wie nützlich Zoltan war. Er war schließlich nicht nur ein gesuchter Verbrecher, sondern auch ein verdammt guter Dieb, fast schon legendär.

Mephisto war noch immer besorgt. Wenn es auch nur eine kleine Chance gab, dass Zoltan im Gefängnis landen könnte… nun ja, die Chance gab es natürlich immer, aber man musste sie ja nicht noch vergrößern, dann würde er dafür sorgen, dass sein Freund die Kurve kratzte.

„Dann bringst du ihn also nicht ins Gefängnis?"

Dumbledore blinzelte mit den Augen und legte ein Lächeln auf. „Ins Gefängnis? Aber nie, mein Junge! Nun, wollen wir erst mal anhören, was der gute Zoltan hier über das Amulett und die Eiselfen zu sagen hat. Und dann können wir schon mal ein Datum vereinbaren!"

Zoltan und Mephisto sahen sich dumm an. Dann fragten sie gleichzeitig: „Ein Datum?"

Dumbledore sah die beiden entgeistert an.

„Ja natürlich. Für eure Verlobung und Hochzeit. Oder habe ich die Andeutungen von Mephisto falsch verstanden?"

Zoltan sah seinen Freund mit großen – hoffnungsvollen? – Augen an, während Mephistos Gesicht gerade auf dem Weg war genau so rot zu werden wie seine Haarsträhnen.

*

Mittwochmorgen. Duriel hasste jeden Mittwoch, besonders jeden Mittwochmorgen. Dies schob er darauf zurück, dass er an einem Mittwoch zum ersten Mal Arsen genommen hatte.

Er raffte sich auf und fiel mehr aus seinem Bett als das er aufstand. Wie jeden Mittwoch fühlte er sich einfach nicht fit genug für eine Dusche oder ähnliches – er schlief in Wasser oft ein – und wirkte stattdessen einen schnellen Waschzauber. Natürlich waren Waschzauber nicht so gut wie eine richtige Wäsche, aber es war ja nur für den Mittwoch.

Dann streifte er sich ein paar Anziehsachen und eine Rob über und verlies sein Schlafzimmer.

Dumbledore hatte freundlicherweise das Schloss dazu gebracht, die Snapegemächer etwas zu vergrößern, damit die ganze Familie Platz hatte. Duriel stolperte also durch den Flur bis ins kombinierte Ess- und Wohnzimmer und lies sich auf einen der Essstühle fallen.

Mandos kam aus der angeschlossenen Küche heraus und betrachtete Duriel vorsichtig. Mittwochsmorgen hieß akute Gifteinnehmungsgefahr. Wenn Duriel sich zu down fühlte griff er oftmals zum nächstbesten Gift und sorgte sozusagen dafür, dass er sich etwas besser fühlte.

Eigentlich wurde Duriel ruhiger, wenn er Gift nahm doch wie bei allen Abhängigen bildete sein Körper Resistenzen. Durch die Inhalte in den Giften wurde Duriel auch körperlich abhängig. Aus Folge daraus fühlte er sich grottenschlecht, wenn er zu wenig Gift nahm. Und etwas mehr Gift verbesserte seine Laune.. Wenn er aber genug nahm, um wirklich ‚vergiftet' zu werden, wurde er ruhig, machte keine Scherze mehr und verkroch sich meistens in eine Ecke.

Warum Duriel von solch etwas abhängig werden konnte, verstand Mandos nicht. Aber er hatte auch keine Lust es herauszufinden.

Mandos setzte sich an den Tisch und stellte seinen Kaffe a. Dann öffnete er den Tagespropheten und las etwas.

Kurze Zeit später sah er auf, als Duriel abrupt aufstand und wieder in den Flur ging. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging Mandos hinterher, atmete aber wieder aus als Duriel in Harrys und Dracos Zimmer schaute und sich nicht dem Labor und damit den Giften zuwendete.

Duriel öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und sah vorsichtig hinein. Dann grinste er. Die beiden sahen so süß aus! Ein Gedanke kam ihm plötzlich. ~Wollen die beiden die Verlobung überhaupt lösen?~

Über Nacht war Draco wohl zu Harry ins Bett gekrabbelt, denn die beiden lagen eng aneinander geschmiegt in Harrys Bett. Dracos Kopf war an Harrys Kinns geschmiegt und Harrys Arm lag über Dracos Hüfte. Die beiden schliefen noch tief und fest, aber sie hatten ja auch noch etwas Zeit. Es war erst sechs Uhr.

Duriel schloss die Tür wieder und wandte sich wieder der Küche zu. Auf halbem Wege dorthin fiel er auf einmal gegen die Wand. Eie Welle Kopfschmerzen raste durch Duriels Kopf und folterte ihn.

Nach ewigen Minuten klangen die Kopfschmerzen ab und Duriel atmete heftig aus und ein. Mühselig rappelte er sich wieder auf und schwankte der Treppe zum Labor entgegen.

Mandos hatte aufgehorcht, als er ein dumpfes Geräusch im Flur gehört hatte. Er ging wieder in den Flur nur um zu sehen wie Duriel auf der Treppe verschwand. Mandos überlegte kurz bevor er seufzend seinem Bruder hinterher lief.

Duriel murmelte vor sich hin während er Severus Zutaten untersuchte. Als Ex-Todesser musste Severus doch irgend ein stärkeres Gift hier herumliegen haben? Duriel wollte kein Arsen oder Belladonna, er wollte  etwas **richtiges**. Keins von diesen Teegiften, die Damen den Geliebten ihrer Ehemänner in die Tasse schütteten.

Duriel stieß mit seinem Fuß vor das Regal und fluchte. Nichts da. Wahrscheinlich hatte Severus die harten Gifte alle sorgfältig versteckt, damit Duriel nicht in Versuchung geriet.

Duriel lies seinen Blick noch einmal über die Ansammlung von Giften schweifen und entschied sich dann für das den **Bittersüßen Nachtschatten** (1).

Er öffnete die undurchsichtige Flasche und stellte erfreut fest, dass Severus die Pflanze schon zu Saft verarbeitet hatte. Das hieß, das Gift war wirkungsvoller und natürlich leichter einzunehmen.

Gerade als Duriel den Flaschenansatz am Mund hatte, fuhr eine Hand an seinen Augen vorbei und griff die Flasche.

„Mandos." Duriels Stimme war nicht die fröhliche und zum Scherzen aufgelegte Stimme, die er sonst immer hatte. Duriels Stimme war hart und kantig. Mandos seufzte. Duriel war auf Entzug. Ein Zustand, den Yavanna und er schon oft bei Duriel bewirkt hatten, aber noch nie war Duriel lange auf Entzug geblieben. Duriel schien immer und überall Gifte auftreiben zu können und verwandelte die harmlosesten Sachen durch einfaches Zaubertrankwissen und Chemie in Gifte.

Mandos nahm die Flasche, lies die Beschriftung und packte sie sofort weg. Dann nahm er die Arsen Flasche und entnahm 5 Gramm. Das gab er Duriel. „Hier. Wenn du dich danach noch schlecht fühlst, noch mal 5 Gramm und dann nichts mehr."

Duriel funkelte seinen Bruder böse an, nahm aber das Arsen und schluckte es in einem Bissen.

Sofort spürte er die Trockenheit im Mund und den metallischen Geschmack, der von dem Arsen kommt (2). Das leise Poche in seinem Hirn verschwand gänzlich und seine Laune verbesserte sich etwas.

Duriel grinste Mandos an. „Danke, das reicht."

Mandos seufzte und schloss die Flasche wieder dann drehte er sich um und ging ein Stück vor, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte. „Was ist, kommst du? Wir sollten Frühstück machen, Severus wird nach der gestrigen Nacht nicht so schnell aufwachen."

Duriel lachte. „Ja, wir sollten seinem James beibringen, dass Vampire auch mit Ruhezauber immer noch gut **riechen** können."

Duriel folgte Mandos aus dem Labor hinaus.

Was Mandos nicht hatte sehen können, war die Flasche mit dem Bittersüßen Nachtschatten gewesen, die Duriel sich eingesteckt hatte während Mandos sich umgedreht hatte.

(1) Der Bittersüße Nachtschatten ist ein echtes Gift, und zwar eine Pflanze sie sind hochgiftig und führt letztendlich durch Atemnot zum Tode, da die Lungenmuskeln gelähmt werden. Charakteristisch sind: Rot sehen, Muskelkrämpfe, Lähmung und besagter Tod bei hoher Dosis, Übelkeit. Teilweise kann der Tod schon Minuten nach der Einnahme eintreten.

(2) Akute Arsenvergiftung macht sich direkt nach Einnahme durch metallischen Geschmack im Mund und einen trockenen Mund bemerkbar. Es folgen Übelkeit, teilweise Erbrechen, ein fauliges Aussehen der Haut nach längerer Zeit, Schweißausbruch, Durchfall und Angstvorstellungen. Arsenleichname verwesen langsamer und teilweise tritt eine Art Mumifizierung auf.  Arsen ist in den Haaren einer Leiche noch jahrelang nachzuweisen. Bei hoher Dosis kann der Tod nach wenigen Stunden eintreten. Durch Resistenzverfahren gibt es Menschen, die täglich bis zu 1 Gramm Arsen vertragen, allerdings macht soviel Arsen einem normalen Menschen schon Probleme. 5 Gramm sind schon eine recht hohe Dosis, aber erstens ist Duriel abhängig und zweitens ein Halb-Vampir.

**A/N:** Fertig ist das Kapitel! Und hier wie immer die Review-Antworten!

**Silverwolfe**: Die Sache mit Louis war ja wohl ein Schandfleck in meiner Geschichte… und was Ron angeht… +grinstfies+

**Elliot**: Jepp, Unsichtbarkeitsumhänge gehören zur Standardausrüstung der heutigen Zaubererdiebe. Ehrlich, wie will man sonst in eine Zaubermonitortes Haus eindringen?

**LionSnape:** Ich hoffe, meine Kapitel werden nicht immer so undurchsichtig!

**Khalaris:** Das war wohl zuviel Info auf einmal.... muss ich mir merken!

**Schokokruemel:** Wie gesagt, der gute Ron…  Wie viele Kapitel La famille haben wird, weiß ich noch nicht. L'utre papa wird wohl nur noch ein paar Kapitel haben… so ungefähr fünf. Nichts genaues weiß man nicht, denn meine Musen können immer noch dazwischen funken...

**Vanillia:** Ich muss etwas gestehen… hab keinen Beta! Da fragt man mindestens fünfmal und es meldet sich immer noch keiner! Also noch einmal: BETA GESUCHT!!! AN ALLE!

**Monk**: Über das letzte Kapitel beschweren sich alle… zu viele Infos, ich weiß, zu viele Infos… Aber wo die Schlange ist erfahren wir im nächsten Kapitel. +grinstunddenktanfiesesEndemitSchlangeimnächstenKapitel+

**Assassin:** Natürlich kommen Dray und Harry zusammen!

**Romilly McAren:** Was führ Mangas ich habe? Oh, lange Liste! Ich habe Vampire Princess Miyu; Blade of the Immortal, Fake; Zetsuai; New York New York; Weiß Kreuz ;); Vampire Master; Dragic Master; Trigun; Chobits; King of Bandit Ying und King of Bandit Ying Bottle!; Gundam Wing und ein paar Dragon Ball Mangas. Comics habe ich: Sillage; Atalante; Das dritte Testament (sehr zu empfehlen, mit Sean Connery als Vorlage für die Hauptfigur) und Die Füchsin. Bei den DVDs haben wir: Gunsmith Cats; Weiß Kreuz 1-4; Vampire Princess Miyu; Hellsing und Dragon Ball (nur ein paar Folgen)

Man kann also sagen, ich bin ein Manga/Comic Freak. ;)

Was deine E-mail angeht: Ruth Fischer @ was denn bitte schön? Kannst du vielleicht die genaue Mail rauskriegen?

**Maia May:** Psst, Yavanna ist doch in Schwierigkeiten! +zwinker+

**JE:**  Habe gehofft, dass das Kapitel gut ankommt. Es wird noch besser, jetzt wo es ins Finale geht. Und wer will nicht einen Zauberer als Sklaven? Ich will gleich mehrer ;) aber leider krieg ich sie nicht -_-

Deine E-mail Addy hatte ich, keine Sorge. Und bei uns war's damals auch so heiß. Aber zum Glück hatten wir ein Thermometer für 60° draußen stehen. Es kletterte gelegentlich auf 49°

Was IA auf Deutsch angeht: Auf Hiatus solange nicht wenigsten zwei meiner andern Fics fertig sind. Ich will nicht noch einen Wip in der Gegend stehen haben. Sorry!

**A Sugimuto:** Danke für das Lob! Eigentlich hab ich auch SS/HP lieber, aber das ging hier ja schlecht. Nicht das ich was gegen Inzest hätte +siehtwieallewegrennenundieschreien+, aber was hätte ich dann mit Jamie machen sollen?

**KrinseKatze:** Über die alte Geschichte wird nichts verraten! Die löst sich nämlich erst im zweiten Teil, La famille auf… tut mir leid, darüber sag ich nichts!

**Tarivi:** Du schreibst Originale? Daran versuch ich mich auch, aber bis jetzt ist nur ein Stück online, auf meiner Homepage. Wenn ich mich noch etwas verbessert habe, bring ich mal das nächste raus…

**Tinkita:** Klar, ich erklär dir gerne was OOC heißt! Wer Fragen hat soll fragen! Wenn ich etwas nicht weiß lern ich auch dazu ;)

OOC bedeutet **O**ut **o**f **C**haracter, das heißt soviel wie ‚Nicht im Charakter', gemeint ist wenn jemand eine Person z. Bsp. Aus einem Buch schreibt, aber ihr Verhalten ändert. Während in den Büchern Sev ein richtiger Miesepeter ist (so mag ich auch sehr gerne) ist er bei mir ja schon teilweise ‚nett'.  Das ist dann OOC.

Was die Review Sachen angeht: Submit Review heißt Review abgeben. Add to Favourites List bedeutet zu der Favoritenliste hinzufügen (nur für User), Add Author to List heißt Autor zu Favoritenliste hinzufügen (nur für User) und Report Possible Abuse bedeutet du schickst eine e-mail an ff.net um zu melden, dass ich gegen eine Regel verstoßen habe. Was ich natürlich nicht habe ;)

**Ancalyme:** Meine Site gefällt dir? Super! Mein GW Teil scheitert an der Chara-Beschreibung… das dauert so lange und ich hab so wenig Zeit! Was den Schlüssel angeht sag ich nichts! Und du liebst aber eine ganze Menge Boys from the book, eh? +zwinker+ 

**Lily Chan**: Ich versuche immer, es lustig zu machen. Trauern müssen wir im echten Leben schon genug.

**Rikku7**: Das mit dem schwarzen Blut klärt sich noch, keine Sorge.

**Luna:** Das meiste für die Vamps habe ich aus verschiedenen Büchern zusammen geschmissen und dann meine eigenen Richtlinien entwickelt. Ich bin fasziniert von Vampiren und Werwölfen, ich habe sogar mehrere Varianten von diesen ‚Richtlinien' zu Hause, dich ich in verschiedenen Fics und Originalen benutze / benutzen will. Ich, weiß, ich bin komisch ;) aber wenn ich normal wäre, wäre es doch langweilig, oder? Ich habe auch meine eigenen Engelsvarianten von weißen bis roten Engel…

**ENDMELDUNG: BETA GESUCHT! WER WILL SOLL SICH MELDEN!**


	22. Kapitel 18

A/N: Da bin ich wieder! Es geht weiter! Herzlichen Dank an  
Silverwolfe, der den Beta für dieses Kapitel gemacht hat!  
  
  
Harry seufzte und schmiegte sich näher an das warme Kissen. So gut  
hatte er schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Es war schön warm und  
das große Kissen neben ihm war schön weich und warm, und die Haare  
an seinem Kinn störten nicht sondern verbreiteten eher ein warmes  
Gefühl.  
Haare?!  
  
Harry öffnete erschrocken die Augen und sah einen schlafenden Draco  
Malfoy in seinen Armen.  
Anstatt den Blondschopf wegzustoßen, was wohl das eheste gewesen  
wäre in dieser Situation, starrte Harry ihn einfach an. Was machte  
Malfoy hier, in Harrys Bett?  
  
Nachdem Harry seine geistigen Kräfte wieder erlangt hatte, war das  
erste was er machte, Draco aus dem Bett zu schmeißen.  
Der Malfoy fiel unelegant auf den Boden mit einem leisen 'Plumps'.  
"Aua!" heulte er und richtete sich vorsichtig auf.  
  
Harry sah wütend herunter. "Wie bist du eigentlich auf die Idee  
gekommen zu mir ins Bett zu kriechen?"  
"Ich bin nicht in DEIN Bett gekrochen, Potter!"  
"Ach ja, dann hat wahrscheinlich ein Dementor dich herüber getragen  
oder was?"  
  
Und so fingen die beiden schon am frühen Morgen mit ihrer täglichen  
Routine des Streitens an.  
  
~*~  
  
Mandos in der Küche hörte das Geschrei der Jungs und schüttelte  
amüsiert den Kopf. Was sich liebt das neckt sich, dachte er noch  
und las weiter.  
  
Duriel saß ebenfalls am Küchentisch, jedoch mit dem Kopf nach unten  
gesenkt und eine Tasse Kaffe fest in den Händen. Das Arsen wirkte  
inzwischen vollständig und die Flasche Nachtschatten war daher noch  
sicher in seiner Robentasche verstaut.  
Duriel wusste, wenn er die Flasche nicht wegpacken würde, würde er  
früher oder später das Gift trinken. Nur leider brachte er es im  
Moment nicht zu Stande, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Es war  
unwahrscheinlich, dass Nachtschatten ihn töten würde. Na ja, wenn  
er die ganze Flasche auf einmal trank vielleicht.  
  
"Duriel, da kommt ein Brief durchs Feuer. Kannst du ihn mal eben  
holen?" fragte Mandos von seiner Zeitung heraus aus.  
Duriel seufzte doch hievte sich hoch. Er hatte keinen Bock heute  
auch noch Unterricht zu geben, aber genau wie die Schüler würde er  
da nicht drum rum kommen.  
  
Dumbledore schickte den Lehrern frühe Post immer durchs Feuer, und  
anscheinend war für die Snape-Bourguises Post angekommen. Duriel  
nahm das Couvert und erstarrte.  
"Der ist von Yavanna."  
  
Mandos blickte auf und sah zu Duriel herüber. Duriel riss den  
Umschlag auf und las laut vor. (A/N: Den schreib ich jetzt nicht  
ganz auf Französisch, aber ihr könnt ihn euch ja Französisch  
denken)  
  
  
Mes frères, [Meine Brüder]  
  
Ich habe leider eine schlechte Nachricht für euch: Ich werde in  
nächster Zeit nicht kommen können um Severus Kleines sehen zu  
können. Der Rat der Vampire tagt schon seit einigen Tagent und ich  
muss leider dort erscheinen. Worum auch immer es geht, es ist  
äußerst wichtig. Japan und China sind ebenfalls vertreten.  
Bestellt Severus meine liebsten Grüße, und der Mutter ebenfalls.  
Ich hoffe sie und das Kind sind wohl auf. Warum hat Severus uns  
nicht von seiner neuen Partnerin erzählt? Ist sie ein Vampir, ein  
Mensch oder etwas anderes?  
Mit dem Brief habe ich den Siegelring mitgeschickt, den Tante  
Severine uns damals schickte, als Severus für vermisst galt.  
Severus wird ihn sicherlich wiederhaben und seinem Kind geben  
wollen, sofern es eine Tochter ist. Ich hoffe es ist ein Mädchen,  
es gibt schon genügend Jungen in der Familie!  
Was mir noch aufgefallen ist als ich die Familienresidenz verließ:  
Die schwarze Schatulle, die im Erbe war, hat angefangen zu glühen.  
Mir war nicht wohl bei der Sache, daher habe ich sie ebenfalls  
mitgeschickt. Sie ist im Schrinkbeutel enthalten, zusammen mit dem  
Ring.  
  
Alles Gute mes frères,  
Yavanna  
Duriel hatte aufgehört vorzulesen und holte den Schrinkbeutel heraus, den er Mandos zuwarf. Am Rande des Briefes war noch ein P.S. hinzugesetzt, allerdings in einer anderen Sprache. Yavanna tat dies meistens, wenn sie Mandos etwas 'geheimes' schicken wollte. Mandos war Linguist und beherrschte daher viele Sprachen.  
Dummerweise war diese Sprache eine, die auch Duriel lesen konnte.  
Yavanna unterschätzte ihren kleinen, süchtigen Bruder des Öfteren,  
eine Tatsache, an die Duriel immer bitter erinnert wurde wenn  
Yavanna in der Nähe war.  
  
P.S.: Mandos, pass auf Durièl auf. Bevor ich ging habe ich noch mal  
in seiner Wohnung nachgeschaut, weil ich einen meiner Ohrringe wohl  
dort verloren haben muss. In seinem Badezimmerschränkchen fand ich  
einen Cicuta-Trank. Ich fürchte, dass Duriel seine Dosis wieder  
erhöht hat. Achte auf ihn, ja? Du weißt, er kann nicht für sich  
selbst sorgen. Yava.  
Duriel konnte also nicht für sich selbst sorgen? Duriel hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Yavanna ihn für etwas geistig bemantscht hielt, weil er Gift schluckte, aber das sie so weit gehen würde? Ständig von ihr bemuttert zu werden war schlimm genug, aber was Duriel überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte - neben seinem 'echten' Namen, der Duriél lautete und Dürieel ausgesprochen wurde - war Mitleid.  
  
Duriel brauchte kein Mitleid. Mitleid und Unverständnis seiner  
Familie war es sowieso gewesen, was ihn dazugebracht hatte das Gift  
zum ersten Mal zu schlucken. Natürlich, das war 'ausversehen'  
gewesen. Wie konnte jemand ausversehen Arsen schlucken wenn die  
gesamte Familie traditionell Tränke braute? Und selbst wenn, das  
Gegenmittel würde immer herumliegen.  
  
Wütend schmiss Duriel den Brief auf den Tisch und stampfte aus dem  
Zimmer.  
  
Mandos blickte ihm verdattert hinterher, lies den Brief aber liegen  
und widmete sich der Schatulle.  
  
Duriel lief inzwischen die Treppen von Hogwarts hoch bis zum  
Astronomieturm. Er würde zwar unterrichten müssen in knapp einer  
Stunde, aber bis dahin konnte er genauso gut hier oben sitzen und  
sich beruhigen.  
  
~Flashback Duriel, Tag der ersten Gifteinnahme, kurz bevor er das  
Arsen schluckte~  
  
"Duriél?" Duriel stöhnte. Er wollt etwas ausprobieren und da konnte  
er seine Schwester nicht gebrauchen. Mandos blieb wenigstens ruhig,  
aber Yavanna musste immer quatschen!  
  
"Duriél, bist du schon wieder alleine im Labor? Das letzte Mal hast  
du zwei Kessel in die Luft gesprengt!" Yavanna hatte das Labor  
betreten und war offensichtlich nicht mit Duriels Braukünsten  
beeindruckt. Konnte sie ihn nicht alleine lassen? Nur weil Duriel  
keine besondern Fähigkeiten hatte wie Yavanna oder Severus und sich  
nicht für irgendetwas bestimmtes interessierte, wie Mandos, war er  
doch noch lange nicht blöd!  
  
"Duriél, ehrlich! Meinst du Mandos und ich haben Lust jedesmal  
hinter dir herzuräumen." schimpfte seine Schwester und sah ihn böse  
an.  
"Außerdem hast du immer noch keine Entscheidung getroffen was deine  
weitere Ausbildung angeht. Du sitzt hier immer nur herum. Tu doch  
endlich etwas wie Mandos!"  
Duriel verkniff es sich zu sagen, dass sie achtzehn und er 26 war.  
Yavanna benahm sich immer wie Duriels 'Mutter'. Yavanna wollte  
ihrem großen Bruder 'helfen' weil dieser doch nicht 'begabt' oder  
so 'schlau' war wie der Rest der Familie. Ihr Fehler an der Sache  
war, dass sie ihm so etwas ins Gesicht sagte.  
Duriel konnte auf sich alleine aufpassen und wenn er etwas lernen  
wollte, dann lernte er es. Wenn er nichts lernen wollte, dann  
lernte er eben nichts.  
"Yavanna, solltest du nicht heute noch Besuch bekommen?" Sie an  
eine ihrer Freundinnen zu erinnern erzielte meistens den besten  
Erfolg.  
  
Und tatsächlich klappte ihr Mund mit einem kleinen 'Ja richtig' auf  
und sie verschwand nach oben.  
  
Fünf Minuten später hörte Duriel Mandos Stimme: "Duriel, wolltest  
du dich nicht noch wegen dem Job umhören? Wir könnten etwas mehr  
Geld in der Kasse gebrauchen weißt du, und deine Versuche müssen  
auch finanziert werden."  
  
Duriel mochte Mandos, ja wirklich. Sein großer Bruder war sehr  
verständnisvoll und tolerant, aber das war zu viel. Als wenn Duriel  
nur dazu da war, um mehr Geld für seine Geschwister zu besorgen! Er  
kaufte keine teueren antiken Bücher und er kleidete sich nicht in  
schwarzer Seide.  
  
Das war zuviel gewesen. Er hatte solche Gespräche schon lange genug  
mitgemacht, irgendwann platzt auch dem freundlichsten Wesen der  
Kragen.  
  
~Flashback Ende~  
  
Deswegen hatte Duriel das Arsen genommen. Ein ehemaliger Bekannter  
hatte kurze Zeit Gift genommen und es als total toll beschrieben.  
  
Inzwischen war er tot, Überdosis nach dem zweiten Entzug.  
  
Lustlos starrte Duriel weiter den Turm hinunter.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Yavanna seufzte während sie im Vorraum wartete. Erst schickte man  
nach ihr und dann lies man sie so lange warten. Schon fast zwei  
Stunden stand sie hier herum!  
  
Endlich näherten sich einige Vampire. Eine weibliche Vampirin,  
flankiert von zwei anderen Vampiren.  
  
Die Vampirin blieb vor Yavanna stehen und verneigte sich kurz.  
"Mein Name ist Mao-Li, Vertreterin der Chinesisch-Asiatischen  
Vampire bei der Zusammenkunft."  
  
Yavanna erschrak fast. Dass etwas so wichtig war, dass sie vor eine  
der Älteren gebracht wurde, war schon merkwürdig.  
  
"Ihr seit Yavanna Elewen Bourguise, Tochter von Shanna Bourguise,  
Enkelin von Ludovic?"  
  
Yavanna nickte verdattert. "Ludovic Bourguise."  
Mao-Li lächelte traurig. "Ich fürchte nicht, liebe Yavanna. Seht  
ihr, der Name eures Großvaters war nicht Bourguise."  
Mao-Li schnippt mit den Fingern während Yavanna nur verdattert da  
stand.  
"Was soll das heißen?"  
Mao-Li verneigte sich abermals.  
"Ich entschuldige mich, Mademoiselle Bourguise. Ihr Großvater war  
ein Shudo der sich versteckt hielt. Laut dem Vertrag der Vampire  
darf kein gebärfähiges Shudo-Weibchen mehr existieren. Die Wächter  
wollen es so."  
Die beiden Vampire gingen auf Yavanna los mit der Absicht, sie  
gefangen zu nehmen. Wofür konnte sich Yavanna gut denken, eine  
Sterilisierung.  
  
Hastig drehte sie sich um und rannte davon. Dabei holte sie ihren  
Zauberstab heraus und begann zu murmeln. Pflanzen wuchsen ihren  
Verfolgern in den Weg, einer der Vampire stolperte über eine  
entstehende Baumwurzel, der andere kam schwerer voran. Yavanna  
rannte und rannte bis sie einen Flohpulverpunkt erreichte und sich  
nach Paris verabschiedete.  
  
Ihre Brüder und Severus mussten davon erfahren. Sie waren alle in  
großer Gefahr. Wenn die Wächter sie als Bedrohung ansahen, dann  
würde bald eine Hetzjagd auf die Familie gemacht werden.  
  
Die Wächter waren speziell ausgebildete Menschen und Halb-Menschen.  
Vor langer Zeit hatten die Vampire einen Pakt mit den Menschen  
geschlossen, um die damals mächtigste Vampirart besiegen zu können.  
Die überlebenden Frauen wurden sterilisiert und die Männer sofern  
sie Kinder zeugten getötet.  
Die Shudo galten als ausgelöscht, aber es gab immer Leute, die  
behaupteten einige hätten überlebt.  
  
Es schien als würden diese Gerüchte stimmen.  
  
~*~  
  
Azizos war in Bedrängnis. Nein, Azizos war ein Gefangener. Der  
komisch riechende Mann mit den roten Augen hatte Azizos gefangen  
nehmen lassen, um Azizos Meister zu schaden. Der Mann wollte  
Informationen von Azizos. Aber Azizos war nicht so einfach  
unterzukriegen!  
  
Der kleine Balchior schlängelte sich durch die engen Mauselöcher.  
Es tat schon etwas weh, aber Azizos musste entkommen und den  
Meister warnen! Der gefährliche Mann wollte das Schloss von Meister  
angreifen! Schon bald, in nur einer Woche hatte Azizos gehört!  
  
Azizos würde den gleichen Weg nehmen müssen wie die  
Schlangenkreaturen, die ihn gebracht hatten: Die komischen Steine  
mit denen man so komisch durch den Raum geschleudert wurde.  
  
Portschlüssel hatte ein Basilisk gesagt.  
  
Ja, Azizos würde einen Portschlüssel zurück nehmen und den Meister  
warnen. Azizos war ein guter, loyaler Balchior!  
  
~*~  
  
Duriel starrte immer noch aus dem Turm heraus. Er saß auf dem  
Geländer eines der großen Fenster und hatte seine Knie angezogen.  
In einer halben Stunde würde der Unterricht beginnen aber das  
interessierte ihn nur etwas. Er hatte eh alle Stunden mit Severus  
zusammen. Severus hatte einen festen Stundenplan und Duriel war  
wahrscheinlich nur da um die Schüler freundlich zu stimmen damit  
diese auch etwas lernten.  
  
Was Duriel gerne unterrichtet hätte, war Musik. Duriel spielte  
Flöte, Harfe, Violine und Klavier. Aber es gab keine Musikstunden  
auf Hogwarts.  
  
  
Hinter Duriel stand eine Figur am Eingang des Raumes. Neben der  
Figur schien ein roter Nebel zu sein, fast in der Form eines Wolfs.  
  
"Und das ist er?" wisperte die Figur. Ein Vampir hätte die Stimme  
hören können, aber Duriel war zu beschäftigt über sein miserables  
Leben nachzudenken.  
Der Wolf grummelte leise und eine Stimme sprach in dem Kopf der  
Figur.  
"Ja, das ist er. Er ist nicht der Stärkste, die kleinen Zwillinge  
sind viel, viel stärker. Aber die Zwillinge sind pur, ich kann sie  
nicht überreden oder beeinflussen. Sie tun das, was sie wollen. Er  
aber ist beeinflussbar."  
"Ich will niemanden beeinflussen, wenn es nicht sein muss. Jemand  
der dir aus freien Stücken hilft ist immer loyaler und  
brauchbarer."  
"Du musst mit ihm reden."  
Die Figur legte eine Pause ein und sah den Vampir an.  
"Er ist sehr traurig." sprach der Wolf wieder. "Genauso wie mein  
jetziges Ich, nur dass ich mich nicht daran erinnere wer ich bin."  
"Du weißt, dass das irrsinnig ist? Du erinnerst dich nicht an  
dich?"  
"Ich schlafe noch. Mein Ich hat heute Morgen die ersten beiden  
Stunden keinen Unterricht. Aber durch die Nähe zu den Zwillingen  
habe ich genug Energie bekommen, um dir zu erscheinen."  
"Ich könnte dich erwecken."  
"Nein, das wird von alleine passieren. Du musst deine Aufgabe  
erfüllen. Er kann dir helfen. Eine dunkle Vorahnung hat mich  
befallen. ohne den Seher sind wir benachteiligt. Etwas Großes ist  
im Gange."  
  
Die Figur starrte immer noch auf den Vampir. "Ich weiß. Az'riel ist  
hier."  
Der Wolf sog leise Luft ein. "Er ist hier? Wie?"  
"Seine Ketten hielten nicht mehr richtig und die Chaoswesen halfen  
ihm."  
"Die Chaoswesen? Wenn sie begreifen welcher Zauber gewirkt wurde,  
dann werden sie.!"  
"Ich weiß. Ich werde es nicht zulassen."  
"Das hätte ich auch nie gedacht."  
"Anstatt hier mit mir zu plaudern solltest du lieber erwachen oder  
unseren Seher suchen."  
"Ich werde es probieren."  
  
Der Wolf wandte sich um lachte dann aber leise.  
"Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir doch als wir wiedergeboren werden  
würden?"  
"Ich nicht, Lycan, ich nicht. Aber ich hätte nie geglaubt dich in  
Menschengestalt zu sehen. Also muss viel passiert sein oder wird  
noch passieren."  
"Pass auf dich auf, mein Freund. Einen menschlichen Körper habe ich  
jetzt zwar, aber noch schlafe ich."  
"Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."  
  
Der Wolf verschwand.  
  
  
Duriel horchte auf als sich jemand neben ihm niederließ.  
  
"Du siehst traurig aus." Eine Pause. "Mein Name ist Melkor. Melkor  
Barstow."  
Der Rotschopf reichte Duriel die Hand. Duriel mochte ihn irgendwie.  
Er stellte sich mit seinem ganzen Namen vor.  
"Duriel Azrael Sauron Bourguise." Duriel nahm die Hand an. Ein  
kleiner Schauer durchlief seine Hand und als er sie wegnahm  
erkannte er eine Rune, die in Melkors Handfläche geritzt worden  
war. Die Ränder waren blutig und vernarbt, die Wunde schien nicht  
vollständig heilen zu können.  
Melkor lächelte. "Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Sauron."  
  
  
~*~  
  
Mandos nahm endlich den Brief und las ihn sich durch. Am Ende  
stockte er beim P.S. Teil. Severus, der beim Frühstück neben ihm  
saß, wunderte sich. "Was ist los Mandos?"  
"Oh nein. Duriel konnte es lesen."  
"Was lesen?" Wortlos reichte Mandos den Brief weiter. Severus las  
und las, bis er beim letzten Teil ankam. Er legte den Brief langsam  
auf den Tisch.  
"Na toll. Wo ist Duriel jetzt?"  
Mandos zuckte mit den Achseln. "Er ist vorhin einfach rausgerannt.  
Aber im Unterricht wird er ja auftauchen."  
"Das hoffe ich, das hoffe ich."  
  
A/N: Review Antworten:  
  
Silverwolfe: Danke noch mal fürs Beta-n!  
  
Rahel: Teufelchen hört sich schwul an? Nun ja, er ist a schwul.  
Deine Fragen sollten sich eigentlich beantwortet haben. Und deine  
Vorstellung von Duriels Wandklatsche ist eigentlich ganz gut, so  
hab ich mir das auch vorgestellt!  
  
A Sugimuto: Sag ich doch, gegen Inzest ist nichts einzuwenden!  
Besonders nicht Twincest. ~fiesgrinst~ Ich hab jetzt die ersten  
fünf Bände von Angel Sanctuary! ~hüpft~ Übrigens, diene englische  
Fic ist super! Die hab ich gerade gelesen! Ich las nachher noch ein  
Review zurück!  
  
Tarivi: Ich weiß, manchmal nervt einen die Schule! Ich freu mich  
auch immer, wenn ich nachmittags was lesen kann!  
  
Tinkita: Bei den Musen brauchst du dir wohl keine Sorgen zu machen,  
die lassen gar nicht mehr los!  
  
Tolotos: Die Sache mit Azizos sollte sich ja geklärt haben, oder?  
~grinstmegafies~  
  
Elliot: Vor Az'riel muss man auch Angst haben! Der ist.  
~paukenschlag~ böse!  
Es wird später noch mehr Paare geben. Allerdings nicht alles  
Homosexuellenpaare.  
  
Chibi-Kyoko: Was Duriel angeht. das Kapitel spricht für sich  
allein, näch? Aber keine Sorge, Duriel wird nicht zum psychotischen  
Massenmörder im Ring-Wahn.  
  
JE: Jepp, Duriel bekam erste Entzugserscheinungen. Erste. Ein  
kompletter Entzug ist nicht nett, aber in La famille beschreib ich  
ihn eh.  
Studentenwohnheim? Was studierst du denn, wenn ich fragen darf?  
  
Ancalyme: Die Theorie mit den Engel schreib ich dir bald mal in  
einer E-mail. Das ist was längeres und braucht Zeit, sonst kapiert  
mich eh keiner ~bedröppeltdreinschaut~ Jetzt wo ich hier Ferien  
hab, hab ich mehr Zeit zum Tippen. Hab heute einen Lateintest noch  
geschrieben! Und Don die Englischarbeit.  
  
Armond: Das mit der Französischlehrerin tut mir irgendwie leid.  
muss ja irgendwie komisch ausgesehen haben! Und Draco ist eben ein  
Sensibelchen. Und weiterschreiben wird ich garantiert! 


	23. Kapitel 19

**A/N: Und ein neuer Teil… ich sollte wirklich schneller schreiben… Außerdem haben wir hier einen großen Slash-Teil und ich warne lieber gleich, ich schreibe Sex- und Beziehungsszenen gerne romantisch und etwas metaphorisch.**

**EIN GROßES DANK GEHT AN ISUMI, DIE DEN BETA FÜR DIESES KAPITEL GEMACHT HAT**

Severus wartete in seinem Klassenraum auf die ersten Schüler und blickte immer wieder nervös zur Tür, in der Hoffnung, Duriel würde gleich hereinkommen. Das war allerdings bis jetzt noch nicht geschehen.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und Duriel trat ein. Doch etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Duriel war… ruhig, sein Blick starr nach unten gesenkt. Wortlos ging er in eine Ecke des Raumes und setzte sich in einen Stuhl, der extra wegen ihm dort stand.

Besorgt ging Severus zu Duriel hinüber.

„Duriel, alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, natürlich." Duriel blickte nach oben und schenkte Severus ein blendendes Lächeln. Severus betrachtete ihn kritisch. „Duriel, ich verstehe, dass es für dich nicht immer einfach ist mit Mandos, Yavanna und mir, aber wenn du Probleme hast, brauchst du nur mit uns zu reden."

Duriel grinste Severus an. „Keine Sorge, das ist so klar wie Kloßbrühe!"

Die ersten Schüler betraten den Raum und Severus legte wieder sein finsteres Starren auf. Bevor er sich der Klasse zuwandte, wisperte Duriel ihm noch zu: „Kann ich heute Nachmittag dein Labor benutzen?"

Severus überlegte einen Augenblick, nickte dann aber „Aber erst heute Abend, Ich habe noch einen Trank den ich brauen muss."

Duriel grinste Severus dankend an, wobei er genau wusste, dass das die Übersetzung für: ich beseitige alle hochgiftigen oder hochgiftig verursachende Zutaten und Tränke aus meinem Labor.

Er wollte ja auch keinen giftigen Trank brauen.

Nun ja, zumindest nicht für den direkten Gebrauch.

Das kurze Gespräch mit Melkor hatte wirklich geholfen. Der Hexenmeister schien etwas von Vorurteilen und Problemen der Familie zu wissen und war außerdem sehr Chaos-Magie veranlagt. Duriel mochte das, Chaosmagier neigten dazu, offen und extrovertiert zu sein und außerdem sehr tolerant.

Duriel war bereits seit 1 ½ Jahren nicht mehr richtig _high_ gewesen. Jetzt wo Yavanna bald hier ankommen würde, war das jedoch genau das, was er brauchen würde.

Duriel grinste die Klasse an und kommentierte Severus Unterricht mit nützlichen Tipps, kleinen Aufmunterungen und dem ein oder anderen sarkastischen Kommentar.

Severus war zwar etwas beruhigter, aber noch nicht vollkommen sorgenfrei. Duriel benahm sich zwar normal, aber gut ging es ihm garantiert nicht.

~*~

Die Schüler von Hogwarts schauten verwirrt, als Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy den ganzen Tag lang zusammen durch den Unterricht gingen, sofern sie Fächer zusammen hatten. Die beiden stritten sich zwar ständig und argumentierten sich gegenseitig in Grund und Boden, aber sie waren unzertrennlich.

Die Schüler verteilten sich in unterschiedlich große Meinungsgruppen:

Es gab die, die meinten, die beiden Jungen machten dies, um die Verständigung unter den Häusern zu verbessern und hätten eine Art ‚Frieden' geschlossen – das war die kleinste Gruppe.

Dann gab es solche, die das ganze zwar mit Interesse verfolgten, sich aber für die Gründe nicht sonderlich interessierten – auch eine recht kleine Gruppe.

Eine andere Gruppe vertrat die Meinung, dass Malfoy bzw. Potter eine Wette verloren hatte und somit fast den ganzen Tag mit seinem Rivalen verbringen musste – ein schon recht großer Teil.

Der Letzte Teil meinte einfach, dass die beiden schlicht weg verrückt geworden waren – so sah es der größte Teil von Hogwarts. Es gab zwar unterschiedliche Theorien darüber, warum die beiden etwas durchgedreht waren, aber eine kleine Gruppe behauptete, Malfoy wollte von Potter das Amulett.

Harry und Draco gingen die Spekulationen auf den Geist und so verschanzten sie sich nach dem Unterricht schnell in den Snape Räumen.

Die Nachricht, dass James Potter noch lebte, hatte die Welt noch nicht getroffen, da Dumbledore Fudge unter Kontrolle hielt. Dieses Wochenende – in drei Tagen also – sollte eine Pressekonferenz gehalten werden, auf der James Potter nicht nur verkünden würde, was mit ihm geschehen war, sondern auch, wer Harrys Vater wirklich war.

Also mussten Draco und Harry noch drei Tage lang relativ unbeobachtet in die Privaträume gelangen. Was keine leichte Aufgabe war, wenn man sich ständig gegenseitig anschrie und somit jeden Schüler im Umkreis von gut fünfzig Metern auf sich aufmerksam machte.

Harry schloss die Tür zu ‚ihrem' Raum und starrte Draco in den Boden.

Besser gesagt, er versuchte es, denn das Snape-Starren mit dem extra finsterem Blick funktionierte bei Harry noch nicht so richtig.

„Was starrst du mich so an, Potter?" schnauzte Draco und verschränkte seine Arme.

„Wenn. Du. IDIOT. Es. Dir. Nicht. In. Deinen. Kopf. Gesetzt. Hättest. Mich. Unbedingt. Küssen. Zu. Müssen. Wäre. All. Dies. Nicht. GESCHEHN."

Mit jedem einzeln gesagtem Wort war Harry einen Schritt auf Draco zu gegangen und Draco langsam aber sicher zurückgewichen, bis er an der Wand neben dem Bett stand.

Harry stand praktisch nur noch fünf Zentimeter von Draco entfernt und starrte diesen an.

Draco schluckte und war auf einmal von Harrys Mund fasziniert. Diesem süßen, rosigen Mund der absolut ‚kussfertig' so wenige Zenitmeter von Dracos eigenem entfernt war…

Ohne weiter nachzudenken lehnte Draco sich nach vorne, schob seine arme um Harrys Körper und küsste diesen auf den Mund.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und vor schreck öffnete er den Mund.

Draco ließ seine Zunge in Harrys Mund wandern und erkundete mit ihr diesen Vorposten des Paradieses. Harry schmeckte wunderbar, sanft süßlich und angenehm exotisch. Draco presste Harry noch fester an sich und fing an mit dessen Zunge zu spielen.

Harry verlor seinen Schockzustand sobald Dracos Zunge sich um seine eigene wickelte. Stattdessen stöhnte er selbstvergessend und erwiderte Dracos Kuss.

Dracos Geist überschlug sich vor Freude als Harry ebenfalls seine Arme um Draco schlang. Erst als sie beide absolut keine Luft mehr hatten, lösten sie ihre Münder voneinander.

Harry starrte Draco wieder an, aber diesmal schienen seine Augen mit Wunder und Lust. Draco erwiderte den Blick und presste ihre Münder erneut aufeinander.

Irgendwie schafften die beiden es, sich auf das Bett zu legen und ihre Schuhe loszuwerden ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Draco lag jetzt auf Harry und löste sich nur sehr wiederwillig von Harrys Lippen um Luft zu schnappen.

„Harry…" wisperte er gegen Harrys Mund und leckte mit seiner Zunge einmal darüber. Dann legte er sich auf Harry und schmiegte sein Kinn an Harrys Hals.

„Draco…"

„Hmm…"

Harry strich Draco über den Rücken. „Warum fühlt sich das gut an?„

Draco stieß einen freudigen Seufzer aus und kuschelte sich näher an Harry. „Weiß ich nicht…" Draco leckte einmal über Harrys Hals und Harry spürte ein kleines Kribbeln an der Stelle. „Ist das überhaupt wichtig, Harry?"

Harry war einen Augenblick ruhig. Dann: „Draco?"

„Hm?"

„Ich glaub ich mag dich."

Draco lächelte und fing an, Harrys Hals immer wieder zu küssen und zu lecken. „Ich glaub ich mag dich auch Harry.„

(A/N: Irgendwie fand ich das total süß… *g*)

~*~

Duriel pfiff während er sich dem Quartier von Melkor näherte. Bevor Duriel heute Abend ins Labor wollte, war er von Melkor dazu eingeladen worden, den Nachmittag bei ihm zu verbringen, sofern er nicht zu viel Arbeit hatte. Duriel hoffte, dass er Melkor so besser kennen lernen konnte.

Mit guter Laune klopfte er an die alte Eichentüre, die den Eingang zu Melkors Drei-Raum-Gemächern im Westflügel von Hogwarts darstellten.

Ein ‚Herein' ertönte von Innen und Duriel öffnete die Tür.

Melkors Räume waren wunderbar.

Duriel schloss die Tür in Verwunderung hinter sich.

Der Raum, in dem Duriel stand, musste das Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer sein. Ein großer Teppich erfüllte fast den ganzen Raum. Von den Zeichen auf dem Teppich war er magisch mit Runen versehen worden. Links und rechts an den Wänden standen lauter Regale, die nur genug Platz für je eine Tür an jeder Seite zu ließen. Sie waren gefüllt mit den komischsten Sachen, von Büchern in Sprachen die Duriel nicht erkannte bis hin zu kleinen Dolchen, Ringen und Phiolen in den unterschiedlichsten Formen und Farben.

Der Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes war aus dunkler Eiche und nicht sehr groß, dafür aber mit interessanten Verzierungen gearbeitet. Vier Stühle standen um ihn herum. Am andern Ende des Raumes stand ein Arbeitsschreibtisch, ebenfalls aus dunkler Eiche, mit passendem Stuhl. Ein Kamin stand auch in diesem Ende des Raumes.

Melkor kam aus der Tür zu Duriels linken, gekleidet in eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein offenes, schwarzes Stoffhemd. Seine Haare waren noch feucht und er trocknete sie sich schnell mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs.

Er lächelte Duriel an. „Komme gerade aus der Dusche. Meine Wachschicht draußen am Waldrand war vorbei, da wollte ich noch eben schnell duschen gehen."

Duriel nickte. Melkor deutete auf einen Stuhl „Setz dich. Einen Augenblick." Melkor verschwand auf der anderen Seite der Tür und kam bald darauf in einer dunkelroten Robe mit kleinen Runenverzierungen. Aus einem der Schränke holte er zwei Gläser und eine Flasche mit einem komischen, braunen Saft.

Duriel beäugte den Saft kritisch. „Was ist das?" fragte er neugierig. Melkor lachte. „Das ist eine Art Wein, aber nicht sehr bekannt. Den keltert meine Familie selbst."

Duriel akzeptierte das Glas und nahm einen Schluck. Es schmeckte angenehm süß, fast wie mit Honig vermischter Fruchtsaft. „Das ist Wein?"

Melkor lachte wieder. „Ja, glaubt man kaum, was? Eins der Familiengeheimnisse sozusagen."

Duriel nahm noch einen Schluck. „Das schmeckt wirklich sehr gut."

Melkor nickte. „Das sagen viele Leute. Aber trink lieber nicht zu viel, trotz des Geschmack enthält er viel Alkohol." Duriel nickte, nahm aber trotzdem noch einen Schluck.

„Was machst du eigentlich?" wollte Melkor wissen. „So richtig beruflich meine ich. Zaubertranklehrer bist du ja nicht, oder?"

Duriel lachte. „Nein, Zaubertranklehrer garantiert nicht. Was ich wirklich gelernt habe ist Musik, aber sonst kann ich hier etwas und da etwas. Obwohl man mich eigentlich den Giftmeister nennt."

Melkor stutzte. „Giftmeister?"

Duriel nickte grinsend. „Ja, Zaubertränke an sich, das kann ich nicht, aber Gifte sind meine Stärke. Egal womit und egal wo, ich kann überall ein Gift herstellen."

Melkor schüttelte verwundert seinen Kopf. „Das ist mal eine eigenartige Fertigkeit."

~*~

Draco und Harry waren mal wieder in einen Zungenkuss vertieft, als Ron und Hermine zur Tür hereinkamen. Die beiden hatten seit sie ihm Bett lagen nichts anderes gemacht als sich gegenseitig mit Küssen zu übersehen und ihre Körper aneinander zu schmiegen.

Ron und Hermine klappten die Kinnladen herunter - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Harry warf einen Blick zur Tür und beendete widerwillig den Kuss.

„Hallo Ron. Hallo Hermine."

Die beiden standen da einige Sekunden, bevor Ron aufgebracht schrie: „Hallo? Wir kommen hier rein und finden dich dabei, wie du Malfoy knutschst, und alles was du sagst ist ‚Hallo'?"

Draco warf Ron einen genervten Blick zu. „Wenn das alles ist, was du sagen hast, Weasley, dann kannst du wieder gehen. Harry und ich waren eigentlich beschäftigt."

„Das haben wir gesehen Malfoy. Was soll das alles?"

Ron hatte sich am Bett aufgebaut und Hermine stand hinter ihm, einen fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Harry massierte Dracos Rücken etwas. „Ron, Hermine, Draco und ich sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass wir uns mögen."

„Wie bitte?" Ron sah äußerst verdutzt aus. Hermine dachte schnell nach. „Das muss an der Blutverlobung liegen, Ron!" meinte sie dann. Ron nickte. „Genau, hörst du Harry? Das ist ein Zauber, der dafür verantwortlich ist. Du magst Malfoy nicht wirklich. Und jetzt komm von dem Bett weg."

Harry und Draco sahen sich verwirrt an. „Warum sollte ich das, Ron? So schlimm ist Draco gar nicht." Und damit lächelte Harry Draco an und gab ihm wieder einen Kuss.

Ron wirbelte zur Hermine herum. „Hermine, mach etwas!"

Hermine nickte. „Harry, hör doch zu! Malfoy beleidigt uns seit unserem ersten Schuljahr! Du magst ihn nicht, du hasst ihn!"

Harry löste den Kuss wieder. „Nein, tu ich nicht." Die beiden sahen sich wieder an und Harrys Augen fingen an zu leuchten. „Ich mag ihn… sehr sogar." Mit diesen Worten biss er Draco tief in Hals und fing an zu saugen.

Ron und Hermine stießen ein kurzes: ‚Was?' aus, bevor Hermine Rons Hand ergriff und nach draußen jagte. „Wir gehen jetzt Professor Snape und Harrys Vater holen!" rief Hermine Ron zu. Dieser nickte.

Zurück im Zimmer leckte Harry die Wunde an Dracos Hals sauber und sah zu, wie diese fast vollkommen verheilte. Dann vertieften die beiden sich wieder in einem Zungenkuss.

„Draco…" stöhnte Harry als Dracos Zunge über seinen Hals fuhr. Schließlich biss auch Draco in Harrys Hals und saugte etwas Blut. Draco gurrte zufrieden und leckte alles Blut, was daneben lief auf bevor auch Harrys Wunde sich wieder schloss.

Die beiden Teil-Vampire grinsten sich an und begannen von neuem mit einem Kuss.

~*~

Hermine und Ron stürmten in die Küche. James hob seinen Kopf von seinem Platz am Tisch aus und sah die beiden fragend an während Severus ungestört seinen Stapel Arbeiten weiter korrigierte.

„Wegen was habt ihr denn da gerade so geschrien?" wollte James wissen.

Ron holte tief Luft und brachte dann in einem Atemzug heraus: „Harry und Malfoy küssen und beißen sich in ihrem Zimmer."

James starrte Ron noch einige Minuten lang an, bevor der Inhalt der Nachricht einsickerte. Severus brauchte ungefähr genauso viel Zeit um zu verstehen was von sich ging und gemeinsam standen die beiden auf um in Harrys Zimmer zu gehen.

A/N: Soll ich hier Schluss machen?

…

…

…

Na, vielleicht doch nicht…

Bei ihrer Ankunft war Severus erste Reaktion auf die Bisswunde an Harrys Hals, Draco beim Kragen zu packen und gut einen halben Meter über dem Bett in der Luft zu halten.

Er grollte und funkelte Draco an. „Was machst du da, Malfoy?"

„Dad!" Dieser entrüstete Schrei kam von Harry, der seinen zweiten Vater vorwurfsvoll anstarrte. Severus war irritiert und ließ Draco fallen.

Mit einem ‚ouf' landete der Blonde ziemlich un-malfoy-elegant knapp neben Harry.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Severus nun besorgt.

„Es war alles in Ordnung, bis du Draco durch die Luft schleudern musstest!" sagte Harry verärgert und half Draco in eine sitzende Position.

James hatte alles bis jetzt nur betrachtet, näherte sich jetzt aber nervös Harry. „Harry? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich Papa!" Harry gab James ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

James und Severus sahen sich kurz einmal an. James packte Draco sicher, aber nicht fest am Kragen. „Das muss am Fluch liegen." meinte Severus. „James, bring Malfoy in ein Zimmer, ich bring Harry in ein anderes. Wenn es ein Nachteil des Zauber ist, müssten wir ihn so abklingen lassen können."

James nickte.

~*~

Draußen im Wald plumpste zur gleichen Zeit ein mehr als nur verwirrter Balchior auf die Erde, zusammen mit einer alten Socke.

Azizos nahm sich fest vor, seinem Meister bessere Reisemethoden vorzuschlagen, sollte der junge Herr jemals verreisen wollen.

Review Antworten:

*

Silverwolfe: Ja, Azizos erinnert an Dobby, nicht? Er sollte eigentlich gar nicht so werden! Aber irgendwie ist er's jetzt halt…

Tolotos: Ja, die Wächter sind auch hinter Harry her, aber da kriegen sie sehr viele Schwierigkeiten. Leider werden die Wächter hier nur ‚erwähnt' und kommen dann im zweiten Teil erst so richtig ins Spiel.

Moonlight: Ich versuche immer, so schnell wie irgend möglich zu sein… leider klappt das auch von meinen Musen her nicht immer *schnief*

Rahel: Auch ein Draco/Harry Fan? Ich selbst bin ja mehr für Severus/Harry, aber das ging hier ja net so gut… *grins* Und Dumbledore und Co hört sich gut an… hm, wo kann ich das mit einbauen J

JE: Die Snapes und ihre Reaktion auf Yavanna? Tja, Yavanna muss erst mal nach England… aber wenn sie dann ankommt… das wird was geben…

Anna: Schöne Grüße an Monk zurück! Und H&H wird ja auch fleißig upgedated… keine Sorge…

Armond: Wenig Meph und Zoltan in diesem Kapitel, aber die beiden werden ihre Sternstunde noch haben und auch im nächsten Teil noch stark vertreten sein. Findest du nicht auch, dass Mephisto und Sirius sich einfach super verstehen würden? *grins*

A Sugimoto: Danke! Und deine Fic ist übrigens auch sehr gut! Ich bin fleißig am Lesen… wo ich doch eigentlich schreiben sollte…

Keeline: Haha! Nein, Melkor und Sauron heißen zwar so, aber mit den Valar bzw Maia haben sie nichts zu tun! Ich wollte die Namen benutzen, um auf weitere Geschehnisse in der Geschichte hinzudeuten… *grins* Wer weiß, was das für Leute sind, der kann auch schon _etwas_ über den Verlauf der Geschichte erfahren… obwohl ich bei der Angelegenheit mit dem Bruder nicht ganz genau war. Denn Manwe wird hier ja a) von einer Frau und b) als  Schwester des anderen dargestellt…  
Das war jetzt wahrscheinlich sehr kryptisch für alle, die nicht das Silmarilion gelesen haben. Na ja, egal.


End file.
